Online Predator
by DodgerHolden
Summary: Jasper uses Twitter to hunt and kill his victims. Bella uses Twitter as a way to express her thoughts. What happens when their paths cross? Will Bella become another one of his victims? Or will her words help uncover his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Online Predator Chapter 1**

Jasper Whitlock embraced the freedom he was currently feeling as he crossed the border from Mexico into the United States. He was headed towards Nashville, Tennessee on a mission. Once a month, Maria gave him furlough from the war, so he could kill the human he was hunting online.

It was a deal he had struck up about eight years ago. He wasn't sure why Maria had agreed to it, but he wasn't questioning it. All he did, once a month, was leave Maria's Army, head Stateside, find his victim and kill them. Then he rejoined the army back in Mexico.

Jasper had been killing his victims for Maria the same way for a century and a half. It was too easy, too predictable, he hated it. Hunting them online first was more of a challenge, you had to be smart, you needed to draw them in, you had to get them to trust you.

It worked out well, Jasper could see what they looked like, what photos they posted, learn their routines. Most put way too much information online, they made it too easy. All accounts were connected, nothing was set to private. Jasper could choose someone he was attracted to and use his cunning wit to draw them in. It made the quiet times in the war more bearable. It gave his mind something to focus on.

Jasper's phone buzzed and he pulled it from the pocket of his ripped jeans, never breaking stride.

**_Jennifer_H_Patterson:_**_ Are we still on for tonight? I can't wait to meet you_

Humans were too easy.

**_hunting_grounds:_**_ Of course, I can't wait. I might be a little late, but I'll be there_

That was a lie, Jasper wouldn't be late. This was a practiced routine by now. He pushed himself faster, the excitement from a month's hard work was finally about to pay off. His phone buzzed against his leg, he ignored it. Humans were stupid, especially the girls, they always felt the need to reply when it was unnecessary. His phone buzzed again and he reluctantly pulled it out.

**_Jennifer_H_Patterson:_**_ I can't wait_

Her reply was pointless, of course. It didn't matter, she would be dead soon enough. The second message was from Peter.

**_Peter:_**_ Why didn't you say goodbye to me?_

Jasper ignored both of them, it wasn't worth it. He would be back with Peter soon enough. He needed to stay focused on what he was doing. It was relatively easy, but there were always factors he needed to account for. He couldn't ruin this, he had spent one month getting Jennifer to trust him and Maria wouldn't allow him to try again for another month, at least.

Tonight would be fun, it was the anticipation of it all as well. The hunt, the manipulation, the game. In the wars he was stuck under Maria's command, it was her show, but this was something that was all his. Jasper couldn't wait to sink his teeth into Jennifer's neck, to feel her warm blood flood his mouth, to feel her struggle against him as she fought for her life, to feel the emotions that came with her death; anger, fear, desperation, the will to live, determination, and finally defeat. It made his mouth water.

When Jasper hit the outskirts of Nashville, he pulled out his phone. Jennifer had messaged him again and again.

**_Jennifer_H_Patterson:_**_ What should I wear?_

**_Jennifer_H_Patterson:_**_ I'm just going to go casual_

He ignored her again. He had no doubt that she would be dressed to impress. It was a joke, all of it. Jasper dismissed her messages and brought up the location of the bar. He was early, but it was needed.

Scouting was a big part of this. Jasper would never risk going into the bar, he had to lure his victim out to him. Usually, it was easy, they were desperate to meet him, eager, they wanted to see who he truly was, they wanted to see if he was the man of their dreams, but he'd only ever be the man of their nightmares.

Willie's, the bar, had a back alley and Jasper slunk into the shadows to wait. Hours only took minutes to pass when you were a vampire, it wouldn't be long before Jennifer was dead and Jasper was back with Maria and her army.

His phone buzzed.

**_Jennifer_H_Patterson:_**_ I'm here, where are you?_

**_hunting_grounds:_**_ Almost there. Go inside and order a drink, I'll let you know when I arrive_

**_Jennifer_H_Patterson:_**_ Okay_

Jasper stretched out his gift, trying to work out which human Jennifer was. There were too many to choose from, so he decided to wait and see. It was close now, so close. Getting a drink into her was always a good start, it would loosen her up a bit, inhibit her judgement. Jasper waited twenty painful minutes, his mind was consumed with many thoughts, trying to plan for every outcome which was virtually impossible.

_**hunting_grounds: **__I'm here, I think, I'm not sure_

_**Jennifer_H_Patterson: **__Where are you exactly? It's called Willie's, it's downtown_

_**hunting_grounds: **__Red brick building?_

_**Jennifer_H_Patterson: **__Yes, I can't believe you're here_

_**hunting_grounds: **__Can you come out? I don't want to go in if it's the wrong place_

_**Jennifer_H_Patterson:**__ Sure, give me a sec_

_**Jennifer_H_Patterson: **__I'm out front, where are you?_

_**hunting_grounds: **__Around the side, at my car. I don't think I'm at the right place_

Jasper picked up on her emotions now, she was feeling disappointment. He locked onto her, tracking her movements as she got closer to him. This was the tricky part, humans were easily spooked, you had to play it just right.

_**Jennifer_H_Patterson: **__I'm heading around the corner, just stay where you are_

She was getting closer to him, but the further she got away from the safety of the bar, the more she started to hesitate.

_**Jennifer_H_Patterson: **__I don't see you, what color is your car?_

Jasper spied a car just down the road from his hiding spot.

_**hunting_grounds: **__Blue. I'm inside. I think I see you_

The hesitation left her and Jennifer picked up her speed. Her excitement had returned, her anticipation too. Jasper kept to the shadows, slinking to the edge of the alley. She was so close.

When Jennifer passed by, he reached out, lightening quick, and grabbed her. One hand clamped over her mouth and the other arm locked tightly around her chest, immobilizing her arms.

He couldn't stay here, it was too risky, so he stuck to the darkness and pulled her away, moving quickly to a deserted spot. When they were far enough away, he spun her to face him. Jennifer's eyes were wide, fear coursing through her, her breathing labored. Now, it was time to play. Jasper smiled.

"Scared you," he said. His eyes were a bloody brown, Jasper had spent years perfecting it, he could never let the humans know he was different, he couldn't scare them off before he had the chance to kill or change them, so now, whenever he was in the presence of a human, his eyes looked more brown than anything, it was an automatic response.

Jennifer looked at him confused, he didn't seem as threatening anymore. "You're Jack?" she asked, her heart still racing as she worked out how to feel about this.

"Yes." Jasper was still smiling. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I saw you and something overtook me, I hope I didn't scare you too much."

"No," Jennifer lied, "I'm fine, just surprised is all."

Humans were so fickle, you could tell them anything and as long as it lined up with their desires they accepted it.

"It's so good to meet you," Jasper said, drawing her in further, "you're more beautiful than your display photo."

Jennifer blushed. "Thank you. It's good to meet you too. Should we go get a drink at the bar?"

"Well, we could," Jasper took a step towards her, "but I don't really like the idea of sharing you. It's nice out here, quiet, I can put all of my attention onto you." He reached forward and smoothed her hair behind her ear. "What do you think, darlin'?"

Jennifer giggled. "I, umm, yeah, sure. We can stay here for a little while."

"Good." Jasper was waiting for the perfect time. He hated this part, the act he had to put on, but the payoff was always worth it.

Jennifer's fear was gone, replaced with lust and longing. She leaned towards Jasper and he met her halfway, their lips were an inch away from each other. Jasper knew what Jennifer wanted, but she would never get it. He didn't kiss his victims, he didn't have sex with them, that didn't interest him. He was more concerned with how they felt and the moment they realized their fate.

Jasper placed his hands gently on her upper arms, then, when she moved to close the gap, his grip tightened, fingernails digging into her skin, he bared his teeth. Jennifer's eyes widened in fear. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. It didn't matter if it had, they were far enough away from everyone else. Jasper bathed in her emotions for a moment. They were good but predictable.

He felt relief, knowing he would never have to interact with her again, no more messages from Jennifer H Patterson. At that thought, Jasper sunk his teeth into her neck, the blood flowed into his mouth. It was sweet and tangy all at once, the one drink she had at the bar hadn't tainted it too much and Jasper was thankful for that.

Her heart continued to race and it only made things easier on Jasper, he didn't even have to work to draw the blood out, it was given willingly. When he'd taken enough to zap most of her energy, he pulled back, revealing his blood red eyes to her.

Jennifer gasped. She was currently feeling fear, pain and defeat, but there was a small amount of hope there too. She thought Jasper might spare her, but she also realized the truth, that this was the end.

"Why… Why…" Jennifer sputtered, weakness overtaking her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Jasper paused, it was a question he got often, but one he never answered. There were many reasons he did this; because it was his nature, because it was a challenge, because it was fun, because he could. He decided, once more, that this human didn't need to know. He leaned back in and Jennifer started crying, then the pleads came. Jasper smiled as he sunk his teeth in a final time.

He didn't stop until she was dry. Her heart beat its last beat and Jasper pushed the body away from him, it fell to the ground in a useless heap. Jennifer H Patterson was dead and it meant nothing to him. Jasper wiped the excess blood from around his mouth as he looked at her slumped form. Human life was so fragile; alive one minute, gone the next.

Once his mouth was clean of blood, Jasper got to work. He found her phone and got it unlocked. He deleted everything they had ever sent each other, it would still be out there, online, but hopefully the authorities didn't dig too deep. What would they do anyway? He didn't smash the phone, that would be pointless and a dead giveaway, he just shoved it back into her pocket.

Next, he slashed at her throat, tearing through the puncture wounds his teeth had made and slicing across her neck. He even drew a random symbol into her forearm. He didn't do that all the time, just when he wanted to confuse the humans who were sent to solve this death. Jasper knew he could burn the body or bury it, make some attempt to conceal it, but he hardly thought that was worth the effort.

When done, he double checked everything. He liked this game, and although the humans would never catch him, let alone charge him for this death, he still wanted to keep playing. It was his reprieve from the monotony that was war. He stretched out his gift, making sure no one had seen or heard. Sometimes they did, but all that meant was an extra feed. Tonight, there was no one.

Jasper left the body of Jennifer H Patterson behind and fled Nashville, heading south, back towards Maria and her army. He pulled out his phone, it was time to find his next victim. There were a few keywords he typed in to find them. He chose one and started scrolling through the tweets as fast as he could. He knew exactly what he was looking for and patience was key. Some humans were too hesitant, they never got drawn in, he was looking for someone who was already susceptible.

_**clumsy_af: **__Sometimes one must do something they don't want. They must force themselves away from everything that's known and leap into the unknown. Trading sun for rain, I regret it already._

Jasper paused his incessant scrolling on that particular tweet, there was just something about it. This person was on the move and that was always a good sign. Breaking ties was the hardest thing to do, but they had already done it. Their life was already in motion so Jasper should be able to slide in without too much effort. He clicked on their profile.

Their username was clumsy_af and that was another good sign. If they were really clumsy then an accidental death would be easily accepted. First name was Bella, no last name listed. The girl was smart, or at least she appeared to be. Bella's profile photo was that of a teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Jasper felt his lips twitch when he read her bio: _I don't want to see your dick, show me your words. _He liked her immediately, he was so sick of everyone pretending to be like everyone else, but not this girl, she already stuck out to him. It would be a shame to rob the world of such a beauty, but once Jasper's mind was set on something, he got it done, no matter how hard it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Online Predator Chapter 2**

Bella hit send on her tweet and threw her phone onto the bed. Leaving Phoenix wasn't her decision, not entirely. Her mother had been hinting at her for months now, ever since she'd gotten back from her honeymoon with Phil. Apparently, Renée was heading to Florida with Phil and she didn't want Bella to come with her. Renée had said, _'you know I have no problem leaving you alone here, but I can't, Bella, I can't give that damn batty neighbor another reason to call CPS on me_.'

Renée never came out and said it, but Bella knew there was only one option, to go and live with her father Charlie. Bella loved Charlie, he was a good man who always respected her and gave her space. Bella would love to live with him. What she had a problem with is where he lived; Forks, Washington. Forks was the smallest, coldest, dullest, wettest town Bella had even been to.

Spending summers with Charlie in California was the only thing she could do to avoid the rain and keep the sun, but now, she couldn't avoid it any longer. Bella sat on the bench seat by the open window, wanting to soak up as much sun as possible. She laid her head on her arms on the window sill, bathing in the sun. She loved everything about it; the warmth, the bright light it provided, she even loved the sweat and burn it brought.

Bella couldn't bring herself to think of the rain. Rain made things wet, wet things were slippery, and clumsy people loved slippery surfaces. She closed her eyes, wanting to delay the inevitable. She'd already bought a rain jacket and an umbrella, a new wardrobe really. Everything would be new; new school, new friends, new home dynamic. It was a lot of unknown, but Bella was ready for something to change.

"Bella," Renée called out, "are you ready? The Uber is here."

Bella sighed as she pulled away from the sun and locked her window. Of course, her mother wouldn't be driving her to the airport. It was probably better this way, no dramatic airport goodbye that Renée had undoubtedly seen on some movie. Bella's bags were already downstairs, but she paused, taking in her room for a final time.

Without her here, Renée would most likely sell the place. Bella picked up her phone, struggling with that thought. She had lived in this house for a long time. Knowing her mother well, Bella had packed every item she wanted to keep as she knew she couldn't count on her mother. It still didn't amount to much, two suitcases and a backpack. There was nothing here, not anymore. Bella headed downstairs.

"I'm going to miss you." Renée hugged her daughter.

Bella returned the hug before awkwardly hugging Phil.

"I put your bags in the car," Phil said, pulling away.

Bella nodded her head, not saying a word. They all walked out to the curb and Bella waved to them as she got in the car. She had no doubt that the moment the car pulled away her mother and Phil would have some small celebration, alone at last. Bella felt a sense of loss as she left the neighborhood knowing she wasn't ever coming back.

Everything was changing. She pulled out her phone and brought up Twitter. The words were swirling around in her head, but they weren't making any sense. Bella wrote and deleted so many things until she finally decided to post the mess that was in her head. Writing and sharing these thoughts always helped her feel better, it made her feel less alone, even if no one ever read them.

_**clumsy_af: **__It bears down upon you; hot and hard, bright and blistering. Let me swelter, let me drown, in this pool of my own making._

Bella wasn't sure she was happy with the tweet, but what did it matter? It was just words she put out into the universe. She had a few followers but no one ever liked or replied. It was more of a public journal at this point, she was writing to herself, holding onto the small hope that maybe one day someone would find her, and hoping even harder that they would understand.

The trip from Phoenix to Forks had Bella thinking about the decision she'd been forced to make. She didn't really have any close friends in Phoenix, so she wasn't worried about that, and leaving her mother would actually be a welcomed break, she always loved spending time with her father. The only downside, aside from the dreary weather, was being the new girl.

Bella hoped she would seamlessly blend in, but with a town as small as Forks she knew that wouldn't be possible. She just hoped everything went smoothly and she found her group quickly, though doing it all alone didn't sound too unappealing either. Bella decided she would take things as they came. Landing in Port Angeles brought forth the start, it was drizzling.

"Bells, Bells," Charlie called out.

Bella turned to face him.

"Why the frown?" he asked.

"It's raining," she said.

Charlie laughed. "Well, yeah, but I thought you knew that."

He grabbed her suitcases and put them in the trunk as Bella slid into the passenger seat of her father's police cruiser. He was the Chief of Police in Forks and had been for a while now. Charlie was settled in his life and Bella hoped she would fit in.

"Did you bring a rain jacket?" Charlie asked, adjusting the vents in the cruiser to make sure Bella got some heat. He was always subtly kind like that. Bella smiled at his actions but didn't thank him. Her father didn't like attention.

"Yeah," Bella said, "it's in one of my bags. I didn't think I'd need it right away, I guess I was wrong."

"A little rain never hurt no one," Charlie said. "Ah, you'll learn that."

Charlie drove towards Forks and Bella found her mind swirling with words, her fingers itching to share them with the world. Charlie was focused on the road, so she figured it wouldn't appear too rude if she pulled out her phone. Bella held off for ten minutes before she couldn't any longer. Yet again, things didn't come out smoothly, but that didn't stop her.

_**clumsy_af: **__The man holding the figurative umbrella. Instead of a rain shield, he uses his words. He's like me in that aspect. He expresses himself by his actions, I express myself through my writing. So alike, yet not._

During the plane ride, Bella had her phone turned off, so she didn't notice she had an alert until now. Her heart raced as she clicked on the notification. Was this what she'd been hoping for? What she'd been dreading? Had someone finally read her words? Her heart fell when she saw the reply. It was nothing but spam from a bot.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked when he felt the air shift.

"Yeah," Bella put her phone away, "I'm just tired."

Charlie accepted her answer and Bella rested her head against the window, closing her eyes. Maybe she'd meet someone at Forks High tomorrow who'd take an interest in her. It was doubtful, but maybe. There had to be at least one cool person there. Bella let her mind drift to the future. She had always wanted a best friend, someone to confide in. Even a group of friends. A first boyfriend.

The cruiser hit a bump in the road and Bella's head shot off the window, dragging her away from her thoughts. It was probably better not to get her hopes up anyway. Phoenix was a billion times bigger than Forks, she had been there her whole school life and it was still hard to make deep connections. This would be tough.

As they pulled into Charlie's driveway, Bella listened to the cruiser's wheels as they splashed in the puddles. It had been raining a lot and the sun clearly hadn't been around to help evaporate the water. It wasn't a good sign. Charlie stopped the car, but Bella didn't make a move to get out, Charlie paused too.

"I got you a truck," he said.

Bella spied it in the driveway, it was big and junky, a horrible orange color, but she didn't care what it looked like, it was the freedom it would bring that would be a blessing. She wanted to write a tweet about it, but she decided it could wait until later.

"Thanks, dad," she said, knowing anything more than that would be too much.

Charlie grunted and got out. Bella watched as the light drizzle didn't even bother him. He got her suitcases out of the trunk and placed them safely on the porch out of the rain. Their eyes met across the way. Bella knew she had no choice. She opened the door with the plan to bolt under cover, but the moment she stepped out, her foot went ankle deep into a puddle, soaking through her sock and shoe.

Bella lifted her foot, trying to shake the water out, but it was pointless. Seeing as her foot was drenched, she didn't bother running to the porch, why risk falling on her ass? She went slowly, with a scowl on her face. Charlie said nothing, he just unlocked the door and took her suitcases inside. Bella followed him upstairs.

Her bedroom was the room that had always been hers. It was filled with old photos and childhood trinkets. She noticed that Charlie had prepared for her arrival. A double bed with purple sheets now took up most of the room, there was a desk by the window, an empty bookshelf. Charlie had tried and she loved that.

"Umm, Bella," Charlie stood by the door, rubbing the back of his neck, "do you want to be here?" he asked. "It's just, I know we're not close, and I know how much your mother hates Forks, she… she didn't force you to come, did she? This was your choice, wasn't it?"

"Of course I want to be with you." Bella sat on her bed. "I'm just struggling with the weather, I'm a sun baby, always have been."

Charlie grunted, crossing his arms against his chest. "You weren't always," he said.

"What?" Bella asked, barely hearing him.

"Look, I'm sure it doesn't matter, and maybe you've changed, but I still remember two-year-old Bella, dressed in a ridiculously oversized raincoat, splashing around in those puddles outside, with a big smile on her face, the most adorable little laugh. I don't know if you're just mirroring Renée, but you didn't always hate it, Bells."

He left and Bella sat there in shock, she didn't remember that. She had always hated the rain, hadn't she? Maybe Charlie was right, maybe Renée's thoughts and feelings had influenced her over the years. She found it rang true, but she wasn't sure what to do about it. Now, she had even more words in her head. She sent off two tweets in succession. She wasn't worried about spamming anyone, her followers were inactive anyway.

_**clumsy_af: **__What are our own thoughts and what are those we've copied from the people we're close to? Struggling to separate the two. Questioning everything that was once known. What happened to the little girl who loved to jump in puddles?_

_**clumsy_af: **__On the outside it doesn't look like much; big, rusty, orange, a hunk of junk, easy to be dismissed, even hated. It was a thoughtful gift of freedom, a means to escape from the dreariness. I will ride 'til I can't no more._

Dinner with Charlie was good and Bella was thankful she didn't have to cook for the first time in a long time. Afterwards, she helped her father with the dishes. Bella then spent the rest of the night unpacking her things while she questioned her thoughts on Forks. Her mother had always hated this town, she was very vocal about it and Bella was now determined to keep an open mind and form her own opinions.

By the time the night ended, Bella was emotionally exhausted. She collapsed on her bed, clutching her phone to her chest. For once, she felt calm inside. There were no words storming in her mind, she didn't need a release, there was peace. She closed her eyes, ready to drift off, even though she hadn't gotten ready for bed yet. Her phone buzzed against her chest. She was so sure it would be inconsequential that she didn't even look at it.

As the time ticked by, her anticipation increased to the point where she had no choice but to look. Her heart raced as she lit up the screen, and there it was, one single message.

_**hunting_grounds: **__Where are you moving to?_

Bella's heartrate increased. Someone had messaged her, but it was more than that. They had read her words, they had understood them, even at their base meaning. Could this be what she had been waiting for? Bella sat up as she unlocked her phone. The message was there, it was real. Bella held her breath as she clicked on their profile.

It was blank; no name, a black profile photo, no bio, no tweets, nothing. All it held was the username _hunting_grounds_. Bella mused that it sounded like a good name for a band. The account had to be spam, but there was one other thing on the profile contradicting this, whoever this was, had been on Twitter for eight years now. Who's active after that long, but has no tweets or personal information?

Bella decided not to reply. Maybe it was a glitch, a mistake, whoever Hunting Grounds was didn't matter, not to her. She would just keep on like no one had read her words, continuing to send her tweets out into the world, and perhaps tomorrow at school she would meet someone who was truly interested in her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Online Predator Chapter 3**

Bella hadn't replied. It had been twelve hours and she hadn't replied. The growl started deep in Jasper's chest until it escaped his mouth. Why didn't she reply? Did she not care? Was she not curious? Everyone replied, even if it was simply to tell him to fuck off. Maybe she hadn't seen his message.

Jasper clicked on her profile, she had written several more tweets after the one that had captured his attention. She had been online, but there wasn't anything new from after he'd messaged her. There was still a chance then. He scrolled back through, not really reading her past tweets, just looking at the time stamps. She tweeted lots, perhaps too much. Bella seemed to be constantly online at all times. She must have seen his message and that meant she had read it and ignored it. Why? He growled louder. He wanted to smash his phone, but he knew that would get him nowhere.

He was smart, he could figure this out. She was just a human and all humans wanted attention. He wanted to send her another message, but he had never done that before, not without getting a response first. He needed to forget her, he knew that. She didn't bite and that was okay, he would find someone else, but there was something pushing him. He wanted her and only her. He didn't know why, but he wasn't ready to give up this easily.

Jasper plugged his phone into his solar-powered charger and his mind kept drifting back to Bella and her words.

_It bears down upon you; hot and hard, bright and blistering._

That one made Jasper think dirty thoughts, made his dick harden. He was sure she didn't intend for it to come across that way, but it had.

_The man holding the figurative umbrella. Instead of a rain shield, he uses his words._

He liked the way she wrote, how she chose to use her words, the not so hidden meanings, the fact that each sentence held so much. The fragments stuck in his head, but there was one tweet as a whole that captivated him.

_**clumsy_af: **__What are our own thoughts and what are those we've copied from the people we're close to? Struggling to separate the two. Questioning everything that was once known. What happened to the little girl who loved to jump in puddles?_

Bella was questioning. It reminded Jasper of himself and how emotions affected him. There was a point in time when he realized he was taking on the emotions of others, feeling theirs so deeply, thinking they were his own, but they weren't his. His emotions were buried deep inside. It was a tough to push everything he felt from others aside to allow himself to feel, to just be.

_What happened to the little girl who loved to jump in puddles?_

He paused at that line, imagining a little girl with Bella's brown eyes, hair in two pig tails as she had the time of her life splashing around. It was a great contrast to her questioning, not abstract, but direct. You could feel the pain in those words and it reminded Jasper of his own struggles. Being Maria's second in command wasn't easy, but there was no other alternative. He was in this war for life.

Jasper growled again. Why had Bella gotten under his skin? Why was she making him think these things? No one had ever made him obsess like this. They were just victims and Twitter was his hunting ground. Now, nothing seemed right. He still wanted to send her another message, he wanted to reply to the tweet that was stuck in a loop in his head, but that was against his carefully thought-out rules.

Perhaps, he could take a smaller step. Jasper had never tweeted before, it was easier that way, less of an online footprint, more mystery, but maybe… Jasper wrote out his words, trying to emulate Bella and how she wrote, but it didn't seem good enough. He deleted and re-wrote his tweet several times, questioning whether or not to do this, then he bit the bullet and hit send on his first ever tweet. What was Bella doing to him?

Jasper growled, shoving his phone into his pocket and running off, trying to forget. He didn't make it far, his anxiety overtook him. The tweet had been up for barely five minutes before he deleted it. He couldn't do it even though Bella wanted words and not dick pics. He felt calm once it was deleted, but also mad. How was he supposed to get her when he couldn't even open himself up in the way she wanted?

He needed a distraction from the human girl and Maria would do that. She always consumed him fully. Jasper already felt calmer with this plan, less angry, his growls stopped. If anyone could distract him, it would be Maria. He would go back, he would fall into line, he would be the perfect soldier. He needed to forget Bella. Maybe he'd forget his game for a while until the feelings died down. He would focus solely on commanding Maria's army. He didn't need to be online to get what he needed. It was fun while it lasted, but no more.

Jasper couldn't bring himself to delete Twitter though, not yet. Bella still might reply and he wanted to know either way. Jasper loved to run, he loved how it made him feel free. Even when he was in Maria's army and they ran into battle, it made him forget almost everything. There was just something about it, feeling the air rush past you, feet bouncing off the uneven terrain like it was nothing. There was no chance of slipping or falling, you couldn't be clumsy.

Clumsy. Jasper growled. Why did Bella continue to assault his mind? He had never felt like this, so completely drawn to someone. It made no sense either, they hadn't met, they hadn't even spoken to each other, all he had seen were some of her tweets and her profile photo, but there was something drawing him in and he didn't know what to do about it.

Tracking down Maria and her army wasn't hard. Jasper knew the army inside and out, he could predict Maria and her moves, and, as he got closer, the emotions suffocated him. He worked on categorizing them and pushing them aside. He hadn't been gone long, less than two days, so it wasn't hard to slip back in, virtually unnoticed, all except one.

"Jasper," a girl-ish scream broke through.

Jasper braced himself for the incoming impact as Peter came flying out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. He was like an excitable puppy, glad his owner had finally returned home. Jasper let him have his moment, but it wasn't behavior he wanted the other newborns to think was okay.

"Peter, get the fuck off me." Jasper growled.

"No," Peter pouted, "I missed you. Why don't you ever take me with you? I'm never letting you go."

"You don't get off me and the next time I'm not coming back," Jasper warned.

Peter pulled back, sitting astride Jasper's hips, hurt radiating off him. "You wouldn't?" he whispered.

Jasper didn't answer, he didn't need to. They both knew he wouldn't leave Maria or the war, this was his life, where he belonged.

"Knock it off," Jasper said, forcing Peter off him and standing up.

"Major," Maria purred, "I'm glad you're back. Follow me, the Morrison brothers are acting up again."

Jasper left Peter with a nod and followed Maria. When they were far enough away, Maria spoke.

"I don't know why you keep him around," she said, "I don't know why I let you."

"Peter's okay," Jasper said, "he's a good soldier and he's one of our best fighters."

"I'm not doubting his talents," Maria said, "just his actions. Here." She pointed to the Morrison brothers. "Come find me when you're done." Maria ran her hand down Jasper's arm before stepping away. Jasper watched her go, it was good to be home. Everything here was familiar, he knew the ins and outs. There were no humans making him feel things. The Morrison brothers' emotions caught Jasper's attention and he focused on them. The younger one had the older one in a headlock.

"Separate, now," Jasper boomed. The brothers looked up at him, but didn't separate. "Do not make me repeat myself."

The brothers pulled apart, panting, eyes wild but focused on Jasper.

"Don't make this a habit," Jasper told them.

Jasper knew they weren't taking him seriously, but he didn't care. If they caused any more trouble, he would kill them. They were nearing the year mark anyway, so it wouldn't be a huge loss. With that problem temporarily dealt with, Jasper made his way back to the center of the camp. Before going to Maria, he wanted to make sure no other trouble was brewing in the ranks due to his absence.

"Jasper," Peter joined him, "we should go on a hunt together, wanna go with me?"

"Can't," Jasper said, "Maria's waiting for me. If you go, take a group of newborns with you."

"Block B?" Peter asked.

Jasper didn't care, so he pushed past Peter. He was feeling good, his plan of distraction was already working. He hadn't thought about Bella in more than a moment and that was a good thing. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he tried to ignore it. He stretched out his gift, observing everyone closely, everything was fine, not perfect, but not dire. Everything could wait, except for Maria. Jasper could feel her impatience growing, so he headed towards her tent.

Half the distance between where he was and Maria's private quarters, his curiosity ran out and he pulled his phone from his pocket. He stopped walking when he read the notification. Bella had replied to his message. He looked around, but no one was paying him any attention. Jasper was always on his phone, messaging his victims, but this felt different, more personal. He found himself staring dumbly at the screen, how was he supposed to reply? How could he draw her in? Maria's impatience was quickly turning into anger, but Jasper didn't focus on it. There was only one thing he cared about right now; Bella had replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Online Predator Chapter 4**

Today was Bella's first day at Forks High. She was nervous about what the day might bring, but also excited to find some people to connect with. Charlie wasn't home when she woke up, but he had left a note for her on the kitchen table.

_Bells_

_I had to go into the station. School starts at eight. Stop by the office and they'll get you sorted. If you need anything call me._

_Dad_

Next to the note were the keys to Bella's new truck. She shoved them into her pocket and searched for something to eat. She settled on cereal. As she sat and ate, she brought up Twitter. She had no new notifications, which was nothing new, no one ever replied to her, and yet again, there were no words she wanted to express. She found it odd, but also welcoming. Having nothing to say could be a blessing.

She clicked on her messages and the message from Hunting Grounds was still there. Bella clicked on the profile, it was still blank. She wished this had all been different, that Hunting Grounds had been a real person who was active online, not just some silent weirdo. As she continued to stare at the profile, Bella realized she was being stupid and she clicked away.

It was still early so she tried to compose a tweet. She had to drag the words out of herself, but she managed something.

_**clumsy_af: **__All eyes will be on me; watching, judging. I'd rather stick to the edges, fade away, but that won't be possible here. All I can hope is that I don't trip and fall. If they don't laugh at me, maybe I have a chance._

She wasn't happy with it, yet again, maybe she was missing something, a spark, that one person who would actually read what she wrote and care. It was hard writing to no one, it was like standing on a stage, staring at an audience of zero. It was worse though, because Bella had to run everything by herself. She read through the tweets before she posted them, she edited them, so instead of no one, she was always in the audience, front and center.

Bella rinsed her bowl and headed out to her truck. It wasn't drizzling this morning, but it had been raining most of the night. Oddly enough, the sound had helped her sleep, so that was something. As she carefully side stepped all the puddles, she tried to imagine what Charlie had told her, how she loved jumping in the puddles. She couldn't see it. Getting wet intentionally seemed like the worst idea to her unless it was in a swimming pool or lake. She gave up on trying to remember the past and got into her truck.

Her initial thoughts about the truck had been right. It was old and junky and it didn't start first try. When it finally roared to life it was loud and had her cringing. She wouldn't be able to stay under the radar when everyone would hear her coming a mile away. It was better than walking though, so she got over herself and drove to school. Bella took her time, being extra careful. Though she deduced that getting into a wreck on the way to school wouldn't be the worst thing to happen, but it would just delay the inevitable.

Bella pulled into the full parking lot and of course everyone was looking at her. She shut off the loud engine, some students turned away, some continued to stare. It wasn't quite eight yet, so Bella reached for her phone. The words were there, she needed to get them out.

_**clumsy_af: **__Eyes, too many of them_

The tweet was short and she wasn't sure why. She always had more to say, but that's all that came out. It seemed incomplete, but nothing more came to her and, when the warning bell rang, she gave up and tweeted it. The parking lot cleared and Bella waited until it was almost empty before she left her truck. She already knew where the office was, it was clearly marked from the parking lot, and she knew she'd be late for her first class, so why bother rushing?

As she walked through the empty lot, she looked around. Most of the cars were like hers, well, maybe not as old, but they weren't new either, aside from some fancy looking Jeep and a shiny silver Volvo. Rich kids, Bella deduced. Every school had them. She hoped they hadn't seen her drive up in her truck, and furthermore, she hoped they wouldn't pick on her because of it. Maybe she should have walked.

Bella found Forks High to be utterly boring. The guys wouldn't leave her alone and she was afraid it was all some big joke to them. She was plain, she knew that, and nobody back in Phoenix was ever interested in her. To make matters worse, the girls were bitchy because of it. Bella tried to ignore everyone the best she could. She hadn't been able to pick out the Jeep and Volvo owners yet, so maybe things weren't going that bad.

She grabbed lunch from the cafeteria, cursing that she hadn't brought something. Her plan was to get food and then escape to somewhere where she could be alone, probably her truck, but the moment she entered the cafeteria it started pouring and that changed everything. Bella didn't want to get wet, so she chose an empty seat in the corner and sat down, hoping no one would disturb her.

Bella pulled her phone out, she figured that if it looked like she was busy then no one would try and engage her. It appeared to be working. She nibbled on her lunch as she checked her socials. Yet again she found herself looking at one particular Twitter profile, the blank one, but this time, it said there was one tweet. Bella's heart raced, Hunting Grounds had tweeted. She scrolled down, they had definitely written something. Bella got a quick glance, but clicked on it, wanting to see it and only it.

_This tweet is unavailable_

What? Bella clicked back, but it was gone. Hunting Grounds had deleted it. She tried to remember what it had said. Why did she click on it? She should've just read it on their profile. The more she tried to remember, the more the words were just gone, but they had been there. Did Hunting Grounds always tweet and delete? Is that why there was nothing? Maybe they were shy, Bella could understand that, it took her years to be able to share her thoughts.

Bella considered following them and putting them on alerts, getting any and all future tweets sent to her email, so if they tweeted and deleted again she would have a record of it. She decided she had nothing to lose and if it didn't work out then she would block the account. Bella was about to hit follow when someone slammed their tray onto the table. Bella looked up. It was two guys, they were tall, good looking, and dressed well. She had a feeling she had just stumbled upon the Jeep and Volvo owners.

Bella didn't say a word. They hadn't noticed her yet, but she knew if she tried to leave they would. She wondered what to do, should she stay and wait, or flee. Both options had equal pros and cons. She focused back on her phone deciding that she was here first, even if she most likely sat at their table.

"Where's Rose at?" one of them asked, Bella didn't look up to see which.

"How would I know?" the other said, "she's your girlfriend."

"Fine, where's Alice?"

"Dude, I don't fucking know, alright."

There was silence and Bella could feel their eyes on her. She slowly looked up, she had been right, they were watching her. One of the boys had short curly black hair and the other had reddish brown hair.

"Do you know where Rose and Alice are?" the dark-haired one asked Bella.

She struggled with how to reply.

"Ignore him," the other one said, "I'm Edward and this is Emmett."

Bella just sat there, they seemed nice, but you could never really tell. She put her phone away, not wanting to seem rude.

"You're new here, huh?" Emmett said before shoving food in his mouth.

Edward rolled his eyes, taking a small bite of his own food.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked when Bella failed to reply.

"Dude," Edward said, "you can't ask that."

"Nothing's wrong with me," Bella said and Emmett smiled a big goofy grin that put her automatically at ease.

"So, what's your deal?" Emmett asked.

Edward hissed at him.

Bella ignored the interaction. She was glad someone was finally trying to get to know her, and Emmett had a girlfriend so there was no way he was trying to date her like the other boys were.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said, "there's not much else to say, my dad's Chief Swan, I moved from Phoenix and now I'm here."

"Chief Swan's cool," Emmett said, "he's friends with our dad."

"You're brothers?" Bella asked. They didn't look alike. Edward had pale skin and green eyes, and Emmett's skin was tanned and he had blue eyes.

"We're adopted," Edward supplied.

"Oh, of course," Bella said, "sorry for asking."

Emmett and Edward shared a look before focusing on their own conversation. Bella wanted to interject, she had liked talking to them, but she never found a place, and she ended up convincing herself that these two boys wouldn't want to be her friend anyway.

"I bet they skipped," Emmett said, near the end of lunch, "didn't Alice say something about some sale that was for today only?"

Edward shrugged, he had learned to tune his sister out.

"If you're that concerned," Edward said, "text her."

Bella opened her mouth, determined to say something, anything, but the bell rang and the two gorgeous boys left her.

"Oh my god," Jessica came over to Bella, "I can't believe you sat at their table. They don't allow that, they don't mingle with anyone else. We're not good enough for them. Did they say anything about it? I saw them talking to you, what did they say?"

Bella stood up. "I'm sorry," she said, "but do I know you?"

"Second period," Jessica said, "Mike's girlfriend."

It didn't ring any bells in Bella's mind, but she did remember Mike. He had been the most persistent of all the boys, and now he was Jessica's boyfriend? That made everything a million times worse.

"What?" Jessica asked, noticing the frown on Bella's face.

"Nothing," Bella said, "they barely talked to me."

"Oh, well, you're welcome to sit with us tomorrow," Jessica offered before rushing off.

Bella wouldn't be doing that. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she wasn't going to be a consolation prize. Edward and Emmett didn't seem to mind her sitting with them, so she would continue to do so.

Her next class was Biology. As soon as she entered, she saw that Mike was in this class too. Bella kept her head down, avoiding eye contact and sat down at the only empty table towards the back. She chanced a look, Mike was still at his table, but he had turned to face her, staring at her. Bella looked away.

She saw Jessica a few rows over, glaring at Mike. Bella dropped her head, not wanting to get into the middle of whatever that was. The chair beside her moved and there was a soft musical laugh. Bella looked up into the bright green eyes of Edward.

"We meet again," Edward said.

Bella wasn't sure what to say, so she decided to say nothing. She pulled her notebook out and got ready to take some notes.

"I don't know what you've heard about me," Edward said, "but I don't bite."

"I've heard nothing," Bella told him.

"You know," Edward said, "I can usually read people well, but I'm having trouble with you. What's your deal Bella Swan?"

"I don't think I have one." Bella wrote the date at the top of her page.

"Everyone has a deal." Edward stared at her.

"What's yours?" Bella asked and it made Edward pause.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he offered.

Bella agreed and then waited for Edward to speak.

"I'm adopted," Edward smiled, "as you know. I didn't speak for a long time, so music became my outlet. I play the piano and write my own music. My Volvo is my pride and joy. What else? …As I said, I'm pretty good at reading people, knowing what they're thinking. Okay, your turn."

"Well, I now know more about you than anyone else in this world," Bella said.

Edward laughed and Bella wondered whether or not she should hold up her end of the deal. She didn't want to expose herself in such a way, but she had to try if she wanted Edward as a friend.

"I was born in Forks, but moved to Phoenix with my mother when I was about five. I like using my words, but I find it hard to speak up, so I tend to write them down. I guess you could call me shy. I also have two left feet, so please don't laugh when you inevitably see me fall."

"Okay," Edward said, "I won't."

Mr. Banner started teaching and Bella and Edward focused on him.

"Oh my god," Bella groaned after Mike had looked at her for the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes.

Edward laughed.

"It's not funny," she said. "Is he dating Jessica?"

"I don't know," Edward said, "those two are the definition of on-again, off-again. You don't like him then?"

"No… I don't know," Bella felt her face heat up. "I don't focus on looks, I like what's on the inside."

"Well, let me tell you now," Edward said, "you won't find much with Mike. What you see is what you get. He's just a pretty face with no depth."

A pretty face? It wasn't the words, but how Edward had said them. They were sighed, with longing. Bella looked at him and Edward frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Bella said. She didn't want to expose him, she could be wrong, reading way too much into something that wasn't even there.

Bella focused on the teacher, but the air had definitely changed between them. When the bell rang, Edward shot up.

"Hey," Bella grabbed his arm, "I won't tell anyone."

Edward spun to face her, pulling away with an angry look in his eye. "Tell anyone what?" he asked before storming off.

Bella was now almost certain, unless Edward was only mad because she had implied he was gay. She decided not to worry about it.

School ended and it hadn't gone too terribly. Bella liked that she felt less alone, she liked that she had a place to sit at lunch even if Edward was now angry at her.

Bella arrived home, Charlie was still out, so she got to work on all the work she had to catch up on. Being new sucked. It was six pm when she finally finished. She was hungry, but her phone drew her attention.

Twitter was still open on Hunting Grounds' profile and Bella remembered the deleted tweet. She hit follow and put the account on alerts. She hoped they tweeted again as she knew she would be able to read it this time, but to increase her chances, she replied to the message Hunting Grounds had sent asking her where she was moving to.

_**clumsy_af:**__ Hell_

There was no instant reply, so Bella went back to her feed, wondering whether to tweet something or not. As she scrolled through the nothingness, the words came to her.

_**clumsy_af: **__Green eyes, so much hidden behind those depths. Truth, but also anger. I reflect with time. He must have had a hard life, but isn't all life hard? Silence, music, losing one's family, starting anew, and, perhaps, confused sexuality._

Edward really was an enigma. Bella tried to search for him online, she wanted to apologize for today, but she didn't know his last name and therefore couldn't find him anywhere. She decided it would just have to wait until tomorrow. Thoughts of Edward soon disappeared when Bella's phone vibrated in her hand. Hunting Grounds had replied to her message and his words had her smiling like a fool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Online Predator Chapter 5**

Hell. Bella had said she was moving to hell. Jasper couldn't help the smile that came across his face. It was such an unexpected and snarky reply, it was something he could work with. He had been so focused on the message that he now noted Bella was following him on Twitter. He wondered why that was. He didn't tweet, he only messaged people. He focused back on her message, trying to come up with the best way to reply.

Jasper felt confusion from those near him and then he realized what he was doing. He was smiling, he never smiled. He let it drop and sent fear to all of those surrounding him. Replying to Bella couldn't wait, but he couldn't do it here. Jasper slid his phone into his pocket and hightailed it to Maria's tent. Maria's impatience had long since turned to anger, but Jasper didn't care.

Jasper stuck his head inside. "There's a problem in the ranks," Jasper lied, "it shouldn't take long to fix."

Then, he waited.

"Alright," Maria sighed. Her anger slightly dissipated and it was replaced with annoyance. "Hurry up."

Jasper nodded his head and took off, straight out of camp. When he was alone, he found a secluded spot and sat at the base of a tree. He had so many things he wanted to say to Bella to draw her in, his usual tricks, but he knew he had to take his time. He couldn't spook her, not when he was already so obsessed with her, not when she had finally taken the bait.

_**hunting_grounds: **__That's in Michigan, right? I hear it's a lovely place_

Jasper thought he would keep things light. He had been to Hell, Michigan before. Maria wanted to run Hell, but there wasn't much to it, it was too small. As he waited for Bella to reply, he wondered what to do now. He wanted her words, but what if she took her time? He couldn't be gone for long, not when Maria was still waiting for him, not when Maria waited for no one.

Right as he decided to return to camp, Jasper's phone buzzed. He sat back down, happy Bella had replied so quickly.

_**clumsy_af: **__Did you Google that?_

Jasper couldn't believe he was talking to his new obsession.

_**hunting_grounds: **__No, I've been there before_

Jasper wasn't sure why he had revealed that about himself and why he had replied so quickly. Neither of those things were part of the game, you never gave out personal information unless it was a lie and you never replied quickly, you made them wait, you strung them along, you took your time. There were rules that needed to be follow, rules Jasper had learned from years of trial and error.

_**clumsy_af: **__Have you been back there?_

Her reply confused him, but he played it off.

_**hunting_grounds:**__ No_

_**clumsy_af:**__ You should_

_**hunting_grounds:**__ Why?_

_**clumsy_af: **__Then you can say you've been to hell and back_

_**hunting_grounds: **__Wouldn't the back refer to where I was before I went to hell?_

_**clumsy_af: **__You're probably right. Why did you delete your tweet earlier?_

Jasper felt his chest tighten, that tweet had barely been up for five minutes, there's no way she had seen it, but she clearly had. He sat still for a moment, wondering how to play this. He went for the truth and it had him growling.

_**hunting_grounds: **__I never share my thoughts, I don't know I bothered_

_**clumsy_af: **__That's understandable, it took me a while, but I would love to hear your thoughts_

_**hunting_grounds: **__You're getting them right now_

_**clumsy_af: **__It's not the same. You read my tweets, they're different to what I'm sharing with you through these messages. I think you should try again. I've got to go, my dad's home_

Jasper stared at his phone. Part of him wanted to reply, but what would he even say to that? Plus, it was against the rules. Though, he'd broken so many of them now what was the point? He put his phone in his pocket and sat there. He had spoken to Bella, she had seen his tweet, she wanted him to tweet more. Things had been easy, he noted, there was no desire to play the games he usually did which was odd. He actually wanted to reply and keep the conversation going, he wanted to find out more about her.

The feelings Bella was evoking within him were throwing him through a loop. This was all part of the game, he tried to convince himself. It was a means to an end. He was getting to know her, making her feel comfortable, so he could track her down and kill her. His chest ached and he rubbed it. What was going on? Was Peter hurt? Did Maria need him? Yes, she did, he remembered. She was still waiting for him. That must be the reason for the ache.

This felt different though, but not enough to dwell on it further.

Bella had said she wanted to see his words, so, instead of going to Maria like he knew he should, he sat there, in the calm, wondering if he could open himself up in that way. He figured he would at least try. Bella wanted this and he wanted her. They were just words, they didn't have to be truthful. Jasper composed the perfect tweet, but before he hit send, he set his profile to private. These words were for Bella's eyes only.

_**hunting_grounds: **__The rich tangy taste on my lips. Blood is a lifeforce, it keeps us alive. Bright, warm and thick. It drips slowly, staining the skin. I dart my tongue out to catch it._

Jasper had written about the one thing he knew most about. Seeing the words, he wanted to delete them. These were his thoughts, no one else's. He had never shown this side of himself to anyone before, not even Maria. He had to remind himself that only Bella would see it, but what would she think? Would she be disgusted? Would she be able to get the hidden meaning? Would she work out what he was? His finger hovered over the delete button. He couldn't put it out there, it exposed too much.

_**clumsy_af: **__That's so gross. I hate the smell of blood_

Jasper let out a low chuckle, of course she would hate blood, who wouldn't hate blood? Could he reply? He wanted to reply. She had said she was done for the night, yet here she was. Maria could wait a little while longer, surely.

_**hunting_grounds: **__What happens when you hurt yourself and blood is drawn?_

_**clumsy_af:**__ I faint, but half of that's due to embarrassment_

It was then that Jasper realized they weren't messaging this to each other but tweeting it, why make it public, at least on Bella's part? Jasper switched back to messages.

_**hunting_grounds: **__I'd catch you before you fell_

Jasper growled, not knowing where that thought came from but knowing it was true. What did this mean? Why was he having these feelings? Why did he care?

_**clumsy_af: **__You'd have to be quick. Less than a blink of the eye and I'm gone. You can't plan for it, it just happens_

_**hunting_grounds: **__I would stand beside you and keep you up_

_**clumsy_af: **__Why? You don't know me_

_**hunting_grounds: **__I don't, but I like your words_

They had been messaging back and forth with little delay, but Bella didn't reply and Jasper wondered why. Had he taken things too far? Why hadn't he stuck to the plan? If he had followed the rules this never would have happened. Jasper's phone buzzed and he growled when he saw it wasn't a reply from Bella.

_**Maria: **__Where the fuck are you? Do I need to send backup?_

Jasper didn't reply, there was nothing he could say to fix this, he had already kept Maria waiting for too long. There was only one thing he could do to save himself. He stood up, extending his fingernails and attacked himself. He slashed at his arm and chest, making it look like a tough fight. It hurt and it wasn't worth it, but Bella kept invading his mind. He wasn't sure what was going on with her, but he knew he had to keep her hidden, he had to keep her away from Maria at all costs.

Jasper stood there, his legs unwilling to take him back to Maria. She was all consuming, he followed her every command, but, then there was Bella and he wasn't sure he could handle both at once. Jasper hated the confusion this was bringing forth. He sent off a message to the only person whose opinion he cared about.

_**Jasper: **__What does it mean when you can't stop thinking about someone?_

_**Garrett:**__ Please tell me it's not Maria_

_**Jasper:**__ It's not Maria_

_**Garrett:**__ I can't tell if you're lying or not_

_**Jasper:**__ When have I ever lied to you?_

_**Garrett: **__Good point. It depends on what the context is_

Jasper wasn't sure he could give Garrett all the details. He trusted him, but this was all so new, so personal, and he hardly knew the truth himself.

_**Jasper: **__They're someone I recently met_

_**Garrett: **__What are you keeping from me?_

_**Jasper: **__Nothing, just answer the question_

Jasper decided to keep everything vague, letting Garrett make his own conclusions.

_**Garrett: **__Kill them_

Garrett simplistic reply made Jasper's chest ache, he pressed on.

_**Jasper: **__That's the plan, but now I'm not so sure_

Jasper was only ever this open with Garrett, but only when needed.

_**Garrett: **__What do you mean?_

_**Jasper: **__I don't know, she's making me feel things and now I'm confused_

_**Garrett:**__ Kill her. It's the only way to stop whatever this is. Do you want me to do it?_

_**Jasper:**__ No_

_**Garrett: **__But you'll kill her?_

_**Jasper:**__ Yes_

Jasper decided he would stick to his plan of getting to know Bella so that he could find out where she lived and then he would kill her, maybe. There was something about her though. It wasn't Peter or Maria, he realized, it was Bella who made his chest ache, she was the one who was making him feel human again. He didn't want to feel human, but he could admit that it felt nice, different but nice. Why Bella though? He didn't even know her. His phone buzzed, he hoped it was her, it wasn't.

_**Maria: **__WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? ANSWER ME_

Jasper couldn't disobey a direct order.

_**Jasper: **__I'm on my way, it turned into a fight_

_**Maria: **__Are you okay?_

Jasper didn't answer, Maria would see his self-inflicted injuries soon enough. Even with Maria waiting, Jasper couldn't bring himself to go to her. He knew it was expected and that he had to, but that didn't mean he wanted to. Maria had a short fuse and he knew she would hunt him down if he continued to stay away from camp. It wasn't worth it. Jasper was unsure on how he would be able to message Bella without Maria finding out. She could never find out, that was one thing he was sure of. If Maria found out about Bella, Bella would be killed.

Jasper headed back to camp, phone safely in his pocket against his leg. He hoped it would vibrate again, it didn't, but that was probably a good thing. He needed to focus on Maria, not Bella.

Maria was waiting for him and when she saw Jasper's injuries, she jumped up, anger coursing through her.

"Who did this?" she demanded. "Was it those brothers? I give you permission to kill them."

"It wasn't them, just some newborn, don't worry, they're gone now."

Maria's anger disappeared a little.

"Come here," she said, "let me clean the wounds for you."

Jasper couldn't allow that. Maria might not have realized yet, but if she got too close, if she noticed no other scents on him, then she would get suspicious and he couldn't have that. Bella had to be protected at all times, no matter the cost.

"Leave them," Jasper said, "they don't hurt and they're already healing."

Maria wasn't happy, so Jasper threw her a bone.

"How about I make you feel good?" he suggested.

Maria's emotions flipped so suddenly that it gave Jasper emotional whiplash. He didn't care, this is what was needed, a distraction, for both of them. Maria laid down, opening her legs for him.

"Do you have to keep going away?" Maria asked as Jasper crawled towards her. "I miss my Major."

Jasper didn't answer. He had fought hard to get Maria to agree to his little hunting escapades and he wasn't going to say anything to make her reverse her decision on it. He would just make her feel good, using his body and his gift. This is what was needed, a distraction. A human was making him feel things and he couldn't have that, he was the one who made others feel something, not the other way around.

Maria's face was fierce as she rested her hand on Jasper's cheek in a loving fashion. Jasper leaned into it, unable to resist. He had been with Maria for a century and a half. This was familiar, this was his life. He loved her. Jasper smiled and Maria returned it. It was him and her, and, as he brought her to the height of pleasure, there was only one female on his mind; Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Online Predator Chapter 6**

Bella couldn't believe Hunting Grounds had been so open last night. She was surprised with how easy it was, and, their first official tweet, it made her feel sick to her stomach. They clearly had some obsession with blood and tasting it, or perhaps it was a metaphor, Bella hoped it was. Then, they were sweet, telling her they would protect her. She wasn't sure what to make of it all, but she liked talking to them so she was going to keep it up.

She read the last message back, they had written that they liked her words. She couldn't help but love the feeling of warmth that brought forth inside of her. She had been read, understood and enjoyed. It was something else. She was no longer writing to no one, there was someone else in the crowd, a lone dark figure who Bella realized right now she knew nothing about, but she wasn't sure whether to ask or not. She sent off a tweet first.

_**clumsy_af: **__In a room full of empty chairs, there you sit. You're shrouded in darkness, but your eyes are intensely focused on me. I'm not worried about tripping and falling, there's no embarrassment. I meet your eyes and I feel invincible. No one can touch me, not with you watching._

With that said, she worked on what to message to the mysterious figure who made her feel things she had never felt before.

_**clumsy_af: **__This may be silly, and you have no reason to tell the truth, but can you tell me your name?_

Her phone vibrated instantly.

_**hunting_grounds: **__Why do you want to know?_

_**clumsy_af: **__Did you read my latest tweet?_

_**hunting_grounds**__: Yes_

Bella groaned, did she have to spell this out? Apparently so.

_**clumsy_af: **__It's about you, I know nothing. You know what I look like, you know my name, you can probably guess my age from my photo. I know nothing about you_

_**hunting_grounds: **__Do I really make you feel like that? Invincible?_

_**clumsy_af:**__ Yes_

Bella decided to wait, all she had asked for was a name and she wasn't going to ask again. Instead, she focused on getting ready for school. She was still planning to apologize to Edward and make amends somehow. Her phone vibrated thirty minutes later when she was finishing off her breakfast. It held one single word.

_**hunting_grounds:**__ Jasper_

Bella's heart raced, she had a name. She wanted to question him more, find out everything about him, but if it had been this hard to get his name out of him she decided to back off. Everything could wait. Jasper, she liked that name. It sounded old, regal, unusual. She hoped it was his real name, surely he had no reason to lie.

_**clumsy_af: **__I wish you were here_

Bella wasn't sure why she wrote it, she felt it deep inside her chest, this need, this ache, she wanted to be closer to him.

His reply came too fast, Bella had barely blinked. Did he even have time to read her message?

_**hunting_grounds:**__ Why?_

Bella rinsed her bowl and got herself organized for school. She didn't reply until she was sitting in her truck in the school parking lot. She couldn't tell him the truth.

_**clumsy_af: **__I might not have fallen yesterday, it was my first day of school, but I'll probably fall today_

She hit send and waited. She wanted to say more, but she needed to see his reply first. Two minutes passed without an answer. Bella saw Edward pull into the parking lot and Emmett's Jeep came not long later. She decided she had nothing to lose, she typed out another message to Jasper and hit send before going over to see Edward.

_**clumsy_af: **__Would you still catch me?_

"Hey," Emmett greeted Bella with a big smile on his face, "Bella, right?"

Bella returned his smile. "Did you find your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," Emmett was impressed Bella had remembered, "her and Alice are at some spa retreat in Paris."

"Paris?" Bella balked. "Paris, Illinois?"

After speaking to Jasper she'd done a Google search on oddly named US towns and cities.

"No," Emmett laughed, "Paris, France. It's in Europe, that's across the seas. Have you heard of it before?"

He was teasing her.

"No," Bella said, "if it doesn't exist in the United States does it even exist?"

"I like you," Emmett proclaimed. "Edward's having some hissy fit, he told me last night that we couldn't let you sit at our table again, but I don't care what's up his ass, I want you to sit with us."

Bella looked towards the Volvo, Edward was still in there, fiddling with the radio.

"Thanks, Emmett," she said.

"What happened yesterday?" Emmett asked, double checking that Edward wasn't about to get out of his car.

"I don't know," Bella said, "we were talking in biology and he was being so open, then, I think I hit a nerve, I don't know."

Emmett's smile dropped and he leaned closer to Bella, making sure Edward still wasn't paying them attention.

"Do you like him?" Emmett asked.

His voice was serious and Bella wondered if he knew about Edward's sexuality or not.

"I'm not attracted to him," she said. It was true. Edward was good looking and she had liked talking to him, but she wasn't interested in him as anything more than a friend.

"Are you?" Emmett leaned closer. "Do you like girls?" he asked.

Bella laughed, she couldn't help it. Emmett was huge, tall, with big muscles, probably a football player, yet him trying to whisper, asking her something so personal, well, she found it hilarious.

"No," Bella said, leaving it at that.

"Oh," Emmett pulled back, he was thoughtful, "you must have a boyfriend then."

"Why must I?" Bella asked.

"Because my brother is hot, everyone knows that, the blind can even see that. All the girls fawn over him, then, here you are, new girl and Edward's the best-looking guy in school and you claim you're not attracted to him. You must already have a guy in your life if that's the case."

"Or, I could just not like him in that way," Bella said, "he's alluring, that's true, but as I told Edward, I look for what's on the inside, not outside. Looks fade, you know."

"I refuse to believe that," Emmett said, right when Edward exited his Volvo, "I'm going to be beautiful forever."

The soft laughter died on Bella's lips as Edward glared at her on the way past, he never even stopped.

"Don't worry about him," Emmett said, "he'll get over himself. Just give him time, and, you know, don't mention it again."

Emmett's eyes met Bella's. He had to know. She nodded her head, agreeing. Perhaps Edward hadn't accepted it yet, maybe he was still confused, either way, she knew it was wrong to accuse him and even worse to out him when he wasn't ready.

"Find me at lunch," Emmett said before walking away.

Bella pulled out her phone, checking to see if Jasper had replied, he hadn't. She wondered why that was. Sometimes he replied instantly, too quickly, and then other times he didn't. She knew he had his own life, he was probably just busy, at school perhaps, or work, he most likely wasn't avoiding her, but she couldn't help but think what if.

School passed by and Bella made it her sole mission to avoid Mike. He didn't make it easy, but she found that if she had her earphones in then it was socially acceptable to pretend she couldn't hear him. She checked her phone near constantly, waiting for Jasper's reply and when it never came through she felt frustrated. Maybe he didn't like talking to her.

_**clumsy_af: **__I have to hide from those I don't like. I'm not hiding from you, but I can't help but feel you're hiding from me. You're playing some kind of game, you're telling me what you think I want to hear, but I just want you, nothing else._

Bella sat her phone on her desk and one second later it vibrated. It was from Jasper, but it wasn't a reply, it was a tweet of his own.

_**hunting_grounds: **__You should stay away from me. I'm not the prince you're looking for. I can't be what you need. I will only drag you down._

Bella wasn't sure if his words were directed towards her or not, she wasn't sure if he had written this in response to her tweet about him, or if it was something else entirely. She stared at the words. Why did he feel this way about himself? Surely, he wasn't that bad. The bell rang and Bella's mind shifted as she gathered her things and headed for the cafeteria.

She kept her head down as she grabbed her food, then, she proceeded to ignore Jessica as she called out to her. Bella still had her earphones in, so everything was fine, she could ignore Jessica and everyone as much as she wanted. Bella sat down at Emmett's table, he was already there, but Edward wasn't.

"You know," Emmett said, "you might be fooling them, but I know you can hear me."

Bella met his eyes and Emmett smirked. She pulled her earphones out, wondering how he knew.

"What's your deal?" she asked him, starting on her food.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Edward offered me all this information about himself, so, what about you?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" Emmett said.

"You were adopted too?" Bella asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "Dr. Cullen is our dad and he adopted all of us. I was abandoned in the forest as a baby, a mama bear actually adopted me as one of her cubs, but she was killed by hunters to get me back." Emmett frowned. "Edward, I don't know much about his story, but I think he went through some stuff. Then, Alice, our baby sister, her family placed her into a mental facility and never came back for her. Dr. Cullen saved us all."

Bella took a moment to process all of the information. Dr. Cullen sounded like a saint. All three stories were completely different, but one thing was the same, all three children had no one else. Emmett had supplied a lot, but not much about himself.

"What about you?" Bella asked. "Do you play football? You look like you play football."

"Sometimes." Emmett smiled.

"Do you like music, like Edward?"

"Not really," Emmett said, "but he's the reason I knew you weren't listening to anything, he does it all the time, sometimes the cord isn't even plugged in."

"You drive a Jeep." Bella was grasping at straws.

Emmett's smile widened. "Yep."

Bella was exasperated. "You don't like to talk about yourself, do you?"

Emmett's eyes met hers. "What gives you that idea?"

Bella shook her head, Emmett was clearly insane. She wondered if the bear story was even true or if he had made it up. She was sure there was some truth to it, but how much? It seemed a little farfetched, being raised by a mama bear, but because Emmett didn't like to talk about himself, she knew she'd get nothing more out of him. Her phone vibrated and she used it as a distraction.

Jasper had finally replied.

_**hunting_grounds:**__ I would always catch you_

Bella frowned, why was he so hot and cold?

"Boyfriend troubles?" Emmett asked.

Bella met his eyes briefly before turning back to her phone.

_**clumsy_af: **__Why do you think so lowly of yourself?_

Jasper didn't reply instantaneously, but Bella didn't expect him to. She was calling him out for his self-degrading tweet. She put her phone away and just dared Emmett to say something else, he wisely didn't. Edward never came, but Bella knew he wouldn't be able to avoid her in Biology, not when they sat next to each other.

Lunch ended and Bella almost ran to Biology. She wasn't sure why, and she didn't know what she would say, but she wanted to smooth things over with Edward. He was already sitting there, earphones in, writing something in his notebook. Bella smiled. It was as Emmett had said, he was using her trick to avoid any conversations, it wouldn't stop Bella though.

She was thoroughly distracted, earphones out for the first time all day, and that's all Mike needed to step in front of her, blocking her path. Bella's eyes met his. They were a nice blue, she noted. He was the all-american boy and Bella wondered if Edward liked Mike.

"Bella," Mike said, "do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Bella's chest constricted. Dances and her didn't get along. She tried one in Phoenix and it was beyond a disaster, not only did she break her date's foot, but she tripped over and knocked the bowl of punch all over herself. It was an experience she never wanted to repeat.

"What dance?" she asked, trying to buy more time to find a way out of this.

She could feel Edward's eyes on her, but she didn't meet his.

"Just a dance," Mike said, "it's girl's choice and, seeing as you're new here, I thought I'd make it easier on you and let you know that if you asked, I would say yes."

"Girl's choice?" Bella questioned and Mike agreed. "Oh, okay, well thanks, but no thanks."

"Excuse me?" Mike asked.

Couldn't he take a hint? Bella tried to work out how to say it in a nice way, but she was struggling. Someone slung their arm across her shoulders and she was ready to shrug it off when Edward spoke.

"She can't go with you," Edward said, "because she's going with me."

Mike's eyes went wide and he slunk back to his seat. Bella expected Edward to remove his arm, but he didn't. He led her over to their table before letting go. Yet again, words were failing Bella. She wanted to call him out. It was clear to her, Edward had done that to bolster his own reputation, not to save her. She just sat there and waited.

Edward had his earphones out, a clear sign he was now open to talking.

"I'm not going to the dance," Bella told him.

Edward eyed her. "But I just told Mike…" he trailed off.

Bella took this as her chance. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she said, "my words were careless and I didn't mean to offend you."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"There's no need to apologize," Edward said, "I'm sorry for how I reacted. I just panicked. People don't know, then you barely knew me and you knew. I thought maybe I was doing something wrong. I don't want them to know, okay?"

"Okay," Bella accepted, "but please know that you have my support."

Edward nodded his head.

"So," Bella said when Edward offered no more, "please tell me you're not in love with Mike."

"Not anymore," Edward said, barely audible.

"Is there someone else?"

"Bella," Edward sighed, "can we not?"

"Okay," she accepted, "but I'm here if you ever want to talk about these things."

Edward nodded and nothing more was said on the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Online Predator Chapter 7**

Jasper had felt his phone vibrate, but he hadn't had a chance to check it. He was currently overseeing Maria's army. The newborns were getting restless so he was trying to keep everything stable. They needed to move on soon, the newborns needed variety, staying too long in one place dulled their minds to the point where they had to create their own stimulation. Maria always waited for Jasper to finish one of his hunts before relocating camp, and Jennifer was now gone.

There were some growing emotions of hostility towards the west. Jasper slowly walked over there, keeping a close eye on it. He didn't like to intervene unless it was necessary. He passed by the Morrison brothers. They were sitting close to one another with their heads together, it wasn't a good sight, but nothing to worry about at the moment.

Jasper made it to the small group of vampires, they were play fighting, letting off steam, but things were heating up fast. Jasper stood guard, observing. They knew he was there, but they didn't pay him any attention. This happened a lot, this was why Maria had brought him in a century and a half ago. She couldn't control the newborns, but he could.

The moment someone lost an arm, Jasper stepped forward. He used his words first, but these vampires were too far gone to listen to reason. Jasper used his gift next, blanketing them in calm, it didn't work either. It was only five newborns and they were almost at their time anyway. Jasper decided to step back and let this play out.

It didn't take long, it never did. There was a sole survivor, but they wouldn't be alive for long. If Jasper didn't kill her, she would let everything go to her head and start more fights in camp and he couldn't have that. It was swift, it was easy. He ran up behind her and ripped her head off, quickly dismembering her.

When all was done, he gathered all the body parts and let them burn. Five newborns gone, it was unfortunate but not uncommon. This was one of the reasons they were killed when they hit the year mark, you couldn't let them get too comfortable, too self-aware. Vampires without the newborn haze started questioning things, they wouldn't just fight for no reason, they gained confidence and awareness, they became a liability.

Peter was the only exception, aside from Jasper. Peter was a special vampire, so happy-go-lucky. He didn't seek power, or to be the best, he just simply was. When his time was up and Jasper was ordered to kill him, Peter did something no other newborn had, he accepted his fate, but it was more than that, the only other emotion within Peter at that time of his demise was love, love towards Jasper.

It wasn't anything official at first, Jasper just spared him. Then, the following month when he was set to kill the next lot of newborns, he lined Peter up and the same emotions of love were there. Jasper ended up sparing him for a year before Maria realized. Peter was good at blending in, being unnoticeable, but he wasn't as invisible as he thought.

Jasper stretched out his gift, it was just as he suspected. It took two weeks for him to notice, but that wasn't his fault, the new newborns always consumed him, he had to keep them in line as he fought hard to categorize all the new individual emotions. It happened quickly and as much as Peter tried to hide it, Jasper had seen. It was a small little thing with blonde hair, a spitfire. Her name was Charlotte and Jasper had changed her, like he changed all of the newborns.

Mates weren't allowed in Maria's army, but Jasper had no doubt that Peter and Charlotte were mated. They hid it well, they were rarely seen together, but they must find their time. Jasper searched for them, wanting to see what they were doing. Peter and Charlotte were with a big group, sitting opposite each other, eyes meeting across the distance often before looking away.

Jasper focused on their emotions. The love they shared was grand, pure too. He found it interesting, how although he could feel their need and desire to be physically closer to each other their self-preservation won out. They knew that in order to survive they had to keep their distance. Peter's eyes landed on Jasper and he willingly left his mate to join him.

"Major," Peter said.

Jasper didn't answer.

"You smell like venom and smoke," Peter observed.

"Fighting in the ranks," Jasper answered, "five lost, they were close to their end."

Jasper felt Peter's fear and longing and he knew he was thinking about Charlotte. She was close to death. The time would come and Jasper would have to kill her. He wasn't looking forward to it, but there was nothing he could do about it. Aside from sparing Peter, it was routine. He had no reason to spare Charlotte and if he did, Maria would get suspicious. Charlotte would have to die. Peter knew this too, he had accepted it.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jasper asked.

Peter's excitement spiked. "Yes, anything."

Jasper found it worrying how easily Peter followed his command.

"Scouting mission," Jasper said, "I want you to head east, to the coast, then zig-zag back and forth between here and there, heading south. You know what I'm looking for."

"Am I to do this alone?" Peter asked.

"No, take that one with you," Jasper pointed to Charlotte, "the one with the blonde hair. She's feeling antsy, she needs a break."

"Anyone else?" Peter asked. "Safety in numbers?"

"No, just her. I want this under the radar. Don't tell anyone you're leaving, just leave."

Jasper could feel Peter's gratitude. He figured it was the least he could do. All too soon he would have to kill Charlotte, he would have to rob Peter of his mate. Maybe this scouting trip would be a bad idea, a glimpse into what they could never have, but Jasper simply put it into motion, it was up to Peter and Charlotte how they spent their time.

They left immediately. Charlotte had been following Peter with her eyes and all it took from him was a small nod and she followed him out of camp, staying a safe distance behind. Jasper could feel them long after they were gone and the moment they physically met up, well, he wasn't sure he could even describe it. One thing he knew, it didn't make his chest ache, it made it feel full.

Jasper cared for Peter, they had been together for a century, he loved him, they were brothers. Jasper could feel the growl start deep inside of his chest, but he repressed it, instead he pulled out his phone, needing yet another distraction. The vibration he had felt earlier was a message from Bella. This time, he didn't smile. He had to be like Peter, he had to hide Bella, he couldn't let anyone know.

Her message confused him at first.

_**clumsy_af: **__Why do you think so lowly of yourself?_

He assumed she was replying to his tweet, the one where he had said she should stay away. He wasn't sure why he had warned her off when he should be drawing her in. He wasn't even sure why he had told her his real name. She'd asked and he'd supplied it. He had never done that before, he always lied, he told everyone his name was Jack, it gave distance, but Bella was different, she always had been.

Now, he didn't know how to reply to her current message, but maybe he didn't need to. He put his phone in his pocket, not wanting to be caught, as he thought about it all. Bella had made an insightful observation, she was right, Jasper didn't think much of himself. He followed Maria because that's what was expected, that was his life and had been for so long now. He killed whoever he wanted because he could.

"What happened?" Maria asked, coming over to Jasper.

"Just some newborns that were going to die soon anyway," Jasper told her.

"I see Peter's gone."

"Yes, I sent him on a scouting mission. East heading south."

"We'll be heading west next," Maria said, "not east."

"What about south?" Jasper asked.

Maria didn't answer. It was a stupid question, Maria always wanted to head further south. Jasper didn't want to go south, he preferred the US, but this wasn't his army, so he didn't have a say. Things were different this time though, heading south would take him further away from Bella and the thought of that made his chest ache. He subconsciously rubbed his breastbone and the action didn't go unnoticed by Maria.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing him critically.

"I think I swallowed a piece of vampire flesh," Jasper quickly lied, wondering how he could be so foolish right in front of her, "don't worry, I'll throw it up and burn it. It's just stuck, right here." Jasper hit the center of his chest.

Maria seemed to accept the lie. "Do it quick," she said, "I don't want you getting sick."

Jasper nodded his head and ran off. When he was away from camp, he stretched out his gift, making sure no one had followed him, they hadn't. Now alone, he sat at the base of a tree and pulled out his phone. Bella's message was still there. He clicked on her profile. She hadn't tweeted anything new, but he couldn't help but focus on her last tweet.

_**clumsy_af: **__I have to hide from those I don't like. I'm not hiding from you, but I can't help but feel you're hiding from me. You're playing some kind of game, you're telling me what you think I want to hear, but I just want you, nothing else._

Bella saw right through him and it scared him. He hadn't told her these things or even eluded to them. How could she tell? That's why he had written the self-deprecating tweet, he was trying to fight back, to gain the upper hand. If he warned her off and she still talked to him then surely whatever happened was all on her.

Jasper thought about what to write to her. He had told her his name, what else was there? Jasper had spent his whole vampire life hiding who he was, so to open himself up any further would be a struggle. He had learned from the best, Maria. Information was power and personal information was deadly.

Bella wasn't a threat though, he knew that, and what was this outlook really getting him? Peter was in love, he had found his mate, but it would never last. This could last, Jasper could keep talking to Bella. He didn't have to kill her, not just yet, he could be her friend first, couldn't he? Everything was so new to him. He rarely thought for himself, he was a soldier, his main goal was to survive, and to do that you simply followed orders, but now, he wondered if there was more to living.

Jasper's profile was private, so he figured he could try and open himself up. No one would see, only Bella. He would make sure he kept his guard up, he wouldn't be caught smiling around camp. He could do this. Not for Maria, not for Peter, not for Bella, but for himself. He liked talking to her and getting to know her, why should he sacrifice whatever this was until he knew for certain? He had to try, but he had no idea where to start.

_**hunting_grounds: **__I don't even know who I am anymore_

It was somewhat broad, but it was the truth, and something that had been in the back of Jasper's mind for some time. Who was he aside from Maria's soldier?

_**clumsy_af: **__What do you mean?_

Jasper stared at his phone for a moment. He knew this would happen. He had opened himself up and now Bella was demanding more.

Sitting alone, with no one around him, Jasper took stock of his own emotions. He didn't dig too deep, he focused on Bella only, and everything was clear. He liked talking to her and he didn't want to stop. He wanted to confide in her. She wouldn't get the full truth, but maybe he could give her something.

The idea of losing Bella or having nothing change didn't sit right with Jasper. It made his future look bleak. It had been a century and a half with nothing changing. He knew that in order to do and feel something different then he needed to change his ways. He wasn't sure what that looked like or where to begin, but he knew he had to try with Bella.

_**hunting_grounds: **__I think I lost myself along the way, but maybe I never really knew who I was. I don't know. You're making me question these things and I don't know what to do with it_

_**clumsy_af: **__Can I help you?_

_**hunting_grounds: **__I don't even know where to start_

_**clumsy_af: **__I'm here for you_

Jasper read her sentence at least a hundred times before replying.

_**hunting_grounds: **__Why? You don't even know me_

_**clumsy_af: **__Then let me get to know you_

She was persistent, he'd give her that.

_**hunting_grounds: **__I've never let anyone in before. It scares me_

_**clumsy_af: **__You can trust me_

_**hunting_grounds: **__I know. I need to go. I'm not sure when I'll be able to reply, but keep tweeting and I'll try and do the same_

_**clumsy_af: **__Okay, Jasper_

Jasper looked away from his phone. He found it weird seeing his name staring back at him. Bella knew his name and that was okay, he reassured himself. Bella was human, she was weak, there was no way she could bring him down. He didn't give her much, just enough to satisfy her questions. It was a start. Jasper committed the image of his name staring back at him to memory, then he slid his phone into his pocket and ran back to camp. Maria was there, waiting for him.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes," Jasper said, "my chest no longer hurts."

Maria smiled. "Good. We're heading south as soon as the sun sets. Get the soldiers in line."


	8. Chapter 8

**Online Predator Chapter 8**

"Who are you messaging?" Edward asked, leaning closer to Bella. It was lunchtime and they were sitting beside each other in the cafeteria. Word around Forks High was that they were dating which made the girls jealous and the boys mad, but neither Bella nor Edward cared.

"No one," Bella tilted her phone away from him.

"Bella," Edward groaned, "let me see."

"What happened between you two?" Emmett sat down.

"Nothing." Edward glared at Emmett and Bella took the opportunity to move one seat over, further away from Edward.

"Did he give you cooties?" Emmett asked. "Ed, we've talked about this. Girls and boys have cooties, different kinds, you can't touch them."

"You know," Bella said, her eyes still on her phone, "I'm starting to think you made this girlfriend up."

Edward laughed.

"Rose is real," Emmett said, "they just extended their trip."

"To Paris?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Paris, we've established that it's in Europe."

"I just don't get it," Bella finally looked away from her phone, "who goes to Paris for a sale?"

"You've clearly never met Alice," Emmett said.

"No," Bella deadpanned, "I haven't."

Edward groaned and Bella went back to her phone.

"Who is she messaging?" Emmett asked.

"No idea."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Bella asked. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Just tell us who you're messaging," Emmett pressed.

"Your girlfriend," Bella bit back.

"Nice try," Emmett said, "but Rosie doesn't text, she calls, something about damaging her nails, I don't know, I stopped listening."

"Well, leave me alone, I'm busy," Bella said.

Bella turned her attention back to her phone. Jasper seemed lost and she offered him her support, but it didn't seem like enough.

_**hunting_grounds: **__I know. I need to go. I'm not sure when I'll be able to reply, but keep tweeting and I'll try and do the same_

Bella couldn't help but feel this was a goodbye, but he had left her with some hope. He had told her to keep tweeting, so she knew he would at least be reading them.

_**clumsy_af: **__Okay, Jasper_

The bell rang and Bella stood up, reflecting on everything Jasper had revealed. She wondered why he was feeling so lost, and, furthermore, why he'd said that she was the one who made him start questioning things. As she walked towards biology, she composed a tweet. Trying to let him know that she was here for him.

_**clumsy_af: **__Sometimes it's easier to open yourself up to someone who doesn't know you. Sometimes you feel connected to someone you barely know. These things shouldn't be questioned, just do what feels right._

"That's it," Edward said, grabbing Bella's phone right out of her hands. She didn't even know he was beside her.

"Hey," Bella protested, trying to take it back, but Edward kept her at bay as he read what she'd just written.

"Is this about me?" Edward asked.

"No."

Edward was distracted so Bella snatched her phone back, putting it in her pocket.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No."

They stepped into the classroom.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Edward said, sitting down at their table, "what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," Bella got her books out, "I just like my privacy."

Edward pulled out his phone. "I'm going to find you on Twitter."

Bella wasn't worried, she didn't have her last name on there so there was no way Edward could find her unless he had managed to remember her username from before. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. Edward hadn't found her on Twitter, but he had found her on Facebook. She accepted his friend request, she barely used Facebook and she now knew Edward's last name, it was Cullen.

"Why is there nothing on here except for prissy shit?" Edward asked. "What's your Twitter username, Bella?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell me about the guy then," Edward said, "there is a guy, right?"

Bella met his eyes, debating whether she should tell him or not.

"Yes, there's a guy," she said, deciding to give no details.

"And you like this guy?" Edward asked.

"I like talking to him."

"Bella," Edward groaned, "can't you just be straight with me?"

"Can't you?" Bella bit back. "Enough about me," she said, "what about you? If not Mike then who?"

"We're not talking about me."

"You have to give to get," Bella said and that shut Edward up for a while.

"Okay," Edward said, "there's someone."

"And…" Bella prompted. Edward didn't answer. "Well, until you fess up, don't expect me to."

It didn't take Edward long to start talking.

"Fine," he said, "his name is Riley."

That got Bella's attention. "And?"

"No, it's your turn," Edward said. "What's your guy's name?"

"Riley," Bella said. It took Edward a second to realize she was joking. "Jasper."

"His name is Jasper?" Edward asked. "That's so lame."

"Your name is literally in every classical novel."

"Fair point," Edward said.

"Your turn," Bella said, "how did you meet Riley? Does he go to school here?"

"God no. I met him at a café in Port Angeles, he works there."

"Ooh," Bella said.

"It's your turn," Edward reminded her.

"I met him online, he doesn't work there."

"Online?" Edward asked. "Bella, come on. Please tell me you're not that stupid."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Do you even know anything about this guy?"

"Do you have to be so judgmental?" Bella replied. "Do you know anything about Riley?"

"Well, no."

"Then stop judging me. I'm not stupid, I'm not giving out any personal information. He only knows my first name, nothing else."

"So, what do you and Jasper talk about?" Edward asked.

"You first," Bella said.

"Well," Edward looked down at the table, "I haven't actually talked to him."

"Geez," Bella said, "he must be good looking then."

Edward groaned. "You have no idea."

Bella laughed.

"What does Jasper look like?" Edward asked.

"No idea," Bella said, "his profile photo is black."

"So, you really just like him from what he writes to you?" Edward asked. "What if he's ugly? What if he's a forty-year-old man? What if he's a she?"

"I don't care about those things," Bella said, "but clearly you do. I can't believe you're that shallow."

"I'm a guy," Edward said, "it takes time. All I see at the start is how they look, and if that's good, then I can delve deeper. Hang on, here," Edward said. He called out to another boy. "Eric, Eric."

A boy with an acne ridden face and long shaggy black hair turned to face them. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a black skinny tie. Edward didn't bother to say anything and Eric turned back around. Edward waited a moment before addressing Bella.

"So," he said, "you're saying that if Eric there was your online friend, you wouldn't care."

"Really, Edward?" Bella asked. "You think Eric's bad looking? Acne isn't forever and neither is fashion or hair styles."

Her comment had Edward thinking, she was right. He thought of his adoptive father Carlisle's faux hawk phase where he tried to recapture his youth, or perhaps it was just to bond with his new children. Either way, it wasn't a good look nor was it forever.

"What are you doing after school?" Bella asked.

Edward cocked an eyebrow, still slightly hurt that she had put him in his place.

"I need to go to Port Angeles and check out a book store," Bella said, "but I'm not sure my truck can make it. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," Edward said, knowing he had nothing better to do.

"Cool," Bella said, "and maybe we can stop by a café on the way home and get something for the road."

Edward groaned. "Bella, no."

"Why?" she asked. "You're right, I know nothing about my guy, but we know where your guy works."

"Can you keep your voice down?" Edward looked around the room, but no one was paying them any attention.

"Do you want me to talk in code?" Bella asked. "No one cares, Edward, only you."

"Just keep your voice down please."

"We've been talking this whole time and not only do those around us not care, Mr. Banner has clearly checked out for the year. So, are we going to Port Angeles to see Riley or not?"

Edward didn't answer.

"Come on, Edward, one look can't hurt, can it? You can even stay in the car if you want."

"Fine, whatever," he said.

Bella smiled, she was excited to see who had captured Edward's attention. She pulled out her phone, there was nothing new from Jasper. She decided to do as he said and wrote another tweet.

_**clumsy_af: **__There's an ease there. One that's rare. I love how there's no expectations. We don't like each other that way. It contributes to the ease. When you remove the potential of more, then you're already fast friends._

"Are you messaging him?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He said he might not be able to reply for a while," Bella said, "but I can still share my words in a different way. Make a bank of them for him to catch up on when able."

"But, why can't he reply?" Edward asked. "It seems kind of weird considering how things are these days. You're literally in the middle of biology and you can message him, so why can't he message you?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care about those things."

"Why not?" Edward asked. "Are you just going to let him run the show? What about you? And why not just message him first and then let him choose whether or not to reply."

"Edward," Bella said, "you're making this more complicated than it needs to be. I'm still getting to know him and I'm happy to let him lead things. If he says he can't reply then I believe he has a good reason for it. Just, focus on your own love life."


	9. Chapter 9

**Online Predator Chapter 9**

"Are you listening?" Jasper asked. He had gathered all of the newborns together and he was trying to get them ready for the move south.

This was always the hardest part. The newborns didn't like to stand still and you couldn't have them stand too close together because they often fed off each other until fights broke out. He needed to do this quick.

Jasper stood tall, shoulders back, head held high. He had his sleeves pushed up, scars on display, arms crossed against his chest. They all feared him, that was good, but he still needed to be quick.

"We are heading south," he told them, "I will be bringing up the rear, so don't even think of defecting. You defect, you die. Run at full speed. Follow Maria. Keep your wits about you, follow our lead. We are going into the unknown, but we are strong. Stay in line, fight for your life if needed, or perish. Head out."

Maria led the charge and Jasper waited until all the newborns followed. Some were hesitant, but they fell into line regardless. He let them get ahead a bit. He liked this part, the run, being alone. The battles could be fun too, but this was always the calm before the storm. He stayed far enough back to catch anyone who thought of disobeying his direct command.

The run always calmed him, made him smile even. It made him feel free, like anything was possible. He pushed himself harder, trying to keep up with the newborns. Running with them often reminded him of how he wasn't young anymore. He had been a vampire for 150 years. It wasn't as long as Maria or Garrett, but it was a long time, and he'd been in the wars for all of it.

Maria stopped running and the newborns fell into formation behind her. Jasper moved from the rear to the front, standing by Maria's side. It had been a simple run and Jasper hoped everything else would go as smoothly, but unfamiliar territory always brought forth unfamiliar enemies. He stretched out his gift, looking for any trouble. If Maria had stopped, there must be a reason. Jasper couldn't feel anything. Instead of asking, he waited.

He waited for as long as he could, but the newborns were getting antsy.

"Maria," he said, but she shushed him.

Jasper took a step back, using his gift to blanket the newborns in calm. It would only be a temporary fix and if they became truly calm they would be useless if it came down to a fight. Jasper hated waiting, he hated when Maria kept him in the dark. Information was power and he had none of it. It made him feel helpless.

Why were they waiting here? What was coming? Couldn't they be done? Jasper was a man of action. He wanted to be fighting right now, so they could rest. He wasn't usually about the quiet times, but he couldn't help but think of Bella right now. He wondered what she was doing, if she had messaged him, if she had tweeted anything. A low growl of frustration escaped him.

Maria's head snapped towards him, warning him to get back in line. Jasper silenced his growl even though it still rumbled deep inside of him. What were they waiting for? He couldn't ask her again, he couldn't even defect as he was second in command and it would cause complete chaos. The newborns wouldn't last much longer under his calm and Jasper was beyond caring right now.

He lifted his gift and their emotions slowly returned until they snapped back into place. The newborns started snapping and snarling. They needed a fight or a fuck or a feed, and if Maria didn't grant it to them then they would find it amongst themselves. It would be chaotic and useless. Maria caught on and she glared at Jasper. He turned back towards the newborns and pretended to get them into line.

"It's not working," Jasper told her, "they're about to snap."

Now, Maria was one who was growling. "It's not time," she told him. She turned around and observed her group. "Fine, whatever," she said and took off running.

The newborns were trained well and they followed her. Jasper stood there for a moment, he was growing tired, this wasn't his fight, but it never had been. It was more than that now though, Jasper had changed, this had been his whole life, but now he had Bella and he couldn't help but think of how much time he was wasting when he could be messaging her.

He was a soldier though, so he joined the group, bringing up the rear again. Peter and Charlotte came in from the left. Charlotte joined the other newborns, but Peter stayed with Jasper.

"What's going on?" Peter asked. "You're going into battle without me?"

Jasper didn't bother answering. He did note that Peter felt happy, he had clearly had a good time with Charlotte. That's what _he_ needed, Jasper realized, he needed to get away, but it was too soon to go off on another hunt and even then, that wasn't enough time. He needed to figure this out.

"I know you're mated to Charlotte," Jasper said and he could feel Peter's dread.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't take me as a fool," Jasper said. "I just wanted you to know that I know."

"And?" Peter questioned. Jasper didn't answer. "Is that why you sent us off together?" Peter asked.

Jasper grunted in agreement.

"But why?" Peter asked. "What was the point of it? Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful, but why did you do it?"

Jasper didn't answer. Peter was smart enough to figure out his motives and now wasn't the time anyway. Jasper picked up his pace, coming up right behind the newborns. Peter did the same, but blended into the group. Jasper could feel something now, another army, more newborns. They were going to collide soon.

He hated going into battles blind, but that was Maria's MO. Not everyone would make it out today, but Jasper hoped Charlotte would, he didn't want Peter to go through that loss yet. It would happen soon though.

There was no time to think. They were running and then the two groups met. Nothing was said, fights broke out. Jasper fought and killed everyone who came his way. He was used to this, this was his life. Many fell around him, one of the Morrison brothers fell, but Jasper couldn't focus on the loss.

He wanted to search for Peter and Charlotte, but that was a death sentence. He couldn't lose focus. He could feel Maria off to the side, she was with her sister Nettie. What was this? The other army had to be Nettie's. What was the point of this? Jasper couldn't question it, he couldn't lose his head.

Jasper was surrounded. Newborns were always looking to fight him, his scars called to them, they wanted to be the one to defeat him. They got in a few blows, slashes mainly, some bites. Jasper hadn't lost any limbs yet and that was good. Their venom burned blindingly though. His own venom tried to push it out, but it never worked fully. When the battle was done, he would have to take the time to suck the foreign venom out.

He growled, refocusing his attention. A newborn had jumped onto his back and wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling hard, trying to decapitate him. Jasper didn't focus on them, he couldn't, there was more than one threat. He continued to fight, but when the newborn gained leverage on his shoulders he was forced to act. Jasper threw himself backwards slamming his body against the newborn's and the ground. Their grip loosened and Jasper spun around, ready to end them.

The newborn didn't give up, they fought back. Jasper quickly realized that this wasn't a newborn, but he wasn't sure how old she was. She had a sense about her, she had been trained well. He could feel her desire to kill him, it was a mission for her and he knew what was going on. This happened often, killing him was a trophy that many wanted. It was usually newborns though, with foolish goals. This had been planned.

It didn't matter, Jasper was undefeated and this vampire didn't stand a chance. He killed her and as soon as she fell, an emotion hit him; disappointment. Someone here was disappointed that he had survived. He wasn't sure where it came from, there were too many emotions. He only knew roughly where it came from, off to the side. He looked up, just for a moment and his eyes landed on Maria and Nettie, but that couldn't be right.

Jasper was distracted for a mere moment, just long enough that a newborn tackled him from the side, coming out of nowhere, and took him to the ground. They scuffled around. It was a hard position and Jasper was struggling to gain the upper hand. The newborn used his strength to pull at Jasper's arms, stretching them behind him, ripping them at the shoulders. The pain was great, but Jasper tried not to focus on it. Not much more force and his arms would be ripped off. He couldn't have that, if he had no arms, he would appear weak and he would become an easy target. Jasper thrust his hips back and rolled to the side.

The movement shocked the newborn and Jasper didn't hesitate. He stood up and kicked the newborn so hard under the chin that their head flew off and rolled along the ground. Jasper's arms were still attached, but he had some serious internal damage and, as a result, they were currently useless. One second more and the newborn would have succeeded in pulling his arms off.

Jasper paused, wondering what to do. His arms were useless until they healed and he knew it was risky to stick around, he would be an easy target for the newborns to finish off the job, and without the use of his arms, he wouldn't be able to dismember any newborns he fought.

Thankfully, for this one particular newborn, he didn't need to finish them. Peter came out of nowhere and got the job done. Jasper felt the disappointment again. He didn't look up, but he focused on it. The emotions were familiar and he knew for sure this time that they were coming from where Maria and Nettie were standing.

The disappointment was coming from Nettie. She was trying to kill him and she was too smart not to succeed. If not today, then tomorrow. The anger boiled inside of him. Jasper didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to act quickly or he would die out here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Online Predator Chapter 10**

_**Bella: **__Can I go to Port Angeles with Edward Cullen?_

_**Charlie: **__Edward Cullen?_

_**Bella: **__Yes, dad. Just run the background check already and let me know_

Bella put her phone away and stepped into the gymnasium. On her first day of school she missed gym because she claimed she didn't know where the gymnasium was. Yesterday, she was in the nurse's office with a headache, but today it could no longer be avoided and she was sure it was going to be a disaster. Bella found she wanted Jasper's words, he always made things better, but, not knowing if he could reply, she settled for a tweet instead.

_**clumsy_af: **__It will be a disaster, no longer able to be avoided. Something will happen, I know it will. Their laughs will echo around me, penetrating me, set to rattle around in my head for years to come. It's never worth it, but I have no choice._

They were playing volleyball and Bella regretted attending immediately. She wondered how she could get out of this permanently. Would Charlie write her a note? Could she change to a different class? It wasn't entirely for selfish reasons, it was to protect the other students too, which became all too clear when Bella found the volleyball heading straight for her face. She managed to bat it away and it hit Mike in the back.

She cringed. She didn't mind that it was Mike, he was clearly fine, but why did it have to be him? Bella tried to step away, she didn't bother apologizing, but that didn't stop Mike from letting her know that he was fine and that she wasn't at fault and that balls are tricky. Bella rolled her eyes, maybe next time she would hit him on purpose. Coach Clapp blew her whistle and Mike went back to playing basketball with the boys.

Bella was contemplating just how much trouble she'd get in if she walked out of class when Jessica came over to her. Bella expected Jessica to talk about Mike, but she didn't.

"So," Jessica said, "you and Edward, huh?"

"Sure," Bella said.

"How did you get him?" Jessica's voice dripped with jealousy. "I mean, you're not exactly, well, you know."

"I guess he just likes me," Bella said.

Jessica went off in a huff and Bella slowly took a step back, one after another, so slow that no one would notice, until she was sitting on the bleachers. She really needed to figure something out because she didn't want to come back to gym. She decided she would ask Jasper, he might know what to do.

The moment she was out of school and walking towards the parking lot she sent Jasper a message.

_**clumsy_af: **__I need your help. You already know I'm clumsy, well, I have to do gym at school and I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone, or myself, and I really don't want them to laugh at me. What can I do?_

Jasper didn't reply immediately, but Bella saw that her father had.

_**Charlie: **__You can go to PA, but I want you back at a decent hour and if this Edward is important I want to meet him_

_**Bella: **__Do you want to meet him before or after we go to PA?_

_**Charlie: **__Bring him by the station on your way out_

_**Bella: **__It was a joke dad_

_**Charlie: **__I wasn't joking_

_**Bella: **__Fine, we'll come by the station first, but you should know that I'm not interested in him as a boyfriend, only a friend_

_**Charlie: **__That doesn't mean he's not interested in you_

Bella decided not to reply. It wasn't an issue, so why bother?

"What's the plan?" Edward asked, meeting Bella by her truck.

"You can follow me home," Bella said, "I'll drop my truck off and then we can take your car. We just need to quickly stop by the station to see my dad and then we can go."

Edward agreed and they were on their way.

It didn't take Bella long to drop off her truck and for Edward to take her to the station. Bella undid her seatbelt, but Edward didn't.

"My dad wants to meet you," Bella told him.

"Why?" Edward asked. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him we were going to Port Angeles and he said he wanted to meet you."

"He has met me," Edward didn't move, "several times. I like to drive fast, but apparently that's against the law."

"Just get in there already," Bella said, slamming the door for affect.

Edward glared at her as he got out.

"What did Susie ever do to you?" he asked, still glaring.

"Susie?" Bella question. "Okay, Edward." They walked up to the station. "Hey, shouldn't you give your car a guy's name considering everything."

Her comment made Edward pause. Should he? A car was a boy's first love, so it made sense. He decided he'd see if he could come up with one sometime.

They made it into the station and Charlie waved Edward over, making Bella stay back. She watched them. She could see that Edward was uncomfortable but she couldn't hear what they were saying. When done, Charlie looked satisfied and Edward was as pale as a ghost.

"What happened?" Bella asked on the way out.

"Oh, nothing," Edward unlocked his car.

"Are we still on?" Bella asked over the roof of the car.

"Yeah."

They got in, but Edward didn't start the car.

"What happened?" Bella pressed.

"Nothing, he just told me not to speed with you in the car, that if I did, he would kill me and bury my body in the forest. He went into great details. I… just… he's a scary guy, Bella, and he has a gun."

Bella laughed. "Relax, Edward," she said, "if you don't speed then we won't have a problem."

Edward was tense the whole drive to Port Angeles and Bella kept smiling about it. She loved it when her dad got protective over her.

"So," Edward said once they had entered PA, "do you need to go to the bookstore or are we just going to the café?"

Bella observed him. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," Edward said and Bella smiled.

"Okay, let's go to this café."

Edward drove through the town before pulling up to a Starbucks.

"Starbucks?" Bella questioned. She was expecting some kind of quaint café.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Nothing."

They got out and entered the building. Edward stopped just inside the door and Bella had to peer around him to see. She was wondering what would happen if they came all this way and Riley wasn't working, but by Edward's reaction, he was here. Bella could only see one male behind the counter. He was good looking, even from a distance, he was wearing the standard green Starbucks apron.

"Edward," Bella pushed him in the back, "you're blocking the door."

Edward moved away and sat down at a table off to the side, his back facing away from Riley. Bella followed him.

"Are we going to order?" she asked.

"You can," he said. She waited for him to say what he wanted. "A venti caramel frappuccino, double shot of caramel."

Bella wrinkled up her nose, that sounded far too sweet for her. She lined up and waited for her turn. She ordered Edward's first and when the cashier asked for the name she said 'Edward'. Then she ordered hers and gave the name 'Edward' again. She wanted Riley to call out Edward's name one way or another.

"Umm," the cashier said, "how are we going to tell them apart."

"Put a heart on the caramel frappuccino," Bella said. She couldn't help but smile, Edward would flip out when he saw it. She paid and made her way back over to Edward to wait.

Edward was staring out the window, not looking at Riley at all. Bella watched Riley. He was focused on his job, making their drinks. He was wearing a black Adidas visor hat with his hair sticking out everywhere, it was almost as crazy as Edward's, and the more she looked, the more she noticed how much he looked like Edward. Edward really was shallow, he was in love with himself. She laughed, she couldn't help it and Edward glared at her.

"Order for Edward," Riley called out. Edward met Riley's eyes before looking back out the window.

Bella got up and grabbed the drinks. "Thanks," she said, smiling at Riley.

Bella slid the one with the heart in front of Edward, waiting for his reaction. It took a moment, but as soon as he saw the heart, he panicked and fumbled the cup, dropping it onto the table, making a huge mess.

"Shit," Edward said, pushing his chair back so it wouldn't run off the table and drip onto his pants.

Bella grabbed some napkins off the table and tried to mop it all up.

"Leave it," Riley said, coming over to help. He had a wet rag and was leaning towards Edward as he swiftly mopped up the mess. "You know," Riley said, "you can move to a new table, this one might be sticky. Which one got tipped over?"

"Edward's," Bella pointed to him, flashing Riley her cup without the heart.

"Oh yeah, right," Riley smiled, "Edward with the sweet heart. Don't worry, I'll make a new one, free of charge."

Riley walked away and Edward grabbed Bella's arm. "We need to leave," he said.

"Why?" Bella asked. "We just got here and Riley is getting you a new drink. It would be rude to leave now."

Edward wasn't happy, but he stayed where he was.

"Should we move to a new table?" Bella asked, there were plenty of empty ones.

"No," Edward said.

Bella wondered why, then it hit her, Edward wasn't looking outside, he was watching Riley work in the reflection of the window. She took a sip of her drink to hide her smile. Edward was clearly in love, but was Riley interested in him?

Riley came back over with another wet rag and wiped the table again before sliding Edward's drink in front of him. Edward grabbed it with both hands, staring down at it.

"So," Riley said, "I'm guessing your name isn't Edward too?" he asked Bella.

"No, it's Bella, I'm a friend of Edward's."

"Oh, right," Riley looked Edward up and down for a moment, "well, it was nice to meet you both. I better get back to work."

When Riley was busying making new drinks, Bella hit Edward.

"Can you be anymore thickheaded?" she asked. "We came all this way and you couldn't even look at him, and no, looking at him in the window reflection doesn't count."

Edward's eyes met Bella's, he couldn't believe she had figured out his game.

"He seems nice," Bella said, "quick to come over here and help with the mess, getting you a new drink."

"I guess," Edward said, hands still clasped around his new cup.

Bella looked over her shoulder, something was bothering her. Riley had come over seconds after Edward had spilled his drink and that could mean only one thing, Riley had been watching them. She really hoped he was interested in Edward. Maybe he remembered Edward from last time, lust at first sight maybe. She wondered if he had drawn the heart on Edward's cup again.

"Let go," Bella said, gently prying the cup from Edward's hands. He let go and stared out the window again.

Bella smiled at what she saw. It said 'Edward' again, and it had a heart, then it had a phone number and the words 'text me'. Bella wanted to tell Edward, but surely he would see it for himself. Either way, Edward wasn't paying attention, so she snapped a photo of it with her phone incase he threw it out without noticing, which could be entirely possible as he only had eyes for Riley in the window's reflection.

Bella slid the cup back to him and Edward wrapped both of his hands around it again. She guessed he was trying not to spill it this time. It was something that usually happened to her, so although she was sympathetic, she could also see that it wasn't that big of a deal. Riley clearly hadn't cared.

"Are you going to drink that?" Bella asked him.

Edward snapped his attention back to her and then looked down at his drink.

"Should we just go?" Bella asked.

Edward looked over at Riley who was busy making drinks and he sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

He stood up and walked over to the trash.

"Hey," Bella stopped him, "you can't waste that, I paid for it."

Edward looked confused, so Bella took the cup off him and threw hers in the trash. She took a sip of it on the way out, it was way too sweet.

"You probably think I'm an idiot," Edward said when they were outside.

Bella stayed behind him and tipped the drink into the garden without Edward knowing. She wasn't sure whether to show him the cup now or not. She decided to wait.

"You're not an idiot." She put the lid back on the cup and got into Edward's car.

"Riley probably thinks I'm an idiot. It's just, did you see his eyes, they're so intense."

"Yes," Bella agreed, "I noticed they were green, like yours."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Bella said, "I just noticed that you looked similar. You both have some red in your hair, it sticks up like crazy, he's tall, pale, has that brooding look down pat but has a nice smile too."

"You like him," Edward accused.

"I don't know him," Bella bit back.

"You think he's attractive."

"I didn't say that."

"Do you think he's better looking than me?" Edward asked and Bella couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Edward, you're basically twins and I have Jasper."

"Do you really have Jasper?" Edward asked. "Has he messaged you? I haven't seen you check your phone for a while."

Bella pulled out her phone, Jasper hadn't replied.

"See," Edward said, "you don't even have him."

"And you don't have Riley," Bella said, putting the cup between her legs to hide it from Edward, he definitely didn't deserve to see Riley's number now.

"Is that my cup?" Edward asked.

"No, it's mine." Bella knew she would pass Riley's number on, but not until Edward stopped being such a dick about everything.

Halfway back to Forks, Edward spoke. "His eyes aren't green, they're hazel."

Bella only just managed to hold back her giggles. Edward was definitely in love and clearly had no idea what to do about it. She decided he was lucky he now had her to help guide him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Online Predator Chapter 11**

Nettie was trying to kill him, did Maria know? Jasper panicked and ran off. Why were they standing off to the side with each other? What had just happened? Jasper was confused and in pain and all he wanted to do was message Bella. He kept his gift stretched out, making sure no one was following him. They weren't. He hoped no one had noticed that he'd left, he needed time alone.

When he was far enough away, he sat at the base of a tree and focused on his shoulders. He still couldn't move his arms, but they were fusing. He hated that all he could do was sit there and wait. He couldn't pull out his phone and message Bella, he couldn't go back and fight; he didn't want to go back into that mess right now anyway. Nettie was trying to kill him.

Why?

Jasper dropped his head. He was a soldier, he had always been one and one of the reasons he had stayed so long was because it was easy, he didn't have to make decisions, he didn't need to question anything, he just did what he was told. It was normal, it was easy, but nothing had been that simple since Bella had come into his life and this new development had nothing to do with her.

Nettie wanted him dead. She was disappointed when he had survived. Surely she wouldn't give up that easily. Jasper wondered if he could go to Maria about this, but what if she was in on it? What if she wasn't? Jasper wasn't sure he outranked Nettie in Maria's mind. Nettie was her sister and what was he? …Clearly replaceable.

The fingers on his left hand twitched. They were sore, but he didn't care. He moved his arm, it was stiff and painful, but his mind overrode everything. He had one desire and no amount of pain was going to stop him from reaching it. Jasper grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Bella had messaged him. He read it, but it was so trivial that he ignored it.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Are you there?_

Jasper tipped his head back as the phone laid limply in his hand. His shoulders were still healing. He hoped Bella was online, he only wanted to talk to her, he didn't even know what he'd say. He couldn't tell her the truth, could he? It wasn't that farfetched, humans were soldiers, they fought in wars, they were surrounded by death. But it was more than that. Jasper wanted to tell her. There was no one else, Nettie was too close to Maria.

_** clumsy_af: **__I'm here. It's late, are you okay?_

Jasper decided to go with the truth.

_** hunting_grounds: **__No_

_** clumsy_af: **__What's going on?_

Jasper paused, wondering whether or not this was wise. Bella was human, he had never opened up before, but this felt right, it was needed. Jasper started confessing everything and he hoped he wouldn't come to regret it.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Someone tried to kill me and they almost succeeded. I managed to escape, but I got hurt bad_

_** clumsy_af: **__Am I still asleep? None of that made sense_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm a soldier. We were just in a tough battle_

_** clumsy_af: **__Oh my god, Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, and here I was talking about silly shit when you're out there. I'm so sorry_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Don't be. You remind me of home, of a simpler time_

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you okay? You said you were injured_

_** hunting_grounds: **__My arms got jacked up. They'll heal, but it will take awhile_

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you safe now?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Currently. I won't have long until I have to go back though. I managed to slip out to message you_

_** clumsy_af: **__I don't want you getting in trouble because of me_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I needed to talk to you. I don't know who I can trust anymore_

_** clumsy_af: **__You said someone was trying to kill you?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Yes, and I thought they were on our side. I don't know how deep this goes_

_** clumsy_af: **__Is there anyone you can trust?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I trust you_

_** clumsy_af: **__Anyone there?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Maybe one. Peter. I just don't know why this is happening to me. It was a set up, I know it was, but how deep is the betrayal and why are they trying to kill me?_

_** clumsy_af: **__Jasper, you need to get out_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I can't do that. This is my life, I'm expected to be here, I play a role. I can't just go AWOL_

_** clumsy_af: **__I don't want you to be killed_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I won't, I'm not that stupid or weak_

_** clumsy_af: **__You said it was close today_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Yes, because I let my guard down, because I didn't know this threat was out there. Now I know, I won't let it happen again. I'll see it coming next time_

_** clumsy_af: **__I don't like this_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Me either. Thank you, Bella_

It was the first time Jasper had used her name.

_** clumsy_af: **__For what?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I just needed to tell someone, to get it out there. Thank you for listening. I need to get back before they notice I'm gone_

_** clumsy_af: **__Is there anything I can do? I feel so helpless_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Just keep tweeting, your words calm me_

_** clumsy_af: **__I want to do more. You're out there fighting for your life, being hunted, and I'm just here, complaining about how to get out of gym_

Jasper remembered her previous message and, as he was feeling calmer and in less pain, he decided to address her issue of trying to get out of gym class.

_** hunting_grounds: **__You just moved, right? Tell them you're having trouble adjusting or you need extra time to catch up. Get your mom or dad to speak to the school. If it's something you really don't want to do, then there's a way to get out of it. They can't force you. Find a class that runs at the same time and tell them you want to take it on. Find a way_

_** clumsy_af: **__You're too kind, helping me considering everything you're going through_

Jasper didn't know how to reply to that.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm heading back now. I'll check in when I can_

_** clumsy_af: **__Please stay safe_

Yet again Jasper didn't know how to reply to that, instead, he let the words settle in his head as he put his phone back in his pocket. In the past, he did everything he could do to survive because that's who he was, then, with Nettie's attack, it was just what he needed to do, but now, with Bella's words, he wanted to stay safe for her sake too.

Jasper sat at the tree a little while longer, not wanting to go back. He knew he needed to. Maria would notice his absence soon enough and Peter only stayed alive as long as Jasper was there to make sure of it. He needed to go back, even if he didn't think it was the wisest decision. Jasper stood up. His arms still hung loosely at his side, but he could feel them now. He didn't bother moving them, he knew he needed to keep them still for them to fuse.

He walked back to the battlefield slowly, taking his time, trying and get into the right frame of mind. Just like with Bella, he couldn't let Maria and Nettie know that he knew what was up. He needed to act like nothing had changed. It would be hard, but necessary. Jasper let his blank mask slip into place. He was used to lying, so he wasn't worried about the questions that would come his way, and they did come, the moment he got back.

"Where have you been?" Maria asked.

"A few newborns made a run for it," Jasper said, "I chased after them and killed them."

"What happened to your arms?" she asked and Jasper noted that she didn't seem too concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said. "How did we fare?"

"Equal damages on both sides," Maria said, "Nettie surrendered. She's joining up with us for a while, so there are some newborns you'll have to introduce yourself to and keep in line."

"Of course," Jasper nodded his head, "I'll get right on it."

He sidestepped past Maria. Jasper didn't like this one bit, Nettie was staying close. Whatever this was, Maria had to be involved too. Where was Peter? Jasper didn't look for him, but he stretched out his gift. He found Peter near Charlotte, both were alive, they were feeling pain and defeat. Jasper had to look at them. He took a quick glance.

Peter was sitting on the ground, his head dropped. Jasper couldn't see everything, but Peter appeared to have some kind of head injury. Charlotte was by him and she kept glancing at Peter, feeling concerned. She had a few gashes and some bite marks, but she didn't look too bad. Jasper averted his gaze, he wouldn't be the reason they were killed.

Maria liked to isolate Jasper, he knew that much. There had been several newborns over the years that Jasper had gotten close to, but Maria had always noticed and she had ordered Jasper to kill them. He wasn't sure why she turned an eye against Peter, Jasper knew she didn't like him much but maybe she realized the truth. That without Peter here, Jasper had little reason to stay.

As he approached the center of the group, Jasper kept his gift locked on Nettie, which he would be doing always now. Always looking over his shoulder. Peter joined him and started fussing over Jasper's arms. Now close, Jasper couldn't see a huge gash down the side of Peter's face, it had barely missed his eye. Head wounds always took longer to heal naturally so it was still festering.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

Jasper knew he was being watched, so of course he wasn't truthful. He decided to deflect.

"Are you?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, this," Peter motioned to his head, "it's nothing. I'm kind of hoping it scars though. I think it will make me look badass."

It would scar, at least for a little while. Time would tell if it stayed scarred or not.

Jasper stepped into the middle of the two armies and he didn't need to use his gift to see that the two sides didn't mesh in with each other. The only reason they weren't fighting right now was because everyone was tired and injured, but that would pass, and when they were feeling better, death and destruction would come back around. It would never work. Jasper walked back over to Maria and Nettie.

"The two groups aren't compatible," Jasper said, only speaking to Maria. "The only way this will work is to kill everyone and start again, or to kill one side of the army."

"You're clearly not trying hard enough," Nettie said. "Go on, go back. Maria's always talking about how good you are, so go be good."

Nettie shooed him away and Jasper's anger boiled. He wanted to go to Maria for help, he only took command from her, but he could feel that she really didn't care, so he didn't bother. He made his way back to the middle of the group and stood there, stretching out his gift, trying to get a read on the group as a whole. Meshing these two armies together would not be an easy task to accomplish.


	12. Chapter 12

**Online Predator Chapter 12**

It was 4:27am and Bella couldn't fall back asleep. She just sat there, cross-legged on her bed, staring into the darkness. Jasper was a soldier, he was fighting in a war, he had been hurt. She couldn't stop the tears from prickling at her eyes. She always assumed he was a teenager, like her, dealing with school and other trivial things, but no, it was life and death for him.

Jasper had said someone was trying to kill him and Bella had never felt more helpless in her life. She turned on her light, not wanting to sit in the dark anymore, but the light didn't help matters. Jasper had been injured, he had run away, but now he was back in an unhealthy environment. And, furthermore, he had given her some solutions about gym class.

"Bells?" a groggy Charlie asked as he pushed open Bella's door. "It's late."

"Yeah, sorry," Bella sniffed, wiping at her eyes, "did I wake you?"

"No, I just, I don't know. Something didn't feel right so I just wanted to check on you." He stepped into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm just having a hard time sleeping."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he grunted, seeing the phone in Bella's hand. "You're not getting bullied online, are you?"

"No, Dad." Bella stared at her father, he really did seem to care and she felt the need to tell someone. She knew she could tell Edward, but maybe she could tell Charlie too. "I have a friend," Bella started slowly, "and I just found out that he's a soldier and he got hurt, someone was trying to kill him, I don't know, but I'm so worried about him."

"Bella," Charlie sighed, sitting on her bed.

"Dad, please," Bella said, "I'm not stupid, I am your daughter after all. All of those talks you gave me each summer about online predators, all of that, I haven't forgotten. I haven't given him any personal information and I don't plan to. We're just friends."

"How often do you talk?" Charlie asked. "Soldiers aren't allowed to have phones on them, only at the base."

"Are you really questioning this?" Bella asked. "Who would lie about this?"

"A predator," Charlie said, "they suck you in, in any way possible. Look at you, Bells, you're a wreck and you hardly know the guy."

"I just feel for him," Bella said, "it could be anyone, and it's not just that, it's how he spoke about it all. I think he was scared and he felt trapped."

"Just be careful," Charlie said. "I trust you."

"But what can I do?" Bella asked. "I feel so helpless."

"There's nothing you can do," Charlie said, "aside from what you're already doing. If he's really at war then you've gotta remember that he's not alone, he has comrades, allies. He's not alone."

Bella understood that but by how Jasper had talked she wasn't sure it was true. He said he had Peter, but one person wasn't enough.

"Come here," Charlie said.

Bella didn't hesitate to climb onto her father's lap. She breathed him in, it had been a long time since she had done that and it calmed her immediately. Charlie rubbed her back.

"Wait for the morning," he told her, "things are always clearer in the morning, and, you know, I'm always here if you want to talk, about this or anything else."

Bella pulled back even though she didn't want to. Being in her father's arms made her feel like a little girl again.

"Thanks, Dad." She got back into bed.

"You have a good heart, Bells," Charlie smoothed Bella's hair away from her face, "and you have a way with words." Bella's eyes widened, how did Charlie know that? "Renée sent me some stuff," he clarified, "if your soldier is all you say he is, then open your heart and use your words to help him."

Bella could hardly believe what she was hearing and she half thought she had already fallen back asleep.

"Night, kid." Charlie left.

Bella was truly alone now, but she didn't feel like it. She sat her phone on her nightstand and, still under the calm her father's arms had provided, she managed to forget Jasper and fall back asleep. It was such a deep sleep and so welcomed, and, as Charlie said, things didn't seem as dire when she woke up in the morning. Jasper's situation still wasn't ideal, but Bella knew she was doing all she could. Jasper had even said the same thing as Charlie. She needed to use her words, have them there so Jasper could read them when able and hopefully take some comfort in them.

_** clumsy_af: **__I thought I understood helplessness before. My mother is a child, I had to do everything for her, there was no way out of that situation. But I got out. Now, everything's different. That was trivial. This is real life. It's life and death. You're over there and I'm here. I wish we were closer. I wish I could help you._

Charlie was gone by the time Bella made it downstairs, but she couldn't help but smile at his late night visit. Her father had always been caring in his own way and Bella had a feeling her mother was unable to see it. Bella saw it though. The gestures were still grand, but in his own way.

Bella made it to school early and as she sat in her truck, she wondered what to do about Riley's number. She was certain she couldn't just give it to Edward, he wouldn't believe her. Instead, she found the photo with Riley's number and sent Riley a message. Leaving it up to the both of them, making it more organic.

_**Bella: **__This isn't my phone, so don't reply, but add me on Facebook. My name's Edward Cullen_

She decided that was her best bet. Edward would think Riley had tracked him down online, Bella would never be suspected as a part of it, and this way, if Riley added Edward, then Edward could decide whether to add him back or not. It would be completely up to the two of them. And, who knows, if things worked out then Bella would give the cup back to Edward. As of now, it sat on her desk at home waiting.

As Bella got out of her track, her phone buzzed. She expected it might be a reply from Riley, but it was a message from Jasper.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I hope you have a good day today_

His message made Bella pause. She leaned back against her truck and read it. Jasper had never sent her something so normal and mundane before. She wanted to ask about him, but she wasn't sure if it was intrusive or not. She decided she had nothing to lose.

_** clumsy_af: **__Thank you, I'll try. How are things with you?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Hard_

Bella didn't know what to write to that.

_** clumsy_af: **__I'm sorry_

_** hunting_grounds: **__It is what it is_

_** clumsy_af: **__Do you still have Peter?_

Bella hoped he hadn't been killed in battle.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Yeah. I'm sorry, I can't go into details_

_** clumsy_af: **__It's okay, whatever you can offer, I'll listen_

_** hunting_grounds: **__What time zone are you on?_

It wasn't a question Bella expected, but she answered anyway.

_** clumsy_af: **__PST_

His reply took a moment.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm sorry about this morning, now that I know, I'll message you during waking hours_

_** clumsy_af: **__It's okay, I don't mind_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Everything can wait eight hours or less. You must be about to start school. I'll let you go_

_** clumsy_af: **__This school is pretty lax with phones, so if you need me, just message me and I'll reply when I can_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Same_

"Jasper?" Edward asked, coming over to Bella.

"Yep." Bella pushed away from her truck and slid her phone into her pocket.

"Did he decide to message you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "apparently he's fighting in a war overseas."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"I only know what he tells me," Bella said, "but I believe him. Edward, please stop giving me shit about this when you could barely look at Riley."

"Okay, okay, fine," Edward said, "I know yesterday was a disaster, but maybe we can go back sometime. Not too soon, I don't want it to be obvious that I'm going for him, but maybe."

"Will you talk to him this time?" Bella asked. Edward didn't answer. "Will you look at him at least? Place your own order?"

"Bella," Edward sighed, "you don't understand. All thoughts go out of my head when he's there and I start babbling incoherently, it's not worth it. I'll get there with time."

Bella smiled, she was even more please with herself now. Talking online behind a screen was so much easier than face to face. She hoped Riley added Edward and they started talking that way. If so, then Edward wouldn't be able to tease her about talking to Jasper online because Edward would be doing the exact same thing.

School went by as what was becoming normal. Bella sat with Emmett and Edward at lunch but there was still no sign of Alice and Rose. Bella was starting to think they didn't exist but Emmett kept ensuring her that they did, they just kept extending their trip. They were now in Italy, apparently. Bella accepted it, but if they didn't show up soon, she was going to call Emmett out again.

In Biology, Edward got a hall pass to go to the bathroom and left his phone on the table. Bella ignored it until the screen lit up. She didn't touch it, but she leaned forward to look. She squealed a little at the notification, she couldn't help it. Everyone looked at her, even the teacher, but she didn't care. Riley Biers had sent Edward a friend request.

Bella could hardly sit still as she waited for Edward to get back. Her leg was bouncing up and down and it only increased when Edward came back and sat down. Bella couldn't stop staring at him as Edward wrote down everything he'd missed from the board. Bella wanted to scream at him to check his phone, or accidentally hit it, something, but she held back.

Edward was so focused on whatever Mr. Banner was droning on about that Bella's excitement slowly faded. Her leg stopped bouncing and she stopped staring at him, focusing on the classwork. Five minutes before the end of class, she pulled out her phone. She wanted to see Edward's reaction when he saw the friend request, so she sent him a message via Facebook Messenger.

_**Isabella Swan: **__Hey_

Edward grabbed his phone off the table and Bella watched him intently. Edward saw her message and looked at her, rolling his eyes as if to say, 'really, Bella'. Bella just smiled back, waiting for Edward to check the rest of his notifications, but he didn't. He turned his phone screen off and sat it back on the table. Bella was feeling disappointed, but surely once Edward finally saw the friend request from Riley he would tell her all about it, surely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Online Predator Chapter 13**

This was frustrating and it was taking up all of Jasper's time. You couldn't put two strong-headed groups together, it just didn't work. Group dynamics were already tough with one large group, but at least with Maria's army you had them from their change, you could mold them, teach them the rules. Nettie's army didn't follow rules, Jasper soon realized, and he had a feeling they had been told to disrespect him.

He really wanted to kill them, but there was no way he could make it look like an accident, so currently, he was doing the bare minimum. Maria and Nettie had run off earlier in the morning and Jasper had taken the time to talk to Bella. It had calmed him. They hadn't talked for long, but he had gotten what he wanted, the time zone she was on. It didn't escape his attention that it was no longer to know where she was but to be able to talk to her easier.

When she had told him, he had quickly calculated that when he last messaged her it had been in the dead of the night. She didn't seem to care, but he did. From now on he would only message her when appropriate, he would try not to disturb her at school unless needed, and never late at night. It was calming for him too, knowing the times when he could and couldn't message her.

Bella would be asleep for eight hours a day, then school would almost be the same, it was all lessening the time where Maria would catch him on his phone and maximizing the time when Bella would actually reply. It was good all around and the thought calmed Jasper. He had confided in Bella and although she didn't know all of the details, it felt good. Garrett was the only other being that Jasper trusted, but he could tell Bella was overtaking Garrett in that department and he wasn't sure why.

Maria came back around mid-morning, but Jasper had stopped messaging Bella before then. He made a good show, circling the group of vampires, stepping in when necessary. He noted that the surviving Morrison brother was still alive. Jasper found it odd, blood was almost like mates, and although the surviving brother was feeling depressed and angry, he had nowhere to direct those emotions. Clearly the vampire who killed his brother was now dead, but maybe…

A thought was forming in Jasper's head, but it would be risky. The brother could do his bidding for him and Jasper had something that needed to be done. Nettie needed to be killed. Jasper couldn't do it, it would be too dangerous. He still didn't know if Maria was in on it all and he needed to put himself first. The remaining Morrison brother, he wouldn't care, and Nettie was the one responsible for his brother's death. It was a delicate situation though, not to be rushed no matter how much Jasper wanted her dead.

Jasper moved his focus away. Now that he had a plan, he felt better, but it would be tough. There was a group of four newborns off to the side slowly stalking each other. Jasper looked up to see where Peter was, he was closer. Their eyes met and Jasper motioned to the group. He could feel Peter's glee from here. Jasper didn't usually delegate, he liked to protect Peter from the hardships of war, but now, he didn't know if it mattered or not.

Peter handled the situation in his own unique way, Jasper didn't necessarily agree with it, but he kept his distance, keeping a close eye on it all. Peter tried talking it out first, but all that did was confuse and enrage the newborns. Jasper knew it would end in their deaths, but Peter managed to stretch it out. It was pointless, but Jasper soon saw his game, Peter was showing off for Charlotte. The cut on his head got torn wider and started leaking venom, but Peter didn't care.

He got the job done and that's all that mattered in the end, and because it was in the center of everything, the display and burning of newborns had everyone taking notice. They were more wary now, fearful too. Peter had killed indiscriminately. He didn't just kill Nettie's vampires, but Maria's too, his brothers and sisters. The only downside Jasper could see was that Nettie's vampires were more fearful of Peter, not him. Jasper could've used some fear against them, but what's done is done.

"You might need to stitch that up," Jasper said as he approached Peter. Peter's face wound looked like it was festering.

"Nah, leave it," Peter said, "I like it, the pain feels good. Plus, nothing's gonna work, the vampire venom will destroy anything we use to stitch it up."

"What about getting someone to hold the wound closed," Charlotte said, appearing out of nowhere.

Peter's eyes widened in fear before he hid his reaction. Jasper crossed his arms against his chest.

"She ain't wrong," Jasper said, "the venom is almost dripping into your eye, I don't want you to lose your vision."

"Whitlock's child," Maria said on the way past, "get that cut closed before I kill you myself. Major, with me."

Jasper nodded towards Peter, reinforcing Maria's command. Peter needed to start healing. Jasper headed towards Maria's tent, but didn't miss that Peter left camp with Charlotte. He didn't care as long as Peter came back with his face fused together. When Jasper entered the tent, he disliked that Nettie was there too, but he didn't let it show.

"What was that back there?" Maria asked. "And can you uncross your arms, you don't intimidate me."

"What was what?" Jasper asked.

"Don't play dumb," Nettie said and Jasper glared at her.

"What's gotten into you?" Maria stepped towards Jasper. She was taller than him and she stared him down.

The action intimidated him, Maria had always had that effect on him. She was his sire, she held all the power, life and death, all of it. One word from her and he'd be dead. He had been reckless lately, but what else was he supposed to do? He didn't want to die, he never had, but it was all different now. The army had been his life, leading Maria's cause, but now, what was the point of any of it? This wasn't Jasper's fight and it never had been.

Bella was the only thing he cared about now and he had no idea why. She was just a human girl hiding behind her words. He didn't know her, he hadn't smelled her, he didn't want her for her blood. She was just there, in his mind, constantly. She was where he wanted to be. She was who he wanted to be with. She had listened to him. She had cared. And there were just as many, if not more, reasons he cared about her.

Maria slapped Jasper's cheek hard, but he had felt her emotions shift, he knew it was coming and the moment she made contact, he turned his head into it and as a result all of the force transferred back to Maria's hand. You could hear the bones crack. Maria growled before hitting him with her other hand. Jasper didn't fight it this time, he just took it. It wasn't her dominant hand, so it wasn't that hard.

"You need to get your shit together," Maria said, "go now, get out of my sight."

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked.

"Go hunt," Maria said, "do that thing that you do, hunt down whoever you're talking to, kill them and then come straight back here. That's an order."

Jasper didn't move.

"Now, Major. Kill her, you hear me, and bring me the evidence."

Jasper still didn't move.

"It's that or death," Maria said. "Make your choice."

Jasper could feel her seriousness and he knew deep down that he could never disobey a direct order from her. He nodded his head and took off running. He needed to get all of his thoughts in order so he could return and do the job he was turned for. He passed Peter and Charlotte on the way back to the US and stopped.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. Charlotte was sitting astride him on the ground, holding his face back together again.

"I'm on a mission," Jasper said, "Maria's orders." He paused. He never would have stopped, he would've just passed Peter by, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be there to protect him, he couldn't assure Peter that Charlotte wouldn't be killed in his absence, he couldn't do anything, and now he couldn't even trust Maria. "I have a mission for you," Jasper said, "a direct order."

Peter pushed Charlotte off him and jumped up. "Yes, anything," he said.

"Stay still." Charlotte grabbed Peter's head again, holding his skin back together.

It didn't deter Peter, he angled his head towards Charlotte but kept his eyes on Jasper.

Jasper wondered how to word this right, what order to give, he decided to go for the truth.

"It's no secret," Jasper said, "Charlotte's time is coming up, we all know it. I have to go away, I'm not sure for how long. I… I don't trust, Maria, not anymore. You two need to run, it's the only way you'll survive and stay together. Go north and stay far away from here. Maria won't care, she never did like you Peter. When I get back, I'll lie for you. She'll think you perished. Just promise me, Peter, promise me that you won't ever come back for me."

"I can't promise that," Peter said, pulling away from Charlotte again, she let him.

"You have your mate," Jasper said, "don't be foolish. It's this or death."

Jasper could feel that Peter understood this, but Peter wasn't happy about it.

"What about you?" Peter asked.

"I'll be fine," Jasper said, "I have something to deal with in the States and then I'll go back with a clear head."

"Why don't you run too?" Charlotte asked.

Jasper couldn't do that. His role was to serve and Maria had commanded him to kill Bella and then return. He would do as she said, he would take his time, he would track Bella down and he would take her life. Maria was right, everything had gone south since he started talking to Bella. Even Garrett had told him to kill her. He would find Bella, he would kill her, and then his life could return to normal. Peter and Charlotte would be safe, so he could go back to Maria and continue to rule by her side. He would deal with Nettie and become who he once was.

"Will I ever see you again?" Peter asked.

"No." Jasper's answer was simple and then he was gone.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He had been with Peter for a century, but this is what needed to be done. Peter had found his mate and Jasper wouldn't kill her, he couldn't hurt Peter in that way. The only way to save both of them was to free them and Jasper had done that. It wasn't ideal, he would miss Peter, but it was needed.

As Jasper crossed the border, he pulled out his phone. It was late for Bella, but he didn't care. His thoughts and feelings were overtaking him.

_** hunting_grounds:**__ I lost Peter_

An unbridled wail escaped Jasper before he turned it into a roar. The feelings of loss overtook him, he felt it deep inside. Peter had been the light in his life, things had been better with him around, but it was wrong to keep Peter with him for that reason alone, it was selfish. It didn't make it hurt any less though. Jasper cut all thoughts and feelings about Peter off. He had a mission to complete, a direct order. It was time to finally track Bella down and kill her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Online Predator Chapter 14**

Bella was half asleep when her phone vibrated on her nightstand and the screen lit up the room. She decided to ignore it, it was too late and she was almost asleep. The thought of the unanswered notification kept cycling through her head, she hoped it was Jasper, but it could be anything. She knew it wasn't worth it, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Bella started tossing and turning, trying to hold onto sleep, but it was impossible.

She sat up with a groan, reaching for her phone. The light from the screen blinded her, so it took a second for her eyes to focus and when she saw Jasper's username her heart beat faster. His message was short, so she didn't need to unlock her phone to read it. The words hit her with so much force that she could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat. Jasper had lost Peter.

Bella switched her light on as she unlocked the phone. There had to be more to the message there had to be. Her phone wouldn't read her fingerprint and she willed it to unlock faster. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed with the sheets tangled around her lower half. It finally unlocked and she opened her messages. There wasn't anything else, all it said was that Jasper had lost Peter.

It didn't make sense. Bella sat there, staring at her phone, reading the words over and over again. Bella knew war could be brutal and Peter had been lost. Peter had been Jasper's only bright spot, his only friend. What now? Bella didn't know how to respond. What was she supposed to say? How could she help Jasper when she was here and he was wherever he was? Nothing she said could fix this, nothing could bring back the dead. What if Jasper died next?

Bella's heart clenched at that thought and she turned her phone screen off. Jasper could die. Someone was trying to kill him. These thoughts didn't really register when they had first talked about it. Bella knew it was serious, but there was a distance to it. She felt as though no one could touch Jasper, that nothing bad would ever happen to him, but now, with Peter gone. What was going to save Jasper from the same fate?

She didn't want Jasper to die, she didn't want anyone to die, but not him. They were getting to know each other, she liked talking to him, she cared about him in some weird way. Bella had never had an online friend before, but it felt just as real as her friendship with Edward. It was important and Jasper was out there all alone. Peter was dead and Bella didn't know what to say. Her words, there were none.

Bella sat her phone beside her bed and turned off the light. Words had never failed her in such a way before. She sat in the moonlight, staring at nothing. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Jasper alone, being hunted, losing a friend. How was he? What was going on? Was he already dead? She didn't like that thought. She reached for her phone, almost knocking it off her nightstand.

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you safe?_

It was the only thing Bella could think to say, it was the only thing she needed an immediate answer to. Her phone vibrated in her hand.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm safe. Go to sleep, it's late_

Bella couldn't help the small smile that came across her face. Jasper was caring, he always put her before himself, but she couldn't leave it at that.

_** clumsy_af: **__Will we talk about this tomorrow?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__If you promise to go to sleep_

_** clumsy_af: **__Okay. Just know that I'm here for you. You are not alone_

It took a moment for him to reply.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Sleep. Now._

Bella decided not to reply. She couldn't guess his tone, but it seemed serious and the last thing she wanted to do was give him any more stress. Bella put her phone back and laid down, hugging her pillow to her chest as she looked out the window. She wondered where Jasper was, was it nighttime there as well or was it daytime? Then, she remembered his words, how he cared about her, and that's how sleep found her, thinking of Jasper with a smile on her face.

The sun shone in through the window and Bella groaned as she turned over to get away from it. Her body felt heavy, her mind did too. She didn't get a good night's sleep, so she was content to lay in bed and let the world pass her by. Charlie wasn't having it though. He knocked on her door before pushing it open and telling Bella to get up. She didn't move, but Charlie was persistent and didn't leave until she was awake and sitting up.

Bella rubbed her eyes as she tried to work out why she felt so shit, then, it hit her. She scrambled across the bed to grab her phone. There were no new messages from Jasper, but she didn't expect there to be.

_** clumsy_af: **__I'm awake_

Jasper didn't reply instantly and Bella tried not to worry. It had been hours since she had talked to him, was he still alive? She hated this. Why did he have to be so far away? Why did he have to be at war? Why was life never fair?

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you safe?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Yes, you don't need to worry about me right now. I've been granted furlough_

Bella had to look up what that meant. Jasper had been given a leave of absence, but why?

_** clumsy_af: **__You're not hurt again, are you?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__No_

_** clumsy_af: **__Why were you granted furlough? Isn't that hard to get?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Yes_

_** clumsy_af: **__Is this something you can't talk about? Do you want to talk about Peter? Any of it?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I would rather forget it_

_** clumsy_af: **__How long is your break for? Can you come home? Wherever home is_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I will be heading back to the States, but not for long_

Bella's heart raced knowing that Jasper would be in the same country as her.

_** clumsy_af: **__Where's home for you?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Texas_

_** clumsy_af: **__Will you let me know when you land?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Why?_

_** clumsy_af: **__So I can stop worrying about you_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm already away from there. I'm safe_

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you sure?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Yes_

_** clumsy_af: **__Can you prove it to me? I'm really worried_

_** hunting_grounds: **__How?_

_** clumsy_af: **__Send me a photo of yourself_

He didn't reply immediately which Bella was starting to think was when he needed time to process something, especially seeing as he wasn't on the battlefield right now. Part of her wanted to retract her statement, but she figured Jasper was man enough to make his own decision. If he didn't want to send her a photo, then he wouldn't.

"Bells, come on," Charlie said, exasperated when he saw that Bella was still sitting on her bed.

Bella put her phone down and got ready for school. Jasper was safe, she reminded herself, he wasn't in the warzone, he was coming home. He was safe. She checked her phone when she was dressed, no reply. She checked it halfway through breakfast, still nothing. When she was sitting in her truck in the driveway, blackness. At school, as she walked towards Edward's car, total silence.

"I need to talk to you," Edward said and Bella noticed that he looked more frazzled than usual. His hair was still wild, but it looked as though he had caused it by running his fingers through it.

Bella slid her phone into her pocket so she could focus solely on Edward.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward eyed her up and down.

"Just didn't sleep well," Bella said. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Riley," Edward said and Bella stood up straighter, remembering the friend request.

"Yeah," Bella prompted when Edward didn't continue.

"He added me on Facebook," Edward whispered. "How did he even find me?"

Bella decided to be clueless.

"Isn't this a good thing?" she asked. "I mean, this has to be a sign that he likes you, right?"

"Well, I…" Edward trailed off, thinking about it, "I guess, but how did he find me? Is he stalking me?"

"Did you accept his request?" Bella asked.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to talk to you first," Edward said, "see if you thought it was weird or not."

"It's the way it is nowadays," Bella said, "everything's online, it's actually a great way to get to know someone."

"Like you and Jasper?" Edward asked.

Bella pulled her phone out at the mention of Jasper but there was still nothing. He's safe, she reminded herself, he wouldn't lie to me, he's free, he's heading home, but it didn't make sense to her. Why would they let him leave? Why didn't he just go to a basecamp? Why were they letting him come all the way home? Did he have someone here? A wife? A kid? There had to be more to this.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Bella held her phone at her side. "Yes, like Jasper and me," she answered. "You should accept Riley's request, you can always block him if things go south."

"Did you block Jasper?" Edward asked. "Did he block you?"

"What? No. Why would you say that?"

"You just seem sad and he's the only one you have in your life, aside from me."

"Ass." Bella hit Edward. "Things are just… hard. He… Jasper lost one of his closest friends over there."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward said, "and here I am complaining about whether or not to add the guy I have a crush on. This is stupid. I'm accepting right now."

Edward set about doing that and, as Bella watched him, a car sped into the parking lot. Bella looked up as a yellow Porsche came to a skidding stop next to Edward's Volvo. A moment later, two girls got out. One with short black hair and brown eyes, one with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bella," the short one yelled, running full speed towards her.

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at Edward who was silently laughing at her.

"Good luck," Edward said, leaving Bella to deal with Alice on her own.

Bella turned back to the small person flying at her and right at the moment of impact, Bella stepped to the side and Alice launched herself into nothing. Edward managed to catch her and he held her until she calmed down.

"We've talked about this, Aly," Edward said, "you're too much for people and I don't want you to scare this one off."

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "Have you finally found one you like, Eddie?"

"Yeah," Edward smiled, "didn't you hear, Bella and I are going to the dance together."

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "but is anyone going to make introductions, you clearly know me," she said, eyeing Alice closely, just daring her to come closer.

"Oh, how silly of me," Alice said, "I'm Alice Cullen, Edward and Emmett's sister, and this here is Rosalie, she's Emmett's girlfriend."

"Huh," Bella said, "I guess Emmett wasn't making you up."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

Bella's phone vibrated in her hand and she looked at it.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Coverage is dropping in and out, I'll upload the photo after I land_

Bella couldn't believe her luck. She hadn't really cared what Jasper looked like but she could admit it would be nice to put a face to the soldier behind the username.

"Is she cheating on you already?" Rosalie asked and Bella half heard her.

_** clumsy_af: **__No rush. Have a safe journey_

"What?" Bella asked.

"You," Rosalie said, "have you got another boyfriend? I don't see Edward making you smile like that."

"Like what?" Bella asked, dropping her Jasper induced smile.

"You know what," Rosalie said, "we should've stayed in Europe. I'm going to find Emmett."

"What's her problem?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Alice looped her arm with Bella's and pulled her towards the school, "Rose just has trouble getting used to new people. Don't worry though, I already consider you to be a friend and Rose will come around. I mean, you are Edward's first girlfriend after all."

Edward groaned at that and left the two girls alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Online Predator Chapter 15**

**Garrett: **When do you need this by?

**Jasper: **As soon as possible

**Garrett: **What's wrong with the other one?

**Jasper: **I need one with blue eyes

**Garrett: **I get that, but why this new photo? It's not alluring, you're not going to be able to catch anything with it, and brown eyes makes more sense seeing as you're going to eventually meet this person

**Jasper: **Stop questioning me and get it done

Jasper growled as he turned off his phone screen and ran faster. He had no destination in mind, he just ran. When Bella had asked for a photo, he'd flat out refused. Then, he realized he had to give her something. She would never back down, that wasn't Bella, and he wanted to give her something.

Garrett was right, Jasper already had a photo that Garrett had edited for him. The girls always asked, they always wanted to know who they were talking to. In the beginning, he used photos he found online, but there were many drawbacks to that. The girls could search the image and see if it came up and it also didn't help when he met them in person as he looked nothing like his photo. It had to be a photo of him.

The original photo Garrett had edited was one of Jasper smiling, he looked happy and his eyes were a dark brown. Garrett had even smoothed out some of Jasper's naturally rough features. It looked good, Jasper could see that, but it wasn't him. He knew he should use it for Bella, but something about it didn't sit right with him. He had been so open with her and he didn't want to use a fake image to lure her in.

He didn't even know what he wanted from her anymore and he knew he needed to figure that out before he went back to Maria. As he waited for Garrett, he thought out his options. He could kill Bella, he was ordered to do so, but he wasn't sure what that would gain him. He could just go to her, see her, scope things out, but that, along with the first option, would only be achieved if Jasper could get Bella to reveal where she lived and he knew they weren't there yet.

This trip had to be short. Maria didn't expect him to be gone long, he knew that. Every minute that passed was wasted. Jasper wasn't sure how long he had. When he went on his usual hunting trips the longest he was gone for was forty-eight hours. He could probably stretch this trip a little longer than that, but not by much. If Maria thought he had defected, she would hunt him down and kill him, Jasper had seen her do it before and he didn't want to die.

Jasper's phone vibrated and he knew it wouldn't be Bella, but he had hoped it was. They had some unspoken rule, you wrote something and the other person replied when they could and currently Bella was waiting for him to land so that he could send his photo through. When he saw it was a picture message from Garrett, Jasper smiled and kept it there, he loved that he didn't need to cover up his true feelings when alone.

He stopped running to look at the new photo of himself. It was definitely different from the last one, Garrett was right, it wasn't alluring. Jasper wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. It was just a blank expression, but he noted his eyes held something he couldn't place. The blue looked natural too. Garrett knew Jasper when he was human, so Jasper hoped it was a close comparison from that time.

**Jasper: **Is this what I looked like when I was human?

**Garrett: **More or less. Why?

**Jasper: **Just wondering. Thank you

**Garrett: **What are you up to? Are you still conflicted about this human?

**Jasper: **No

**Garrett: **You know you can talk to me, right? I am always on your side. I am always here for you

**Jasper: **I know

**Garrett: **How are things with Maria?

**Jasper: **Same

**Garrett: **Give me details

**Jasper: **We've been moving south, fighting for more territory. Maria's met back up with her sister Nettie. I let Peter and his mate go. I'm currently in the States on a break of sorts

**Garrett: **You've been keeping all of that to yourself?

**Jasper: **You know how fast things move

**Garrett: **You let Peter go?

**Jasper: **Yes

**Garrett: **Why?

**Jasper: **Because he deserves better than the war

**Garrett: **What about you?

**Jasper: **What about me?

Jasper remembered what he was doing before he messaged Garrett and he sent the photo of himself through to Bella. He wasn't sure it was the right choice, but he did it anyway. He wanted Bella to see the real him and aside from the blue eyes, it was him. Plus, he couldn't very well send Bella a photo with red eyes, he didn't want to scare her off, she could never find out he was a vampire unless it was moments before her death. It was only a white lie, he used to have blue eyes.

**Garrett: **You need to get yourself out, it's not a healthy place to be. Come be with me, I'll keep you safe

**Jasper: **You don't understand what it's like. You can't save me

Jasper hit send and his phone vibrated with a message from Bella.

** clumsy_af: **You landed? Is this really you?

** hunting_grounds: **Yes, why?

** clumsy_af: **Can you prove it?

** hunting_grounds: **How am I supposed to do that? Can't you google search the photo or something?

** clumsy_af: **Do you have a newspaper or something?

** hunting_grounds: **No. Why is this important?

** clumsy_af: **It just is. I'm going to send you a photo of myself and I want you to replicate it

As Jasper waited, Garrett replied.

**Garrett: **I abandoned you once and it got you killed, I won't let it happen again

Jasper ignored Garrett's message, he didn't blame Garrett, Maria was the reason his human self was killed not Garrett, but no matter how much he told Garrett this, it fell on deaf ears. He had a feeling Garrett would never stop trying to save him, but he didn't need saving. Jasper's phone buzzed with a picture message from Bella.

He opened it up and smiled. Bella was standing there, smiling, doing something weird with one of her hands. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to recreate this. He looked around him, he was in an isolated spot. He brought up his camera and just stared at himself, his red eyes glaring back at him. Jasper felt stupid for doing it, but he recreated Bella's pose and finger signs.

Then, he just stared at the photo he took. His eyes were blood red and Bella didn't like blood. Why did she need proof that this was him? He wasn't going to ask Garrett to edit the photo again, he couldn't keep doing that and the delay would make Bella suspicious. Jasper started playing around with the built-in filters and then it hit him, black and white. It turned the red of his eyes into a shade of gray that looked similar to blue, at least, that's what Bella would suspect. He sent the black and white photo to her hoping she wouldn't demand one in color. She didn't.

** clumsy_af: **I guess it is you. Where's your smile?

** hunting_grounds: **I don't feel much like smiling

** clumsy_af: **Right, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about any of it? Peter perhaps?

Jasper couldn't help but find that Bella was very similar to Garrett in her questions, there was one difference though, he didn't want to brush her off, he wanted to get some of these things off his chest.

** hunting_grounds: **What about Peter?

** clumsy_af: **How did you lose him?

Jasper paused, wondering how to answer that. What was the logical thing to say? He couldn't exactly tell Bella that he let Peter go because then she would be like Garrett and ask why he couldn't just leave too. He decided on a half-truth.

** hunting_grounds: **Peter got injured in battle and it wasn't healing right

** clumsy_af: **He succumbed to his injuries?

** hunting_grounds: **No, he was let go, unfit to serve, medically

** clumsy_af: **I thought he died

** hunting_grounds: **He's in a better place now

** clumsy_af: **But you're alone?

** hunting_grounds: **No, I have you

It took a moment for Bella to reply.

** clumsy_af: **Are you in Texas yet?

** hunting_grounds: **East coast

** clumsy_af: **JFK?

Jasper didn't know where that was.

** hunting_grounds: **Where are you?

He didn't think she'd actually answer, but she did.

** clumsy_af: **West coast. Are you heading home to your family?

** hunting_grounds: **I don't have a family, Peter was basically it

** clumsy_af: **So you've come all the way home for no reason?

** hunting_grounds: **I guess. It's just good to get away from it all, no matter how short the break may be

** clumsy_af: **How long have you got?

** hunting_grounds: **Two days, if that. I can be called back at a moment's notice

** clumsy_af: **Why did you come home then?

** hunting_grounds: **I wanted to be closer to you

Bella took her time to reply again.

** clumsy_af: **If you have no one, maybe you should come here. Not where I live, but I can travel to the closest city and you can fly in

Alarm bells rang in Jasper's head, he was wary of Bella's invitation. Things that came easily never worked out the way you wanted. He decided, for now, to keep his distance, to stick to his usual plan.

** hunting_grounds: **I don't think that's wise

** clumsy_af: **Why not?

** hunting_grounds: **We barely know each other Bella, and it's two days, it's not worth it, I won't be able to stay

** clumsy_af: **But you're all alone

** hunting_grounds: **I have you. Tell you what, these next two days, I'm here, no distractions, okay?

** clumsy_af: **Okay, but I still don't like the idea of you being alone

** hunting_grounds: **I'm used to it

** clumsy_af: **When did you lose your family?

** hunting_grounds: **I barely remember anymore, I've been alone for most of my life. Aside from Peter

** clumsy_af: **Where is he now?

** hunting_grounds: **I don't know. His home is in Texas too, but I think he said something about heading further up north

** clumsy_af: **Did you know him before the war?

** hunting_grounds: **No, but he's been my soldier for a long while now… Was my soldier

** clumsy_af: **Your soldier? You have a command or whatever it's called?

** hunting_grounds: **I'm a Major, one of the youngest actually

** clumsy_af: **Wow, that's impressive, but I bet it's tough. All that responsibility

** hunting_grounds: **Yes

** clumsy_af: **I guess that means you just can't go AWOL then

** hunting_grounds: **No, people are relying on me

** clumsy_af: **When does your tour end?

** hunting_grounds: **I don't have a date. It's for life

** clumsy_af: **They can't keep you for life. How old are you now? How long have you served already?

** hunting_grounds: **Can we not talk about this? I'm on break and I'd rather focus on other things

** clumsy_af: **What do you want to talk about?

** hunting_grounds: **I need to eat and you're at school. I'll message you when you get out

Jasper slid his phone into his pocket. He couldn't understand how Bella dragged everything out of him so easily. He had never confided in anyone this much before, not even Peter or Garrett, and definitely not Maria, but Bella just had something about her. She didn't judge him, he found. She didn't know the truth, that he was a vampire and he was stuck in a war that wasn't his. She was just Bella. The light in his darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Online Predator Chapter 16**

"Seriously," Edward said, grabbing Bella's phone out of her hands, "what do you two talk even about? It's been non-stop all day."

They were currently sitting at their table in Biology. Bella tried to grab her phone back.

"Wait," Edward held her off, "is this him?" He clicked on the black and white photo and showed Bella. She nodded her head. "Damn," Edward said, "he's hot. He's got that dangerous vibe about him, you know? Even with that peace sign he's throwing up... Why is he giving you a peace sign? It doesn't seem right."

Bella grabbed her phone back. "Stay away," she warned him, "you have Riley."

"I didn't say I wanted him," Edward told her, "I just asked what you two talk about. It seems intense and consuming. Have you even heard anything your teachers have said today? You definitely haven't taken notes in this class. What do you have next?"

"Shit," Bella said when she remembered it was gym. "I might actually skip out early."

"Now he's got you skipping school?" Edward whistled.

"No, mandatory physical education has me skipping school," Bella clarified. "Jasper's not a bad influence," she said, but she could admit that Edward was right, Jasper did have a dangerous vibe about him. She thought she could see some scars on his skin, but she wasn't sure, they were faint.

Bella brought up the other photo, the colored one where she could see his blue eyes and she sighed. He was handsome, that much was true, and she liked what he wrote, but it all seemed too good to be true. No one had ever been interested in her before, so why would Jasper?

"Damn," Edward whistled again, "those baby blue eyes, fuck."

"Mr Cullen," Mr Banner said half-heartedly, "please watch your language."

"Sorry, Sir," Edward said before focusing back on Bella.

"So," Bella said, looking at the back of Mike, "I guess you have a thing for boys and blue eyes."

"What?" Edward blanched. "No. Riley doesn't have blue eyes."

"What a pity," Bella said, "Jasper does."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you messaging him anymore? It's been non-stop all day."

"He told me to focus on school," Bella said, "but I'd rather be talking to him."

"Message him then," Edward said, "all he can do is ignore you."

"He's very serious about certain things," Bella said, "it can wait, school's almost out anyway, especially if I skip gym. What about you and Riley?" she said, trying to change the subject. "Are you talking to him yet?"

"No, but I added him and stalked his profile. He has abs, Bella, abs. …Maybe I should start working out."

Bella laughed lightly. "I wonder if Jasper has abs," she spoke to herself. She debated whether she could ask for a body shot or if that would be too weird. Maybe she could just ask if he has abs, but then he could lie. She sighed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I just wish Jasper was here," she said, "I want to see him in real life. You're lucky you can go to Port Angeles and see Riley whenever you want."

"Meet him then." Edward shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said. "You've constantly said how stupid this whole thing is, how I don't know who Jasper is. We haven't been talking for that long, it's too soon."

"Good," Edward smiled, "I was just checking that you still had your wits about you, but if you do eventually meet him, I want to come too. Not for safety reasons, I just want to see if he's as good looking as he is in his photos. Ooh, send him a photo and me and you together, make him feel jealous."

"That's a stupid idea."

"Is it?" Edward asked. "What do you want out of this? I mean, what's the end goal? Are you and Jasper going to stay online friends forever or do you think you might want more?"

"I don't know," Bella said. She knew deep down that she wanted more, but her mind was fighting her on it. She knew all the facts, it was too soon, she didn't really know him, they were at different stages in their lives, she wasn't even eighteen yet, but she couldn't shake the thought that Jasper was back in the country and all alone. At least Peter wasn't dead, but Jasper had still lost him.

"Tell you what," Edward said, "if you ever don't want him, pass his information over to me."

"You already have Riley, don't be greedy."

"I don't have Riley, only the potential of Riley and you've seen how I close up around him, I can't even look at him. Plus, two guys increases my chances of landing at least one of them. It's simple math, Bella."

"You know what," she said, "I'm loving this, you're so cocky right now, but then I remember how you knocked over your drink in Starbucks." Bella laughed. "Oh, man, let's go back to PA so you can have a reality check."

Edward's face fell. "Well, yeah, I'd like to see how you react around Jasper when you first meet him. I bet you won't fare any better."

Bella ignored him, sending her father a message.

_**Bella: **Can you get me excused from gym today?_

_**Charlie: **Why?_

_**Bella: **I think we both know why. Unless you want me to be charged with aggravated assault or pick me up from the hospital_

_**Charlie: **You're being dramatic_

_**Bella: **I am not_

_**Charlie: **Our talk about the rain got me thinking ...__*Charlie sent a video*_

Bella turned her sound down and clicked on the video her father had sent her.

"_Oh, so close," Charlie said, sitting the plastic ball back on the tee, "try again, Bells, just keep your eye on the ball."_

_Four-year-old Bella had a determined looked on her face as she stared intently at the ball, then she swung the bat hard and hit the ball. It didn't go far, but that didn't matter. Bella dropped the bat and jumped up and down, exclaiming that she had done it._

"_Run to first," Charlie said, pointing off in the distance._

_Belle suddenly remembered the game and she took off running, stopping on the patch of dirt they had marked as first base. She stopped jumping up and down. Charlie, holding the camera, came towards her, and then, she couldn't really tell, but Charlie had picked her up and was spinning her around. Bella was giggling like crazy. Then he set her down and Bella looked up at her father with so much love in her eyes._

"_See," Charlie ruffled her hair, "and you thought you couldn't do it."_

_Bella beamed, she was so happy._

"_What are you two doing out here?" Renée asked._

_Charlie stood up and the camera caught part of Renée._

"_Charlie," she admonished, "we've been through this, Bella's a girl and no matter how much you try, you can't make her into a boy. Come inside, Bella, it's dirty out here and I don't want to wash your clothes."_

The video clip ended and Bella sat there in shock. It was just like jumping in the puddles, but this felt more real, because it was real, Bella was watching it. She couldn't help but think of how open and loving Charlie had been, how he smiled and talked to her. Maybe he hadn't always been closed off. And here she was, always uncoordinated, always hating anything to do with sport, but she hadn't sucked, she had hit the ball, and she had been so happy.

_**Bella: **Do you have a video of me jumping in the puddles?_

_**Charlie: **Somewhere, I haven't found it yet_

_**Bella: **Can you show me when you find it?_

_**Charlie: **Of course. What are you going to do about gym? If you really don't want to go then I can call the school_

Bella paused, this is what she had wanted, but now?

_**Bella: **Trying one more time won't kill me, I hope_

_**Charlie: **Good choice_

Bella stared at his reply. It was so unlike Charlie to add a reply such as that. Usually with her acceptance, he would just leave it be, maybe smile to himself, but not this time. Then she remembered how he was in the video, how open he was being. Maybe, like her, he was learning things from the past. Either way, Bella left it there.

"Jasper?" Edward asked.

"My father," Bella answered. She saved the video to her camera roll and then something overtook her, she wasn't sure why, but she wanted to share the video with Jasper. She sent it with no context.

_** hunting_grounds: **Damn, Bella, I didn't know you were a little kid. I gotta say, you write well for being so young_

His reply made Bella smile. There was a freeness to it. Jasper was always so serious and controlled, but not right now. Maybe the break from the war was doing him some good. Bella hoped so.

_** clumsy_af: **What are you doing right now?_

_** hunting_grounds: **Running. I love to run_

_** clumsy_af: **Did you make it back to Texas?_

_** hunting_grounds: **Yes_

There was the Jasper she knew, he did love his one-word answers.

_** clumsy_af: **This may sound completely random, but do you work out?_

_** hunting_grounds: **Not really_

_** clumsy_af:** So you don't have muscles?_

_** hunting_grounds: **Everyone has muscles, Bella_

She felt her face heat up.

_** clumsy_af: **Right_

_** hunting_grounds: **Why are you asking?_

_** clumsy_af: **It's stupid_

_** hunting_grounds: **I'm sure it's not_

_** clumsy_af: **My friend was talking about the guy he likes and apparently he has abs and it just got me thinking about you ...__It's stupid, I know it is_

_** hunting_grounds: **It's not stupid, you're just curious_

Bella noted that he didn't answer her and she wasn't sure whether or not to call him out on it. She decided not to, she had already asked, he could answer if he wanted. She set her phone down.

"Jasper?" Edward asked and Bella glared at him. "What?" he said.

"Stop focusing on me and focus on Riley," she told him.

"I am," Edward said, "I'm waiting for him to message me first."

Bella shook her head, but reminded herself that Edward could do whatever he wanted, it didn't affect her. Her phone vibrated and she unlocked it so fast.

"Fuck," she said, way too loud for being in the classroom.

"Miss Swan," Mr Banner said, "do I need to send you to the Principal's office?"

"Ah, no, I'm sorry," Bella's eyes didn't leave her phone screen and when she felt Edward lean closer, she physically moved away from him, hiding the photo from his view.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

Bella didn't answer him, she was speechless. Jasper had sent her a shirtless photo of himself and he was ripped. Was that an eight pack? More? Fuck, the image made everything inside of her water. She clicked on the it, wanting it to fill her screen. It was definitely a huge turn on for her and she found herself shifting in her seat.

Now that the photo was bigger, she started to see something else. Scars, like those she had noticed on Jasper's face and neck, but this time, she was sure they were there. She zoomed in even further and there were a bunch of crescent shaped scars, too many of them, all over his perfectly defined chest. Then there were other scars, jagged, long running. Had war done this to him?

"What?" Edward asked.

Bella switched her phone screen off and shoved her phone in her pocket. She needed to process this. As she did, she realized her mistake. Jasper had sent this photo, he had to have known that Bella would see his scars and surely the longer she ignored the message, the more he would worry about it. Right? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't take the chance. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message.

_** clumsy_af: **Damn. I'll put a checkmark in the box next to abs_

She decided to focus on that aspect and not the scars. He had to be self-conscious about them. She put her phone away. It vibrated in her pocket, but she didn't check it. His scars bothered her, not that he had scars, but how many he had. They were all over and what had caused the crescent shaped ones? They almost looked like bitemarks, but that made no sense. Maybe a metal pole or something. Most joined up in a rough circle, but some were only half.

Jasper had been hurt, that much was clear. They were healed, most of them, but some looked red and raw. Where was he? What was going on? Bella remembered her father's words, how soldiers weren't allowed to have their phones with them, that communication only happened at the base. Jasper was on the battlefield, she knew that much, and she didn't think he was lying. She believed he was a soldier, but she no longer thought he was fighting for this country, unless everything she knew about war was completely wrong.

The bell rang.

"Are you still skipping?" Edward asked.

It took a second for Bella to respond.

"No."

Edward put his hand on her shoulder, staring into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bella smiled at him.

Edward wasn't buying it, but he didn't push it. "I'm here," is all he said before walking off.

Bella knew that, but this was a heavy burden and she knew Edward wouldn't know anything about war or scars, her father might though, but could she trust him with this? Would he listen without jumping to conclusions? Could they have an adult discussion about all of this? Bella decided she had no one else to turn to, so it would have to be her father.


	17. Chapter 17

**Online Predator Chapter 17**

Jasper smiled at Bella's reply to his shirtless photo. He could tell that she liked how he looked. He'd never thought much about it, he knew he was trim and that he had muscles, but he was also heavily scarred. It was hard to send that photo to Bella, but he knew she wanted to see and he wanted to please her. Most of the scars were were faint, she shouldn't be able to see them unless she was looking for them.

In the end, Jasper decided that this was the real him and he knew he didn't want to show Bella anything else other than the truth. It was his turn to reply and he wasn't sure what to say. Part of him thought she might have said something about his scars, but she just mentioned his abs. It made him feel good. Maria used him for his body, but she never mentioned that she liked it, he had even felt her negativity towards his scars.

_** hunting_grounds: **__You can touch them if you want. Just say the word_

Jasper wondered if he was being too bold, but everything just felt right. He liked that he didn't have anyone looking over his shoulder, there was no one to please except himself and Bella. He had never felt this carefree before, this free. Being away from Maria, being able to focus solely on Bella was good, but it wasn't enough, he needed to be physically closer to her. He already knew she was on the west coast, so he headed for California. Before he arrived, he ran through Bella's words and remembered how she had said she'd traded the sun for the rain.

She shouldn't be here. Southern California was too sunny. He headed north, sticking to the tree cover where possible and never heading east enough to move out of her time zone. He wasn't sure where she was or how he would find her, even if he wanted to, or what he would do if he did, but he just found he needed to be closer to her. He was alone right now, truly alone, and although it was peaceful, he felt as though something was missing. He wanted to be with Bella.

When Jasper hit Oregon, the feelings inside of him increased and he became determined to see her. He pulled out his phone. Bella hadn't replied, but he didn't care. All of his usual rules were going out the window, he didn't care if he sent two messages in a row.

_** hunting_grounds: **__What's the weather like?_

He kept heading north, zig-zagging east to west, as he waited for Bella's reply.

_** clumsy_af: **__Raining, as always_

Jasper checked the weather of the major cities north of California as he kept running. Portland, Oregon was drizzling, so he went there first, but when he got there, there was no rain. He kept checking, Seattle said it was raining. He pushed forward. He was near the top of the United States and he felt as though Bella wouldn't be here, but it didn't stop him.

Seattle was raining and he circled around the city, unsure of what he was looking for, unsure he was even in the right place. He ran back through Bella's messages in his head again, trying to get a better idea of where she was. Bella had said that he could come to see her, not where she lived, but the closest city. Was that Seattle? Jasper hoped it was. Either way, she wouldn't be here, but perhaps she would be somewhere close by.

Jasper started checking every town that was near. He still questioned why he was doing it, what the point of it all was. He knew it was to see Bella, but what if he found her, what then? He ran through more of her tweets. He knew she lived with her father, there was no mention of her mother. There was also another piece of information and this had Jasper pausing outside a seemingly normal white weatherboard house. It was dark outside but his vision was clear

_** clumsy_af: **__On the outside it doesn't look like much; big, rusty, orange, a hunk of junk, easy to be dismissed, even hated. It was a thoughtful gift of freedom, a means to escape from the dreariness. I will ride 'til I can't no more._

He was in Forks, Washington, and it was this junky orange truck that had made him pause. It was the only thing that had gained his attention in all of his travels. Bella's tweet had described it perfectly. There was no other reason than this, but something inside of Jasper felt calm being here. He stuck to the trees and moved around to the back of the house as he brought up the video Bella had sent him. The one with her hitting the baseball.

And, aside from some wear and tear from the years and the weather, the back of the house in the video matched perfectly to the house he was staring at right now. Bella lived here, he had found Bella. Jasper sat down at the base of a tree and stared at the house tucked away in the top corner of the United States. He had found Bella. Jasper knew he was smart, he knew he was switched on, he had always been able to read between the lines with Bella's writing, but there was something else here too. It felt too lucky.

The longer Jasper sat, the more he took note of the silence surrounding him and the fact he couldn't feel anyone, Bella's emotions were there, but they were muted and he would have to train his gift directly onto her to read them, but he held off for now. As he sat, a different line of thought came to him. He had felt it with Peter and Charlotte, there was a connection there. Whenever they were apart, there was an ache, an ache Jasper had felt towards Bella. Being here, there was no ache, there was no pull, just calm. It felt right, Jasper needed to be here.

He didn't go and knock on the door, that was too bold and it was too late for that. He could hear that she was asleep inside and he was content to just be near her. He waited, still unsure why he was here. This was crossing so many boundaries, but perhaps he had been driven by her. Everything had aligned. Jasper sat and pondered. He didn't want to kill her, he knew that for sure, Maria's direct order battled inside of his mind, but he knew now, on a deeper level, that the need to protect Bella overrode anything Maria said. Jasper wasn't foolish though, he knew everything could change when he first saw Bella, when he first smelled her, his base instincts could take over and he could kill her.

He didn't like that thought, he didn't want to kill Bella, but he was a vampire and she was a human, it was in his nature. Jasper focused on her soft snores. He couldn't smell her from this distance and that was probably a good thing, he could delay those urges. The only other thing he could do from the shadows was feel her, but he was still hesitant. The feelings he already had were consuming him and he was afraid of what would happen if he felt her. Would the feelings grow? Would he like how she felt? Some people just felt off and Jasper struggled to be around them. Would Bella feel like that?

A car approached and Jasper's eyes locked onto the police cruiser. He hoped it would pass by, but it didn't. The headlights flashed near where Jasper was hiding before they were hidden by the house. Jasper sat up straighter, on alert. Why would the police be here this late? Did something happen to Bella's father? Jasper focused on the newcomer, it was a man, Jasper could always feel the difference. His emotions were muted, but deep. He meant no harm. The man felt tired and a sense of belonging.

Bella's father, Jasper realized, but he was still on alert. Jasper kept his gift locked on the man as he came into the house. He didn't turn on any lights, he just went upstairs, and then, suddenly, his emotions weren't dull anymore, but shining brightly. Love, so much love. He clearly loved his daughter and it sparked something inside of Jasper. It was such a pure love and it kept him in check, it reminded him that Bella was human and he was not.

Still, he sat. Part of him wanted to know more and part of him didn't want to leave, not before getting a glimpse of Bella. Night passed quickly and all Jasper had done was sit and bask in his own emotions. He often liked to hide from them, focus on everyone else's and not his own, but in the silence he actually took the time to take stock of them. It was hard, they were a mess, some of them he didn't even recognize as his own, but the calm was there, the peace, and, something else.

Bella was an early riser and it took all but a second before Jasper's phone vibrated.

_** clumsy_af:**__ Are you heading back today?_

He loved that he was the first thing she thought of when she woke up.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Not just yet_

_** clumsy_af: **__I didn't think you would be up yet, it's early_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I have trouble sleeping_

_** clumsy_af: **__I'm sorry about all of that_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Why?_

_** clumsy_af: **__Did you volunteer for the war or were you drafted?_

Jasper paused at her question but he didn't need to. He had already decided to be as open with Bella as he could be.

_** hunting_grounds: **I was d__rafted_

_** clumsy_af: **__Then that's what I'm sorry for_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I wish I could tell you more_

_** clumsy_af: **__Why can't you? Confidentiality?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__No, it's not an easy thing to broach. I've told you more than anyone else knows. I've told you enough to get me killed, but I'm not sure that matters anymore_

Jasper found it odd, being this close to Bella, talking to her online. It felt normal, it felt right. She would never suspect his true nature this way.

_** clumsy_af: **__I know some of it_

That was impossible, Jasper's chest constricted, she couldn't know, she couldn't.

_** hunting_grounds: **__What do you mean?_

_** clumsy_af: **__I thought you were fighting in the war overseas, the one on terror, but now I feel like it's a different one_

Jasper relaxed his body, his secret was safe.

_** hunting_grounds: **__You're right, it's not the war you know. In the beginning, I fought for this country, I signed up, I wanted to do my part. Then things shifted. I was scouted for a different war, one I didn't want a part of, but one I didn't have a choice in. I've been here for too long and there's no way out_

_** clumsy_af: **__Why did they give you furlough then? Aren't they worried you won't return?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__It's complicated, but no, they're not worried about that. If I don't go back, they will hunt me down and kill me_

_** clumsy_af: **__Jasper_

He had tried so hard not to feel her emotions, but with that one message, they broke through. Bella's heartbreak and helplessness was on another level and Jasper was certain he had never felt emotions so strong before. Bella felt deeply about him, too deeply, and he suddenly felt bad for making her feel these things about him. He shouldn't be confiding in her, he should be protecting her from all of the bad.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Please don't cry for me_

Jasper could hear her sobs from his place in the forest and they tore right through him. He wanted to run and never mention the war to her again, he wanted to break into the house and hold Bella in his arms. Neither seemed like the right decision, so he continued to sit.

"Bells," Charlie said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine."

"Is this about that boy again?" Charlie asked. "Is he okay?"

"No," Bella sobbed, "I just want to help him, but I can't."

"Oh, Bells."

There was silence, aside from Bella's sobs.

"Is this," Bella asked, "…Is this why Mom left you, part of the reason, you being a police officer? The danger that comes with that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Charlie said, "you would have to ask her. She wasn't thrilled about it, but I think Forks was small enough that she wasn't too worried about me getting hurt or killed. You don't worry about me, do you?"

"No."

"And why's that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "I'm used to it. You've always been a police officer and you haven't gotten hurt yet. I know you're good with a gun. I guess I just assume that you'll never get hurt and that may be silly, but don't most people think that about their parents?"

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. "Did you find out that he's a predator?"

Jasper shot up. How did her father know the truth? He would have to be killed, no exceptions. Jasper wouldn't lose Bella, he couldn't.

"What? No," Bella said. "It's the whole war thing. He's… I know I don't know him well, but he's so honest with me, he lets me in. He's scarred, Dad, not only his body, but I suspect his mind as well."

She knew too much, she was too perceptive, why hadn't Jasper stuck to the plan? He was supposed to lure her in and kill her. Why did everything change? What was going on? If she knew this much then it wouldn't be long before she knew everything and Jasper wasn't sure what he thought about that. He knew he either had to cut things off with her or kill her, but he didn't want to do either of those things. He wanted Bella, couldn't he have Bella?

"Bella," Charlie said, "you can't fix him, you know that, right? You have a good heart, but you can't fix anyone. I hope this isn't what this is for you. I see you already, you're so invested in him, he's making you cry. I just… I don't want you to take this on. His problems aren't yours. Maybe you need to take a break from messaging him."

The ache was back in Jasper's chest, but it was from the potential loss. He didn't want Bella to heed her father's words even though they were wise. He didn't want to lose Bella, he needed her. He waited even though all he wanted to do was run far away and forget any of this had happened. Information was always power, but knowing too much wasn't good either. Sometimes it was better to be blissfully unaware, to let things reveal themselves organically.

"He has no one, Dad," Bella said.

"Can I read what you've written to each other?" he asked.

Bella was contemplating it and then Jasper felt her embarrassment. "Dad, there's personal stuff on there. Can't you just trust me?"

"What about Edward?" Charlie asked. "I know you said you weren't interested in him, but aside from his need for speed, he seems nice. He comes from a good family, he's your age, he's here."

"He likes someone else," Bella said, "and I'm not his type."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh," Charlie said, realization running through him, "oh, right. Are you sure?"

"Yes, when we went to PA it was to see the guy he likes."

"Well, I'm sure there's someone else, how about that Michael Newton guy?"

"Dad, please stop. Jasper and I are just friends, we like talking to each other, that's it. It's not what you think it is. You should be happy that he's a soldier, it means he's not even in the country, well, most likely. And, even if I did want to see him, he couldn't just come he has a duty to uphold."

"Do you want to see him?" Charlie asked.

Jasper wasn't sure he was ready for her answer.

"Yes," Bella admitted softly, "but don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to act on it. I listened to what you said, I didn't want to believe it, but I listened to it. He might be a predator, I accept that, but all we're doing is talking."

"I want you, if willing," Charlie said, "to print out everything he's written to you. Black out anything you don't want me to see, but I want to see it. I trust you, Bells, I do, but I only just got you back. If this is as innocent as you say it is, then you should be able to trust me. I am a fair man, I know when people are lying, I can tell when they have ulterior motives, I am a man of the law. Please, Bella, I just want to keep you safe."

Nothing more was said on the matter. Her father left her room and Bella did nothing. Jasper stood there, looking up at where she sat. Her father was a smart man and Jasper liked that she was being careful, but he also noted her words and how she felt. Bella cared for him, she wanted to see him, but she was being smart about it. It was wise. Jasper could never stay, it would never work out. Bella was too good for him, she may care for him now but that would all change when she found out the truth. He was a vampire and she would never be able to accept that.

It had to stay as a friendship and an online one at that. That was the safest thing to do. Bella may be able to accept his scars and the fact that he's a soldier, but the burden of his true nature was too much for her to bear, plus, it was a death sentence. If he stayed, Maria would come for both of them and he would not let Bella get killed. Bella's life was here with her father and her new friends, this Edward guy. Jasper could see that more clearly now, and although he didn't like it, he knew his life was with Maria. Maria owned him, he could never defect.

Jasper needed to go back and smooth things over, be the solider he always was. He needed to be there to explain Peter's absence, to keep him and Charlotte safe. He needed to kill Nettie, so that he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder. He needed to go so that he could keep his connection to Bella hidden. There were many things he needed to do, but he was a glutton for pain...

_** hunting_grounds: **__I've been called back, so I won't be able to message you as freely, but I will when I can_

_** clumsy_af: **__Already? But you said_

_** hunting_grounds: **__These things can't be helped_

_** clumsy_af: **__I don't like this_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Me either_

Jasper knew he must leave, but he couldn't, not just yet.

_** clumsy_af: **__My Dad's been asking about you, do you mind if he reads what you've written to me?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I don't mind if you don't_

_** clumsy_af: **__Thank you, I'll let you go_

Jasper couldn't go, not yet.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I forgot to ask you about gym class, how did it go?_

_** clumsy_af: **__I ended up attending, my Dad put things in perspective with that video I sent you, and it didn't go too terribly. I'll keep you updated on it, but for now I'm not skipping class_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Your dad sounds like a smart man, I'm glad you listen to him. Enjoy school, I'm here if you need anything_

_** clumsy_af: **__Please just focus on staying safe_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I haven't lost a fight yet_

_** clumsy_af: **...__Yet_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Only stupid people get themselves killed in battle and I'm not stupid_

_** clumsy_af: **__Don't be too smug. I thought you were leaving_

Jasper could feel Bella's joy and that's all he had been waiting for. She was happy here, talking to him online brought her joy. If he were to reveal himself, if Bella saw his red eyes, her joy would vanish, maybe for an eternity. This is how it was supposed to be, they were to be online friends only, confiding in each other, keeping each other company. It's all it could ever be.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Bye Bella_

Jasper took off, even though he didn't want to. The further her got away from her, the more his chest ached, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't have Maria come after him, he couldn't let her find out about Bella. If he stayed here, if Bella did end up accepting him fully, they would never be safe. Maria would come and she would wipe out the whole town, Jasper had seen it before. Maybe his time would come, but right now, he couldn't stay here.

_** clumsy_af: **__Never say goodbye to me, I don't want to lose you_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Okay, any suggestions for a parting line then?_

Bella didn't reply and Jasper got the message, they didn't have the need for a parting line. If they never said goodbye then there was always the hope that both of them would be around to keep the conversation going. It was a foolish thought, but Jasper knew he would do everything within his power to never leave Bella without a response.


	18. Chapter 18

**Online Predator Chapter 18**

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as he approached Bella.

It was the morning before another school day and she was leaning against her truck with a stack of paper in hand.

"Nothing," Bella replied, blacking out another sentence. She had decided to do what her father had said and show him her conversations with Jasper. She was pleased to find there wasn't much she had to black out, just the photo of a shirtless Jasper and the times where they had openly flirted with each other, and the whole visiting each other part, well, some of that. Bella wanted her father to see that neither of them were completely stupid.

She hoped it would be enough, but furthermore, she hoped her father wouldn't sense something she didn't. She believed Jasper, she did, but what she had told her father was also true. Jasper was scarred and she didn't know how deep they ran. He was stuck in a war, some kind of war that didn't sound too official, but that didn't make it any less real. The helplessness was the worst of it all.

Bella finished and shoved the stack of paper into her backpack. She had loved reliving all of their messages, and to her, it seemed real and not forced. They had started slow and hesitant, but they were fairly open with each other now. Not entirely, but it was still early days. She couldn't wait to explore it further. Bella pulled out her phone.

Jasper had asked for what their parting line should be, but she didn't answer, they didn't need one. It hadn't been long since he'd gone back and she missed him already which she found crazy as she didn't actually have him in the first place. The whole thought of it made her chest ache. She rubbed her breastbone absentmindedly as she put her phone back in her pocket. It was too early to message Jasper just yet, Bella wanted to wait until he was back wherever he needed to be.

War, she reminded herself. One he was singled out for, forced into. The one where he was constantly fighting in battles, the one where he had been injured, the one where someone had tried to kill him, the one where he was all alone. Her heart broke for him. He was trapped, that much was clear, but Bella knew she didn't have all of the answers. She had vowed to only ask him questions when necessary, when he had first opened that door. Reading back through their messages she could tell his situation was hard for him to talk about.

"Are you sure she's your girlfriend?" Rosalie asked.

Edward and Bella looked up from their phones and focused on her, she was with Alice and Emmett.

"What?" Bella asked, trying to catch up on whatever was going on.

"Yesterday, now today," Rosalie said, "you're always on that phone. What are you doing? Who are you messaging?"

"That's none of your business," Bella said.

"Edward is our brother, so of course it's our business," Rosalie bit back.

"Excuse me," Bella said, "but there's no way Edward is your brother too, unless you're speaking on Emmett's behalf."

"You never told her?" Rosalie asked Edward and Emmett.

"That's creepy," Edward said, "you're dating your brother, I'm not going to advertise that."

"Umm, excuse me," Bella said, "but can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"We're all adopted," Alice said, "by our father Carlisle Cullen. Edward was eight at the time and Carlisle's first, Emmett was ten, I was eleven and Rose was sixteen. He just picked us all up along the way, he saved us."

"Emmett was ten?" Bella focused on that piece of information, remembering his story about being raised by a mama bear. Emmett's vulnerable eyes met hers and she decided not to press it. She had a feeling some of his story was untrue, but she knew it wasn't her place to question him. She decided to focus on something else. "Did you two start dating before or after being adopted by Carlisle?" she asked.

"Before," Emmett and Rosalie answered at the same time.

"That doesn't make it any better," Edward said, "you're brother and sister."

Bella only half listened. She didn't really care, they weren't blood related and they had technically been dating first. What she cared about was their ages. She guessed they were all about the same age now, sixteen, seventeen or eighteen. If they were seventeen, Edward had been adopted for nine years, Emmett for seven years, Alice for six years and Rosalie for only a year. One thing was certain in Bella's mind...

"Carlisle seems like a saint," Bella said, in awe of the man.

The others laughed and shared a look.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Remind me to tell him that later," Alice said, "he'll get a kick out of it."

The bell rang and everyone shuffled off.

"What did I say?" Bella asked Edward.

"Nothing," he said, "just a little inside joke. Carlisle's really religious, so you know, he's always trying to obtain sainthood."

"I think he's doing a good job." Bella smiled.

School went by as usual and Bella tried to wait patiently for Jasper's message telling her that he'd arrived. She could admit that today was going better than yesterday, she was actually focused in her classes. No one at Forks High really seemed to care, but Bella had always been a good student and she didn't want to start slacking off because of a boy. A beautiful boy at that.

Bella felt her face heat up. She'd never had a boyfriend before. There were guys she had been attracted to, but they never took any notice of her. Jasper had though, and she loved how he looked, and those abs. She found herself on the verge of panting and she quickly covered it with a cough, then several more coughs out of embarrassment when everyone turned to look at her. The teacher asked Bella if she needed to go to the nurse, but Bella declined and decided it was wise not to think about Jasper during class anymore.

Lunch was a good distraction for Bella. She had liked sitting with Edward and Emmett, and having Alice and Rosalie join them didn't disrupt much. Emmett was always quiet so now he was quiet with Rosalie, and Alice was much like Edward and they got along really well. Bella was content to watch them. They were all so close and she liked what they shared, she had always been an only child. Seeing as the Cullens were occupied with each other, Bella couldn't hold out any longer and she sent Jasper a message.

_** clumsy_af: **__This may sound crazy, but I feel as though I miss you_

_** hunting_grounds: **__It's not crazy_

Bella was surprised he had replied immediately and his reply made her pause. Reading between the lines, was that Jasper's way of saying he missed her too? Before she could dwell on it any further, Jasper messaged her again which was odd in itself.

_** hunting_grounds: **__How's your day going?_

_** clumsy_af: **__Why do you always ask about me? What about you? Are you back yet?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Almost, not long now. Are you in class?_

_** clumsy_af: **__No, lunch. I know you said you liked my words, but I'm just wondering, you're clearly older than me, so what's in this for you? What do I mean to you?_

His reply wasn't instantaneous and Bella starting obsessing, she hoped she hadn't gone too far, but she just had to know. She liked his friendship and being heard, plus, he didn't look half bad, but what was in this for him?

"Back at it again?" Rosalie stated, eyeing the phone in Bella's hand. "Are you ever going to tell us what you're doing on that phone all the time?"

"I'm messaging someone," Bella said, knowing she had to give Rosalie some information.

Alice leaned forward.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"A guy," Bella answered.

"Ooh," Alice squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Hang on," Rosalie said, "aren't you dating Edward?"

Nobody said anything.

"What?" Rosalie asked, looking from person to person. Her eyes landed on Edward. "What?" she asked him.

"Umm, I…" Edward stuttered. "No, I'm not dating Bella, everyone just thinks I am."

"Oh," Rosalie said, focusing back on her lunch.

No one else took their attention off Edward though. He met all of their eyes before staring at the table. No one pushed him. They all clearly knew about him, aside from Rosalie. Bella's phone vibrated.

_** hunting_grounds: **__You mean everything to me_

Bella's phone slid out of her hand and hit the table. She scrambled to pick it up before anyone else could. She couldn't believe Jasper had written that, she needed to know more.

_** clumsy_af: **__But why?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm not sure. I feel connected to you. I know it's insane, I know we don't know each other well, but it's just how I feel. Do you feel the same way?_

Bella didn't need to think of her answer.

_** clumsy_af: **__Yes_

_** hunting_grounds: **__You haven't written a tweet in a while. Do me a favor and write one about how you feel. I have to go_

Bella still didn't know what to say. She hated that Jasper was going back into this war and that there was nothing she could do about it. But maybe Jasper was right, she could use her words. It had been a while since she tweeted. Before Jasper, it was a near constant thing, now, she preferred to message him instead.

Bella didn't have the time to write a tweet now, so she needed to put her phone away and focus on her new friends. It wasn't until after school when she was alone at her kitchen table that she decided to write out her thoughts. She wanted to write one about how Jasper made her feel and she wanted to write one about the helplessness she felt. It wasn't easy, but as she had no homework she focused her attention completely on it.

_** clumsy_af: **__If I could, I would never let you go. If I could, I would keep you safe. If I could, I would fight this war for you. If I could, I would, but I can't._

_** clumsy_af: **__I've never had my heart broken before, but I've read about it. They say there's this ache in your chest and no matter what you do, it doesn't go away. I think love feels like that too. Pain and pleasure, that thin line. Loss and love, it has to be the same. I don't know if this is love, but this ache won't go away._

"Good day at school?" Charlie asked as he came home and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Bella pulled the stack of papers out of her backpack and handed them to Charlie.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it. "Oh," he realized, "are you sure, Bells? I know this is personal and I don't want to overstep anything."

"Dad," Bella said, "I trust you and I value your opinion. I don't want to hide anything from you."

"Do you want me to read this now?" Charlie asked.

Bella shrugged, picking up her backpack and heading upstairs to her room. She had enjoyed getting her thoughts out of her head, she had missed it. Jasper had been consuming her lately and although she had been talking to him, she hadn't really gotten anything out there into the world. Jasper was so open about everything, the war, being injured, being hunted, his scars, all of it, but what had Bella even offered about herself? What did she even have to offer him?

A short while later Charlie knocked on Bella's doorframe and stepped into her room. He handed the sheets of paper back to her. Bella waited for him to speak. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear from her father, but she was ready for the truth. Charlie didn't speak, he was taking the time to organize his thoughts.

"So," Bella said, when she could wait no longer, "is he a sociopath?"

Charlie cleared his throat and sat down on Bella's bed. She was by the window, at her desk, facing him.

"I'm not good with these things," Charlie said, "I never have been. If I had, Renée never would've left." He cleared his throat again. "I won't pretend that I have all the answers, but I will tell you this. I trust you, Bella, fully. You're being careful, I can see that. All I ask is that you come to me if need be and you continue to be careful. Don't take his burden on yourself. He only seems to want your words, stick to that, but please protect yourself."

Charlie left the room before Bella could say anything.

Bella smiled, she couldn't help it. She had always respected her father and she was glad he seemed to be on her side. Jasper on the other hand, Bella wasn't sure what was happening with that, but she knew one thing for certain; no matter how impossible it may be, she would never stop trying to free Jasper from the war he was chained to. He didn't deserve to live that life, no one did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Online Predator Chapter 19**

On the way back to Maria, Jasper stopped in Arizona. Leaving Bella had been hard, but it was needed. Jasper knew just how vindictive Maria could be, he knew how much she viewed him as a prized possession. She would never let him go and if she found out that a human was making him question everything then he had no doubt that Maria would kill Bella before she killed him too.

Jasper was no fool, Maria had said she wanted proof and he needed to be prepared for that. He was currently hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect victim. It couldn't be a guy, it had to be a girl. Young, brown hair; he had a type and Maria knew this. He had to do all he could to keep Bella safe.

Things had definitely shifted now. He hadn't physically seen Bella in Forks, but that didn't matter. He had seen her emotions and although these girls didn't mirror her emotions they did mirror her looks and for the first time Jasper questioned what he was doing. Did these girls deserve to live? Did he have a right to kill them? Why did he spare Bella?

Either way, right now, Jasper didn't have a choice. Maria wanted proof of his hunting trip and he was going to get it. So, when Jasper found someone who was exactly his type and he managed to get her away from everyone, he got his phone out and filmed himself as he toyed with the girl and then killed her, letting it all be captured. It was risky, but Maria wanted proof.

Jasper didn't waste time. Although he didn't want to go back to Maria, he had to. He had already been gone too long. This would be a tough challenge, lying to Maria, convincing her that all was right again, hiding his true feelings, protecting Bella from her. Jasper had no doubt it would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do, but also the most worthwhile. He was dedicated to do whatever it took to keep Bella safe.

Maria noticed him the moment he rejoined camp. Jasper didn't focus on her, but he quickly took stock of the whole camp. Nettie was still here, so was the surviving Morrison brother. Peter and Charlotte were the only ones missing and Jasper knew Maria would have noticed Peter's absence. That would be the first mess he would have to clean up, but he wasn't too worried about it. Jasper headed straight for Maria when he realized no one was waiting in the shadows to kill him.

"How did it go?" Maria asked.

"Good." Jasper showed her the video on his phone.

"Good." Maria smiled. "How's your head?"

"Clear."

"And your chest? Does it ache anymore?"

"Not since I coughed up that piece of vampire flesh. I won't be swallowing any of that again."

"Have you seen Peter yet?" Maria asked.

Jasper knew it wouldn't take long.

"No," he said, making a point to look around the camp. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Maria said and Jasper could feel her deceit.

"Good," Jasper said, "then I'm sure he's fine. He's probably off on a hunt or something. We did send him away to fix his face, maybe it's taking longer to heal. Do you want me to go check on him?"

"No," Maria said, "it's time for you to bring the darkness, I need you to dispose of Block B."

This had Jasper's attention, Charlotte was part of Block B. It seemed as though Jasper had let Peter and his mate go just in time.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper said, leaving Maria's side. He wanted to do this quick. He wasn't sure how close of an eye Maria kept on her army, but he didn't want her to see that Charlotte was missing too.

It wasn't hard for Jasper to gather up Block B, most of them stuck together. They were changed around the same time, trained together, currently at the same stage in their vampire life, it just made sense to stick with who you knew. They also hunted at the same time and that's the excuse Jasper used to get them away from camp.

There were only four vampires this time, it would be an easy kill. Block's contained around ten newborns in the beginning, sometimes fifteen, but over the newborn year most ended up being killed, either on the battlefield, in camp, or by Jasper for whatever reason. Those who made it to the year mark died at Jasper's hands and most knew it was coming.

The feelings of dread and fear were there, but the newborns also felt hope. They hoped this was just a hunt. Jasper had taken them on hunts many times and he followed the same procedure for this. It was a delicate situation, the newborns never stood down and accepted their fate, only Peter had ever done that. Jasper spent the run observing all of them, deciding what order they needed to fall in. It was a delicate situation, easy to be fucked up.

When they were far enough away and in an abandoned building, one of the best locations should any try to run, the walls usually kept them secured long enough for Jasper to stop them. Jasper waited for the right moment, still observing them, making sure he had everything right. This was always risky, they always outnumbered him, if they were smart they could defeat him. Jasper has done this countless times before, around once a month, for almost 150 years. 1,800 times, at least. Sometimes they injured him, but they had never bested him.

"Where's Charlotte?" one of them asked.

Jasper met her eyes. "What?"

"Where's Charlotte?" they asked again. "Is she dead?"

Jasper was thankful Maria had told him to kill Block B, if they were already asking where Charlotte was then it wouldn't have been long before they started asking around camp, unless they already had.

"What do you mean?" Jasper played dumb.

"We haven't seen her for a few days," another said, "since when you went away."

"Did you kill her?" another asked.

"Are you going to kill us?" the fourth wondered.

Jasper observed them all, they were scared, but he was certain they hadn't voiced these thoughts out loud before now. Everyone knew that saying things back at camp often got you killed, and they were scared, they would've kept it all to themselves, not even daring to speak it out loud to each other. It had only been a few days since he let Charlotte go, that time passed quickly for a vampire. He would kill this block and then no one should mention Charlotte again.

Usually, Jasper just killed them. Sometimes he used his gift to send them some confusion, but this time, there was another thought in his head. He wanted to use his words. He wanted to tell them what was happening. He wanted to reassure them. It would be a test, if it didn't work no one would ever know and he could go back to his other method, but he had to give it a go.

"War is brutal," Jasper told them, "especially this one. None of us asked for this." He had a tight lock on their emotions, they were agreeing with him. So far, so good. "I was commanded to take you from your families, from your life. I couldn't say no to Maria, you know this, I had no choice. Just like you have no choice. This isn't a life, being a vampire isn't something anyone would want." Their emotions shifted, Jasper was losing them. "Don't become like me. You're one year down, I've been here for 150, imagine that." He could tell they were and they weren't happy with what they saw. "There's no harm in bowing out gracefully. If I was given the chance when I was a newborn, I would have taken it."

They, of course, didn't have a choice, and Jasper wondered why he was talking so much. He realized this wasn't to prepare them or to help them, this was for him. He wanted to save them and in his mind that meant killing them. You couldn't live outside the war, not when it's all you knew. Peter was different, he always had been, and Charlotte was his mate, so Jasper was confident they would be fine, they might even thrive, but he couldn't let these newborns go, they would only form their own army and continue fighting. It was all they knew. Death is the only way they got peace.

"Why would we ever choose death?" one asked and the others, who had been considering it, suddenly gave up and agreed with their brother.

Jasper knew it wouldn't have worked. No one chose death over life because at least with being alive you were living, death held nothing, you were gone forever. Jasper gave up on using his words, he knew he wasn't as good with words as Bella. He had a feeling she would have been able to get them agree, he bet she would have had a fair shot, better than him at least. Jasper felt the need to ask her about it, to get her point of view on it all. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth, but maybe he could spin it a certain way. But what good would that even do?

In the end, death was all that was coming for these newborns and words wouldn't change that. Jasper knew this, but he wanted them to understand, he wanted them to know that he wasn't killing them because he enjoyed it, he wanted them to know that it was all on Maria, it was always her.

The first newborn's head was off before anyone realized and Jasper didn't stop there. He had to move quickly, he didn't think, he couldn't. He blocked their emotions from himself, he had done that ever since he had felt Peter's acceptance of death. He didn't want to feel what they were feeling, he didn't want to feel guilty, he didn't want to spare anyone else. Jasper was destined to be alone in this world and that was okay.

Some tried to run, but they didn't get far before he dragged their headless bodies back. Jasper didn't bother ripping them up, removing their heads was enough. He started the fire and got everything burning, then he kept a close watch, making sure none of them managed to get their heads back on and kicking them back in when their headless bodies tried to make an escape.

No matter how much he distanced himself from what he was doing, no matter how many times he had done it before, no matter that he blocked himself from their emotions, he could still hear them. It wasn't just screams of pain, but it was the things they called out to him in their final moments. They were desperate and so were their words, then, when they knew they were done for, their words became personal attacks.

Jasper had heard it all before, he had learned to block it all out, but now, everything came back to Bella and although they didn't know about her, he did, and he couldn't help but feel he would never be good enough for her. Even if he was human, or she was vampire, even if there was no Maria, Bella would always be better than him and the thought saddened him. They called him the Bringer of Darkness for a reason, it was because he killed so many beings. He killed everyone twice, once when they were human and once when they were a vampire. It was completely inescapable, it was his life, and Bella deserved better than a cold-blooded killer.

As everything turned to ash, Jasper sat against the wall of the abandoned building and pulled out his phone. He needed Bella, even though he knew he didn't deserve her, he wanted her words, he wanted to speak to her. She had tweeted, he noticed, and her words momentarily distracted him.

_** clumsy_af: **__If I could, I would never let you go. If I could, I would keep you safe. If I could, I would fight this war for you. If I could, I would, but I can't._

He read her words over and over. Bella wanted to protect him, but that would never be possible. She was too weak, too human, but it was more than that, Jasper would never want her near this life, he didn't want anyone to have this life, it's why he let Peter go so easily. Her words comforted him though, knowing he had someone out there, besides Garrett, who wanted to help him. Even though he was currently alone, even though he was a nomad, he liked that they cared. He read her next tweet.

_** clumsy_af: **__I've never had my heart broken, but I've read about it. They say there's this ache in your chest and no matter what you do, it doesn't go away. I think love feels like that too. Pain and pleasure, that thin line. Loss and love, it has to be the same. I don't know if this is love, but this ache won't go away._

Jasper sat there shocked, it couldn't be possible that Bella was feeling the same way as him. Perhaps she was talking about someone else. Her words felt true to him though. His chest ached almost constantly now but he had come to accept that. Love and loss. He knew he missed Bella, that he was grieving the loss of what could never be, but was it love? Jasper didn't know much about the emotion to tell, but he knew he cared about her.

He wasn't sure how to decipher her words, he didn't dare hope, but what if she did love him? What then? They could never be together. Maria would never let him go. He was a vampire, Bella was a human, they weren't compatible. Bella didn't know him, he told himself, she hadn't met him, she didn't know the real him, but he couldn't help but feel that he had been honest with her, that Bella had gotten the side of himself that he usually kept hidden. Maybe she did know the real him.

Jasper sent her a message.

_** hunting_grounds: **__We lost four today. I witnessed their deaths and there wasn't a thing I could do about it_

Bella replied almost immediately.

_** clumsy_af: **__I'm so sorry, Jasper. No one should have to go through that_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I need to head back to camp. I just wanted to hear from you first, you calm me_

_** clumsy_af: **__I wish I could do more_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I know, but please know you're doing all you can and for now it's enough_

_** clumsy_af: **__What happens when it isn't enough anymore?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I don't know_

Jasper slid his phone into his pocket, that's what it was all coming down to. Talking to Bella online was fine for now, but these feelings continued to grow and he knew that would end up changing things. Jasper felt the need to talk to Bella more often than not. He wasn't a fool, he knew there was no off switch for this. Whatever was happening was deeper than him or Bella, they weren't in control here. If he was, Bella would be dead. Jasper dropped his head, not knowing exactly what was going on was hard, but for now, talking online with Bella was enough, it had to be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Online Predator Chapter 20**

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie asked Bella as she approached Bella's truck.

Bella was leaning against it, looking at her phone.

"Nothing." Bella shrugged, putting her phone away.

"Oh, come on now," Rosalie said, "I know I can be a bitch, but I also know when someone's suffering internally and you clearly are."

Bella wondered how Rosalie could tell.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Bella said, "with anyone," she added, hoping to spare Rosalie's feelings. It didn't work.

"Whatever," Rosalie said, leaving Bella alone.

Bella wanted to ask Rosalie why she was alone and where the rest of her family was, but she didn't. She was more focused on Jasper and how he was all alone. He had witnessed five deaths, five deaths. Bella couldn't even imagine it. She looked around the parking lot and picked out five random people and then she imagined them just gone. It was tough, but it had to be tougher for Jasper, he saw it happen. They were his comrades and Bella hardly knew these people. Then she thought about it being the Cullens and her father and the thought nearly consumed her.

Jasper was strong, but no one could stay strong forever. Bella could already see that he was close to breaking. He didn't hide things from her, he was open about his external and internal struggles, so open. Brutally honest. Bella still hadn't found the words to reply to his last statement, the one where he had wrote that he didn't know what he would do when talking to Bella wasn't enough anymore. She hoped he would only ever need her, but that was stupid. Bella could agree that talking to each other afforded him some kind of comfort, but that couldn't last forever.

Bella struggled to think of what would happen when that day came. Would they simply stop talking to each other and grow apart? Jasper said he was stuck in the war for life. Would Bella graduate high school and then college? Start a family maybe? And Jasper would still be stuck there? She really wanted to ask more about what he was going through, but she knew he was giving her all that he could.

The whole situation had her feeling helpless and depressed, and nothing she did dispelled these thoughts. School wasn't a good distraction, she was barely able to focus. Her mind constantly went to Jasper. She wondered what he was going through, but furthermore, she often wondered if he was still alive. It was a constant worry and it was taking a toll on her. She needed to message him even though she had nothing good to say.

_** clumsy_af: **__Good morning_

Bella regretted it the moment she sent it. Of course it wouldn't be a good morning for him, but she had nothing else. She didn't want to constantly ask if he was safe, she didn't want to remind him of his struggles. She didn't even want to bring it up unless he did. Part of her didn't even want to distract him in case he was in the middle of a battle.

Would he feel her message come through? She knew he wouldn't hear it, something told her that having noise in that type of environment wasn't good, surely it would alert the enemies to his presence. Now, Bella felt worse. She didn't want him to be killed and least of all because of her. Maybe she should wait and let him message her first, but she wasn't sure she had that much restraint.

Either way, Jasper didn't reply and Bella tried not to worry about it. Was he in another battle? Was he hurt? Was he dead? He was fine, she told herself. She shoved her phone into her pocket and tried to distract herself, it was impossible.

Bella was starting to figure Jasper out. He always replied quickly if able. When he didn't reply, he was clearly busy, and when they were messaging back and forth, if he didn't reply fast, he either didn't know how to answer her or he felt uncomfortable. So right now, he couldn't reply, but he would. Bella tried to hold onto that hope.

Lunch finally rolled around and Bella was happy. She needed the distraction Edward and his siblings would surely offer. Only problem, when she got to their table, Rosalie was the only one there. This time, Bella asked her why.

"Where's everyone else?" Bella sat down across from Rosalie.

"The sun's out," Rosalie said as though it explained everything.

Bella now noted for the first time that it was. The sight made her smile, she had missed the sun and this was the first time she had seen it shining brightly since moving to Forks.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked for clarification.

"When the weather's nice," Rosalie said, "they go camping with Carlisle."

"Oh." Bella wanted to ask why Rosalie didn't go, but she wasn't sure if that was crossing any boundaries. In the end, she did anyway as she needed something other than Jasper to focus her attention on. "Why didn't you go?"

"It's not really my thing," Rosalie said, "they've been doing it for years, it's some kind of tradition and I'm still new to the family."

"Does Carlisle's wife go as well?" Bella asked, totally spacing on her name.

"No," Rosalie said, "Carlisle doesn't have a wife."

"Oh." Bella had just assumed.

"Why all the questions?" Rosalie snapped. "And why should I answer them when you won't even answer one of mine. I mean, really, Bella, you're dressed completely in black and that messy bun isn't hiding the fact that you haven't washed your hair in a few days."

Rosalie was insightful, but there was something more there that Bella couldn't work out. Bella knew she had to give a little to get some.

"The guy I'm talking to," Bella said, "he's a soldier, in an actual war, and I'm worried about him. Last I heard, he lost five fellow soldiers, he saw it happen. I can't even imagine that and I can't help him. I just, I feel so lost."

"The sooner you learn there's nothing you can do, the better it will be," Rosalie said.

"Excuse me?" Bella was not happy with what Rosalie said at all. There had to be a way to help Jasper.

"People can't be helped, only supported."

"I don't understand."

Rosalie moved to the seat next to Bella.

"I thought I was in love," Rosalie said, barely above a whisper, "his name was Royce and he was older than me. I was fourteen when we met, too young to know anything, but that didn't stop me. He liked me, he showed me daily, and things were fine in the beginning. I don't know what shifted, but… he became abusive. It was slow at first, I didn't even realize what was going on. I loved him and all I wanted to do was fix him. I thought if I just did what was needed then he would stop hitting me."

Rosalie paused and Bella tried to wrap her head around what Rosalie was telling her.

"It didn't work," Rosalie continued, "people like that don't change and nothing you do will help them. I tried to be what he needed, I thought we could go back. If he was nice once then he could be nice again, but things don't work like that. The only way Royce would change is if he wanted to, but he didn't. He didn't see a problem with how he acted or who he was, he liked it, he enjoyed it. I'll never forget his smile…" Rosalie trailed off.

Bella was unsure on how to show her support. Rosalie had been through so much and Bella wondered if this was how Rosalie ended up with the Cullens, but that didn't make sense. Where was her family? Why didn't they support her? Why didn't they help her? Bella had to ask, no matter how insensitive it may be. Rosalie was giving her good advice and it had been the first time all day she hadn't been focused on Jasper.

"Is that how you ended up with the Cullens?" Bella asked.

Rosalie glared at her, but then her face softened.

"Not entirely," she said, "that was just the start."

Rosalie paused and Bella let her be. She was here if Rosalie wanted to confide some more, and if not, then it didn't matter.

"I was pregnant," Rosalie said, not meeting Bella's eyes, "I thought Royce would be happy, but he blamed it on me. He said I tricked him, that I stopped taking my pill so this would happen. I didn't. He knew I wasn't on birth control and he never wanted to wrap it up. He was just blind to reality. I was so happy, I was keeping the baby either way, but Royce took that from me. It doesn't take that much force to kill an unborn baby, but the pain is worst of all, the emotional pain."

Rosalie subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"It was a boy," she said. "Royce didn't care about any of it, there was no emotion there. I was devastated and he didn't even care. He was meaner after that, he thought I had tricked him. Everything got worse and I stayed with him. I was dealing with such a great loss and I didn't want to lose Royce as well. I loved him, he loved me. …He drugged me one night and invited his friends over. I only remember bits and pieces," she laughed dryly, "I guess that's a good thing. They were drinking and doing drugs, they beat me within an inch of my life.

"Carlisle was the doctor at the hospital and he wouldn't stop trying to get the truth out of me. I was there for a month recovering from my injures, so he worked me down slowly." Rosalie smiled. "Carlisle's good, he's pure, you can't help but feel safe with him. I ended up telling him everything and he stood by my side as I reported Royce and his friends to the police, he was there when I let my parents know everything that had been going on, he was there when my parents abandoned me for tarnishing the prestigious Hale name, and he was there for me when Royce's lawyer got him off with no punishment.

"I'm still healing," Rosalie said, "and I probably always will be. I lost so much; my first love, my baby boy, my family. I thought I could help Royce, that I could fix him, but you can't, Bella. That's why I said you need to accept that. Look at you, you're losing it and it's over something you can't control. This guy is a soldier, I get that, but you have to put your trust in him. I don't know how long he's been out there, and yes life can be shitty, but he must be strong if he's still surviving and you need to hold faith in that. Royce was a lost cause and I was blind. Don't be blind, Bella, don't give your soldier everything. Support him, but don't cut off all other options."

Rosalie stopped and Bella tried to work out what to say.

"Damn," Bella said, and Rosalie tensed up, "I guess Carlisle really is a saint."

Rosalie smiled. "Yeah," she said, "he's something special. I was lucky he found me, that he cared enough to get me out when I was in too deep. I was lucky he took me in and raised me as one of his own. I was lucky. I think life has a way of working out in the end. A lot of soldiers come home, Bella, not all of them, but most do. Hold onto that hope. Nothing is forever, he will come home, and when he does, things won't be easy, you have to know that war changes you. Just like I have been forever altered. You need to prepare yourself, but you also need to protect yourself. I… I'm here, Bella, if you ever need anything."

Their eyes met.

"Thank you, Rose," Bella said, "you have no idea just how much your words have helped me."

Bella still needed to process everything, but she could already feel a sense of peace. Rosalie was right, Jasper knew what he was doing over there, and Rosalie had made an important point, soldiers came home all of the time. Peter had been released from the war, so that meant there was a chance Jasper could be freed as well. It wasn't much, but it was enough hope for Bella to hang onto. She couldn't change Jasper or help him, she just needed to be there for him and bide her time until he came home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Online Predator Chapter 21**

"Did you bring the darkness?" Maria asked the moment Jasper came back to camp.

He nodded his head.

"Were there any issues? You took longer than usual."

"Yeah, I went a little further away. No issues though, they're all gone."

"Good," Maria said, "I'm thinking of getting rid of Block C soon."

"Really?" Jasper asked, unable to hide his surprise. This was always a monthly thing, never sooner.

"Yes," Maria said, "I sense upcoming issues."

"Do you want me to do it now?" Jasper asked.

"No, it can wait a few days. I don't want everyone to think this is a new thing we're doing, it's a one-off."

Jasper nodded his head. "When do you want me to change the replacements for Block B?" he asked.

"Not yet," Maria said, shifting course from the usual yet again.

Jasper didn't like all of these changes, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Can I go look for Peter then?" Jasper asked.

"No, I want you to stay close," Maria said, "if Peter doesn't come back on his own then we can assume he's been killed."

Jasper made sure to react accordingly, even projecting his worry, fear and sadness. He could feel Maria's glee, what was up with that?

"What do you want me to do?" Jasper asked.

"Take it easy," Maria said, "keep peace in camp. We'll be staying here for a little bit longer."

Jasper nodded, taking his leave.

As he walked away, he was feeling skeptical. These changes were coming out of nowhere and they made no sense. Why pull forward the killing of Block C when they had just lost Block B? Why put off changing more humans when they desperately needed to replace the ones they just lost? None of it made any sense. Add that with Nettie being here and the fact she was out to kill Jasper. It put him on high alert.

There was no time to rest, no matter what Maria claimed. Jasper stretched out his gift, things were as stable as they could be with two armies recently joined together. It was weird not to feel Peter in camp, to not to seek him out as a distraction, but Jasper reminded himself that this was the way it needed to be.

Jasper set about finding Block C from his place in the center of camp. He counted their numbers, there were nine newborns and that was unusually high. Dread filled Jasper, not only were their numbers high, but it was most likely the reason Maria had brought forth their killings. Jasper had a feeling it was to challenge him. It had been a long time since he had killed nine in one hit, four had been bad enough. He wondered if he could get rid of some of them before then. There was one he could use, one he had to use before it was too late.

The remaining Morrison brother was part of Block C and if Jasper was going to use him as a pawn against Nettie then he needed to get moving. Knowing he was being watched closely, he didn't know how to go about it all. Usually, Jasper would get Peter to help, but he couldn't rely on that method this time. As he looked around camp, Jasper realized there was no one else here that he was friendly with and it made him realize how truly alone he was right now. Peter had been with him for a century, but now he was gone.

Jasper had to try something. He couldn't do it directly. Block C were the closest to the brother and Jasper had to use that information to his advantage. He sat at the base of a tree and focused on each of the nine newborns in Block C. Jasper was not only looking for the weakest link, but he was looking for a certain array of emotions. Every being had the same base set of emotions. Everyone felt happiness, sadness, anger, love, lust, all of them, but it was the combination of these base emotions and the degree in which they presented themselves that created what Jasper needed.

He focused on number four. It was an older gentleman which was weird because his emotional makeup definitely wasn't the norm. Usually these emotions were found in that of a teenage girl. Jasper was looking for someone who was open, someone who liked to talk. He only wanted to say this once. It was risky, but needed, and now he was on a time crunch. At any moment he could be commanded to kill Block C and he couldn't waste this opportunity.

Jasper moved quickly. He sent out some frustration to number four and then some resentment to the vampire closest to him. Jasper wanted a fight to break out, one he could break up. He needed to get close, but he couldn't just approach number four without reason. Jasper dropped his head, pretending not to pay attention to them. He slowly upped the emotions, making sure not to affect anyone else. He didn't want this to turn into a brawl, just a small fight.

"Back off, Matt," one of them snarled and Jasper raised his head.

The two vampires were chest to chest, moments away from going at it. Jasper wanted to search for Maria, he wanted to know if she was watching, but he couldn't. He just needed to do his job, he couldn't tip her off. Jasper stood and approached the pair slowly. He was halfway there when they leapt at each other.

Jasper slowly pulled his influence back, knowing it wouldn't stop them, and then he inserted himself into the matter, easily pulling them apart. The other vampire backed off, so Jasper sent anger to number four. Jasper went chest to chest with number four, with Matt. He needed to make a good show of this. He upped the anger, getting Matt to fight against him. Jasper put up a struggle and when the moment seemed right, he leaned in close and whispered in Matt's ear.

"Nettie's trying to kill Block C, she's the one who killed the other Morrison brother."

Jasper pulled back and pushed Matt away as he pulled back his gift again. Matt didn't fight, he hit the ground.

"Enough," Jasper boomed, "or I will kill you."

He could feel their acceptance, but he could also feel Matt's betrayal. It wouldn't be long before he went to the surviving Morrison brother and told him everything, maybe he'd even talk to the rest of Block C. Whatever happened, Jasper was excited for it. Hopefully they killed Nettie, but if they didn't, at least some of them would fall and he wouldn't have to face all nine of them at once.

With things back to what they were, Jasper went back to his tree. He sat there for three hours before he pulled out his phone. He had a '_good morning_' message from Bella and he replied to it.

_**hunting_grounds:** Good afternoon_

Bella replied immediately and Jasper made sure not to project any outward emotions, but he was smiling on the inside.

_** clumsy_af: **How's your day?_

_**hunting_grounds:** You beat me to it_

_** clumsy_af: **Sorry. My day was enlightening_

_** hunting_grounds: **Interesting. Care to explain?_

_** clumsy_af: **I will after you answer me_

_** hunting_grounds: **Things are confusing, but they're also better. I think I've got a better handle on things. I feel like I'm back in charge, more focused_

_** clumsy_af: **That's good to hear_

_** hunting_grounds: **Why was your day enlightening? That's not a usual way to describe one's day_

_** clumsy_af: **One of my new friends was telling me about her life. Honestly, when I first met her, I thought she was stuck up, a bitch really, but I guess you never really know what someone's been through. She's so strong and insightful. I'm still trying to process everything she told me, but, wow_

_** hunting_grounds: **Any words of advice you'd like to pass on to me?_

_** clumsy_af: **This is not really advice, just a fact ...Peter got to come home_

_** hunting_grounds: **I don't understand what you mean_

_** clumsy_af: **If Peter is no longer fighting in the same war as you then there must be hope for you to leave too_

_** hunting_grounds: **Bella, if I leave, they will hunt me down and kill me. I've been covering for Peter and so far it's working. My commanding officer has stated that if Peter doesn't return then we assume he's dead, which is great, but I also have to play my part so she doesn't get suspicious_

_** clumsy_af:** She?_

Jasper wanted to put his phone away right now, he wanted to avoid this question, but he answered anyway. No one in camp was paying him any attention, his emotions were on lockdown. He was just on his phone which is something he always did when he had nothing better to do. Maria was away in her tent with Nettie, no one was near him, he was safe.

_** hunting_grounds:** Yes_

_** clumsy_af: **Is she the one who's trying to kill you?_

_** hunting_grounds: **No, but it's someone close to her_

_** clumsy_af: **Will she save you?_

_** hunting_grounds: **I don't think so. She's the one who enlisted me, but perhaps I'm past my time, maybe I'm not useful to her anymore_

_** clumsy_af: **Jasper, you need to leave. Do what you have to, but just get out of there_

_** hunting_grounds: **I can't, they'll kill me_

_** clumsy_af: **It sounds like they're already going to kill you_

Bella's comment made him pause. She was right, Nettie was already trying to kill him, but he couldn't just leave. Not only would Maria never let him go alive, but what was he supposed to do? He knew he would head back to the States, but what then? He couldn't go to Peter because then they would all be discovered and killed, he couldn't go to Bella for the same reasons, Garrett was also a no as Jasper had done everything he could to protect Garrett from the war.

All Jasper could do was run, constantly run, always looking over his shoulder, and although he loved to run, he knew it would grow tiresome after a decade or so. At least with being here, he had certain freedoms. He could talk to Bella when he wanted and maybe in a few weeks he could visit her again under the guise of going for his usual hunt. Maria had agreed to this arrangement, so there's no reason she wouldn't let him go, Jasper just needed to be patient.

_** hunting_grounds: **I should go. We'll talk later_

Jasper knew he was avoiding the truth, but he just couldn't handle it right now. He slid his phone into his pocket and kept a close eye on Maria and Nettie's emotions as they stayed hidden in Maria's tent. They weren't giving off much, but Jasper kept his focus on them. They were confident, too confident, and because of that, he knew they would slip up, and he wanted to be the first one to witness it.

Information was power and Jasper so desperately needed it.

Hours passed and Jasper couldn't help but think of what Bella had said. Either way, whatever decision he made, he was a dead man. He didn't want to die, he was also coming to realize that he didn't want to stay here either. He had never wanted to be here, and now, with Bella, and letting Peter and Charlotte go, maybe there was life outside of the war. He struggled to think of what they would look like though.

What was he supposed to do with freedom? Only one thing came to mind, and he wasn't sure of the details, but he knew he wanted it to include Bella. It was too bad that was impossible. As long as Maria and her sisters were alive, he needed to stay as far away from Bella as he could. It was the only way he could ensure her safety. Maria was vindictive, she owned him, and she would never allow him to live freely with a human.


	22. Chapter 22

**Online Predator Chapter 22**

"How was your camping trip?" Bella asked Edward when he returned to school the following day.

Edward shrugged, not saying a word. Bella decided not to press the matter.

"What about Riley?" she asked instead. "Has he messaged you yet? Have you messaged him?"

Yet again Edward didn't answer, and as Bella looked at him closer, she could see that he was distracted, Alice and Emmett seemed quiet too. Bella's attention went to Rosalie, she was hanging off Emmett's side, but Emmett was always quiet when it came to anything serious, so Bella wasn't entirely sure she wasn't just reading into anything extra. She decided to forget it for now.

When lunch arrived, Rosalie joined Bella in the lunch line.

"You seem to be doing better," Rosalie said. "You had a shower at least. How's your soldier going?"

"Nothing's really changed on his part," Bella said, "but what you said has really got me thinking. I can't help him, I can't change his situation, I know that, I just have to support him."

Rosalie smiled and it was the first time Bella had seen her do so, it was breathtaking.

"And how are you supporting your soldier?" Rosalie asked.

"I think I'm being more open-minded with it all," Bella said, but she wasn't sure if that was true or not, "I'm there for him when he needs me. I really need to tweet more, he likes reading my thoughts and I've been slacking lately."

"What do you like about him?" Rosalie asked. "What drew you in?"

Bella thought about it. In the beginning, she liked that he understood her and that he read her tweets when no one else did. She was so desperate for someone to listen to her and then there he was. But things had changed recently. Jasper, who had once been closed off, had started opening up. Rosalie's question made Bella wondered what she really liked about him, why she cared so much.

She kept thinking about where he was and what he was doing. He was a soldier at war and although that made her care about him and his safety, she suddenly realized that had nothing to do with who he was as a person. Did her feelings run deeper than that? Did she only care because who wouldn't care about someone in that situation? Bella struggled to find an answer to Rosalie's question and Rosalie could tell.

"Figure that out," Rosalie said. "It will help give you some clarity."

They continued on and exited the food line. Bella liked Jasper, she knew that. Her chest ached a lot, mainly when she missed him, and when she talked to him, all of the time really, and that made it seem as though there was something more there, but it still didn't answer Rosalie's question. Bella enjoyed talking to him, but most of those were selfish reasons; he listened to her, he cared enough to ask about her day, he made sure she didn't slack off at school.

Bella sat down at the Cullen's table and thought some more. She liked his strength, she knew that. People were trying to kill him, but he wasn't backing down, he wasn't running away either. And as much as she wanted him to leave the war and be free, he knew more than her, and he was sticking it out. He wasn't abandoning his troop. Jasper was a good friend, always there for her, putting her first. Was that enough, Bella wondered. It seemed like it. Then there was the opposite side, why question it, she liked talking to Jasper and why did it need to be anything more than that?

"What's going on between you two?" Emmett asked, looking between his girlfriend and Bella.

"What do you mean?" Bella said.

"We're friends," Rosalie answered.

"Friends?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes," Rosalie's voice was sharp, "I'm allow to have a friend, aren't I?"

"Yeah, of course, babe."

"Aren't I your friend?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Rosalie said, "but you're also my sister."

"Then why didn't you come camping with us?" Alice asked and Bella could tell it was a sensitive topic. "It's a family thing and you're part of this family."

Rosalie didn't answer and Bella was left wondering. She wanted to ask more about the camping trip but after Edward's earlier silence and now this, she decided it probably wasn't worth it. For the remainder of lunch, no one else spoke about it either and by the time Biology came around, Bella decided not to question Edward about it, but she was going to ask him about Riley.

"You didn't answer me," she said and she saw Edward tense up, "about Riley," she quickly added and that seemed to ease Edward, "have you talked to him yet?"

"A little," Edward answered.

"And?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't say anything for a beat, he just wrote down what Mr Banner was writing on the board.

"He…" Edward finally said, "I think I still like him."

"You think?" Bella frowned.

"It's like you said," Edward continued, "how people may be one thing on the outside and something completely different on the inside. I know I'm attracted to him, but what if I end up hating who he really is?"

"That's a possibility," Bella said, "but until you start talking to him you're not really going to know. In the beginning, I didn't even want to talk to Jasper, he seemed like a creeper, and then he was distant, demanding even in some ways, but once we both got comfortable, things flowed. You've gotta remember that Riley's most likely in the same boat as you, he must like how you look if he added you on Facebook, now it's time for you both to see if you really like each other."

"Do you and Jasper like each other?" Edward asked.

"Well, I can't speak for Jasper, and it's still early on, but I definitely like talking to him and I can't wait to find out more about him. You've gotta stop looking at this as an endgame and start focusing on the here and now. Who's to know what will happen tomorrow or even later today, you only have right now."

"I guess you and Rosalie are friends," Edward said, "she's always going on about this preachy crap. I think it's because she saw a psychologist for so long, some of it rubbed off on her and now she spurts her bullshit whenever she can."

"She's just trying to help us, Edward. She doesn't want what happened to her to happen to anyone else."

Edward's head snapped towards Bella. "What did you say?" he asked.

"What?" Bella wondered.

"Did… Did she tell you?" Edward's voice was low.

"About Royce?" Bella questioned, lowering her voice as well. Edward nodded. "Yeah, she didn't want me thinking that I could somehow save Jasper. She even said something I didn't even think about. I want Jasper out of the war, but what happens if he's ever freed. War changes you, everyone knows that. Jasper will have to adjust to civilian life, it won't be easy and there will be struggles. If I'm to be his friend, or even more, I need to be able to handle all of that. I need to be able to support him."

"Fuck," Edward groaned, sitting back in his seat.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Life is just complicated," Edward said, "there's what I want, what Riley wants, what my father wants. There's just too much shit going on. I'm only seventeen, I don't want to deal with all of this."

Bella laughed. "That's life, Edward. If not those things and those people then it would be something else."

Edward groaned again and Bella decided to leave him be.

Gym class came around and Bella was still giving it a go. Ever since that video her father had sent her and his words, things had gotten better. She found that if she didn't go in there with any negative thoughts, no thoughts of failing or injuring herself, or someone else, then things went okay. She was still rusty and she knew she would never become an athlete, but it was a start.

They had moved on from volleyball, which Bella was thankful for, and onto soccer. Even though Bella was still certain that she was clumsy, she was glad soccer only used her legs. A big part of her lack of coordination was using all limbs at once, so this was easier. Bella still chose to stay away from the action, but when the ball came her way she didn't run and hide, she actually tried.

It wasn't anything revolutionary, Bella still wasn't ready to willingly jump in any puddles, but it was good. All of this was making her question other things in life though, moving to Forks has done that. At home, Bella always cooked, it was expected as Renée couldn't, but here, Charlie did it more often than not and Bella was learning what it was like to be cared for. It was nice not to have to worry all of the time.

Gym let out a little early, so Bella was in the parking lot waiting for Edward when she decided to message Jasper.

_** clumsy_af: **__How's things?_

She slid her phone into her pocket, knowing he probably couldn't answer straight away, so she was surprised when her phone vibrated, she pulled it out.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm still alive_

_** clumsy_af: **__Am I that transparent?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Yes, but I like that you care, and that you check up on me, it reminds me to keep my head_

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you free to talk now? I don't want to interrupt anything_

_** hunting_grounds: **__What's wrong?_

_** clumsy_af: **__Nothing, I just miss talking to you_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm always here_

_** clumsy_af: **__I know but with school, homework, my dad, and sleep, I just struggle sometimes. I wish I could talk to you all the time, but I also don't want to risk your life_

_** hunting_grounds: **__You let me worry about that. I'm no fool, I don't reply unless I can_

_** clumsy_af: **__What are you doing right now?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Sitting at the base of a tree, overseeing everything, watching the other soldiers mainly, that's my main job, keeping them safe and in check. What are you doing?_

Bella decided to process his information later not knowing how long she had his attention for.

_** clumsy_af: **__School just let out, so I'm in the parking lot, waiting by my truck_

_** hunting_grounds: **__What are you waiting for?_

_** clumsy_af: **__My friend_

_** hunting_grounds: **__May I ask why?_

_** clumsy_af: **__I need to talk to him. He went camping with his family, but something must've happened because he's not himself. I want to offer him my support_

_** hunting_grounds: **__You're a good friend, especially to me_

_** clumsy_af: **__I'm trying. I didn't really have friends back in Phoenix, no one close at least, but there's a few potentials here, you too, of course. I think you're my favorite friend, I don't want to talk to the others this much_

It took Jasper a moment to reply.

_** hunting_grounds: **__You're my favorite friend too_

School had let out, so Bella had been spending her time between messaging Jasper and keeping an eye out for Edward. She decided it was probably better to stand by Edward's Volvo, but she was so engrossed in her conversation with Jasper that she couldn't be bothered moving. She was confident that she would see him with enough time to wave him over.

The smile wouldn't leave Bella's face, Jasper liked talking to her too, they were friends. She liked that notion, but also hated it as part of her wanted them to be more. She knew it was a good start, friends could always become more. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but it all sounded lame to her, so she thought about it for a moment as she continued looking for Edward.

Bella saw Edward and moved to the back of her truck, ready to call him over. As she called out to him, tires skidded on the pavement in the distance and Bella watched as Edward's face turned to a look of pure horror. Bella focused on the noise. There was a van, speeding and skidding in the parking lot not far from her. Bella couldn't look away, she was frozen in shock.

"Bella," Edward called out, but it did no use. "Bella."

Bella's phone was clutched tightly in her hand as the van changed direction and came straight towards her. Death was imminent, there was no escape and Bella only had thoughts about Jasper. Many thoughts, too many of them...

If she died, who would tell him?

Would he miss her?

Would he ever find out the truth?

Why didn't they have more time together?

How much more time did he have?

Would they meet in death?

Why couldn't he be here right now?

Jasper would protect her, Bella knew that, he would never allow her to fall.


	23. Chapter 23

**Online Predator Chapter 23**

Jasper's plan worked even better than he suspected it would. It didn't take Matt long to find the surviving Morrison brother and Jasper could feel the brother's anger and need for vengeance from clear across the way. Jasper kept a lock on him, but didn't look at him. He liked that the Morrison brother felt clear-headed, he wasn't feeling reckless or ready to run in there immediately, he was planning something and Jasper was content to sit back and watch.

During his watch, Bella messaged him and although he had to keep his face blank, he was smiling on the inside. She made everything better. She never really talked about anything deep, but they were both honest in their answers, offering personal information when needed. Bella had lived in Phoenix and Jasper liked that she was from the south like him, one state over. No wonder she liked the sun so much.

The conversation had clearly ended on them declaring each other their favorite friend. Jasper liked that, he had been hesitant to tell her, but it was the truth and Bella deserved nothing less. He was her friend, she was his friend. He liked talking to her and who she was and he hoped the feelings were mutual. He knew Bella would never love that he was a vampire, but she would never find that out if they stayed strictly online friends.

Later that night, Jasper was missing her and her words. He was still waiting for the Morrison brother to confront Nettie and although he was close to taking action, Jasper still had some time and he wanted to fill it with Bella. He checked the time, it wasn't too late in Forks so he knew she would probably still be awake. He pondered what to say before just going with his gut.

_** hunting_grounds: **__War can be so boring at times, there's a lot of sitting around and waiting_

Bella didn't reply, but Jasper wasn't worried. Half an hour later with still no reply, he assumed she had fallen asleep early, but just in case, he asked her a question. Bella could never resist answering his questions, he knew that much for sure.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Did you find out what was going on with your friend?_

Another half an hour later with no reply, Jasper told himself that she was sleeping, and he slid his phone back into his pocket. The camp was unusually calm considering they were still two armies meshed together. There had been some bonding, but not enough. Jasper didn't care though, as long as there were no fights he could sit and do nothing.

Four hours passed and Jasper hadn't moved from his tree. He could feel the Morrison brother's impatience and Jasper wondered why he was holding back. It all made sense when Nettie finally left Maria's tent and ran away from camp. Jasper wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't kept a close lock on the Morrison brother, but he left camp too. No one noticed except Jasper and he pretended he didn't. Only one would come back, Jasper knew that, and he hoped it was the Morrison brother.

"Major," Maria said, standing at the door to her tent.

Jasper dutifully stood up and went over to her. "Yes?" he asked.

"I need you," is all she said before she disappeared into her tent.

Jasper hesitated for the briefest of moments and he hoped Maria didn't notice. Things were shifting, they had been ever since he first talked to Bella. Sex was something Maria asked for often enough and she always chose Jasper as he's the only one she fully trusted. Jasper had always complied as it was an order, but right now, he didn't want to be in that tent with her, but he knew he had no choice.

Nettie was already trying to kill him, possibly Maria too. Bella was out there, and not only couldn't Jasper let anyone know about her, but he couldn't die either. If he died, Bella would probably stay safe, no one should go looking for her, but if he was alive, then he could continue to protect her. This was the hardest part, pretending nothing had changed when in reality everything had.

Forty-five minutes later, Jasper was banished from her tent. He felt used and dirty. He got off, but only because he knew it was expected and he couldn't let Maria know how much had changed. It wasn't too terrible, pleasure was pleasure and so closely linked to pain, but what Maria didn't know is that when Jasper looked at her bright red eyes and dark black hair, he was imagining soulful brown eyes and soft brown hair. He came to the thought of Bella.

Jasper wasn't sure what to make of that as he sat at his tree. He had a lazy smile on his face. He used to always look this way after getting his pleasure, and he found it to be truthful as it was how Bella made him feel, satisfied. Maria's emotions were level and normal, so Jasper knew he had tricked her. He had made sure to do everything as he once had, no more and no less. It was as he told Bella, he was no fool.

Almost another hour later, Jasper felt the stirrings of another's emotions and they were coming in fast. He sat up straighter, wanting to be ready. Everything inside of him came crashing down when a beat up Nettie came back into camp. Maria was out of her tent and fussing over her sister in an instant, demanding to know what had happened. Jasper listened as Nettie rattled off her story. He wanted to look away, to not draw attention to himself, but that would be a dead giveaway.

"Major," Maria's words pierced the air.

Jasper jumped up and came over to her. He kept his head dropped out of respect.

"Which one?" Maria asked.

"Whichever one is called Matt," Nettie spat.

"Do you know who?" Maria asked Jasper.

"Yes, from Block C," Jasper offered.

"I was right to move up their demise," Maria whispered so only Jasper and Nettie could hear her. "Kill them all, Jasper, show no mercy."

He nodded his head and left. With the Morrison brother likely already killed, Jasper rounded up the other eight. They were already wary, this wouldn't be an easy kill. Jasper was about to leave camp with them when he almost made a mistake. Usually, he'd get Peter to watch over them while he went and talked to Maria, but he was all alone. He decided it didn't matter. If any of them ran, he would just hunt them down and kill them.

"Stay here for a moment," Jasper commanded them.

He went over to Maria's tent and silently waited for her to address him.

"What?" she snapped, sticking her head out.

"One of Block C is missing," Jasper stated, "the other Morrison brother. He was here two hours ago when I counted numbers. After I kill Block C do you want me to hunt him down?"

"No," Maria said.

"But," Jasper protested. There was one rule that was sacred, you never let anyone live, never.

"He's already dead," Maria said, "now go, hurry up, and report back here the moment you're done."

Jasper left. Thankfully all of Block C were waiting where he left them. He had given them the usual story, that it was time for them to hunt. They all believed it to a degree, but they were hesitant too. When they were far enough away, one of the braver ones spoke.

"Where's Gavin?" they asked.

Jasper guessed that was the Morrison brother's name. He didn't bother answering. Usually these killings happened month to month and they had moved camp by then, but this time, everything was the same. Jasper would think it was a trap, but knowing Nettie was currently injured was a calming thought. He would get this done and then start thinking up another plan to kill Nettie.

He went to the same abandoned building, it still smelled like burnt vampire flesh, but Jasper didn't focus on that. There were no words this time, no reassurance or hesitation. Their numbers were already grand and he couldn't let them get their bearings. He fought them. It was tough, one of the toughest killings he had experienced, but thoughts of Bella kept him fighting. He needed to keep his head for her.

Block C died, all of them, but Jasper hadn't come out of it unscathed. He counted twenty bitemarks, but they were the only ones he could see. They never worried him, sure their vampire venom burned him from each place, but it was manageable, it would heal. and if he sucked the venom out, it would heal quicker. If he didn't, it would still heal with time. He didn't bother sucking the venom out, he liked the burn.

What worried him more were the gashes. There was one down his cheek that traveled all the way down his neck and several on his chest. His shirt was shredded yet again and that's why Jasper had stolen one off one of the newborns before he tore them up. He didn't put it on yet, he would have to wait until he healed. This shirt would have to last him a month, at least, until Block D was ready to be killed.

There was a large gash on his thigh too. He sat down and watched the flames as he held the skin back together, forcing it to fuse. Gashed were good in the sense that there was no foreign vampire venom in the wound. Forcing them together healed them, but to come out virtually unscarred, you had to wait for them to heal naturally. Jasper didn't have time for that. He pushed all of the skin together on all of the gashes except for the one on his face and neck.

He didn't care, but it was Maria's rule, she didn't want him scarred where he couldn't easily cover it up. Humans were automatically lured to him because he was a vampire, but he had been with Maria one time when a human noticed the scars on his arms and that allure disappeared immediately, the human actually ran away. Jasper chased them down and killed them, but still. Humans didn't like his scars, so he would have to let the one on his face and neck heal naturally.

When everything had healed as much as Jasper was allowing and the last flames had fizzled out, Jasper continued to sit there. He was in pain, but he welcomed it. As the sun rose, he thought of Bella. It wasn't just about her though. Eight was tough, maybe he could rip off his arm, leave it behind, and run. He could be with Bella, he could protect her from Forks, he could, but he knew it was foolish.

Maria would come looking for him, she would find his arm, but she would also be able to scent that the other eight were killed and not him. It would never work out, she was too smart. Jasper pulled out his phone instead. Bella should be awake and getting ready for school. She still hadn't answered his message and Jasper decided to wait. He waited for one whole hour, but still no reply. Bella was always constantly asking how he was, so he decided to do the same.

_** hunting_grounds: **__How are you?_

As soon as he hit send, he felt foolish. Of course she would be fine, she was probably just too busy, perhaps she overslept. There were a million different things and now she was at school. Jasper decided to leave it alone. He had already sent three messages in a row and he didn't want to come off as desperate. Jasper left the abandoned building and went back to camp. He wanted to find a tree and sit down, but he remembered Maria's order and went to see her first.

"Is it done?" she asked, her back to him.

"Yes."

"Good, I want you to go and change the next group." She turned around, eyes landing on Jasper's face. "Or not," she said. "What happened?"

"There were eight of them." Jasper shrugged.

"You need to get that face wound healed or whatever happened to Peter might happen to you."

Jasper made sure to react accordingly and even went as far as projecting his worry, sadness and panic. Maria said no more on the matter of Peter.

"Are you going to fuse it?" she asked. "I need you to do that before you change the humans."

"If I fuse it, it will scar," Jasper said, "but if you don't mind I'll do it right away."

"No," Maria said, "I guess we'll have to wait. Come and see me in six hours and we'll reassess."

Jasper nodded and left to find a tree in the center of everything. All of the vampires were still playing nice, so that was something. The fresh bitemarks on Jasper's skin had closed over but they hadn't scarred yet, and, as his vampire venom fought to conquer the foreign venom, he would continue to be in pain. Jasper could deal with that, or so he thought, but with no Peter around as a distraction, his focus was on nothing but.

Jasper chose one of the bitemarks on his forearm and brought it to his mouth, re-piercing the skin before sucking the venom out. When he could only taste his own venom, he spat it out. With one bitemark soothed, he felt a little better, but he also knew he had six hours to fill. Peter had been around for a century, Jasper could remember the time before Peter, but that was when he and Maria had more of a friendship, not whatever it had morphed into.

Jasper pulled out his phone hoping Bella had replied, she still hadn't, and he was starting to worry. She never took her time, she always answered him promptly. He wished there was a way to see if she had even read the message, but he didn't think there was. He clicked on her profile, she hadn't tweeted anything new. Was she okay?

He picked another bitemark and got all of the foreign venom out as he desperately tried to distract himself. He wanted to send Bella another message, but what would he even say? It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since he'd heard from her, and although unusual, it shouldn't worry him this much. He had to try.

_** hunting_grounds: **__What happened?_

Something had happened, he knew that much, and if it hadn't, he didn't care. At least then Bella would have replied. He wondered if he had done something wrong to drive her away, but he knew he hadn't. They were joking around, they called each other their favorite friend. You don't go from that to nothing. Something must be wrong. Maybe something had happened to Bella's father. Maybe she was moving back to Phoenix. Jasper wanted answers.

His worry continued to grow as he waited the six hours until he had to see Maria again. Jasper had now cleaned all of his bitemarks and he regretted it. The pain of the foreign venom was now gone, but it was the only distraction he truly had. His mind was now completely consumed with Bella, thinking about every reason why she wasn't replying. It was hell, worse than war, that was for sure. Jasper made sure not to let it show as he kept a tight lock on his emotions. He didn't want anyone to know how much of a wreck he was on the inside.

Six hours were up and Jasper checked his phone one last time before going back over to Maria's tent. Bella still hadn't replied. Jasper swallowed his feelings and his need to message her again as he walked towards Maria, he couldn't let Maria know, but there was something he needed from her. Something was wrong with Bella and Jasper knew where she was, he needed to check on her.

"It hasn't healed enough," Maria said, examining Jasper's face closely. "Give it another six hours and see me again."

Jasper stood there, that wouldn't do.

"Was there something else?" Maria asked.

Jasper quickly wracked his brain, trying to come up with something, anything, then, it hit him; Peter.

"I'm really worried about Peter," Jasper said, "he was injured and now he's not here. Please let me go and look for him. I need to find him and bring him home. Aside from my hunting trips, I don't ask for much. Plus, it will fill in the time for my face to heal as well."

Jasper shut his mouth, not wanting to say too much. Maria eyed him critically as she tried to find another meaning in his words. She seemed agreeable, but then her emotions quickly shifted.

"No," she said.

Jasper wondered whether he should push it. He was so sick of Maria and her shit that he did.

"Why not?" he asked. "Peter is my friend, he's your soldier and he's a good one at that. He's been part of this army for a century, how can you not be worried about him?"

"Peter always finds his way back," Maria said.

She was confident and that emotion had Jasper pausing, there was something going on here.

"I know that," Jasper said, "but he's never been gone this long, not unless he's on a mission, but I didn't command him, did you?"

"No." Indecisiveness ran through Maria as she struggled internally with something.

Jasper pushed, hoping to tip her over the edge.

"Then he's out there," Jasper said, "and he's injured. Please let me go and look for him."

The indecisiveness vanished and Maria was sure. "No," she said, before adding, "he died, Jasper, you need to accept that and quickly."

"How do you know?" Jasper asked

"That blonde little thing," Maria said, clearly talking about Charlotte, Jasper froze internally, "she's been my soldier for months. I commanded her to get close to Peter, for discovery and information reasons only, of course. She left with Peter, remember, and Peter never came back. I'm afraid she killed him."

"Impossible," Jasper said. Lies, it was all lies, but why?

"You killed her, right?" Maria asked. "When you killed Block B?"

Jasper didn't want to be caught in a lie, but he had no choice.

"I did."

"Then that's the only explanation," Maria said, "that girl killed Peter and you killed the girl. I'm sorry, Jasper, but he was a liability. Come back and see me in six hours. Oh," she met Jasper's eyes, "and stay close, you never know who's out there to get you."

Jasper did as she said, going back over to his tree. Looking for Peter had been the perfect ploy for Jasper, it would allow him to leave camp for a few days, it would have given him enough time to check on Bella, but now he was stuck here. Maria's words had been truthful. She did have something to do with Charlotte, that much was true, but Maria didn't know the truth, that Charlotte and Peter were mates, and therefore, nothing Maria commanded Charlotte to do, especially if it brought harm against her mate, would ever be followed.

Jasper sat and thought it all out, for almost two hours, and the best he could figure out is that Maria's words were truthful. She must've seen how close Charlotte was to Peter, or perhaps this started before then, so she used Charlotte to get close to Peter, then, when the time was right, she must've commanded Charlotte to kill Peter. It was no secret that Maria didn't like Peter, she never had, but Jasper couldn't believe she would use Charlotte to kill Peter.

He was glad Charlotte wasn't dead, so he would be able to ask her about it. Jasper thought of Bella and how he was so open with her, did mates do that too? Had Charlotte confided in Peter about all of this? Jasper had never felt deceit from her towards Peter, she had it towards others, everyone did, lying was normal, but never to Peter. He had to have known, so why hadn't Peter told Jasper? How long had this been going on for? If Peter was to be killed by Maria's orders, then was it really Nettie who wanted Jasper dead or was it Maria?

Bella's words assaulted him: _It sounds like they're already going to kill you_

Bella was right, but Jasper didn't know what to do about it. This was Maria's army and her sister was still here, if it came down to a fight it would be him against everyone and he would lose. Maria would probably call in her other sister too, it was inescapable. Jasper didn't have anyone on his side. He wouldn't bring Peter and Charlotte back here, it was too risky, they would either be killed on the spot, hunted, or forever scarred.

Jasper thought of Garrett. He was an older vampire and strong. His loyalty lay with Jasper, ever since he was human. Jasper knew Garrett well. He had fought tirelessly to keep Garrett away from this war, away from himself. No one deserved this life and Jasper couldn't help but think that if Garrett came, he would be slain, and Jasper would be stuck here with no hope. Having Garrett out there was always a comforting thought that he wasn't ready to let go of.

Garrett was always a reminder to Jasper that he could run, that he could leave the wars behind. Garrett always assured Jasper that he would protect him, but Jasper was no fool. If he defected, the whole army would be sent to kill him, and it would be the same result if he stood up and fought for his freedom, he would be killed. He bested eight newborns today and that was a struggle. Currently, Maria's army consisted of her, her sister, and their thirty-three soldiers. Jasper would never win.

He pulled out his phone. It had been over twenty-four hours now and still no word from Bella. He'd had enough, something was clearly wrong if Bella couldn't find one free moment to reply to him. He didn't bother sending her another message, but he did write one out anyway. His finger hovered over the send button. He never asked for help, but he needed help and there was only one person he trusted with all of this.

_**Jasper: **I need a favor_

Garrett, unlike Bella, replied instantly.

_**Garrett:** Where are you?_

_**Jasper: **You're not coming here. I have business in the States that I need you to attend to_

_**Garrett: **What is it?_

_**Jasper: **I can't go into details_

_**Garrett: **Jasper_

_**Jasper: **Do I need to order you?_

_**Garrett: **No. What's the mission, Major Whitlock?_

_**Jasper: **I need you to go to Forks, Washington_

Jasper said no more, he wanted to see what Garrett's reply was and Jasper was glad he did.

_**Garrett: **Carlisle Cullen lives there. Is this to do with him?_

_**Jasper: **Who's Carlisle Cullen?_

_**Garrett: **He's that vamp doctor I told you about, he's my friend. The one who's never snacked on human blood. Remember?_

_**Jasper: **Yes_

Jasper mind was running a mile a minute. Bella was living in the same town as a vampire? Sure, it was a vegetarian vampire, but still. What did this mean? Had this Carlisle Cullen slipped up and killed Bella. Jasper couldn't stop the growl from escaping as he thought about it. He would kill Carlisle for killing Bella.

_**Jasper: **Is Carlisle still a vegetarian? Has he slipped up? Has he killed anyone?_

_**Garrett: **Not as far as I know. Let me check_

Jasper waited impatiently. Bella better not be dead. Carlisle better not have anything to do with this. The urge to run and check on Bella was rising inside of him, but as his eyes landed on Nettie, she was currently staring at him, he knew it would be impossible to slip out. He was stuck here, Garrett would have to do.

_**Garrett: **Yep, still a saint. Why do you want me to go to Forks? I know you won't go into details, but I need something here, and Carlisle's my friend, I won't bring any harm to him Jasper_

Another thought crossed Jasper's mind.

_**Jasper: **Does he have a coven?_

_**Garrett: **He has a family_

_**Jasper: **What does that mean?_

_**Garrett: **Carlisle's a vampire, but he's adopted some human kids, it's his thing. He's been doing it for several generations_

_**Jasper: **He lives with humans?_

_**Garrett: **Yes_

Bella had just moved to that town to be with her dad, surely Carlisle Cullen wasn't her dad, but maybe…

_**Jasper: **Do they know that he's a vampire? What about the Volturi? How can they allow this to happen? I need answers. Go to Forks and report anything and everything back to me_

_**Garrett: **Is this for Maria?_

_**Jasper: **No, it's for me_

_**Garrett: **I'll happily do it for you, but will you tell me why this is so important?_

Jasper was ready to write 'no' back, but he changed course.

_**Jasper: **Not yet. Please, it's important and time sensitive. Get to Forks as quick as you can and update me on everything you see and hear, even if you think it's not important. If I have any questions, I will ask them. I don't think I need to tell you that this stays between us, Private Garrison, this is a secret mission_

_**Garrett: **Yes, Major, but I must say one thing, my loyalty lies with you and I do owe you one, but Carlisle is my friend, and if I find out that you've lied to me, if this information is for Maria and you move against Carlisle and his family, I will never trust you again_

Jasper wondered whether or not he should just tell Garrett the truth, that he was looking for Bella, but then there would be a million questions that Jasper wouldn't know how to answer. He just needed to know if Bella was okay. Forks was small, Carlisle was a vampire and a doctor at that, he would know, he had to. Once Garrett was there and the information started trickling in, Jasper would be able to direct Garrett better, but for now, he had to wait.

Jasper checked his phone one last time, still no word from Bella. He was still worried, but he liked that he had a plan in place. Garrett would go to Forks and Jasper would get word on Bella soon. Carlisle wasn't a human drinker, she had to be safe, but something else might have happened. Maybe she tripped and fell. Jasper had to cut his thoughts off. He couldn't do it, it was bad enough that Bella's soulful brown eyes now looked lifeless in his mind. Her body was pale and cold and hard, not like his, but dead.

Jasper's chest cracked open at the thought, the thought of never talking to Bella again, never seeing her for the first time, never feeling her emotions again, never having a real conversation. It would all be gone and he couldn't handle the thought of that. She had to be okay, but Jasper knew the truth, human life was so fragile, death was always lurking around the corner. Bella might be dead and he had to prepare himself for that.

_**Jasper: **Garrett, please hurry_


	24. Chapter 24

**Online Predator Chapter 24**

Forks, Garrett was heading to Forks. It was more than that though, Jasper had asked him to do this and Jasper never asked him for anything, no matter how hard Garrett had tried. So much had changed throughout the years, Garrett wasn't even sure if Jasper understood it all and there was no way for Garrett to sit him down as Jasper never let him get close to the wars. Jasper could always feel Garrett when he was close and Jasper's anger always cut through Garrett so he had since given up.

Things changed slightly when Jasper got a cellphone and reached out to Garrett, but even that was far and in between. Jasper never talked about much, nothing for Garrett to lean on. He wasn't sure why Jasper wanted him in Forks or why he wanted all of this information on Carlisle Cullen, but Garrett could never deny Jasper. If he was reaching out then it must be important.

_**Jasper: **Garrett, please hurry_

Garrett pushed his legs to move faster. This was important to Jasper. He never asked for help. He never said please. He never repeated himself. Something had shifted. Garrett thought back to their communication before this. Jasper was asking him about a human, one he couldn't stop thinking about, one he had assured Garrett he was going to kill. Garrett knew there was no point asking Jasper about this, if Jasper wanted him to know something, he would offer it willingly.

It had been over a century since Garrett had laid eyes on Jasper and he missed him terribly. Garrett was a nomad, but he had met people along the way, like Carlisle Cullen, but no one had ever touched him like one Jasper Whitlock. From human to vampire, still impressive. His talents, although suited for war, were wasted there, but there was nothing Garrett could do about it.

You couldn't help those who didn't want to be helped; Garrett knew that better than anyone. But this, this was hopeful, and Garrett got to see his good friend Carlisle again.

When he arrived in Forks, he sent Jasper a message.

_**Garrett: **__I'm here_

_**Jasper: **__Message me everything, no matter how small. I'll reply if need be_

Garrett didn't bother replying, he needed to track down Carlisle. It wasn't hard to pick up his scent around the hospital. Once a doctor, still a doctor. Garrett followed it out of town and found a modern house out in the middle of nowhere. Carlisle was here, Garrett could feel that, there were humans here too. Garrett wondered how he should approach this. Carlisle wouldn't attack him, they were friends, but he wasn't sure he would be welcome.

_**Garrett: **__I found his house, it's isolated, out in the forest. There are humans here too_

Garrett kept his phone in his hand, ready to message Jasper anything and everything, hoping like hell he gave Jasper the information he so desperately needed. And for that reason alone, Garrett rang the doorbell. Nothing was said, but Garrett heard as all of the heartbeats throughout the house became centralized in one spot.

The door swung open and Carlisle stepped out. "Garrett," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my friend?" Garrett asked.

"Well… I…" The usually composed Carlisle stuttered. "Your eyes are red," he said lowly.

"And yours are gold."

_**Garrett: **__He still has gold eyes_

Carlisle looked at the phone in Garrett's hand, but said nothing.

"Carlisle," Garrett said, "I'm not an animal, I have great control, like you, I just choose not to follow your diet. I have no qualms killing humans, but I won't just go kill anyone and not your children."

"How do you know about that?" Carlisle asked.

"I've heard the whispers," Garrett said, "most don't believe it to be true, but I know you well, you love humans, you miss that life, so I knew there must be some truth to it. I never really cared to have it confirmed, but now that I'm here I can see it is. Will you introduce me to your family?"

Carlisle hesitated.

"You don't have to," Garrett said, "we can go somewhere and catch up, or you can send them into town, I don't really care. I came to see you, not them."

"No, umm, okay," Carlisle said, stepping aside, "maybe this will be good," he muttered to himself.

Garrett could tell he had Carlisle's trust and he hoped Jasper wouldn't make him betray it. He followed Carlisle into the house and he was led into the formal family room where four humans sat.

"This is Garrett Garrison," Carlisle introduced, "he's a friend of mine. Garrett, this is Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rose."

All of their eyes were on Garrett, but no one said anything. Garrett stood there intimidatingly, he didn't mean to, it was just him. He wore dark clothes, his hair was longer than most in this room, his arms were crossed against his chest.

"Your eyes are red," Rosalie stated, "you drink human blood."

Garrett was surprised. He assumed Carlisle's children would possibly know he was a vampire, but he wasn't sure to what extent. Carlisle clearly wasn't lying to them or keeping the bad at bay. He had told them about red eyed vampires, human killers.

"Will you kill us?" Alice asked.

Garrett cocked his eyebrow. "It depends on how you taste," he said.

Carlisle cleared his throat in warning. "Ignore him," Carlisle said, "and you can assume everything Garrett says is a joke."

_**Garrett: **__There are four humans here. All teenagers_

"Who are you messaging?" Rosalie asked.

"Just checking the weather," Garrett said, "nothing but clouds and rain, the perfect cover."

"This is a good opportunity," Carlisle said, "does anyone have any questions about the vampire lifestyle from Garrett?"

Carlisle's comment made Garrett pause.

"Clearly these humans know about you," Garrett said, "how did you get that past the Volturi?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern," Carlisle said, "just know that they know and I've cleared it with them. I am not breaking any laws."

_**Garrett: **__Carlisle has some kind of deal with Volturi, they must be allowing him to keep humans. I'm not sure why or what his endgame is here_

"You're just like Bella," Rosalie said and Carlisle cut her off with a glare, but it was too late.

"Who's Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Just a school friend," Carlisle answered.

Garrett accepted his answer and didn't press the matter. Humans didn't concern him or Jasper, just Carlisle and the people in this room.

"Can I stay here?" Garrett asked. "I've been traveling non-stop for years and I liked it here, it's calm. I promise not to kill your children or anyone in this town."

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked. "The truth this time. Why now? Why here?"

"I came to see you," Garrett said, "I wanted to see what you were up to, reconnect. Why now? I don't know. It's a good a time as any. I know we have forever, but it's a lonely life. I don't have anyone in this world, you know that. Everyone has been lost. If I was killed, no one would know, no one would miss me, then again, living alone in some ways is worse. I need a friend, Lyle."

"You're still a good liar," Carlisle said, "but there's also truth in your words. I don't know your true intentions, but I know you well enough. You can stay, but not in this house, I will not risk my children in such a way."

"He won't kill us," Alice said, tapping her head.

"She's right," Garrett said, "see my eyes, have you ever seen redder eyes? I'm full, even thinking about it is making me feel sick. None of these humans are my type, nor do they smell appealing. Is that why you chose them? Because their blood isn't tempting?"

"Is that a joke too?" Emmett asked.

"That's disgusting," Rosalie stood up. "You know how I feel about this. I'm going to visit Bella."

Garrett watched her leave. So, not everything was dandy in the Cullen household.

_**Garrett: **__One of the humans, a female, doesn't seem to be on board with things_

_**Garrett: **__The humans know Carlisle's a vampire_

Garrett's phone vibrated in his hand.

_**Jasper: **__What are their names?_

Garrett wondered why Jasper wanted to know that, but he answered regardless.

_**Garrett:**__ Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose_

"You really need to tell me why you're here," Carlisle said, his eyes not leaving the phone in Garrett's hand.

Garrett didn't say anything for a moment, he knew this was out of the ordinary and he also knew Carlisle. Carlisle always thirsted for information, but Garrett wasn't about to betray Jasper. He went through all the options and only one could work.

"Okay," Garrett accepted, "I'll tell her," he pointed to Alice. "When she knows my true intentions, she is free to tell you or she can simply vouch for me. I'll leave the decision up to her."

"Why her?" Emmett asked.

"You are not talking to my daughter alone." Carlisle stood firm.

"Then you don't need to know why I'm here," Garrett said.

"Dad," Alice stood up, "I can go with him. He's not like James, I can tell. Right, Edward?"

"He's hiding something," Edward said, "but his intentions don't seem to be evil."

"Oh my," Garrett said, suddenly realizing, "what special humans you have, Carlisle, I never should have thought otherwise. Do you think these gifts will transfer over when they're turned?"

Garrett was trying to gain more information for Jasper.

_**Garrett: **__There's a mention of a James, he seems important. Will get more information_

Seeing Garrett typing on his phone and Alice's reassuring smile, allowed Carlisle to agree to the terms.

"You're not to go far," Carlisle said, "you are not to drink from her, you are not to kill her, you are not to change her. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Garrett said, before turning to Alice. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her and Alice didn't hesitate to slide her arm through his.

"Are you really allowing this?" Emmett asked. "She stands no chance against him. You've warned us, Dad, red eyed vampires aren't to be trusted, they don't care about humans like you do. He will drink from her, I know he will."

Garrett pulled away from Alice lightening quick and grabbed Emmett by the throat, pushing him up against the nearest wall.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Garrett asked. "Because I have no qualms about it. I don't know what your father has told you, but some of us take what we want. I'm one of those vampires. I didn't come here to kill, but I also wasn't ordered not to. Can't you see how dangerous I am, how Carlisle isn't over here trying to save you? It's not because he doesn't love you and it's not because he trusts me, it's because he knows nothing will be able to stop me."

Garrett lowered Emmett to the ground and let him go. Emmett started gasping as he held his throat. Garrett went back over to Alice, and, even after that display, she didn't shy away from him. She just slid her arm back through his and they were on their way. As they left, Garrett listened to Carlisle as he consoled his son.

"I can't believe you're allowing this," Emmett rasped, "and after what he just did. How can you let her go off alone?"

"We all trust Alice and what she sees," Carlisle said, "James was the worst of the worst, so if she assures us that Garrett isn't like him, if she feels comfortable to go off with him after everything she's been through, then we trust her. She's stronger than we know."

Then, they were out of range, but Garrett didn't stop until Alice made him. They were at a stream.

"This is far enough away," Alice said, leading him over to a fallen tree. Garrett sat down, but Alice stayed standing, making them close to eye level.

"Is James a vampire?" Garrett asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Garrett saw her falter, but then she was still, confident once again. He wanted to ask her more about James and what had happened, how she met Carlisle, but he held off.

_**Garrett: **__James is a vampire. I will keep digging_

Alice didn't say anything, she just waited patiently. Garrett couldn't handle this and he let her know.

"I'm a soldier," he told her, "you're going to have to give me questions to answer."

"Why are you here?" Alice asked.

"I was sent here." Garrett wasn't going to lie, but he was also hoping that Alice wouldn't spill all of his secrets to her father.

"By who?"

"A friend," Garrett supplied.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I was told to come, so I came. This vampire never asks me to do anything, so I know it's important to them, but I'm not sure why."

"You seem like a smart man-"

"Vampire," Garrett corrected.

"You're still a man," Alice said, "aren't you?" She looked him up and down. Garrett didn't answer and Alice accepted his silence. "As I was saying, you seem like a smart man. A lot of people have all of the answers already, they just don't connect the dots."

Garrett was slightly confused by her words, yet not. He ran back through everything and he picked up on something he overlooked. Jasper had mentioned Forks first, then Garrett had mentioned Carlisle Cullen. Whatever Jasper wanted had nothing to do with the vegetarian vampire. Jasper couldn't have known that Carlisle was in Forks, Carlisle kept his head down always, he moved often. Jasper couldn't have known, so being in Forks had nothing to do with Carlisle.

Knowing this, Garrett thought harder. Jasper had been silent until he asked what Carlisle's children's names were. Why would that be important to Jasper? They were humans, that was the only connection, but what would Jasper want with a human who lived in Forks? How did he know them? Why was this so important? Garrett thought back on the other conversation he'd had with Jasper, the one about feelings and killing a girl.

"Fuck," Garrett muttered, glad he was already sitting down.

Jasper cared about a human, a female human, he had feelings for her, deep feelings, and right now, he had sent Garrett here to check on her. But why? Why would Jasper care? Why did he suddenly need confirmation or whatever this was? Why didn't Jasper come himself? That last one was easy enough to answer. Garrett knew Jasper mustn't be able to get away if he had sent him. Garrett knew Jasper well enough, this girl, she had to be Jasper's mate.

"What is it?" Alice implored.

"I'm here for a human," Garrett said.

"One of us?" Alice asked.

Garrett pulled out his phone. Jasper hadn't replied, so it mustn't be one of the Cullens. Who else then? How did Jasper know this human?

"I don't think so," Garrett said. He didn't blame Jasper for keeping him in the dark, but now that he knew, he wanted to give Jasper the news he wanted, so he could get Jasper to stop worrying. At least he hoped the news would be good.

"How many people live here?" he asked.

Then he remembered the photo Jasper had gotten him to edit, the new one with the blue eyes. Whatever this was had been going on for a while now. Jasper was in love with a human girl.

"Just over three thousand," Alice answered.

Garrett was glad the town was small, but it still wasn't small enough. He thought of Alice's words, he was a smart man. Something had clearly happened. Jasper was isolated except for his phone. He must have been talking to this person online. If that was the case, if they hadn't meet in person, then the only reason Jasper would be this worried is if the girl stopped replying.

Garrett knew Jasper could be harsh, maybe he simply pushed the girl away with his words. Maybe she stopped messaging him because she no longer wanted to be associated with him. Although likely, Garrett had to check every avenue.

"Has anyone died recently?" Garrett asked.

"No."

"If no deaths, then injuries," Garrett said, determined to figure this out, "something major, it would've happened within the past few days, a week at the most."

Alice's eyes locked onto Garrett's.

"What?" he asked, standing up, towering over her. "What do you know? Who is it? Are they okay?"

"Why do you want to know?" Alice asked. She was so much like Carlisle.

"It's my friend," Garrett said, "a vampire friend. I'm only speculating here, but give me a name and let me get it confirmed."

"Do you know Italian?" Alice asked him.

"Some," Garrett said impatiently.

"The word for beautiful in Italian is Bella," Alice said. "Write that word to your friend and see."

Garrett couldn't understand why, unless Jasper called this girl beautiful, but he couldn't imagine Jasper doing that. Either way, he had nothing to lose.

_**Garrett: **__Bella_

It took less than a second for the reply to come through.

_**Jasper: **__Who is Bella?_

Garrett stared at his phone, finally understanding Alice. She was being careful, protecting this Bella. Bella was their school friend, Garrett had been compared to her earlier but he wasn't sure why, but that wasn't important right now.

"Who is Bella?" Garrett asked, even though he already knew the answer.

_**Garrett: **__She's a school friend of the Cullen kids_

Jasper's reply wasn't instant and Alice had answered with what Garrett had already told Jasper.

"What did he write?" Alice asked.

Garrett ignored her. "What's going on with Bella?" Garrett asked Alice.

Her face drained of all its color.

"What is it?" Garrett asked.

"Are you going to tell them?" Alice pointed to the phone. Garrett didn't answer, he just drilled his red eyes into her brown, almost hazel ones.

"Bella's new to town," Alice said. She collected her thoughts for a moment before changing track. "The other day, after school in the parking lot, Tyler's van hit a patch of ice and his van went careening towards Bella. She was standing by her truck, all alone, she stood no chance."

Garrett's heart fell.

"Is she okay?" Garrett asked. He couldn't give this news to Jasper, he couldn't.

"She's in the hospital," Alice said, "in an induced coma, something about her head, I think. I don't know, Dad's protecting us from it. She… She's not in the best shape, but Dad says she's a fighter. …Are you going to tell them?"

Garrett thought about it. Jasper needed to know, it was why Garrett was sent here. He had done his mission, he had completed it. Jasper was sick with worry about Bella and rightly so, Garrett had to try and relieve that.

_**Garrett: **__Alice just told me that Bella's in the hospital_

Jasper's reply was instantaneous.

_**Jasper: **__Why?_

"He's asking why," Garrett said.

Alice closed her eyes. "Don't tell him," she said, and then a moment later she reversed her decision. "Tell him," she said, eyes still closed.

Garrett stared at her confused, too confused to type anything. Alice's face smoothed out and her eyes shot open.

"You need to tell him," she said, her voice dead serious.

"What was that?" Garrett asked. "What is your gift?"

"I can see the future," Alice stated and Garrett was impressed.

"And James?" Garrett asked.

"He was a vampire who was obsessed with me and what I could do."

"Is he dead?" Garrett asked.

"No," Alice whispered, "but I trust Carlisle to protect me, and one day, hopefully soon, I will be a vampire and I'll be able to handle James on my own. …You need to message Jasper, the sooner the better."

"Jasper?" Garrett questioned. "I never told you his name."

"You didn't," Alice agreed. "I saw him with Bella just now, in the hospital. I... If I've learned anything, it's that no one can know too much of the future, but you need to tell him."

Garrett nodded his head and sent off the message.

_**Garrett: **__Bella was hit by a van in the school parking lot, she's in a coma at the hospital_

Garrett hit send. Jasper didn't reply immediately so Garrett knew he wouldn't.

"What now?" Garrett asked, feeling lost.

Jasper's mate was injured, she was close to death, and Jasper was coming here? How would he escape from Maria? Garrett guessed love would drive him to find a way, but what was Garrett supposed to do in the meantime? Jasper was coming here and although Garrett wanted to see him, he knew Jasper wasn't coming for him.

"I should leave," Garrett said, "I'll stay close by just in case Jasper needs something else, but if he's coming here, then my job is done."

"No," Alice grabbed Garrett's arm, "you need to stay. I'm certain I want to become a vampire, I know what it means, but the others don't. They've only seen Carlisle's side and it's not enough, they need to know the truth and you can show them that."

"What about Carlisle?" Garrett asked. "What about Jasper?"

"Tell Jasper that you're leaving town if you wish, keep messaging him, it doesn't matter. As for Carlisle, it will take a while for him to trust you fully, but you need to stay."

Garrett had no reason to believe Alice, but what he had told Carlisle was the truth, he was sick of running, he wanted to stand still for a moment and this was a good a place as any.

"Okay," Garrett accepted, "I'll stay."

A huge smile broke out on Alice's face and she launched herself into Garrett's arms. He caught her easily, his face against her neck. She smelled good, she was warm, her blood was right there, yet Garrett didn't drink from her and it wasn't because Carlisle had forbade him. Happiness overtook Garrett and he smiled. Holding Alice close, he knew right then and there that he would do anything he could to keep her safe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Online Predator Chapter 25**

Jasper had never felt so helpless. He had always been in charge, he always had control over his life and how it would go. When he was human, it quickly became his choice on how to move through the war, where to go, what to do. He was in complete control of himself and his soldiers. The vampire war was similar. He answered to Maria, but that was it, he was in charge of all the newborns and he always had been. That hadn't changed, things had just shifted.

Right now, he was stuck here, which would be fine, if Bella would reply. Jasper had been desperate enough to send Garrett. Garrett wasn't a fool, Jasper knew it wouldn't take long for him to connect all the dots and figure out exactly why Jasper had sent him, but none of that mattered, Jasper just needed to know if she was okay, and seeing as he couldn't get away from the war, Garrett would have to do.

Garrett heading to Forks served to both calm and worry Jasper. He knew it would take time for Garrett to get there and more time for him to include mention of Bella in his messages, if he even did. Jasper knew how impossible all of this was, but for now, he decided not to give Garrett any additional information. It was time for Jasper to go see Maria anyway, it would be a good distraction.

Jasper entered her tent and Maria observed his face wound. It had had healed some but not fully. Jasper could feel her impatience. Maria stepped out of her tent and looked around camp, counting their numbers before she was decided.

"You'll need to go," she said, "we can't wait any longer. Your face doesn't look too bad, just stick to the shadows and try to keep it hidden."

Jasper knew this was coming, it a common practice. Every newborn he killed had to be replaced.

"How many do you want?" Jasper asked.

"At least ten," Maria said, "closer to fifteen if you can."

Jasper nodded his head and took off. As he ran away from camp he realized that he was now somewhat free to do what he wanted, but nothing had changed, he couldn't risk Bella. Jasper didn't even know why she wasn't replying. Maybe she had lost her phone, it could be as simple as that, maybe her father had taken it from her. Jasper didn't know, but the reason could be so simple. He decided to wait, Garrett would have answers soon enough.

Plus, this was all routine to Jasper, he had his methods and he fell back into his habits. Changing a group of vampires was a delicate situation. Most would just grab one, change them, find somewhere safe for them to lay low while you went off and found the next one. While not a terrible method, Jasper liked to do everything at once. He had to find the place he would keep them for their change first. It had to be far enough away from civilization that no one would hear their screams. It was usually some abandoned building or homestead that was close enough to the city, but outside of it.

Jasper found the perfect place and then headed into town. When he was new to this, Jasper looked for specific people, just like Maria had singled out and chosen him. Jasper liked strong men, he liked them to have a certain emotional makeup, but by now, Jasper didn't care about those things anymore as he'd since found that a small female could be more useful than a strong man, and emotions always changed after they'd gone through the change. Jasper now kept distance from it all because he knew this was all temporary. He would changed these humans, they'd be around for a year, if they were lucky, and then he'd kill them.

He rounded up twelve humans, grabbing whoever was closest and alone. Sometimes he grabbed two at once, trying to make sure they were friends only. After having the Morrison brothers for a year, Jasper didn't want anyone related by blood for a while, it was too much of a headache. Friends were easier, unless they were best friends, most friends didn't remember each other through the change. He grabbed them, his hand clamped over their mouth, ran them to the empty home, then tied them up. Humans were weak, they would never break free in time.

When he brought the twelfth human back, Jasper stood there, looking at them all. He didn't pay much attention to how they were currently feeling, it was all the same to him, just different faces. Fear was there, confusion, some hope… Always hope. Humans were foolish, they thought they could find a way out of anything.

There was a man, middle-aged, and his eyes locked on Jasper's. His eyes were brown. He wasn't pleading for his life, he was just staring. He held the most hope of everyone, but it was the eyes. Jasper couldn't help but think of Bella. She was in a town with at least one vampire, sure, Carlisle was a vegetarian vampire, but what would stop a red eyed vampire from coming in and doing exactly what Jasper was doing right now? All of these people had someone, he realized.

Jasper growled, he couldn't think these thoughts, they would get him killed. Bella wasn't here, Jasper wasn't killing her, this was his job. He wasted no time. They were all in a line and Jasper slashed all of their throats with his fingernail in one fell swoop. Everyone crumpled to the ground except for the man, he fought to stay up, his eyes still on Jasper. He was too weak to talk, he clearly realized this was the end, but the hope was still there. Jasper turned his back on the man.

Jasper felt guilty, but this wasn't the same. Bella was okay, she was safe. A vampire hadn't gotten to her, Jasper hadn't doomed her, he hadn't, not yet.

Jasper shook the thoughts aside and moved onto the next course of action. He started at one end and grabbed the human's arm, biting it, pumping his venom in, just enough for the change to start. It was always instantaneous when venom met blood and Jasper could feel it. When he got to the man, he was still sitting there, still staring. Jasper considered killing him now. Eyes may change color, but Jasper would never forget that they reminded him of Bella, it was something Jasper didn't need, but he couldn't afford to lose one. It was rare for everyone to make it through the change. He couldn't risk it, Maria needed at least ten newborns.

He finished off injecting his venom into all of them and then he moved to the wall opposite and sat down. The burning began immediately and yet again Jasper was forced to go through it with all of them. The more humans there were, the worse it was. Going through the change was bad enough, but to feel it twelve times over was unimaginable. Jasper was used to it now, pain was him. He wouldn't say that it felt good, nor would he seek it out, but by this stage, it just felt normal, a part of his life.

Jasper's phone vibrated in his pocket and he snatched it. He hoped it was Bella, it wasn't. It was Garrett, he was in Forks. Jasper replied, reminding Garrett to tell him everything, no matter how small. He hoped he would get answers quickly and because of that, Jasper kept his phone in front of his face, reading everything that came his way but not replying. When Garrett mentioned Carlisle's human children. Jasper asked for their names, hoping one wasn't Bella. If Bella was already close to Carlisle, a good vampire, then what would that mean for Jasper? But Bella wasn't one of the names.

Edward was though and Jasper wondered if it was the same Edward who was Bella's friend. He hoped not. It was a common enough name.

Some of the things Garrett wrote were intriguing to Jasper, but they had nothing to do with Bella. Jasper didn't abandon the changing humans, he constantly made sure they were all on track with their change and they were. Garrett had mentioned some vampire named James, but Jasper didn't focus on that. He wanted to give Garrett the name, tell him to look for Bella. It was worse now, Garrett was there, Garrett was his soldier, Jasper could trust Garrett with this information, he knew that, but his brain fought against revealing Bella's name. Jasper growled lowly.

The messages were fairly consistent, then there was a bigger break. Jasper considered just telling Garrett what he needed, but then his phone vibrated with the one word he needed 'Bella'. Jasper wasted no time in asking who Bella was. Garrett told him that she was a friend of the Cullen children. Edward, of course. Then the truth came through. Bella was in hospital which meant that Bella had been hurt. Jasper's chest ripped open. It had to be bad if she wasn't replying to him. He needed to know more, so he asked and he received the answers he'd been wanting. Bella was in a coma. Jasper almost crushed his phone. He put it on the ground, not trusting himself.

He kept staring at the words. Coma, van, parking lot. Jasper remembered easily, the last time they had talked, Bella was in the school parking lot. They were having a good time messaging each other, they admitted that they were each other's favorite friend, then, the messages just stopped, but it seemed like a natural place. Now, Jasper knew the truth. Right after the last message, or soon after, Bella was hit by a van. ...A van.

Jasper couldn't stop imagining it. Bella's broken body lying on the wet ground, her eyes open but not focusing on anything. He wanted to ask more. What were her injuries? What was the outlook? Would she be okay? Was she hanging on? Was she healing? There were too many questions and Jasper knew he could get the answers from Garrett, but what good would that do? He needed to be there, he had to be there. Bella was hurt and she needed him, he needed her. If he could look at her then he would be able to see that she was okay. He needed to be there.

The humans weren't even a day into their change and Jasper growled. He couldn't leave them. Two days was too risky to run all the way to Forks, see Bella, and get back in time for when they woke up. If he left them alone, it would be a bloodbath, they wouldn't know what they were or what to do, they would run wild and Jasper would never be able to capture them all. There was only two options; stay and see this out, returning the newborns to Maria in two days, then slip out to go to Forks, or, and this was the option Jasper knew he needed to do, he needed to kill these changing newborns right now.

He had never done that before and he wasn't sure it was even possible to kill someone mid change, but it was the only option he had. If he could kill them, then he could go to Forks, see Bella quickly, before coming back and starting the process all over. He would be gone longer than normal, but he was certain he could make up some lie for Maria. Either way, in this moment, Jasper didn't care. Bella was his main focus, she was hurt, possibly close to death and he needed to save her.

Another thought popped into his mind. If Bella was about to die, he could save her, he could turn her into a vampire like him. He liked that idea, but he knew it would only work if he hurried. He didn't want to get there too late. Then, although not ideal, it wouldn't be too hard to bring Bella back here and integrate her into Maria's army with the new newborns. Jasper hated the idea, but if he had to change Bella to save her then he would do it. Having her in the wars, although not something he wanted for her, at least she would be close and he could keep her safe.

Jasper had to cut his thoughts off, he couldn't think about this. He never wanted Maria to meet Bella, so he knew it wasn't an option, but he also wouldn't change Bella and abandon her. Hopefully she wasn't about to die, hopefully she would live. But then what? Jasper growled and threw himself into the task he needed to do. He knew fire would probably work best as the humans were currently unmoving on the ground, crippled by pain, but Jasper tore them apart anyway. He needed to.

He made sure to work quickly, though he doubted there was enough venom to do any fusing. He created a pile of body parts and lit it on fire. Growling lowly as he had to wait for everything to burn. All of this was wasted time. He needed to get to Bella and quickly. What if she died before he got there? It had already been several days. Human life was so fragile. The flames of the fire intensified, burning something fierce. Jasper fell to his knees, his whole body aching with their pain, then, it was all gone.

Jasper collapsed on the ground due to shock. He had just experienced the worst pain he'd ever felt and then nothing, there was no more physical pain, but the emotional pain was still strong. Jasper willed his body to move, he had somewhere he needed to be, he was going to see Bella, but he couldn't move. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but when every second counted, it was too much. Jasper had to push all the emotional pain to the back of his mind and ignore it in order to finally get on the move.

He ran the whole way there, never stopping, not caring about the sun or anyone seeing him. He was too fast anyway, it would just be a sparkly blur that humans would dismiss. Jasper needed to get to Bella, he needed to check on her. She had to be okay, she had to. Jasper wished a human had hurt her so that he could kill them, but it was a van. Someone had to be in that van he realized, and although he didn't have all the details, Jasper had already decided he would kill whoever was driving that van.

It seemed to take forever, but Jasper knew he was moving as fast as he could and he liked that he was finally going to see Bella with his own eyes. No more trusting Garrett, or waiting for Bella to reply. Also, no more hiding in the forest and observing her from afar. Jasper was going right to her bedside. He didn't care about his red eyes, he didn't care about the humans, just Bella. He had a feeling his eyes were more of a muddy red than bright red anyway. He hadn't fed from those humans, he only killed them. Either way, he didn't care.

Entering Forks, Jasper didn't search for Garrett or even Carlisle Cullen. It may be foolish, but his only goal was to get to Bella. His time was already limited. Thankfully, Forks was small and it didn't take him long to find the hospital. He kept his head down and his gift on alert as he walked through the hallways. He could feel a few people were curious, but he didn't meet their eyes, and when he found Bella's room, and he was certain no one was paying him attention, he slipped into her room, closing the door behind him.

Bella looked perfect, Jasper first noticed. She was laying there, asleep, but he knew there was more to this than that. He didn't rush towards her, he simply took her in with his eyes. There was no tube down Bella's throat and she was hooked up to a heart rate monitor. From what Jasper could see of her skin, which was only her head as the rest of her body was covered, she seemed flawless. Had Garrett been wrong? Had she really been hit by a van? Jasper needed answers, so he grabbed her chart, reading it quickly.

She had cuts and grazes, but no broken bones. No internal bleeding in her midsection, but a bleed on her brain. Her injuries weren't consistent with being hit by a van. Jasper flipped through, looking for answers, and then there is was, it still didn't hold everything, but it was enough. Bella's head was impacted in two different places. It was suggested that her head first hit the back of her truck and then it hit the ground. It seemed as though she didn't actually get hit by the van and that was a good thing.

Her most worrying injury was the bleed on her brain, that was why she was in an induced coma, but everything in her chart led Jasper to believe that it wasn't large and that nothing had to be done to stop the bleed or relieve the pressure. They were simply monitoring it, making sure it didn't grow, which it hadn't, and waiting for Bella to wake up. It was comforting, but also worrying. Bella was still asleep and Jasper didn't know why.

Jasper put the chart back and made his way over to her. He noted that Bella was more beautiful in person than her photos. He didn't touch her, he didn't want to hurt her. She was so fragile already. Jasper liked to stand in confronting times but he wanted to be closer to Bella. He pulled the chair in the room as close to Bella's bed as he could and sat down, hovering close, but still not touching her. Bella's head was injured, but nothing else was, apart from a few scrapes. Jasper uncovered her arm and when he found it was unharmed, he bent her arm at the elbow and held her hand in his.

She was so warm. He held her palm against his lips, wanting to feel closer to her. Her heart sounded strong and her lungs weren't struggling. She was perfectly fine.

Jasper realized right then, as he kept a close watch, that there was no need to change Bella into a vampire. It was a relief, but also a loss. He was glad she wasn't close to death, that she would heal in time, but he also liked the idea of being with her always, raising her as a newborn, teaching her the ways of his world. Sparing her from Maria was a relief though.

He sat there for a while, wishing she would wake up. Jasper knew a lot about head injuries, they happened often in war, so he knew that there was a chance that when Bella woke up she would be altered. He hoped that didn't happen. He liked who she was, how she expressed herself, her words, and he hoped that wasn't taken from her. He would still love her, he knew that, but he would miss that side of her.

"Bella," Jasper murmured against her hand, holding it tightly, "I'm here," he told her.

Bella didn't stir, not that Jasper expected her to. As he sat with her, he wondered what to do. He felt calmer now, knowing she was relatively okay, aside from her head. He also knew his time was running out. He couldn't stay here forever even though he wanted to. Maria was expecting him back, and he had to bring at least ten newborns with him. Jasper needed more time. He contemplated the idea of filling Garrett in and getting him to keep watch over Bella, but that seemed like a job he should be doing himself.

It went against everything he knew, but for right now, at least for a few more hours, Jasper wasn't going to think of his responsibilities and what he should be doing, he wasn't going to think of Maria or her army, he was just going to sit here and continue to hold Bella's hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**Online Predator Chapter 26**

"I should probably get you back," Garrett said to Alice, "I don't want Carlisle thinking any harm has come to you."

Alice smiled. "You know," she said, "I've never been scared of your kind. I've seen some really depraved things, but I've never been scared."

"You're not a very good liar," Garrett said.

"Do you have a gift?" Alice asked as they headed back to the Cullen's house.

"No," Garrett answered, "though someone once said that I have super smarts, but I don't think that's true. Carlisle thinks I have the gift to love openly, or something like that. "

"Like you with Jasper?" Alice asked.

"What did you see?" Garrett demanded, stepping in front of Alice.

"Nothing," Alice said, "I can just see the great lengths you're going to for him with little information."

Garrett accepted her answer and they walked in silence.

When they arrived back, they found Carlisle pacing back and forth.

"So?" Carlisle questioned.

"His intentions are honorable," Alice said.

"And?" Edward asked.

"And what?" Alice said. "He told me why he's here, I believe him, and he's not going to cause any trouble."

"Alice," Carlisle said, "can't you give us any more details than that?"

"It's not important," she said, "Garrett is no threat to us and that's what counts."

Carlisle wasn't happy, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Did he hurt you?" Carlisle asked Alice. "Did he taste your blood?"

"No."

"Carlisle," Garrett said, "I'm not a rabid newborn, I can control myself."

"Are we not friends?" Carlisle asked. Garrett grunted his agreement. "Then why can't you tell me?"

Garrett was about to answer when Alice spoke up. "He can't tell you because it will affect the future and trust me when I say you don't want that. If you stop what Garrett has put into motion then you will be killed, we will all be killed."

Although trying to help, Alice took it too far and now Carlisle was even more adamant that Garrett tell him why he was here.

"Why don't you go check on Bella," Alice said, "get out, clear your head, then perhaps when you come back Garrett will be more willing to speak, who knows."

"I can't leave him alone with my children and I'm not taking him with me," Carlisle said.

Garrett saw this as his chance to see Jasper's mate. "I'll go," he offered.

"Definitely not," Alice said. "Dad, he's not a threat and the sooner you go the less time he'll be alone with us. You've seen Chief Swan," Alice said, "he's a wreck, go check on him and his daughter, I know you want to. We will be fine, not one molecule of blood will be spilled, you can trust Garrett, you can trust us."

It was still hard for Carlisle to leave, but he did trust Garrett, and he really did want to check on Bella. Carlisle decided to put his faith in his children and make sure it was a quick trip.

"So," Garrett said the moment they were alone, "who's offering up their blood first? ...I bet you all taste good despite the way you smell."

Edward went pale and Emmett got angry.

"Relax," Alice said, "he's just joking around."

"Are you going to tell us why he's here?" Emmett asked. Alice seemed to be considering it. "What about you?" Emmett asked Edward. "What vibes are you getting from him?"

"Alice is telling the truth," Edward said, "she believes Garrett won't hurt us, but I can't get a clear read on him, it's as though he constantly flips back and forth with his intentions. One moment I'm sure he's going to kill us all, the next I feel like we will be family, which in itself is stupid."

"Is he like Bella then?" Emmett asked. "You can't read her either."

"No, she's just blank, I get nothing off her, this is different."

"Who is Bella?" Garrett asked, wanting to get more information about Jasper's mate. It sounded like she had a gift of her own, maybe she could block powers, or perhaps she was a shield. He wouldn't put it past her. Jasper was a powerful vampire, one of the most powerful, so it only made sense for his mate to be just as strong, even as a human. Bella's potential gift could be the reason they didn't have to wait for her to become a vampire before her and Jasper connected as mates, because, as far as Garrett knew, humans couldn't feel the pull or the ache.

"Bella's Edward's friend," Emmett answered, giving no more information.

Garrett didn't ask for anything else, as he had no idea what to even say. Jasper had a human mate, it was an odd thought. She had to be remarkable. He couldn't wait to see her but he knew he must.

"If I'm not going to drink your blood," Garrett said, "then how about something else. You all clearly know Carlisle's a vampire, but what do you really know? I'm happy to answer any questions you might have."

Emmett didn't waste any time. "Will I be stronger if I drink human blood compared to animal blood? What about a mixture of the two?"

"In theory," Garrett said, "human blood does make you stronger, but it's still no guarantee. Strength comes just as much from the mind as it does from your body. I'm not even talking about gifts. If you're smart enough then it doesn't matter who is stronger. Intelligence always beats brawn."

"No way," Emmett disagreed.

"What about you and Carlisle?" Edward asked. "Who would win in a fight?"

"Me," Garrett answered.

"Alice?" Emmett prompted.

"Garrett would win," she agreed, "but only because Carlisle would never fight back."

"Okay," Emmett said, "say I'm a vampire with gold eyes and you and I fight, who will win?"

"Me," Garrett answered.

"Let me guess," Edward said, "because you're smarter than Emmett?"

"Well," Garrett said, "there is that, but there's also the fact that I've only ever lost one fight."

"One?" Emmett asked. "What happened?"

"It was against my brother," Garrett said, "and it's still a fight to this day. He's strong too, smart as a whip, so it's hard to say who would win if we really fought, but it's just like with Carlisle, I will always bow down to my brother."

"Even if he killed you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, even then."

"I don't understand," Emmett said, "I don't feel that way about Edward, sorry, Ed. I guess you two must be real brothers, not forced brothers like us."

"Actually," Garrett said, "we're not related at all. We just met along the way and our bond grew. Brothers is the best term to describe us, so that's why I use it."

"I have a question," Rosalie said, "stepping out of the shadows. Can vampires have children?"

"No," Garrett said, "unless you changed a child into a vampire, but that's a bitch of a thing to have to deal with, trust me, plus, it's illegal."

"You could do what Carlisle's doing," Alice mentioned.

"Or," Garrett piped up, "you can stay human. I don't know what Carlisle's told you all or what you expect, but most of us are changed into vampires because death is close, there is no other choice, that, or they're changed for personal gain. I don't see either of those options here, you have a choice."

"Would you choose it?" Edward asked.

"That's hard to answer," Garrett said, "if I was human right now, in this day and age, probably not. If I was human when I met my brother, definitely not. If I knew everything I now knew and nothing changed, then, yes, I would."

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "What's in this for you? Do you have a mate?"

"No," Garrett said, "but I have my brother and as long as he's out there, I will be too. I failed to protect him once and I won't let it happen again."

"This is too complicated," Edward said.

"What do you see?" Garrett asked Alice.

"You actually believe she can see the future?" Rosalie asked.

"She has proved to me that she has some kind of gift," Garrett said, "and if she thinks it's the future that she sees, then I believe that."

"The future changes," Alice admitted, "some of us are vampires, some are not. Only two things are certain. One of us becomes a vampire no matter what and one of us will stay human."

"Who?" Rosalie demanded.

"You know I can't tell you," Alice said, "things are changing constantly."

"But you said it was certain," Rosalie pressed, "can't you just tell us and stop all of this indecision?"

Garrett could sense the tension. "Carlisle's on his way back," he lied, "any more questions before he gets here?"

"Does drinking human blood make you a monster?" Edward asked, his voice low.

"No," Garrett answered, "but I guess becoming a vampire would make you a monster."

"But what about Carlisle?" Edward asked. "He helps people, he doesn't kill them, are you calling him a monster?"

"There are always exceptions to the rule," Garrett said, "always. And, as far as I can tell, Alice's gift is decision based, so you all still have free will. Sure, it might be limited by outside forces, and maybe Alice is right in saying that one of you will become a vampire and one will stay human, but I wouldn't put too much stock into it. Live your lives, do what you want. Carlisle will understand, it's kind of what he's known for."

Not all of the Cullen children agreed with that, but their time was up as Carlisle came back. He quickly assessed everyone and only relaxed when he noticed they were all safe.

"I won't hurt them, Lyle," Garrett said, "they are your family and even though I don't understand why you'd want to look after humans, I know how important this is for you and I would never jeopardize it."

"How's Bella?" Edward asked.

"No change," Carlisle said.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked. "Have you seen this before? How long did it take for them to wake up? What was their condition when they did? What do you see Alice? Will she be alright? Can you change her into a vampire, Dad?"

Garrett's mind ran a mile a minute as he ran through that scenario. What if Carlisle changed Jasper's mate? That wouldn't be a good thing, but if she was set to die...

"No one's changing her," Carlisle said, "Bella isn't in any danger, her mind is simply still healing. There's nothing to worry about just yet."

"What about my other questions?" Edward asked.

"It's hard to tell, Son," Carlisle said, "everyone's different and they wake up differently. We just have to wait."

"Alice," Edward pleaded, "what do you see? She has to be alright, she has to."

Garrett wondered why Edward seemed to care so much, they weren't dating were they? Say they were, that wouldn't be good for the boy when Jasper found out. He would be dead, perhaps that's why Alice said that only one would be a vampire, maybe Edward was killed by Jasper before he got the chance to choose. Garrett looked towards Alice, she had her eyes closed, searching the future. Everyone watched and waited. A million different expressions washed over her face, then, her eyes opened.

"So?" Edward asked.

"Bella will awaken," Alice said, clearly hiding something, but she didn't answer any more questions. "Garrett, can I have a word please?"

Garrett readily agreed. Carlisle wanted to stop them, but he didn't.

"Stay here," Alice warned everyone, "we will be back momentarily."

She hoped they would listen.

"What's going on?" Garrett asked when they were far enough away.

"Jasper's almost here," Alice told him.

"That's impossible," Garrett said, "he's way down south, I track his phone."

"Then track it now," Alice said, "he left just after you told him and he hasn't stopped since. He's fast."

Garrett got out his phone and it was true enough. Jasper was moving way too fast for the tracking to work accurately, but every now and then it would pop up Jasper's location before disappearing. Alice was right and Garrett wondered if she was ever wrong.

"What now?" Garrett asked. "What did you see?"

"First," Alice said, "we need to make sure no one goes back to the hospital for at least an hour, maybe more, Jasper's undecided at the moment."

"I want to see him," Garrett said. It had been too long since he had and they would be so close to each other.

"You can't see him," Alice said, grabbing his hand.

Garrett felt disappointed. Alice's eyes moved back and forth, then, she reversed her stance.

"You can go to him," she said.

Garrett understood what she was doing, she was checking the future, seeing which option was the best one. It was amazing. He simply waited until she was done.

The images in Alice's mind suddenly shifted and she closed her eyes, trying to take it all in. Garrett squeezed her hand, reassuring her that he was still there. When she opened her eyes, Garrett didn't bombard her. He was more worried about how she was feeling then what she had seen.

"I think it's good if you go and see him," Alice said, "not just yet. I will check in an hour or so, but definitely sometime today."

Garrett could hardly believe it. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" he asked. The last time he had approached Jasper it hadn't been good. Garrett hated seeing the anger and hatred on Jasper's face, it cut right through him. All Garrett ever wanted to do was help Jasper, to save him from the wars, but it was never that simple. Maria had her claws in too deep and Jasper was always a soldier first.

"There's still a lot of unknown," Alice said, "I will know more soon. Jasper was thinking one thing and now he's not, so things are opening up for him. He's trying to figure out what to do."

"Is he here yet?" Garrett asked, knowing how fast Jasper had been moving. Love clearly drove you.

"Yes," Alice said.

"What's he doing?" Garrett asked. "Can you see?"

"He's just sitting with her, holding her hand," Alice said, "he clearly loves her."

"I knew it," Garrett said. "If she's his mate, then she must became a vampire, can you see it?"

"Yes," Alice smiled, "Bella will become a vampire, I'm not sure when, but it will happen."

"Wow," Garrett said, he was happy for Jasper. Maybe this is what he'd been waiting for. Surely now that Jasper had found his mate Bella would trump Maria, surely. Garrett was going to ask Alice if Jasper stuck around, but he didn't as he knew he couldn't bear to hear the answer.

Not even a minute later the words slipped out anyway. "Is he going to stay?" Garrett's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No," Alice squeezed Garrett's hand, "but he won't leave her alone."


	27. Chapter 27

**Online Predator Chapter 27**

It had been a few hours and Jasper hadn't let go of Bella's hand. It was odd, usually sitting so still was hard for him. In Maria's army, he was always on alert, always observing everyone, stepping in when necessary, watching his back, but right now, Bella was his sole focus and she was doing nothing.

She hadn't woken, or moved or stirred and Jasper didn't know what to make of it. Her hand was now cold, but he didn't let go, he couldn't. No one had disturbed them either but Jasper knew that wouldn't last forever, a nurse would come eventually. He scooted his chair closer to the bed and held her hand near his mouth.

"Oh, Bella," he muttered. He hadn't really thought about this moment much, the one where he would first see her, but he never thought it would be like this. Jasper reached forward and moved Bella's hair behind her ear. He truly hoped she hadn't lost anything in her mind. How she talked, the words she used, was something he loved about her.

Jasper brought his hand back to Bella's, holding onto hers with both of his, then he held it against his forehead. Never before had he experienced this. He didn't care about anyone, he just changed them and killed them. He had distanced himself from everyone, except for Peter, but Peter could take care of himself, he was never down for long. This was different. Bella wasn't strong, she couldn't heal like vampires could, she just had to wait.

Jasper felt Garrett before he heard him, but Jasper didn't move. He knew this was coming. Garrett wasn't stupid, he had probably figured it out and Jasper wasn't running. His time with Bella was already limited, so he wasn't going to waste any of it. Jasper pulled his head back, sitting up straight, but he didn't let go of Bella's hand. The door opened and closed. Jasper's eyes never left Bella, and Garrett hovered by the door.

Garrett was feeling worried and a small amount of fear. Jasper didn't speak.

"Major Whitlock," Garrett whispered.

Jasper didn't answer.

Garrett moved closer, but still kept his distance.

"She's beautiful," Garrett said.

Jasper took in his words, he already knew that Bella was beautiful.

"A shield too," Garrett said, "perhaps."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, eyes still not leaving Bella.

"Some of Carlisle's kids have gifts, they're still weak because they're human, but there's no mistaking it. The boy, Edward, he can't read Bella. It's not confirmed, of course, but I have a feeling about it. What do you think, Major?"

Jasper took note of Bella's emotions. They felt a little muted, but that was understandable considering her condition. Her being a shield could also explain that. Jasper decided it didn't matter.

"Not a word of this," Jasper warned him.

"Of course not," Garrett agreed.

The silence washed over them until Garrett broke it again.

"How are you?" he asked.

Jasper didn't answer.

Garrett stepped closer. Jasper expected him to stop, but he didn't, not until he was beside Jasper. Garrett gasped and Jasper turned his head.

"Did she do that to you?" Garrett asked.

"No."

This time Garrett didn't speak and Jasper gave in.

"It was a newborn," Jasper answered, "I was trying to kill too many at once and one got me. It'll heal."

"Let me fuse it." Garrett stepped forward. "You must be in terrible pain."

"It's fine," Jasper said, "and it needs to heal naturally, I don't want to be scarred any more than I already am."

"That's bullshit," Garrett said, "do you even realize how far under Maria's command you actually are? Do you even think for yourself anymore?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Jasper's head shot to Garrett's and Garrett frowned when he saw the full extent of Jasper's face wound.

"Where does Maria think you are?" Garrett asked. "Off on one of your monthly hunts?"

"No." Jasper paused, turning back to Bella. "She thinks I'm off changing a group of humans, I'll have to leave soon."

Jasper waited for Garrett's argument to come, but it never did. It was odd, but Jasper didn't care enough to ask why.

"She's your mate," Garrett said carefully, "do you know this?"

"Yes."

"Have you accepted it?" Garrett asked.

Jasper didn't answer. In some ways he had, but in most ways he hadn't.

"What are you going to do?" Garrett asked.

"Go back to Maria."

"But why?" Garrett asked. "Bella's your mate, she's injured, you need to be here with her."

"No, I don't. Don't you understand," Jasper said, "if I leave, Maria will come for me, I won't put Bella in that position."

"That's bullshit," Garrett said, "Maria doesn't care that much about you."

"Do you remember that time you came for me?" Jasper asked. "There was a stream and we were fighting in it, the battle was going on around us?"

Garrett did.

"Maria saw us," Jasper said, "she heard us. The personal things you said…" Jasper trailed off and Garrett tried to piece everything together, then it hit him.

"Is that why you stay away from me?" Garrett asked. "Because I can take care of myself. I'd kill her before she killed me."

"You don't understand," Jasper said, "you think you know, but you don't. I am protecting you, I am protecting Bella, I am protecting Peter and his mate."

"What about you?" Garrett asked. "When do you get your protection? When are you getting out? Bella was almost killed by a van, that alone proves anything can happen to her, but let me tell you this, if you were here, would that van have hit her?"

Jasper knew it wouldn't have. He had been serious when he told Bella that he would catch her before she fell and that also meant he would save her before she was almost crushed by a van.

"You say that you're saving her," Garrett said, "and I'm sure you are, but it's not the most practical situation, and what about you, what if you get yourself killed out there? What will happen to Bella then, huh? Mates are for life, you know that. She's human, so she'll probably survive, but she'll always feel it. There will be a hole in her chest that never gets filled no matter how much she tries. You're dooming her."

"Enough," Jasper boomed. He knew what he was doing. Everyone thought they understood Maria's army, but until they had experienced it for well over a century, they didn't truly know. Even Peter didn't as Jasper had protected him from so much.

"What now?" Garrett asked.

"I want you to stay in Forks," Jasper said, "I want you to keep me updated on Bella's condition. You are to stay in town until she is awake and able to message me herself, do you understand?"

"Yes, Major. What then?"

"Then you'll leave town."

Garrett didn't say anything.

"Leave now," Jasper commanded, "I want to be alone with Bella. ...And, Garrett, what you're saying… I want you to know that it's not falling on deaf ears. I hear you. And believe me when I say there's no place I'd rather be than right here with Bella. It just can't be right now. Keep her safe for me."

Garrett left without a word. It was rare for Jasper to open himself up in such a way.

When Garrett was gone, Jasper dropped his forehead back against Bella's hand. No one understood how hard this decision was for him. He didn't want to leave Bella, but it was more than just Maria. He was a vampire, Bella was a human. Jasper was alluring to humans, he could draw them in, but it was all temporary until they gazed into his red eyes, when they got that first shiver down their spines. He never wanted to feel Bella's fear towards him.

Jasper dropped Bella's hand and hid in the bathroom as a nurse came in and did what needed to be done. As soon as she was gone, Jasper sat back down. He didn't grab Bella's hand though. The nurse had felt how cold it was, but after a few tests, she had left satisfied that it was just cold because of the room. Her hand was now back under the blankets, warming back up. Jasper realized how selfish he was being.

The sun dropped and Jasper knew he would have to leave soon. Six hours, that's all he was giving himself to be with her and he only had just over an hour left. Silence was him, you could say so much without words, but Bella had always wanted his words. Jasper still found that hard. Seeing as he was leaving soon, he knew he needed to try. He wondered what she would want to hear from him, what would snap her out of this and bring her back?

In the end, after failing to come up with anything, he decided to do something that went against everything he knew. He was going to put himself first, he was going to say everything that had been consuming his mind, the things he hardly every thought about, let alone spoke out loud.

"I hate that you got hurt," Jasper said slowly. He wanted to hold her hand again, but instead, he rested his hand on her covered shoulder. "If I had been here, I would have kept you safe. I'm sorry I wasn't. I must go soon, you won't understand, no one does, but it's something I have to do. There's a plan forming in my mind, I don't know if it's going to work, but if it doesn't, I'll come up with another and another. I will come back to you, Bella. I can feel it, being here, holding your hand, this is where I need to be. It may be selfish, it may not, but my aim is to keep you safe. This isn't the end for us, it's not even the beginning, we'll get that. It might take a while, years even, but we'll get there."

Jasper stood up, it was time. He looked down at Bella, hating that he had to leave but happy that Garrett would be here to watch her and update him. Jasper leaned forward and brushed his lips against her warm cheek.

"Jas-per," he heard her weakly say.

Jasper pulled back, his eyes raking over her. Bella wasn't awake, she hadn't moved, nor did she utter another word.

"I'm here, Bella," he told her, "I have to go, but I'll be back, I promise you that."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, selfishly hoping she would speak his name again. She didn't. He didn't care. She had spoken, he had heard her, he could recall it forever. Bella would be fine, he knew that. She just needed time to heal, and no matter what happened, at least she still remembered him and she was clearly thinking about him. It made him feel happy.

Jasper was at the door when he heard her again.

"Don't go," she said.

Jasper paused. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He headed back over, sitting down, taking her hand in his again. Bella moved her head to the side and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times. It was dark in the room, so Jasper knew she wouldn't be able to see him clearly and that was a good thing. Her eyes focused on him and a small smile graced her face. Jasper returned it.

"You're here," she said. Her eyes shifted to his cheek. "What happened?" she asked.

Jasper pulled back away from her. He should've left. Bella's hand was now free and Jasper was frozen as she reached towards him, gently cupping his injured cheek. She frowned.

"You're hurt."

Jasper laughed, who was she to talk? She didn't move her hand and he couldn't help but love how it made him feel. She wasn't scared, but surely that was because she was still half out of it.

"I'm fine," Jasper said.

"I don't like that you're a soldier," Bella's voice was still weak and Jasper could feel her pain and fatigue, "I don't like that you get hurt. Please don't go. Please, Jasper, I can't handle it. I'm trying to do what they say, but I don't want you to go back. Promise me, please."

Jasper knew he couldn't do that. Bella was feeling tired. He smiled softly at her. "You need to go back to sleep," he told her. Jasper took her hand off his cheek and held it in his own.

"No," she sobbed, her grief overtaking her, "as soon as I close my eyes you'll leave, I know you will."

"Bella," Jasper said.

Bella's fatigue took over and she closed her eyes.

"I love you," he told her.

Jasper waited for her eyes to open again, but they never did and then he felt that she had fallen asleep.

He let her go, ready to leave. It wasn't an easy decision, but it was the right one.

Leaving her caused him the most pain he had ever experienced. Forget the ache in his chest that he had felt before, this was like he had been torn in two. It was what was needed. He couldn't stay. Maria had given him a mission, he could still complete it. She had no reason to come looking for him if he was back where he belonged.

Jasper was going to come up with a plan because the further he got away from Bella, the more the pain increased. It seemed impossible, but it was true. He growled loudly, shaking the ground. He shouldn't have left, he knew that, but he had no choice.


	28. Chapter 28

**Online Predator Chapter 28**

Bella blinked her eyes, her head was killing her and her body felt heavy. There was one thought in her head, Jasper. She could've sworn he had been here. Her head tilted to the side, looking for where he was, but he wasn't there. She knew it wasn't a dream, at least she didn't think it was. He was injured, his cheek and neck had been sliced open and she knew she wouldn't have made that up, but maybe she did.

Bella struggled to sit up, but managed to angle herself a little. She was in the hospital, she could tell that. It didn't take her long to remember what had happened. She was in the school parking lot, the van was heading towards her. She had tried to jump out of the way but she had slipped on the icy ground, hitting her head on the tailgate of her truck then hitting her head on the ground, then blackness.

No wonder her head was so sore. Bella closed her eyes, trying to ease some of the pain. It didn't really help. Had Jasper been here? Bella wanted to know for sure. It seemed like something he would do, but he was at war. It suddenly hit her, Jasper, her phone, how long had she been here? He must be worried. She opened her eyes and looked around for her phone, but she couldn't see it anywhere. Bella needed to message him, she needed to tell him that she wasn't ignoring him, she needed to ask if he had been here.

The door to Bella's hospital room opened and she was thankful to see her father. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at his phone in his hand.

"Dad," Bella croaked.

Charlie's head shot up and Bella could see the shock on his face.

"Oh, Bells," Charlie rushed to her side. "Are you okay? I should get Carlisle. I can't believe you're awake. Do you remember what happened?"

"I slipped and fell," Bella said.

"No, you were hit by a van," Charlie said. "Do you remember the van?"

"Yes. I slipped when I was trying to get out of the way," Bella said, "I remember it. Well, until I blacked out. How long has it been? Am I okay? Has anyone visited me?"

"Oh, umm," Charlie said, "well, four days, I think, maybe five. You're okay, you had a bleed on your brain, but it didn't get worse and it stopped by itself, I think, you'd have to ask your doctor. Of course people have visited you. I have, and Edward, your friends."

"Where's my phone?" Bella asked. "I need to message Jasper."

Charlie pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Bella. She lit up the screen and read his notifications.

_** hunting_grounds: **__War can be so boring at times, there's a lot of sitting around and waiting_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Did you find out what was going on with your friend?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Are you okay?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__What happened?_

Bella noticed that Jasper hadn't messaged anything in a few days and she hoped he was alright. She quickly unlocked her phone and message him. She didn't want him to worry and she really wanted to hear from him. She needed to know that he was alright.

_** clumsy_af: **__I'm okay. I slipped and hit my head. Are you okay?_

Jasper replied without delay, as though he was waiting for her message.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you_

_** clumsy_af: **__If I wasn't unconscious the whole time, I'm sure I would have missed you too_

_** hunting_grounds: **__How are you feeling?_

_** clumsy_af: **__I have a bit of a headache, but I'm okay_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Get some sleep, we'll talk later_

_** clumsy_af: **__Already?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Put yourself first, Bella, heal up. I'll be here_

Bella switched her phone screen off.

"How is he?" Charlie asked.

"Compassionate, as always," Bella said, "he wants me to get some rest."

"Smart man," Charlie said. "I'm going to go get Dr Cullen."

Cullen? Bella realized it was Edward's adoptive father and she was excited to meet him. She pushed herself up a little higher, wanting to make a good first impression, well first impression with her being conscious. As she waited, Bella's fingers itched to message Jasper again. There was so much she wanted to ask him, she wanted to know if him being here was a dream or not, but she waited. Her head not only hurt, but she felt tired too. She knew she needed to take it easy.

An attractive blond man came into the room with her father and Bella couldn't take her eyes off him. His skin was pale and flawless, he was tall, and his eyes were gold. He was breathtaking and as Bella's heart sped up, she found it hard to look away. Part of her was ready and willing to do whatever this man wanted. He laughed and Bella fell farther. Then, her mind went to another blond-haired man, Jasper. At the thought of him, she was able to shake off whatever she was feeling towards Edward's father.

Carlisle eyed her curiously. He knew the effect he had on humans, especially for a first meeting, but their mind could never switch tracks when in the middle of it. He wondered what Bella had thought of, how she had broken out of the trance? He picked up her chart as a distraction as he kept a close eye on her. Her heart was level, as was her breathing. Carlisle looked up and she was looking at him. That was odd too, most humans were wary of him, it was all because of his true nature. If only Edward could read her as she made Carlisle very curious.

He moved onto the physical exam, checking Bella's vitals and asking her questions. When she said she was in pain, Carlisle gave her something to help. When he asked if she wanted to know anything, she asked when she could leave, but Carlisle said it wouldn't be today. Bella wasn't happy with that, but she understood. She still felt tired, so she knew she would spend the time resting and messaging Jasper. It sounded perfect to her.

"How are you feeling now, Bells?" Charlie asked when Carlisle had left.

"Better," Bella answered, "my head hurts less. I think I might get some rest though."

"Okay," Charlie hesitated, "do you want me to stay?"

"I'll be right, Dad," Bella said. "Did you tell, Mom?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, "but she… She said something about Florida and Phil. I've been keeping her updated, but I don't think she's coming. I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella felt a little sad at that. She understood that her mother probably wouldn't make the trip, but then again, Bella had been unconscious for days, surely her mother was worried and would want to check on her. Bella's thoughts drifted to Jasper, he had been worried, he had made the trip, he had seen her, hadn't he?

Charlie stepped towards Bella and faltered for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her on the head. The memory provoked something inside of her. Jasper had been here, he had kissed her cheek, he was sitting in that chair, he had some kind of cut on his face. Charlie left the room and Bella didn't hesitate to grab her phone, sending Jasper another message.

_** clumsy_af: **__You visited me in hospital, didn't you?_

His reply didn't come through immediately and Bella ended up falling asleep. She dreamed of the man in the shadows with curly blond hair and a cut on his face. Whispered words that faded in and out. Actions she didn't know if they were real or not. Something about love and promises. She wished it would all clear up for her and she would know for certain, but at least it was a pleasant dream nonetheless.

When Bella woke up the first thing she did was check her phone, but Jasper hadn't replied. She knew him well enough by now, he was avoiding the question. She had no doubt now that Jasper had been here, he had visited her. During her nap, she had dreamed of him again, but he didn't have the wound on his face, so she knew it was true. She hated him being hurt, so she would never imagine him to be that way unless he really was. He had been here, he had seen her, she didn't need it confirmed. The smile wouldn't leave her face. Jasper had visited her.

The door to her hospital room opened and Carlisle caught the smile on Bella's face, he returned it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, grabbing her chart.

"Better," Bella answered.

"And how's your head?" Carlisle shined a light in Bella's eyes.

"Better."

"Any pain?" he asked.

"Just a dull ache, nothing to worry about."

"Good, good. We're going to take another scan of your brain just to be sure, but things are looking good."

"When can I go home?" Bella asked.

"If the scan is good," Carlisle said, "and you pass one more night of observation, then I don't see why you can't go home tomorrow, but no promises."

Bella nodded, it wasn't the best news, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Carlisle finished his assessment, but he lingered.

"Did you need something else?" Bella asked.

"No, no," Carlisle said, "it's just good to see you up and about, to put a face to Edward's friend after all this time."

"Right," Bella agreed, "you too. Edward speaks highly of you. It's such an incredible feat, taking them all in when they had no one else."

"Yes, well," Carlisle stumbled, "I was just doing the right thing."

Carlisle still didn't leave.

"Bella," he said, "may I ask you a somewhat inappropriate question?"

Bella regarded him closely. "I guess."

"Oh, umm, okay," Carlisle said, "I was just… I saw how you were first looking at me, but then, nothing since."

Bella tried to work out what he meant. She thought back to how she felt when she first saw him, she was drawn to him, he was beautiful, alluring. She felt her face heat up at the thought, knowing that Carlisle had caught her looking at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

"It's okay," Carlisle said, "most people react that way towards me, it's actually normal. I was just wondering why it stopped, it seemed as though something shifted in your mind and I was just curious about it all."

Bella thought back again, trying to recall, then she realized, Jasper had come into her mind. If there was anyone Bella was drawn to, it was Jasper, not Carlisle.

"Well," Bella said, "there's just someone else. …You're right, this is inappropriate. Why do you want to know, Carlisle?"

"Everyone's drawn to me," Carlisle stepped towards the door, he couldn't believe he had done this. "It's just become my normal, but then your mind shifted and haven't looked at me the same way since, so I was just wondering why. I thought maybe it could be something I could use. The nurses here alone…" Carlisle trailed off and Bella understood. She had no doubt that the nurses here would be throwing themselves at Carlisle. It must get tiring, being that good looking, driven, a doctor and single. Bella no longer blamed him for his questioning.

"Carlisle," she said before he left, "it's because I'm in love with someone else," she admitted for the first time, knowing it was true. "I'm sure if he wasn't around then, sure, well, if you were younger of course and not Edward's father."

"Right, of course," Carlisle said. "I'm truly sorry, Bella, I was just curious. You don't owe me anything, but I'd appreciated it if you kept this between us."

Bella agreed silently and Carlisle left her alone. Bella grabbed her phone and checked if Jasper had tweeted anything recently, he hadn't. She wondered whether she should message him again or just wait. She decided to message him as she was missing him. She tried to decide whether she was going to mention his hospital visit again or something neutral.

_** clumsy_af: **__I miss you. Are you safe?_

Jasper didn't reply again and Bella assumed he must be busy at the moment so she left it be.

"You're awake," Edward said as he stepped into the room, but lingered by the door.

"Yep," Bella said, "what did I miss while I was out?"

"Bella," Edward said, stepping towards her, "please don't joke about this. We didn't know if you were going to wake up or how."

"Hey," Bella said, "I wasn't joking, I was simply asking, but if you really think about it, it's just my luck. I didn't even get hit by the van, I slipped and fell."

"If the van hit you," Edward said, "you would be dead."

Bella hadn't realized that yet, it was true, her clumsiness had finally come in handy.

"I…" Edward struggled. "I saw it happen. You were across the lot, smiling as you looked at your phone, then the van started skidding, then it changed course and headed straight towards you. I wish I could've been faster, stronger. I would have saved you, Bella, I would have."

Bella took note of his words. He had said faster and stronger, but he hadn't said the most obvious one; closer. If he had been closer it would've been easier. He didn't need to be fast or strong. It was Bella who froze and then slipped. If Edward had been beside her, he would've surely pulled her out of the way.

"Edward, that's silly," Bella said, "you wouldn't have been able to stop a van."

Something washed across his face. "I would have," he said.

"What's going on with you?" Bella asked. "Ever since you came back from that camping trip you haven't been yourself." She remembered right before the accident she was going to ask Edward about this, even Jasper had asked how it went.

Edward shifted his body to the side so he wasn't facing Bella anymore.

"I can't talk about it," he said.

His answer was telling, but Bella wasn't sure how to press forward.

"But something happened?" Bella asked.

"I have a decision to make," Edward said, "a life changing one and I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to go for it because then things like this won't happen, but then again, I will be giving up so much. I don't know what to do."

Bella had no idea what he was talking about, but she remembered that Alice and Emmett had seemed off too. The only one who was acting normal was Rosalie and that was because she didn't go camping with the rest of the family.

"Do Emmett and Alice have to make this decision too?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "Rose too, but she's already decided. Carlisle keeps saying things could change, but… I don't know. I think Alice will do it, her past already suggests that she would, but now she has Garrett, so it's natural progression."

Bella was still confused and trying to read between the lines, but one thing stood out to her.

"Alice has a boyfriend?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed. "Well, kind of, kind of not. I can see it, they're always close, sharing secrets, looking at each other. I think they're destined to be together, no choice in the matter. I don't know. They haven't done anything. I don't know if Alice sees it or if Garrett's on board, he's so hard to read, but it seems certain. It makes me wonder if Riley's it for me or if there's someone else out there. If I make this change then I can't be with Riley, but seeing Alice and Garrett together, they just fit perfectly, I don't know. It's a tough decision, one I can't take back."

"And you can't tell me?" Bella asked. "Because this is giving me a headache."

"No," Edward said, "it's against the laws of Carlisle's kind."

"Oh, his religion or something?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

Bella digested the information for a moment, as she did, Edward asked her something.

"Bella," he said, "what if your soldier came? Would you go with him? What if you had to stay in the war with him, constantly fighting, all of that? Would you do it? Or would you choose the safety of normal life."

It was a hard decision. Bella didn't want Jasper to be in the war, let alone join him, but she had to admit that because she loved him, she would love to be closer to him, help to keep him safe and sane, and she knew he'd protect her too. In the end, there was only one decision.

"I would join him," Bella said.

"Even though you're dooming yourself?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Bella said, "it wouldn't be an easy life, but I would have him with me and that's all I want. I… I love him, Edward. I'm not sure when that happened. Probably slowly over time, but I love him and I want to protect him more than ever, but I can't. Joining him is not an option, I know that. He… He visited me though."

"What?" Edward asked. "When? How? What happened?"

"I'm not sure when exactly, the other day. I was half out of it, I almost convinced myself that it was a dream, but I know it wasn't. I can't remember all the details, I can see his mouth moving but not hear the words, but he was here and he was so gentle with me. Even though he was injured too, he was more worried about me. He held my hand and kissed my cheek."

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure."

"But how did he get here?" Edward asked. "And why did he come? Did he know you were hurt? Did you tell him where you lived?"

"No," Bella said, "I don't know how it happened or why. I haven't really been thinking about that and that may be foolish, but I don't really care. I would rather him be here than all alone at war. He was injured, Edward, and now he's back there. Now, he's not replying to my messages either, but he's probably just busy. I wish he had stayed, at least until I was fully awake to really meet him."

Edward finally took a seat.

"Maybe he tracked your phone," Edward said, "but that still doesn't explain why he would come here."

"Edward," Bella said, "please don't analyze this, I don't want answers."

"What if he's a monster?" Edward asked. "They exist, Bella, and I don't want you to get hurt. What do you even know about him? You say he's at war, but that makes no sense. Soldiers can't message civilians, they can't come for visits at a moment's notice. Have you considered that maybe he's lying to you?"

"He's not," Bella said, "but you are. You're hiding something important from me, Edward, so who are you to talk?"

"I literally can't tell you," Edward said, "if I do, you will be killed."

"That's absurd," Bella said. "No one's going to kill me."

"Whatever." Edward stood up.

He stopped by the door.

"Just be careful," he said. "If I have to, I will do whatever it takes in order to keep you safe."

Bella wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded serious.


	29. Chapter 29

**Online Predator Chapter 29**

It was a chasm as deep and as wide as the Grand Canyon and the further Jasper got away from Bella and the closer he got to Maria, the more hollowness he felt inside. He now understood why mates were so dangerous, why Maria killed them on sight. Jasper's head knew one thing, get back to Maria, go back to normal life, but his heart knew another, forget everything and go back to Bella where he belonged.

At every moment he ensured himself that it was okay, that Maria wouldn't come for him or Bella, that he could return to Bella, but his head kept him in check. The only other people Maria cared about aside from him were her sisters and he saw how she controlled them, how she kept them close. Lucy hadn't been seen in decades and Jasper was certain that Maria had killed her which meant that Maria wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

He could deal with that, death wouldn't be that bad, Bella would continue to live, but that wasn't Maria. She would dig at this, she wasn't stupid, she would put everything together, all the little clues. It could be as simple as, after Jasper's death, Maria seeing Bella's messages on his phone. It was too risky and Jasper was selfish. If he stayed alive then he could keep messaging Bella. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

Jasper arrived at the abandoned building and started preparing his mind to start everything all over again. He needed to change at least ten humans successfully. He hated that he had already done this and now he was set to do it all again. It seemed like such a waste, but he didn't regret his decision to go and see Bella. His phone vibrated and he looked at it. Garrett had been keeping him informed, but Jasper smiled when he saw it was a message from Bella. She was awake.

He messaged her back for a bit before telling her to go to sleep. He was glad she was able to talk to him again, it settled some on the ache in his chest and gave him enough strength to do what he needed to do. He would just do what he did last time, but this time he would make sure the humans made it through the change. At least, that was his plan.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Nettie spoke from behind him. Jasper turned to face her. "Maria's perfect soldier not so perfect anymore. First, defection, now, insubordination. Maria sees it, you know, but some small part of her cares for you and she refuses to accept it, but I see it too. Maria is my sister and I will always do right by her."

Jasper wasn't sure how much she knew, so he simply crossed his arms against his chest and waited. Maria and her sisters had always been vocal, too vocal at times. Nettie would reveal her hand, especially under Jasper's silence.

"There's only one thing in our world that can dissolve loyalty," Nettie said, "and that's if one finds their mate. I told Maria she was foolish to let you go off on your little hunts but she assured me that she was losing you anyway. She said, if I give him a little freedom then it will give him time to miss home, to miss her. And it did work, for years, then everything shifted. Maria caught it. The smiles, the increased time spent on your phone, the time you defected with no valid excuse, the ache in your chest. She brushed everything off, but she also called me in because she knew the truth deep down."

Jasper was sick of this.

"So, what now?" he asked.

There was no question in his mind, Nettie needed to die. She knew about Bella and it wouldn't take long to track her down. Jasper slid his hand into his pocket and crushed his phone, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Nettie. He was glad she didn't have access to Bella, but now neither did he. Nettie still needed to die. Maria was in denial and Jasper could be the perfect soldier and ensure her that he was still loyal.

"I'll still find her," Nettie said, "there's a sweet scent coming from your hand, I bet that's her. It might take me a lifetime to track her down, but I will. You will be dead and she will follow. Family comes first and Maria knows this. Maria hasn't specifically given me permission to kill you, but she also didn't punish me when my first attempts failed, and you, in turn, have already hit back. Don't think I didn't know that it was you who sent that stupid brother after me."

"What are you waiting for?" Jasper uncrossed his arms and stretched out his gift. He was expecting Nettie to have brought some reinforcements or something, but he could feel no one else close.

"You never knew this," Nettie said, "Maria doesn't even know this, but I have a gift."

Jasper tried not to panic. Nettie was older than him, wiser, stronger and she had a gift.

"Although you're not like most vampires," Nettie said, "my gift will ensure that this is a fair fight."

Jasper waited, she would reveal it, she would. She was feeling confident and confident people always talked. She was sure she would defeat him and maybe she would, but Jasper would never just bow down.

"Gifts don't work on me," Nettie stated, "so don't even bother trying."

Jasper didn't move, but he stretched out his gift anyway, sending her panic. Nothing happened, she didn't even seem to know he was trying to affect her.

"As I said," she continued, "you rarely use yours when you should, think of all the scars you could've saved yourself from. You're a fool, but no matter, because just like with your life, you won't be able to use your gift now, and you won't be able to use it in death."

Jasper smiled, he couldn't help it. Nettie thought she was so smart, and she was, but even she didn't realize. There was a reason he didn't use his gift all the time, it was so that when he needed to, he had it there, but now, he realized the other side of the coin. If he had relied on his gift all of these years then Nettie would defeat him easily, but he hadn't and he was a skilled fighter without it.

"Why are you smiling?" Nettie asked, dropping into a fighting stance.

Jasper didn't answer her and it enraged her. He still might be killed, he would be injured for sure, but this would be a fight for the ages. It was a fight Jasper hoped he could win, but if he didn't, at least Bella would be safe. There's no way Nettie would find Bella tucked up in her little corner of the United States, and even if she did, it would be a lifetime from now, Bella would be old, maybe even dead, and Garrett would still be there, looking out for her. He always was the perfect soldier. None of it mattered, not in the end. Nettie didn't have the conviction or the drive, she never had when it came to others.

Nettie growled, hating that Jasper wasn't meeting her halfway. It didn't matter, not anymore. Nettie lunged for him and although Jasper dodged left, her fingernails were out and she sliced at his side. The pain shot through him, reminding him of the pain of leaving Bella. His gift may be useless against Nettie, but he could still use it on himself. Jasper focused on the emotional and physical pain of losing Bella and let it overtake him.

His eyes went dead black, his posture straightened out, his face morphed into one of a deadly smirk. Nettie saw the change. Jasper reminded himself to stick to what he knew, to not strike first, to use everything against her, to fight smarter not harder. He would let the pain fuel him not deter him. Maria had given him the name Bringer of Darkness and Jasper always assumed it was because of all the humans and newborns he killed, but right now he could feel the truth. The darkness was him, who he became when needed, not what he brought to others.

Nettie lunged for him again and Jasper didn't dodge this time, he let their bodies collide, and as they tumbled around, getting in their blows, trying to get the upper hand, venom was drawn. Nettie, although older and more experienced, hadn't gone through everything Jasper had. His scars showed all the battles he had won. Nettie had a few, but not a thousand like Jasper. She wasn't used to pain and that made her falter. Jasper took advantage of it every moment he got.

The thought of Bella kept trying to invade Jasper's mind, in the beginning he pushed it aside, he didn't need the distraction. He ripped off Nettie's hand, tossing it aside. It slowed her down a little, but not by much. The mind could be wrong at times and the thoughts deadly. Jasper's mind didn't like the pain of losing Bella, it kept telling him that he shouldn't have left her, but didn't it understand? The risk was right here, the reality. Nettie had known about his mate. Nettie needed to die. If Jasper had stayed with Bella, they never would have been safe.

Jasper had been waiting for Nettie to make a mistake and that came when she pushed him away and made a move to retrieve her hand. Jasper let her and as she tried to get the fusing process started, he jumped on her back. It was a cheap move, everyone knew that, but in this moment, he didn't care. Nettie had gotten in her bites and slashes, and Jasper just wanted this to end. Nettie was a threat to his mate and he needed to kill her. He slashed at her throat as Nettie clawed with her one good hand, trying to get him to stop.

She slashed his arms to shreds, but Jasper didn't stop. Her death would be the only peace he needed. He finally managed to cut halfway through her neck and then he pulled hard until her head popped off. He threw it away and then jumped off her back before she crumbled to the ground. He wasted no time. He reached into his pocket and found his lighter. Everything had to be done quickly.

As the flame flickered, Jasper caught sight of a pale hand as it reached around him from the back. Nettie was fast, she had caught him unaware. Jasper knew to never turn his back on the enemy, but he had made a fatal mistake. Nettie's fingernails dug into the gash already on his neck, she was moving swiftly to behead him. Jasper threw the lighter in a last-ditch effort. It hit Netter's severed head, but bounced off.

Her head laughed at him, but didn't speak and Jasper accepted his fate. He closed his eyes, thinking of Bella. At least she would be safe, Garrett would protect her, Jasper knew that. Nettie's claws dug deep into his neck and then they moved south across his chest. Jasper's eyes shot open when he smelled burning vampire flesh. The lighter had caught Nettie's hair alight and soon her severed head was engulfed in flames. As her head burned, her body fell, her fingernails ripping Jasper apart right down the middle, from neck to hip.

As her body hit the ground, so did Jasper's. Her head was half burned, there was no coming back for her, she was dead, but Jasper knew the rules, everything had to be burned. He kicked Nettie's body away from him and slowly pulled himself over to her head. He was hoping to get there before it burned completely, but he was moving so slowly that he didn't make it. Jasper grabbed the lighter, flicking it open, then he threw it at her body. Thankfully this time, it caught alight immediately and soon Nettie was gone.

Jasper wanted to rejoice in this moment, but the pain was too great. He closed his eyes. His arms were shredded, he knew that, and as he thought about Nettie's final blow, he wondered just how deep her fingernails had gotten. He felt as though she had sliced clean through him, slicing him in two. It was one thing to feel emotionally ripped open but another to be physically ripped open. The pain didn't even compare.

Jasper was strong, but not that strong. He just wanted it all to end. He closed his eyes, he had a small smile on his face. Bella was safe. Nettie was dead, she wouldn't come for her, neither should Maria, and if she did, Garrett would be there. Jasper had done his job, he had protected his mate with his life.


	30. Chapter 30

**Online Predator Chapter 30**

Alice laughed as she sat across from Garrett on the living room floor. "I don't believe you," she said.

"Why?" Garrett asked. "You can see the future, you should know it's true."

"Yes, the future," Alice said, "not the past. ...I wonder if that will change when I become a vampire."

"Are you really going to do that?" Garrett asked. "Why?"

"It's all I see," Alice said, "ever since James came into my life. It's not that bad, you're a vampire."

"Yes, but I didn't choose this," Garrett said, "none of us did. Close your eyes," he prompted and Alice did. "Now," he said, "think it through. I'm not changing you, Carlisle's not changing you, you're staying human."

It took a moment, but Garrett's declaration that he wouldn't change Alice threw her into a vision of her future. One she had never entertained before because Garrett was always set to change her. Alice saw many things. Her hair was longer, she was older, Garrett was still there. She frowned, why would Garrett still be there? Did that mean vampires could mate with humans and stay with them? The vision shifted. Alice was old and frail, she was dying, she pleaded with Garrett for him to change her, but he didn't and then she died.

Alice opened her eyes, she didn't want that, she never wanted that.

"So?" Garrett asked expectantly.

"I will die of old age," Alice told him.

"See," Garrett smiled, "you will live a good life and die when you're supposed to."

Alice's eyes locked onto his red ones. She liked that Garrett was with her throughout it all, but she would die one day and he would not. If they were mates, why would he choose that decision?

"What about my future?" Garrett asked. "What do you see?"

"Nothing," Alice answered.

"Nothing?" Garrett questioned. "Why not? Do I block your gift?"

"No, it's simple," Alice said, "you don't make your own decisions. I can only see you through the decisions of others or when I force you to make one."

"I don't understand," Garrett said, "of course I make my own decisions."

"No you don't," Alice said, "you follow Jasper's command, and if not his, then Carlisle's or someone else's, but mainly Jasper's. Tell me this," Alice said, "when are you leaving?"

"When Bella's able to message Jasper again," Garrett answered. "Why?"

"And who's decision is that?" she asked.

Garrett frowned. "Jasper's."

"Are you really going to go?" Alice asked, but she already knew the answer, he was, Garrett would never disobey Jasper. "What if I asked you to stay?"

Garrett entertained the idea for a moment and Alice could see them growing closer, but then it disappeared and she knew he would follow Jasper's command. She wondered what she could do or say to make him stay, even for a little bit.

"Why are you sad?" Garrett asked. "Is it because you saw your death?"

"No." Alice wondered what she could tell him. "It's because I wasn't as happy or fulfilled as I am when I'm a vampire. It's because I had to leave the love of my life behind."

Garrett thought of leaving Jasper behind and he knew he could never to it, he had decided not to, but not all decisions worked out the way you wanted them to.

"I was going to change Jasper," Garrett whispered, "but I lost him before I got the chance."

"At least he's still alive," Alice said, "you will be reunited, I see it."

"Because of Bella?" Garrett asked. "Jasper won't want me there, not with him and his mate."

"Stay in Forks then," Alice said, hoping it might work, "if you're nearby, he can't send you away. You don't have to be with him, just close, he won't ignore you."

"I can't," Garrett whispered.

"Why?" Alice pressed.

"Because…" Garrett trailed off, "because it's my fault he's in that war. He commanded me to come with him to clear out the women and children and give them safe passage. I told him I wasn't feeling well, I told him to take someone else. I needed to feed. Jasper went alone, not that it would have mattered if he took another soldier with him, but… I was supposed to be with him, he ordered me to, but I didn't listen. If I had gone, I don't know the whole story, but surely I could have protected him."

Alice moved closer to Garrett and hugged him.

"He's been in that war for a century and a half," Garrett said, "that's over half my vampire life and nothing I can do will save him from that. I've tried everything, but he's a solider and he's stubborn. When will he be freed?" Garrett pleaded. "If you see him with Bella then he must get free. When? How? What can I do?"

"I don't have all the answers," Alice said, resting her head on Garrett's shoulder. She was enjoying being closer to him. "All you can do is be ready for when he manages to free himself."

"Does he die?" Garrett asked and when Alice didn't answer immediately, he clutched her to him tighter as he feared the worst, a life without Jasper.

"Nothing's set in stone," Alice said, "decisions still need to be made, but right now, it could go either way. He's either freed or he's killed."

Garrett pulled back. "I need to save him then. Tell me where he is. I won't let him die again."

"I don't know where he is," Alice said, "I just see him. Sometimes he's burning, sometimes he's injured, sometimes he's happy and free with Bella. I don't know how it all happens yet. I have to wait for the decisions to be made."

"What can I do?" Garrett asked.

"First, you need to make a decision," Alice said, "you need to decide whether your staying or leaving. Every decision made will help determine Jasper's fate."

"What?" Garrett asked. "Then you need to guide me, tell me which decision to make. I don't want to be the reason Jasper is killed. Tell me what to do, Alice, please. What will allow me to save him?"

Alice hesitated. She knew the risks of telling people too much about the future, but she could also see Garrett's turmoil and she didn't want Jasper to die either. She wanted him and Bella to be together. She decided it wouldn't hurt to guide him for this one decision.

"You need to stay," she told him.

The thoughts conflicted in Garrett's mind. Jasper told him to go, he had to follow Jasper's command, didn't he? But if he stayed Jasper would be saved?

"If I stay, Jasper lives?" Garrett asked.

"The chances are higher," Alice said, "but there are no guarantees. There are a lot of parts at play here."

"Why didn't we just keep him here against his will?" Garrett asked. "We shouldn't have let him leave."

"He had to leave," Alice said. "He's deeply entrenched in the war, he needs to be freed on his own terms and running away wouldn't have solved that. Sometimes you have to let something bad happen so it can lead to something good."

"Can you see him right now?" Garrett asked desperately.

"Yes, he's running south, I don't know where he is, but he hasn't made it back yet. Will you be staying?" Alice asked.

Garrett knew he had no choice. "Yes, for now, but if you ever find out where Jasper is I expect you to tell me immediately."

"I will," Alice promised. "I know it's hard," she said, "but try not to think about it. You have to wait a lot for things to come around, we need to be patient."

Garrett growled lowly, he was a man of action and wasn't used to waiting.

"Where's everyone else?" Carlisle asked as he came into the house.

"School," Alice answered. "How's Bella?"

"She's doing remarkably well. Awake, talking, I don't see any reason as to why she won't make a full recovery. What have you two been talking about?" Carlisle asked, still able to hear the low growl emanating from deep inside of Garrett.

"Garrett's decided to stay awhile," Alice said, "right, Garrett?"

Bella was better, so Garrett had a choice to make.

"Right," Garrett said. He hated that he was disobeying Jasper, but he had to protect his brother and staying here helped to ensure that.

"Right, well," Carlisle said, "I was just checking in, I'm going to head back to the hospital."

He left and Alice smiled at Garrett.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"He trusts you," Alice stated. "His children are the most important thing in this world to him but he trusts you alone with me."

Garrett didn't understand the point she was trying to make.

"They're messaging each other," Alice suddenly said, eyes closed. "Jasper and Bella," she clarified.

Garrett smiled knowing that Jasper and his mate were okay. Alice was smiling too, but then it fell and Garrett watched her closely. Alice's brow scrunched up and she flinched several times, even backing away at one point. Garrett followed her and held her to his chest. He hoped he was helping her in some way, but part of him didn't want to see the reactions on her face anymore. It had to be about Jasper and it looked bad.

Alice was in her vision for a long time and her body kept jerking, she kept trying to pull away from Garrett, she was gasping and whimpering. Garrett just held her to him tighter and ran his hand up and down her back. He didn't like this, seeing the future was a burden, he realized. He wondered how Alice dealt with all the things she saw constantly. How was she even sane?

Her body went stock still in his arms, but one look at her face and Garrett could tell the vision wasn't over yet. Her breathing picked up and her heart rate followed. Garrett wondered if he should snap her out of it. This couldn't be healthy, but he couldn't risk it. The longer the vision went, surely the more she saw, and right now that's what they needed, information on where Jasper was.

The vision eventually ended and Alice opened her eyes, saying nothing. Garrett didn't either even though he wanted to. He just held her close and kept stroking her back. He was waiting for her to be ready, but when a whole hour passed, he spoke up.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"It… I've never…" Alice faltered, "the vision was in real time. Usually I just get glimpses or outcomes, but not this time. I followed it all, helpless to intervene."

"What did you see?" Garrett asked. "Is Jasper alive?"

"He's alive," Alice answered, but the color still hadn't returned to her face. She didn't know how to tell Garrett this, if she should spare any details.

"He was ambushed," she said. "He had decided to go back and finish the task he was given, changing some humans into vampires, but he didn't get that far. A vampire was waiting for him and they fought. Jasper defeated her."

"Maria?" Garrett asked, hoping it was her, if it was then Jasper was free.

"No," Alice said, "her sister Nettie."

Alice was still pale.

"There's more, isn't there?" Garrett said. "Just tell me."

"Jasper got hurt," Alice said, "he's, I don't know it well, I can't see, but he's in pain. He's… He's still there. He can't move. There's only two decisions in his mind, getting back to Bella and letting go."

"Jasper would never give up," Garrett said. He sat Alice on the couch so he could pace the room. "He wouldn't. He's too strong. He will make it through this, I know he will. What can we do?" Garrett asked. "Where is he?"

"I still don't know," Alice said, "and yet again we must wait. I can't see who or what, but a major decision will be made and then things will clear up a little. I will be able to see what happens next, but for right now, Jasper is just lying there hurt, he can't move so someone must come to him. I don't know who it is just yet."

"It will be me," Garrett declared.

"No," Alice whispered, "it's not you, someone else. I don't know if they're a friend or foe. We must wait."

"I don't want to wait," Garrett growled. "I'll go down south, I'll find him."

They both knew that was impossible.

"He won't die," Alice said, "not from this. He's in pain, he's hurt, but he won't die. This isn't what kills him. We must wait."

Garrett refused to believe that, there must be another way. He thought through everything and then it hit him, he just had to track Jasper's phone. It was as simple as that, it always had been. Garrett pulled out his phone, pulling up the app. The search ran but returned no results. Garrett tried again. Tears sprang forth from Alice's eyes.

"You can't…" she said, "he destroyed his phone in order to protect Bella. We can't contact him, we can't track him, Bella can't contact him."

"We should tell her what we know," Garrett said, "she deserves to know."

"We can't," Alice said, "Jasper's a vampire and Bella doesn't know that. We must wait."

"I don't want to wait." Garrett's growl shook the house.

Alice jumped up and hugged him. She wasn't scared of him, she saw him for who he truly was; a helpless vampire who wanted to save his brother. Alice silently vowed that she would do whatever it took to help him achieve this. She would not let Garrett suffer through the death of his friend.


	31. Chapter 31

**Online Predator Chapter 31**

Everything lost all meaning to Jasper, everything but Bella. He was aware of some things, that he was hurt, that he was still in that abandoned building. Vampires always healed, but he felt completely drained and that worried him. He assumed he needed blood, he wasn't sure when he last ate was but with any major injury, blood always helped. Jasper couldn't move though, so he was set to die a slow and painful death. All alone.

Maria eventually came looking for him and she stood above him. Jasper sensed her and opened his eyes, he was glad to see that she wasn't blurry. His head felt heavy, but he was aware enough.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

Jasper wasn't sure if he could even talk, but he gave it a go.

"I was attacked," he said.

"By who?" she asked, looking around, "the newborns?"

Jasper was half out of it but he was aware enough to know who he was dealing with. Maria was smart, she was cunning, she would have observed the scene, she would have seen that thirteen beings had been destroyed and that one of them was her sister. Jasper knew he couldn't lie.

"Nettie," he said, keeping his answers short. Information was power and it was best to give as little as you could.

"She did this to you?" Maria asked.

"Yes."

"What about the newborns?" Maria asked. "Why are they all dead?"

Jasper wasn't sure if Maria knew the truth or not, but his main goal was to protect Bella so he had to lie about it. He quickly calculated the time, wondering if he could say that they made it through the change defective or whether they would have still been human. He realized he could, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch.

"They came out wrong," Jasper said, "I've never seen it before, but thirst wasn't their main focus, it was revenge, they attacked me and each other. I tried to calm them down but it was no use. I had to kill them."

Jasper kept his eyes on Maria as he waited to see if his lie was accepted or not. Maria didn't know what to feel, but she wasn't stupid. She reached down and picked Jasper up. He grunted in pain and closed his eyes, ready to accept whatever was about to happen to him. Part of him wished for death so that all the pain would stop.

Maria took him back to camp and set him on his feet. Jasper managed to stay upright, barely. All he wanted to do was rest. He eyed all the trees, trying to find the closest one.

"I need blood," Jasper rasped.

Maria eyed him closely. Jasper was the one who took the newborns hunting and she knew she couldn't trust them to go alone, a lot could happen if they were alone and they would never have enough restraint to bring a human back to camp. If Peter was here, she would have sent him. She could have sent Nettie. Now, there was only her and she didn't want to leave Jasper alone. She still hadn't figured out if it was a good idea to heal Jasper or let him die.

Because of this, Maria said nothing and stepped away to hide in her tent. Jasper felt disappointed, but all he wanted to do was rest anyway. He staggered over to the nearest tree and collapsed against it. As he sat at the base, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Everyone's attention was on him, he didn't care, but when their feelings reached him, he snapped open their eyes. He was weak and the newborns prayed on the weak. Maria's newborns were hesitant as they felt a sense of fear and respect towards Jasper, but Nettie's newborns didn't, they only wanted him dead and Jasper knew he wouldn't be able to fight them off if they decided to attack.

Jasper wanted to message Bella, just to say his final goodbye, but he couldn't as he destroyed his phone. He had never regretted anything so much. If only he didn't leave her behind, if only he knew that was their goodbye, but he didn't. His eyes closed again before he opened them. He wouldn't last much longer, he was too weak to hold on. He hated that he was going to die and that Bella would never find out the truth; that he loved her and that he was sorry.

* * *

Alice was assaulted by vision after vision of Jasper's death. So many different vampires, so many different times, so many different ways. Jasper was surrounded by dozens who wanted to kill him and Alice saw it all. As each decision was made, Jasper was killed, over and over. Why would so many vampires want him dead? She didn't understand it.

The images wouldn't stop and her labored breathing alerted Garrett and he ran to her side. He tried to get her to talk, but she could only gasp. He tried to snap her out of it, but nothing would work. He picked up her small frame and held her close. Alice's legs and arms instinctively wrapped around him and she didn't let go.

Exhaustion eventually took over and Alice was too tired for her gift to keep up with all of the decisions being made. Her body went slack in Garrett's arms and she took a deep breath. Garrett waited for her to calm down fully before he took her over to the couch and sat her down.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is it Jasper? Is he okay?"

"No," Alice whimpered, "there's too many, they all want to kill him. It hasn't happened yet, I don't know what they're waiting for, he must be holding them off somehow but he won't have long with this many enemies."

Garrett stepped back, growling, but that wasn't enough. He picked up the coffee table and threw it against the wall.

"I have to save him," Garrett said, "where is he? What can you see?"

"I can't… I can't," Alice said, "no one's focusing on the details. There's a tent, he's surrounded, I think it's a camp of some sorts, but I have no idea where it is or how to find him." Alice hated that she couldn't be more help.

Garrett growled as he tried to figure it out. Maria liked to stay south, but that was too big of an area. He had tracked Jasper a few times throughout the years, in the beginning it was because once Garrett found Jasper he never let him get far out of his sights, more recently he tracked Jasper's phone, but neither of those options would work.

Jasper had no one, he was all alone.

"Bella," Garrett said suddenly, "if anyone knows anything, it has to be her."

"He won't have given her any details about where he is," Alice said.

"Probably not," Garrett agreed, "but he might have said something else. Come on, Alice, we don't have time to lose."

Garrett headed for the door and Alice followed.

"Garrett, your eyes," Alice said.

Garrett caught his reflection in the window, they were a dull red, but still red.

"Maybe I should go alone," Alice suggested, but Garrett wasn't having any of that. He wanted to be part of this, he wanted to save Jasper.

"Bella will be with Jasper," Garrett said, "you've seen that, he's a vampire, he has red eyes, she will see it all eventually."

Alice saw no major issue with it, so they went on their way. Alice was going to drive, but Garrett picked her up and ran through the forest with her. When Garrett set her down near the hospital, Alice wasn't entirely thrilled. Garrett didn't let her speak her dissatisfaction.

"It was the fastest way," Garrett told her. "Jasper's out there, alone, and he needs help."

Alice accepted it and they walked into the hospital. Garrett kept his head down and Alice led the way. Thankfully no one was in Bella's room.

"Hey, Alice," Bella said. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed. "Are you here to free me?"

"No," Alice smiled and Garrett watched as Alice danced over to Bella's side with nothing but joy burdening her. It was impressive. Garrett on the other hand was still racked with worry, fear and anger. They needed to speed this along, but because he didn't know Bella, he waited.

Bella's eyes went to Garrett, then to his eyes, she looked at them for a beat before looking at his face. "You're Garrett," she stated.

"How does she know my name?" he asked Alice.

"Edward told me," Bella answered.

Alice and Garrett shared a look.

"What?" Bella asked. "He didn't say anything if that's what you're worried about."

"What's there to say?" Garrett asked, crossing his arms.

Bella looked away.

"It's okay, baby," Alice said, dancing back over to Garrett.

Garrett frowned and Bella eyed them carefully.

"Bella," Alice looped her arm through Garrett's, "this is Garrett, he's my boyfriend."

Garrett's eyes widened and Bella laughed.

"Are you sure he knows?" she asked.

"Oh, ignore him," Alice said, hitting Garrett's chest. She forgot he was rock hard and she hissed in pain.

Garrett grabbed her hand and soothed it with his coldness. Alice stared at him appreciatively and that's all Bella needed to see. Edward was right, there was something there, even if they hadn't admitted it to each other yet.

"Congratulations, Alice," Bella said, "I'm so happy for you, and you, Garrett."

Garrett was confused, but when Alice whispered 'trust me' under her breath he decided not to question her. Alice let Garrett go and sat next to Bella on the bed.

"Garrett's great," Alice said, "he really cares about me. How's your guy going?"

"Oh, umm, good," Bella said, "he hasn't been replying lately, but that happens."

Alice nodded. "Garrett here is a loner," Alice said, "I keep telling him that surely he has at least one friend, but he ensures me that he doesn't. What about your guy?" Alice asked. "Does he have anyone?"

Garrett was ready to hear his name. Surely Jasper would've mentioned him if anyone.

"Well, yeah," Bella said, "well, at least he did. Why are you asking?"

"Because I think it's weird that Garrett doesn't have any friends," Alice said, "but he thinks it's normal. I can't ask Rose about this because her boyfriend's Emmett, so I only have you."

"But Jasper and I aren't dating," Bella said, "we're just friends."

"I guess that means he has at least one friend," Alice said, "you."

"Yeah, I guess," Bella said, "me and Peter, that's probably about it."

"Peter," Alice locked on, "who's that?"

Bella eyed her curiously, wondering why it was so important.

"Jasper's friend," she answered vaguely.

"That's cool," Alice said, "see, Garrett, Jasper has a friend, men have friends. Are Jasper and Peter close?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess so," Bella said, "they were in the war together, but Peter got to come home recently."

"Home?" Garrett asked. He knew the only way out of the war was death. Had Jasper lied to Bella? Then he remembered something Jasper had said when they last talked, that Jasper was protecting Peter and his mate.

"Oh, look at the time," Alice said, checking her phone, "we're going to be late for that thing." She stood up and looped her arm with Garrett's, "let's go."

"Bye," they heard Bella say, but they were already gone.

"What's the rush?" Garrett asked.

"Because we got what we needed," Alice said, "Peter."

"I don't see how that's going to help us," Garrett said, "we don't know anything about him, let alone where he is."

"Maybe we do," Alice said, "there's this flicker where Jasper's concerned. I couldn't make sense of it before, but if Bella's right and Jasper has a friend out there, it could be Peter."

"I don't understand," Garrett said.

"Jasper's future flickers," Alice said, "it's a future where he's not with Bella and it never made any sense to me as the other vision is so strong, but if Peter doesn't know about Bella and his only plan is to save Jasper from the war, then it makes sense… Or am I just grasping at straws?"

"Can you find him?" Garrett asked. It's not like they had anything else and Jasper had mentioned that he was protecting Peter and his mate so that must mean that Peter was important to Jasper. And what had Bella said, that Jasper had freed them from the war. If anyone would know where Maria's Army was it could be Peter.

"I don't know," Alice said, "usually I only have visions about those I know, or those closely connected, but this Peter is Jasper's friend and I struggle at times to see Jasper. I don't know how I can harness this." Alice's eyes met Garrett's. "Maybe if I was a vampire it would be easier."

"No," Garrett crossed his arms against his chest, "you don't know what you're asking. I don't know how much Carlisle has told you, but you won't be yourself for the first year, at least. You will be consumed by your thirst and your other base instincts. Your gift will be amplified, but you will have to relearn how to use it. We don't have time. Can you check on Jasper again?"

Alice closed her eyes, searching for Jasper's future. Many vampires were still planning on killing him which was a good thing because it meant he was still alive.

"He's still alive," Alice said. She kept her thoughts on him, trying to see the flicker, it had always been there, but nothing.

"We need a plan," Garrett said, but Alice didn't have one. "I'm heading south," Garrett finally decided. "I don't care if it takes me forever, I will find him."

Garrett was determined and it set off another vision in Alice's mind, but all she saw was Garrett running south, there was no conclusion.

"Okay," Alice accepted, "give me your phone number and I will keep working on the Peter aspect. Maybe as you get closer I'll be able to get a better read on Jasper and where he is or where he's not."

"Is this a good idea?" Garrett asked, suddenly feeling unsure with his decision. It's what he wanted, but what if it cost him Jasper again?

"I don't know," Alice said, "but I know you, you need to feel as though you're doing something and this is the smartest thing. If you're already down south, then when we find out where Jasper is, you'll be closer. Just… Please be safe, Garrett."

"I will," he promised.

* * *

Bella frowned as Alice and Garrett left her hospital room, she wondered what that was all about, but nothing seemed to make sense. She had been drawn to Garrett, his eyes were a weird burgundy and Bella had to force herself not to stare at him. He kind of reminded her of Carlisle, but she couldn't work out why. Her mind went to Jasper, she missed him.

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you okay? I get to leave the hospital today_

Jasper didn't answer and Bella felt an ache in her chest. What was going on with him? Was he okay? Was he still alive?

* * *

Jasper sent fear out to those who surrounded him. He could see them inching closer, their confidence was growing. The moment he dropped his guard he knew he would be a goner. It was at this point in time Jasper was beginning to regret all the decisions he had made.

He should have left when Peter did. He should have stayed with Bella. He should have listened to Garrett years ago. But none of that mattered now. He wasn't sure what was going on, he couldn't see anyway out of this, he knew he should just give up now, he should let them kill him, but the thought of Bella had him holding on. Surely there was a way out of this, surely.

It was a nice thought, but Jasper didn't believe it to be true for one moment. It was just like the hope the humans always had, foolish. In reality, he knew there was no way out of this.

* * *

"Char," Peter groaned.

"No."

"But Char."

"Peter," Charlotte said, "Jasper's strong, he's his own being, he doesn't need us. We should be thanking him for what he's done for us."

"I don't like that he's there," Peter said, "you were only there for almost a year, I was there for a century, Jasper even longer. When I was there, I could protect him. Can't we just go back and check?"

"No," Charlotte said, "if we're caught Maria will kill us, worse than that, she'll get Jasper to kill us and you don't want that. Jasper's strong, he knows what he's doing. Maybe in a year, maybe ten, we can go back. Jasper needs time, you see how deeply rooted he is in the war, in Maria. He's not going to want to leave."

"Okay," Peter accepted. "Okay. You're probably right."

"He needs time," Charlotte hugged her mate, "we're free," she reminded him, "please don't worry your mind with thoughts of Jasper. If he has lasted this long, then he can last a while longer without you."

"We'll go back for him though?" Peter asked. "Because I don't want to leave him there."

"Of course," Charlotte promised.

Peter's phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number.

_**Unknown: **Jasper needs your help_

Peter didn't even stop to explain anything to Charlotte, he just took off running.

* * *

"El Paso," Alice told Garrett, "I just gave word to Peter, he's on his way, he'll be crossing the border at El Paso, so if you wait there you'll meet up with them. They know where Maria's army is, I saw it in Peter's mind."

"Okay, right," Garrett grunted out, there was a pause, "thank you, Alice. Is he… Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he's strong."

"How's Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Worried about Jasper," Alice answered, "but she's back home now with her dad, he's looking after her and Edward's been over to visit. You'll reach Jasper before she worries too much."

Garrett wanted to keep talking to Alice, but he cut the call short, wanting to stay focused. It didn't take him long to reach El Paso and then he just stopped. He didn't like it, but he knew it was the best option. Peter knew where Jasper was, it would cut down on so much time. Garrett wanted to save Jasper right now, but he had to wait.

Hours, it took hours, but Garrett's attention was drawn to two vampires coming in fast, they didn't stop, they just shot straight through. Garrett followed them.

It didn't take long for Peter to find out that someone was on his tail and, without Garrett realizing, Peter looped around and ended up jumping on Garrett's back. They skidded along the ground in a tousle as Charlotte watched.

"Get off me," Garrett said, trying to push Peter off, but they were too evenly matched, "we're on the same side," Garrett said. "Jasper's in trouble."

Peter stopped, but didn't let Garrett go, he narrowed his eyes. "You sent me that message, this is a trap."

"It's not a trap," Garrett said, "and my friend sent the message, she can see the future and Jasper doesn't have long. He was attacked by Nettie, he barely made it out alive. He's back at camp but he's injured and he's weak. He doesn't have long, so if you could please let me go we can go and save him."

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Peter asked.

"No," Garrett said, "I am a friend of Jasper's, let me go, so I can save him."

"Jasper doesn't have any friends," Peter said, "aside from me. I've spent the past century with him, if you were his friend I would know."

"Get off me," Garrett growled, kicking Peter off. "Well, he never mentioned you either," Garrett said, "I'm going to save Jasper and if you care about him you will show me the way. If this doesn't work out, if this is a trap, then by all means kill me," Garrett said.

Peter huffed and turned his attention onto Charlotte.

"If he's telling the truth," Charlotte said, "then Jasper needs your help."

That's all it took. Peter growled lowly and took off running. Garrett and Charlotte followed.

"So," Charlotte asked Garrett after a while, "when did you meet Jasper?"

"When he was human?"

"Really?" Charlotte asked. "How does that work?"

Garrett didn't answer. "What about you and Jasper?" he asked.

"He saved me," Charlotte said simply.

Peter led them to where the camp used to be, then he slowed down and started following the natural course. A century with the army had him knowing their ways.

"Are we just going straight in?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Peter said, "we have to be wary. If Jasper's injured, one wrong move could cause his death. We do this the right way, under my command, understand?"

Peter's eyes met Garrett's.

"Of course," Garrett accepted, he was glad he didn't have to make the decisions. If Jasper died, it wouldn't be his fault.

* * *

The fight had left Jasper, his eyes were closing for longer period of times, the newborns were inching closer, Maria was keeping her distance, she was allowing this to happen. Jasper opened his eyes. His body was slumped against the tree, his limbs were heavy and useless, he just knew that the next time he close his eyes it would be the last. So when they closed, one single thought ran though his head: _I love you, Bella_.

* * *

"We need to get in there," Garrett whispered, they were crouched down at the edge of camp.

"Wait," Peter said, "something isn't right."

All of the newborns were closely gathered around each other, too closely. Something wasn't right. Where was Jasper?

"This is stupid," Garrett hissed. He was sick of waiting, not when Jasper was right there. He stood up and ran in full speed.

Peter growled and gave chase while Charlotte stayed in the shadows.

Garrett made it to Jasper first and picked up Jasper's lifeless body, growling at everyone to back off. Peter stood guard, looking around, trying to work out what to do. It was then that Maria came out of her tent and her eyes landed on Peter.

"You," she said, "I knew you were still alive."

Peter didn't back down, he was used to this, but Garrett could see the fury in Maria's eyes and it scared him. Garrett passed Jasper off to Peter.

"Go," Garrett told Peter, "take him to safety and never come back."

Peter faltered for a moment, but then he realized what was happening. He had Jasper, he was being told to leave with him, he needed to leave so he took Jasper and met up with Charlotte, leaving Garrett behind.

"Who are you?" Maria asked Garrett.

Garrett didn't answer.

"You're a soldier," Maria said, "you've got that sense about you."

Garrett still didn't speak.

"Oh my," Maria said, "so much like Jasper, his brother perhaps."

Silence.

"Do you know who I am?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Garrett answered.

"Do you know who I truly am?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So I don't need to state the facts to you then," Maria said, "Jasper is mine, he will always be mine. Peter won't get too far with him and it doesn't matter anyway as I will travel as far as I need, for as long as I have to, in order to get him back. He is my soldier, he plays an important role in my army, now, one could argue that it's not Jasper that I need, but simply a soldier. One who will take his place, one who will be loyal, one who's main goal is to protect Jasper from this life. A brother perhaps."

Garrett didn't need her to spell it out any further, but she did anyway.

"You stay here," Maria said, "you do as you're told and I promise that I won't ever go after Jasper, I will let him live his life away from me, I promise, so what do you say?"

There was no question in Garrett's mind. He had always wanted to save Jasper and now he was getting the opportunity.

* * *

"No," Alice wailed as she clutched her chest.

"What? What?" Bella asked, fussing over her friend. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Alice let the scene replay over and over in her head, she had never seen this coming because Garrett rarely made his own decisions, but when it came down to it, he was capable, but he chose wrong. Garrett had aligned himself with Maria and Alice had lost him for good. Her future no longer contained Garrett, she was set to stay human until her death, everything had changed and she didn't know how to process it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Online Predator Chapter 32**

"Alice, Alice," Bella said, getting off her bed and going over to her friend, "what's wrong?"

Alice had completely broken down in front of Bella and she had no idea why. Bella brought Alice into a hug, having no idea what to do.

"It's okay," Bella said, "whatever it is, it's okay."

Alice couldn't stop replaying the moment over and over in her head. Garrett's words echoed around her, '_I pledge my allegiance to you_' and then he had dropped down on one knee and lowered his head. Maria smiled, putting her hand on Garrett's cheek in a loving gesture. '_And what's your name soldier?_' she had asked. Alice could see the struggle Garrett went through as he decided how to answer her. '_My name is not important_' he settled on and this seemed to please Maria.

"Alice, please," Bella pulled away, "you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Alice forced the thoughts from her head and rubbed her eyes and nose, trying to get her sobs to die down. When she felt more level, she looked up, a small smile on her face.

"Nothing's wrong," Alice said, "what happened was supposed to happen. The mission was a success, but I'm starting to learn that everything comes at a cost."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. "This is not nothing."

"I can't go into details," Alice said, "not yet, but Garrett can't come back for a while, if ever." The sobs returned and Bella hugged Alice again.

"It's okay," Bella said, "whatever it is, we'll find a way to get him back. Edward thinks you two are destined to be together and if that's the case we'll do all we can to bring him back to you."

Alice pulled back, feeling some hope.

"You really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course," Bella said, "I know you would do the same for me."

Bella's comment made Alice remember everything and she broke down again. Bella didn't know what to do so she just held onto Alice for close to an hour, then, Alice's body went stiff and then there was some small jerks. Bella pulled back, wondering what was going on.

"No," Alice muttered her eyes closed, "no." She jumped up and pulled out her phone, sending a message off to Peter.

_**Unknown: **Where are you taking Jasper?_

Peter didn't reply. Alice started at her phone as she made decision after decision in her mind, trying to find the best solution. It took time, but she wouldn't let what happened to Garrett happen again. She should have seen the risk, if she had, she could have warned Garrett or just sent Peter and his mate. She would have done something. She hated that Garrett had taken Jasper's place in the war. She understood why, it was his love for Jasper, his aim to keep Jasper safe, but she hated it.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

Alice ignored her and tried to figure out what to do. Then, something cleared up and she sent Peter another message.

_**Unknown: **I have Bella_

Alice waited for a reply to come through. All she could see of Jasper was his lifeless body, his eyes closed, muttering one word over and over again, '_Bella_'. Jasper wanted to get to Bella and as Alice made the decision to let Peter know about her, things started looking less bleak.

_**Peter: **What are you talking about?_

_**Unknown: **Bella is Jasper's mate_

_**Peter: **Impossible_

_**Unknown: **Then why is he saying her name over and over again. It's not brain damage like you and your mate think_

_**Peter: **How do you know that? You're the seer, Garrett told me about you. Stay out of our lives, stay out of our future. Jasper is back where he belongs_

_**Unknown: **Jasper belongs with Bella_

_**Peter: **I don't care_

Alice let out a small groan of frustration, why was Peter being so difficult?

"What is it?" Bella asked. "Alice, please let me in."

Alice wanted to, she really wanted to, but she knew she couldn't. If she told Bella anything about Jasper, it wouldn't end well. There was denial and betrayal, fear, it's not how things were supposed to go. The only way for Bella to accept Jasper fully was to meet him in person, without any preconceived notions. Bella needed to be working on instinct, not clouded by her thoughts. It was the only way.

"It's okay," Alice said, "everything will be okay. He'll come to his senses, he will." But she wasn't sure if she believed that. There had to be something she could do to convince Peter, anything. If she couldn't have Garrett then at least Bella could have Jasper, but Peter wasn't playing fair. There had to be a way.

Bella put her hand on Alice's and their eyes met. Alice was reminded of Garrett again, she couldn't even see him anymore as he was no longer making his own decisions and she didn't know Maria well enough to focus on her. He was just gone, stuck in hell. And the only decision Peter was currently making was to keep Jasper to himself. Jasper was too out of it, so his only decision was to be with Bella, but he was too injured to do that on his own. Everyone was stuck and Alice didn't know what to do.

"Alice," Bella pleaded.

There was nothing she could do, but there had to be.

"Alice," Bella repeated, and then something unusual happened. Alice's mind went blank, not entirely, her thoughts and memories were still there, but that was it. The future was gone. Alice took a shaky breath. Her mind had never felt so calm. She made a decision to go back home, but it triggered nothing.

"Garrett was right," Alice smiled at Bella, "you're like me, we both possess a gift."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked. "A gift?"

Alice still couldn't see the future, and if she could, she wouldn't have said what she did next. It didn't alter the future that much, but it was a start, and it wasn't going in the right direction.

"Yes," Alice said. "Do you remember Emmett saying that my family placed me in a mental institution?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, I wasn't crazy, they just thought I was," Alice paused, wondering whether to reveal this. She saw no reason not to and pushed ahead. "I have visions, visions I believe to be the future. They're not set in stone, but some are fated. It works on people making decisions."

"Okay," Bella said and Alice could tell she didn't believe her. "So, if that's your gift, as you called it, what's mine?"

"You're a shield," Alice said with no forethought.

"What does that even mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I think it helps protect your mind from harm. Edward, for example, can read people well, like mind reading yet not, but he can't get a read on you. I could see your future, but right now, I can't see anything and I think that's due to you. You're projecting your shield."

Bella pulled back. "I'm not doing anything."

As she physically pulled back, so did her shield and suddenly Alice could see the future again. She gasped, she had ruined everything. Bella was pulling away, she was scared, she was confused, she didn't believe a word of what Alice said and she wanted out. These thoughts would only get worse and they would drive Bella back to Phoenix and if that happened then Jasper died.

The tears came, Alice couldn't believe how reckless she had been. Bella couldn't leave, Jasper couldn't die. She went through as many decisions as she could, trying to work out how to fix this, nothing worked, but one option was viable for now, Alice needed to give Bella space, so she did. She didn't say a word, she just left and went straight home.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked the moment Alice walked through the door.

Alice couldn't tell him anything, Carlisle was a major player in all of this and he couldn't know the truth. Alice broke down in his arms, not uttering a word. If Carlisle found out what was going on then he would physically stop Bella from ever meeting up with Jasper and that could never happen. Carlisle didn't say anything he just held Alice, but Alice knew he was expecting something so she said the only thing she could.

"Garrett left."

Carlisle held her tighter. "Oh, Sweetheart," he said, "that's just Garrett, he likes to be alone. I'm sure he'll come back for another visit in a few years. He really seemed to like you, don't ignore that fact, but he's a nomad and he always has been."

Alice cried harder because she knew all of this to be true. Garrett would stay in the wars. There were too many reasons keeping him there. Protecting Jasper, his nomadic ways, the fact that he doesn't like to make decisions, that he's a soldier who loves to follow commands. Alice didn't see him leaving and she hated that. She missed him already, but there was nothing she could do about it. Every time she decided she would act, it ended up with her dying and Garrett watching Maria do it.

"How can I help you?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

"I think I just need some sleep," Alice pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," Alice said, "maybe things will be clearer in a few hours. Dad, do you think you can give me something. I just… I need the thoughts to stop long enough to fall asleep."

Alice rarely asked for this, but she hated feeling so helpless. Having Bella's shield on her mind had felt so freeing, Alice was no longer burdened by the future, she could simply be, and although she didn't make the best decisions in hindsight, she had made the decision she thought was right at the time with no interference from her gift. It was her own and she accepted that.

"Okay," Carlisle said, worry etched on his face, "how about you go upstairs and get settled and I'll bring it to you."

Alice agreed and after one more hug from her father, she headed upstairs. She got changed into her coziest pajamas and buried herself under the covers. She tried to bring forth the calm Bella had created in her mind, but it was impossible. Alice couldn't stop focusing on Garrett's decision to join Maria's army, or Jasper's incessant muttering of Bella's name, Peter's unwillingness to let Jasper go after he finally got him freed from the war. Everything was hopeless and Alice just wanted it all to stop.

Carlisle brought two of his strongest sleeping pills and a glass of water. He sat on the edge of Alice's bed as he gave the medication to her. She downed them quickly and laid down. Carlisle ran his hand through her short hair.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this burden," he said, "remember what I told you, you can't control the future, you're simply a spectator. No matter what happens, it's not your fault."

Alice wasn't sure she believed him entirely.

"Will it be better when I become a vampire?" she asked.

"In some ways yes," Carlisle said, "in others no. I believe it will be easier to process and deal with all of the visions you get every minute, every second, but you also won't be able to forget them, or shut if off."

"Bella," Alice said, under the influence of the strong medication, "she… I felt calm with her, she shut it off. It was freedom. Garrett thinks she's a shield."

"A shield, really?" Carlisle asked and Alice could see exactly what he was thinking and she shook her head no. "What?" Carlisle asked.

"She will never be your daughter, Carlisle," Alice said, the sleeping pills starting to pull her under, "she belongs to someone else."

Alice's mind finally shut off and she fell into a deep sleep. She was out of it for sixteen hours, in some ways it was too long, in some ways it wasn't enough time. The usual barrage of thoughts was what woke her. Things had definitely shifted. Still nothing from Garrett, but Jasper was no longer asking for Bella, and Peter… Something was up with Peter. Alice pulled out her phone and noticed she had several messages from Peter.

_**Peter: **Who is Bella?_

_**Peter: **Answer me_

_**Peter: **Where is Bella?_

_**Peter: **Fuck you_

Alice sat up, this was what she was waiting for, clarity, not only in her mind, but on Peter's part. She started running through all the decisions again knowing that she had to do this right. The goal was to get Jasper and Bella together, but it had to be just right. Bella was human, Jasper was a vampire. They had to bond before that fact was revealed, it was the only way. Alice spent an hour until she whittled down all of the options to the ones that would work.

_**Unknown: **Are you ready to co-operate?_

_**Peter: **No_

_**Unknown: **I only have Jasper's best interests at heart. Bella's too_

_**Peter: **Why haven't you asked about Garrett?_

_**Unknown: **Because I can see the future, I know where he is and the sacrifice he made for not only Jasper, but Bella too_

Peter didn't reply.

_**Unknown: **Jasper and Bella need to be together_

_**Peter: **What do you suggest?_

_**Unknown: **I will text you a location where you will drop Jasper off, you will then leave the area and I will direct Bella to him_

_**Peter: **No way_

_**Unknown: **It's the only way. I can see the future, remember?_

_**Peter: **I don't know you and therefore I don't trust you. I will not leave Jasper alone_

_**Unknown: **You have to. His condition hasn't improved, has it? It's gotten worse. He needs Bella to heal_

_**Peter: **I don't agree with that. He's not saying her name anymore_

_**Unknown: **That's because he's lost his hope, he's getting ready to die_

_**Peter: **Jasper won't give up, he knows Charlotte and I are here. We're feeding him blood, he is healing slowly. He will come back_

_**Unknown: **Are you willing to risk that? What if someone kept you from your mate? Jasper decided to let you go, he let you leave with your mate, why won't you grant him the same chance?_

It took Peter a moment to reply.

_**Peter: **Text me the co-ordinates. We won't be leaving though, we will stay close_

_**Unknown: **Fine, you can initially, but when I tell you to take your leave, you must. This is a delicate situation_

_**Peter: **I don't understand_

Alice ran through the future of her decision before she answered.

_**Unknown: **Bella is human_

_**Peter: **Fuck_

_**Unknown: **You need to do as I say, this is a delicate situation_

_**Peter: **What's the worst that can happen? Jasper kills the human?_

_**Unknown: **No, that never happens, it doesn't mean it won't, but if anything goes wrong, it's Jasper who dies, not Bella_

_**Peter: **Can I meet you first?_

Alice ran through the decision in her mind. It wasn't terrible and it would buy Jasper and Bella more alone time.

_**Unknown: **Okay. Head towards Washington state, I will find a safe place and meet you there_

Alice knew they couldn't come to Forks, it was too close to Carlisle, too close to everything. Alice knew she needed a spot that was close by, yet isolated, it needed to be under cover, comfortable enough. Then it hit Alice, the reservation. Fifty years ago disease ravaged the small community of Quileutes living at La Push and unfortunately wiped them all out. Carlisle often told stories of how they were wolves and how he had created some kind of treaty with them. Even now, Carlisle honored the treaty and never went onto their sacred land. It was the perfect spot. Alice drove over there.

People came out here to visit First Beach, but not many ventured into the small dwelling of houses. Alice parked on the edge and walked around. The buildings were dated, but they were stable. She looked inside each and every one of them, choosing the best. When she found the one that gave the best results for the future, she got the co-ordinates and texted Peter.

_**Unknown: **How far away are you?_

_**Peter: **An hour_

_**Unknown: **Make sure you get enough fresh blood into his system. I will wait for you_

Alice sat down out the front of the building. She knew this wasn't very smart of her. She was sitting in wait for three unknown vampires, they weren't like Carlisle, they were human drinkers, like James, and she was a human. Alice tried to search the future, she didn't want to be killed, but she knew Peter and his mate wouldn't make their decisions until they met her. All she could do was wait and hope for the best.

That was the hardest thing about Alice's gift, the waiting. Most people didn't make decisions until they were presented with the opportunity. It was all well and good to decide something major ahead of time, but when the time eventually came around, so much had changed. The split-second decisions, they were the ones that counted most, but you also couldn't do much to stop those.

It was just over an hour later when a shifting vision alerted Alice to the fact that Peter was close. She stood up, dusting off her pants and waited for him. One minute later, Peter stepped out of the trees, he didn't have Jasper with him and there was no sign of his mate, but Alice had already seen that. Peter walked towards her.

"You're human," he stated, stopping in front of her.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked.

"Cut the crap, Peter," Alice said. "We don't have time for this. Decide you're not going to kill me so we can move on."

Peter looked at her confused. "Why aren't you scared of me?" he asked.

"You're wasting time," Alice reminded him, "none of this matters."

"What's in this for you?" Peter asked.

"Bella's my friend."

"No, no," Peter said, "there's more to this, there has to be."

"What does it matter?" Alice asked. "Stay close if that's what you need to do, but we need to get Bella and Jasper together and no one can interfere. Do you want him to die?"

"No," Peter answered, "fine," he accepted. "Charlotte," he called out.

Charlotte walked out of the forest holding an unconscious Jasper.

"Get him settled in there," Alice pointed to the house, "I will go get Bella. You have to listen to me, Peter, when you hear Bella coming, you need to leave. She can't see you. If she runs in fear, Jasper will give up, he will die."

Alice saw Peter's decision to be close by, but not in sight, it would do for now. She left him behind and drove back towards Forks. This was it, there was so much riding on this. Jasper looked worse off than Alice had thought and she hoped she wasn't too late. Alice had to get Bella and Jasper together.

She pulled up to Chief Swan's house and knocked on the door. Bella answered.

"Alice," Bella said, "are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Better," Alice smiled, "I need a favor."

"Yes, of course," Bella said, "what is it?"

"I can't tell you exactly," Alice said, "but it's important."

"Okay," Bella said.

"Can you drive? It's about thirty minutes away."

"Alice, what is it?" Bella asked. "You're starting to worry me. Is this about Garrett?"

"No, no," Alice said, "I can drop you off if you want."

"Is this to do with the future?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded. "I can't go into details, but trust me when I say this is needed, you will be thanking me for this."

"Bells," Charlie called out, walking towards the front door, "shouldn't you be resting?"

Alice could see the future slipping through her fingers.

"Hi, Alice," Charlie said, "it's time for Bella to go lie down."

"Dad," Bella groaned, "I feel fine. Dr Cullen cleared me, I'm okay."

"Jasper," Alice said desperately and both Bella and Charlie paid attention.

"What about Jasper?" Charlie asked, standing beside Bella and putting his arm around her shoulders for support.

Alice wondered what to say. It was supposed to stay a secret, Bella was supposed to stumble upon Jasper, it was supposed to happen organically, but now, Alice didn't know what to do. Charlie and Bella were so focused on her and she panicked.

"Jasper's hurt bad," Alice said. She managed to shut her mouth before any more could come out.

"How do you know this?" Bella asked. "Did you see it?"

"You have to go," Alice said, "I've said too much. Here," she handed Bella a piece of paper with directions to Jasper's location. "You need to be quick."

Alice stepped away, not wanting to say any more. Bella shared a look with her father.

"Will you come with me?" she asked. "Just so we know it's…" Bella couldn't finish that thought. Jasper had to be fine, he had to be. "Dad?"

Charlie didn't know what to think at all, but he had seen his daughter's worry these past few days, she had told him that she hadn't heard from Jasper, and now Jasper was hurt? Charlie grabbed the piece of paper off Bella, it was close by.

"Come on," Charlie guided his daughter towards his cruiser, "whatever this is, we'll face it together."

"Thanks, Dad."

They got into Charlie's cruiser and headed towards the reservation, neither knew what they were walking in on, but they hoped it wasn't some kind of trap that got them killed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Online Predator Chapter 33**

"What do you think this is all about?" Charlie asked Bella as he drove to the reservation.

"I don't know," Bella admitted, "I've never mentioned Jasper's name to Alice before. I guess Edward must have, but why would she say he's hurt?"

"Well," Charlie said, "you did say that you haven't heard from him lately."

"Yeah, but I just figured he was in another battle, but… he could be hurt. That's what's been stopping me from messaging him so much. …Wait."

"What?" Charlie asked. His eyes left the road momentarily to make sure his daughter was okay, she appeared to be, so he focused back on the road.

Bella quickly thought it through before voicing it to her father.

"Jasper was here," she said, "he visited me in hospital. I barely remember it, but maybe that's how Alice knew who he was. Maybe they met each other in my hospital room. I don't know."

"Something's definitely fishy," Charlie said, "he can't have come and seen you, gone back to the war, gotten hurt, and then somehow made it to the reservation. There's not enough time for all of that to happen."

"You think he's here?" Bella asked, sitting up straighter. She hadn't entertained that idea, it didn't seem possible to her.

"Why else would Alice send us here?" Charlie asked. "If we were going talk to him or organize something for him, we could do that at home. That's why I wanted to come with you. Nothing makes sense yet I feel like we're about to get some answers."

Neither said any more as they came upon the abandoned reservation. Bella eyed every structure with the hope that Jasper was in one of them. Charlie had the directions so he drove until he reached the red roofed house. It looked relatively livable and hadn't suffered much damage over the years.

"Is this it?" Bella asked, not getting out of the car.

"I guess," Charlie said. "How do you want to do this?"

Bella was glad he was giving her a choice, but she knew she didn't want to do this alone. She got out of the car and then stood there, staring at the house, as she waited for her father. He came around and joined her. He didn't say anything, he just waited for her to lead. Bella still didn't think Jasper was here, he was in the war, fighting, unable to escape. He couldn't be here, he couldn't be injured. Either way, she had to know.

Bella slowly walked towards the house and Charlie stayed one step behind her and off to the side. He kept scanning the area, wondering if this was some kind of trap, but he didn't think Alice would be involved if that was the case. They reached the door and Bella took a deep breath before she opened it. It was dark inside so it took a moment for Bella's eyes to adjust. She caught sight of Jasper lying on the floor and she gasped.

Charlie looked over her shoulder. "Is that him?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Bella's voice was shaky.

"He, umm, he looks dead, Bells," Charlie said, ready to try and comfort his daughter.

Charlie's phone dinged and he pulled it out, he had a message from an unknown number telling him that he should leave Bella alone. Charlie didn't like the sound of that. His phone dinged again, saying that it was important. Charlie didn't agree with that, but his daughter was almost an adult and he knew she could make her own decisions.

"Bells," he said, "what do you want to do? Do you want me to check on him? Do you want to do that? I can stay here or go back to the cruiser, it's completely up to you."

Bella's eyes didn't leave Jasper. He was here. He was here. He was here. Nothing else registered for Bella.

"Bells?" Charlie repeated and Bella recalled what he had just said.

She didn't know what she wanted, but one thing was clear; she wasn't in any danger here.

"Wait outside," Bella said, "I'll check, it has to be me."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "This isn't my first dead body, it affects you for life and I don't want you to have to go through that."

Bella refused to believe that Jasper was dead, that was impossible, he was just lying still, too still. She didn't say anything and Charlie abided by his daughter's wishes. He stepped outside the house, closing the door behind him, but he didn't go any further. If Bella needed him, he wanted to be here for her.

Bella didn't waste any time. Jasper was here and she needed to know. She approached him slowly and then dropped to her knees by his head. Someone had covered his body with some ratty old brown blanket. Bella wanted to move it, she wanted to reveal his body to her, but she waited.

Her hand went to his neck, his skin was ice cold and his body was stiff. She pressed on, still in denial. She searched for his heartbeat in the jugular vein in his neck and when she couldn't find it, she rested her head on his chest. There was nothing but silence.

Jasper was dead.

Bella didn't know what do so with herself. She sat down beside him and just looked. The cut on his face was real, she hadn't dreamed it, he had been to visit her, but what did all of this mean? The wound ran down the side of his face, down his neck. Bella grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it down. The wound stopped on his neck, but she didn't. She pulled the blanket off completely and then couldn't help the sob that tore through her body.

Jasper was dead.

His chest was split open in four places, deep meaningful slices. There was no blood so Bella assumed he had long since bled out. Why would Alice tell her to come here if he was already dead? It was more than that though, there were thousands of scars on his body from the war, there were other injuries too, all in varying states of healing. Bella cried for him. Jasper didn't deserve the life he was forced into and now he was dead.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his upper chest, near his neck. It was one place that didn't seem to be gaping open. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him close, but she couldn't do that with a dead body. It was bad enough he was this cold and hard already, but she wanted to be closer to him. She couldn't stop crying, never in a million years did she think her online friendship would end in this way. She knew Jasper might die, but she never thought she would see it.

Why was he here? Who had brought him? How did he get out of the war? What did Alice know? Where did Garrett go?

Bella's sobs eventually died down, but she didn't move away from Jasper. His ice-cold skin had numbed her forehead and she like the feeling, it matched how she felt on the inside. Jasper was dead. She still didn't want to believe it. She wondered what his final moments had been like and she wished she could have been there to hold his hand like he held hers. Bella didn't pull back, but her hand sought his cold one and held on tightly, squeezing. She wanted him to know, even in death, that she was here, that he wasn't alone anymore.

Everything got the better of her and Bella ended up drifting off to sleep due to utter exhaustion, her forehead still lying against Jasper's chest. It had been a tough couple of weeks and her head still ached from the accident she was in. Add that on top of everything else and it had her wanting to shut down, even for a moment. It was her body's way of protecting itself and she couldn't fight it.

When Bella came to an hour later, she wondered why she was so cold. Her head still ached, so she didn't bother opening her eyes. She felt a pressure around her sides and a hardness too. She struggled to remember where she was and what was going on. When the coldness soothed her head enough, she opened her eyes. It took a second for her to realize what she was staring at because she was so close to it, but then she made out the crescent shaped scars and everything came flooding back.

Instead of pushing herself away from Jasper's dead body, she stayed there, nestled in his arms. She felt as though this was where she needed to be. Then, it hit her. She was in his arms, they were wrapped tightly around her. She hadn't done that and as far as she knew, dead bodies couldn't move. Bella took note and yes, she was definitely being held by Jasper. She pulled back. His eyes were still closed, he was still mortally wounded, but he was holding onto her. Maybe it was a reflex.

Bella wriggled out of his arms and sat by him. His arms were still clasped together, holding onto nothing now, and he looked the same as he did; lifeless. The sun was setting and it was making everything darker and Bella remembered her father. Why hadn't he checked on her? He would never leave her alone with a dead body. Bella stood up and opened the front door, Charlie's cruiser was gone. That was odd. She sent him a message asking if he was okay, but there was no reply. Bella got a sinking feeling, she knew her father would never leave her alone, something bad must have happened.

A small whimper drew Bella's attention and she shut the door, turning to face Jasper. He was no longer lying as he once was, he was now curled up in a tight ball on his side. Bella rushed over to him, dropping to her knees again.

"Jasper?" she asked.

There was nothing, but she had heard him whimper and he had moved, twice now. Bella couldn't understand how he was still alive, but in this moment she didn't care. She ran her hand through his hair, hoping to soothe him. None of this made sense, and then the truth hit her, this wasn't real. Clearly the van had killed her and this was the afterlife, or she had hit her head so hard she was stuck in some kind of strange dream coma. That explained all the weirdness and Charlie's disappearance. None of this was real.

Jasper whimpered again and Bella hated that even in this dreamland he was feeling pain and she was still feeling helpless. She wondered what she could do to help him and when she realized there was nothing, she laid down behind him and held him to her. None of this was real, so none of this mattered. She had Jasper with her, and even though it wasn't real, she wouldn't waste this opportunity.

The sun set completely and Bella fell asleep yet again, not rising until the sun peeked in the windows the next morning. She was no longer spooning Jasper's back. He had moved in his sleep and he was nestled in Bella's arms with his face pressed against her chest. Bella's hand went to his hair, hoping he wasn't in too much pain. That's the only thing that didn't make sense if this was the afterlife or a dream, why was Jasper still injured and in pain?

Bella's stomach rumbled alerting her to another fact that made this more real than fake. Dead people didn't get hungry, did they? Bella pulled away from Jasper again, she didn't want to, but she had to. She didn't like all of this confusion, couldn't someone tell her if it was real or not?

There was a small knock at the door and Bella jumped up, ready to protect Jasper. Whoever it was didn't knock again. Bella opened the door cautiously, no one was there, but a pleasant smell wafted up and Bella looked down to see a bag of breakfast food from the diner sitting there.

She looked around, wondering if it was a trick, but no one was there. In the end, her hunger wore out and she brought the bag inside and started eating as she watched Jasper. He hadn't moved yet and Bella decided she would keep her eyes on him until he did. At least if she had confirmation that he was speaking and moving then he couldn't be dead, and whatever this was, they were in it together.

The food was long gone and Bella looked away for a split second and when she did, Jasper whimpered. Her eyes shot back to him, but he looked the same. This time, she vowed not to look away, no matter how long it took or how bored she got. She was rewarded. Hours later, Jasper moved, curling back into his ball. Bella ached to go to him, he clearly wasn't dead, but what was going on? Then, with one word, she couldn't stay away.

"Bella," Jasper rasped out.

Bella rushed over to him and held him to her. Jasper didn't waste any time in turning his body so that he could hold her tight and breathe in her scent, it calmed him. The pain was so great, all consuming. The future so bleak that it seemed easier to give up. But the thought of Bella kept Jasper strong. She was a human and she needed his protection. He would heal, it might take time, but he would heal.

"Am I dead?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think so," Bella said, "if you are, so am I."

Jasper didn't like the thought of that and he held Bella to him tighter. Bella couldn't be dead, she couldn't.

"Where am I?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh softly, Jasper must be coming back to her if he was being this curious.

"Near Forks."

"Bella lives in Forks with her father," he muttered, "I need to keep her safe."

"She's safe," Bella whispered to him, "don't worry about that."

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know." Bella hated that she didn't have the answers for him.

"Peter," Jasper said.

"Peter?" Bella questioned, but Jasper offered her no more, he had exhausted himself.

The thought wouldn't leave Bella though. Peter? …Peter. The last she'd heard about Peter was that Jasper had freed him from the war, or something like that. He was a free man. Then she remembered Alice and Garrett, they were asking about Peter, it was odd, then they had left. Peter. Peter was involved somehow, but because Bella didn't have all the answers, she decided not to say anything to Jasper.

More time passed. Jasper had clearly dropped back into unconsciousness, but now he was shifting around, groaning in pain.

"Bella?" was the first thing he asked.

"I'm safe," she told him, "I'm right here."

Jasper settled down after he took in a lungful of her scent.

"Garrett?" he asked after a while and Bella wanted to fist pump the air, it was all connected. She wasn't sure how Jasper knew Garrett, but he clearly did. Garrett was involved in this too, and Alice.

Alice. Bella remembered what Alice had said, how she could see the future. Had she seen this? Was she the one who saved Jasper? Surely not. Garrett? Where was Garrett now?

"I need… I need…" Jasper tried to get out, but whatever he needed was never voiced and he was out again.

Bella moved away from Jasper, needing space and clarity. She noticed when he was out, he was usually calm and worry free. She sat a few feet away, observing him, wondering what the hell was going on. She needed answers, so she sent Alice a message.

_**Bella: **__What the hell is going on?_

_**Alice: **__You're not dead. This is real. It is happening_

Bella was relieved to hear that, but she still wasn't sure how truthful it was.

_**Bella: **__Where's my father?_

_**Alice: **__There was a little mishap, but he's okay, Carlisle got to him in time_

_**Bella: **__What does that mean? Is he hurt? What's going on? Can someone please come and get me?_

_**Alice: **__No, you're right where you need to be, just focus on Jasper, he needs you_

_**Bella: **__Why?_

_**Alice: **__I can't tell you_

_**Bella: **__Can you tell me anything?_

_**Alice: **__As you are already beginning to deduce, Peter and Garrett went and rescued Jasper from the war. I saw he was injured and that if we didn't get him out he would be killed_

_**Bella: **__Where are Peter and Garrett now?_

_**Alice: **__Peter's nearby_

_**Bella: **__Why hasn't he visited Jasper?_

_**Alice: **__You need to do this alone, only you can save him_

_**Bella: **__I don't understand. Just give it to me straight, Alice_

_**Alice: **__Jasper's barely hanging on, if he stayed with Peter he would have given up and accepted death, but you're keeping him alive. It has to be you, Bella, you're the only one who can do it. We'll keep bringing you food, but you have to stay there_

_**Bella: **__What about Garrett?_

Alice never replied, but Bella wasn't concerned, she had more than enough to think about. Jasper had been injured then saved, and now he was struggling to stay alive. It still didn't make complete sense to Bella. She wanted to know the answers to a million more questions, but she had a feeling Alice had given her all that she could, maybe even more then she should. One thing stuck out in Bella's mind though, that she was the key to saving Jasper. Only problem, she had no idea how to do that.


	34. Chapter 34

**Online Predator Chapter 34**

"Bella," Jasper said, gripping her sides tighter.

"I'm here," Bella reassured him and yet again, it calmed him down.

It happened several times an hour and Bella were pleased to see that it was happening more frequently. Jasper seemed to be doing better, but then again, his wounds were still gaping, and why could Bella see no blood? Bella knew better than to question these things, she was just glad Jasper was alive and getting stronger.

"Bella, no," Jasper started thrashing, digging his fingernails into Bella's sides, drawing blood. She hissed in pain. "No, please no. I… I… I…"

"Ssshhh," Bella whispered, stroking Jasper's back. "It's okay, everything's okay."

Jasper calmed down again. When he was sleeping soundly Bella pulled away from him and sat against the wall. She looked at her sides, they were bruised and bleeding slightly, but not much. Jasper was strong. There was a knock at the door, the same as last time, but Bella didn't move to answer it. She took her time, and when she opened the door there was a jug with a lid. It had a note atop that read: _For Jasper_.

Bella picked up the warm jug and brought it into the room. Jasper went ramrod straight. Bella eyed him for a moment before she pulled off the lid. She screwed up her nose. It was blood. Why would Jasper need blood? She put the lid back on, not wanting to smell it or look at it. She set the container down and stood above Jasper. The blood was for Jasper? Why?

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but Bella didn't check it. She just watched Jasper. She had covered him back up with the blanket early on, not liking to look at his deep wounds. She knelt down and pulled it back, gasping at what she saw. The huge gashes on Jasper's chest looked better, they had started closing up and the smaller wounds on his arms and legs were almost gone. She sat down, just staring. Jasper was healing, but he wasn't healing like a human would and there was still no visible blood in his wounds. Blood.

Bella picked up the jug of blood. It was for Jasper, maybe he needed it, like when people lost too much blood and they had to have a transfusion. It made sense to Bella, but there was no needle or IV, how was she supposed to give this to Jasper? There was only one viable option and it made Bella gag, she would have to administer it by mouth. She didn't like that idea at all and she wasn't sure it was the right one. She held the jug near his mouth, psyching herself up.

None of it was needed. When the smell hit Jasper's nose, his mouth clamped down on the spout of the jug and he started chugging it. Bella was shocked, but she helped him by tipping it up. She still found it disgusting, but this was the most alive she had seen Jasper and she was enthralled. He definitely wasn't dead. The blood was soon gone and Jasper was back to lying motionless on the floor. Bella set the jug aside and rejoined Jasper. Somehow, he had managed not to get blood anywhere. It was enough for Bella to convince herself that Jasper didn't just drink a jug full of blood.

An hour later, Bella could see some changes. Jasper didn't look as pale anymore, there was a small tint of pink to his skin, he still felt cold to the touch though. Bella kept watch. He had been silent, no nightmares, no discomfort, no asking for her. As the blanket was now off, Bella still couldn't see the blood inside of him, but if she stared long enough, she could see that Jasper's chest wounds healing. She thought it must be some kind of trick, but a few hours later, the skin had closed completely and she could no longer see inside of his chest. His face and neck was another story though, they hadn't healed and Bella wasn't sure why.

"Bella?" Jasper said. His eyes were still closed, but his voice no longer sounded weak or raspy.

Bella grabbed his hand. "I'm here," she told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." Bella held his hand in both of hers.

"I love you," Jasper said.

Bella stared at him in shock, waiting for whatever came next, but nothing did. Her heart was soaring, Jasper loved her.

As he was now sleeping peacefully, Bella moved away from him again and picked up her phone. The message from earlier had been from Alice telling Bella to give Jasper the blood by mouth. Bella smiled, she didn't need anyone, she had figured that out all on her own. She messaged her father.

_**Bella: **__Are you okay?_

She didn't expect a reply, but smiled when one came through.

_**Charlie: **__Yes_

_**Bella: **__What happened?_

_**Charlie: **__Nothing. I just cut my neck and lost a little blood. I'm fine, Bells, how are you? How's Jasper? Is he dead?_

_**Bella: **__He's alive. I think he's getting better. Can you come back and be with me?_

_**Charlie: **__I can't_

_**Bella: **__Why? Because you're still at the hospital?_

_**Charlie: **__No, bed rest at home, Carlisle's orders. Alice assures me that you're fine, but if you're not just say the word and I will come and get you_

Bella thought about it, but there was nowhere she would rather be than here.

_**Bella: **__Thanks, Dad, I'll keep it in mind. I'm glad you're okay_

_**Charlie: **__Trust your instincts, Bells_

_**Bella: **__What do you mean?_

_**Charlie: **__I can't say anymore, I'm sorry_

Bella let out a frustrated scream. Why did everyone seem to know everything except for her? Why wouldn't they just tell her what was going on? Jasper whimpered and Bella was back by his side. He didn't settle down at her touch nor did he ask for her. Bella put her hand on his uninjured cheek, wishing he would just open his eyes. She was ready to see those baby blue eyes in real life, but no matter how hard she wished, they stayed closed and Jasper managed to calm himself down.

It was three hours later when Jasper's eyes finally opened. He blinked a few times, trying to work out where he was. There was the sweetest scent that he recognized as Bella's. He sat up fast and as he did, Bella came with him. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, keeping her against his chest. Bella was here, wherever here was. Jasper could hardly believe it. He sat held Bella to him, breathing her in.

He couldn't believe he was holding her. She was so warm, so soft and she smelled so good. Jasper couldn't stop clutching at her, breathing her in. This couldn't be real, it couldn't, but the pain assured him that it was. He didn't care, he didn't care about anything but her.

"Jasper," she said, trying to pull away.

Jasper didn't let her go. He had wanted to hold her for so long so he wasn't going to deny himself, not any longer.

"Please tell me this is real," Jasper said and Bella laughed. "What?" he asked.

"I keep asking myself the same thing." Bella nuzzled her face against Jasper's chest. "You were so still and cold, your chest was ripped open, I thought you were dead."

"It will take more than that to kill me," Jasper said. He was trying to make light of the situation, but they both knew how serious it had been.

They sat in silence for a moment, arms wrapped around each other.

"Where am I?" Jasper asked. He was wondering how Bella was here, wherever here was.

"Just outside of Forks," she answered.

That explained one thing but opened up so many more questions for Jasper.

"Do you know how I got here?" he asked. The last thing he remembered was being too weak to move, fighting to stay awake, fighting to keep all the newborns at bay. So many murderous feelings, they were going to kill him, they clearly hadn't succeeded.

"Peter and Garrett saved you," Bella said, thankful to have some answers to give Jasper this time around.

There was a pause. "Did you meet them?" he asked and Bella felt his body tense underneath her.

"Only Garrett," Bella said, "he came with Alice and visited me in the hospital."

"When? Why?"

"Umm, on the day I was released. I don't know why, they were acting weird, but they left after I told them about your friend Peter."

Jasper ran through all the information. Garrett had wanted Peter, they had met up and saved him? But none of that made sense. Peter and Garrett didn't know each other. Peter was hiding up north, he had no reason to go south, no one did. Bella snuggled in closer to Jasper, placing her forehead on his chest. Jasper focused on her dull pain. He moved his hand to her head, trying to soothe her.

"How's your head?" he asked.

Bella laughed, there was Jasper she knew and loved, the one who always put her needs first.

"It's fine," she lied, but Jasper didn't call her on it.

Jasper leaned down and kissed the top of her head, Bella froze.

"You know I love you right," Jasper said, "you kept me alive out there, I tried to hold on for you. I… Bella, there's something I never told you."

"What? …What?" Bella pulled back concerned and then her eyes landed on Jasper's bright red eyes. "What?" Bella froze for a moment, but then her senses came back and she scrambled out of Jasper's arms and away from him. Jasper allowed it. He could feel her confusion and slight fear.

"I'm a vampire," Jasper told her.

He watched as Bella tried to process the information.

"The blood," she whispered.

The blood? Jasper looked around the room and saw an empty jug of blood by the door. Had Bella fed him? Someone else? He hated not knowing.

"Not that," Bella was still whispering. "_The rich tangy taste on my lips. Blood is a lifeforce, it keeps us alive. Bright, warm and thick. It drips slowly, staining the skin. I dart my tongue out to catch it_."

"You remember my words?" Jasper asked.

"You didn't tweet much," Bella said, "I must have read it hundreds of times until the words stuck."

Jasper smiled, he couldn't help it.

"What?" Bella asked, feeling self-conscious.

"In the hospital," Jasper said, "I was so worried that you had lost something. I like the way you use your words. I thought it was only in written word and that was okay, but just then, you sounded like how you write."

"Oh, umm, thank you." Bella usually made a point to not sound as pretentious as her words, but it must've slipped out.

He felt her worry and regret. "Don't feel that way," he said, "it's nothing to be ashamed of or to feel sorry for. I fell in love with your words."

"Are you like Alice?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Carlisle Cullen's human daughter?" Jasper asked. "I sure hope not."

"She can see the future," Bella said, "or at least she claims to."

Jasper didn't know what to make of that, surely a human couldn't see the future.

"She…" Bella trailed off unsure, "I think she saw you, I don't know."

Jasper thought about it, that would make sense if she was a seer, but why would Alice save him? He needed to talk to her. Was she close? Could he leave? Why was he here all alone with Bella?

"Why isn't your face healing?" Bella asked, snapping his attention back to her.

Jasper's eyes met hers, wondering how much he should tell her. She still held a little fear inside her but the more they talked, the more it was subsiding. He decided all he had was his honestly.

"Face wounds take longer to heal, especially naturally."

"There's an unnatural way?" Bella asked.

Jasper eyed her carefully. "You can force the skin together to start the fusing process."

"Oh." Silence. "Why haven't you done that? You had that wound when you saw me in hospital, then you left… Why is it still there?"

The truth had Jasper hesitating. He couldn't tell Bella about Maria, could he? He decided to skirt the truth.

"It wasn't allowed," he said simply, but as Bella sat there, he knew she expected more, "my commanding officer wants to keep my face unmarked. If you let it heal naturally, it takes a while, but it heals virtually scar free."

"But you're covered in scars," Bella said, not seeing how one more would matter.

"I didn't say that I cared," Jasper's voice was tight, "I said I was commanded not to."

"Oh, right," Bella realized. "Are you free now?" she asked.

Jasper thought about it, was he? If Maria still lived, then no. Peter would know the answer to that.

"Where's Peter?" Jasper stood up.

The speed he used surprised Bella. She was amazed that he had healed so quickly, except for his face. She stood too.

"Alice said he was nearby."

Of course he was, Jasper thought, he knew Peter would never leave him unprotected.

"Peter, come here now," Jasper said, but nothing happened. "Are you sure?" Jasper asked Bella, she nodded. "Peter," he tried again, "that's a direct order." Peter still didn't come.

Jasper stalked Bella back against the wall and towered over her. "You're lying to me," he said.

"I'm not," Bella whimpered, her fear was back, "here," she handed Jasper her phone.

Jasper read through the messages, so Alice had seen him and sent Garrett and Peter to save him, the why was still missing, but it was good to get some facts. According to Alice, Peter was nearby.

"Where's Garrett?" Jasper asked, growling lowly.

"I don't know," Bella answered. "Alice was upset about it, devastated. …Maybe he was killed."

Jasper didn't want to believe that, but it didn't stop him from thinking it either. The phone vibrated in his hand.

_**Alice: **__Garrett's not dead_

Jasper's growl stopped and he sent off a message to Alice from Bella's phone.

_**Bella: **__Where is he?_

_**Alice: **__I can't tell you, not yet_

Jasper's growl was back.

_**Bella: **__What are you waiting for? I'm healed, I'm ready to go back. Where's Peter? Send him to me_

_**Alice: **__It's not time yet_

_**Bella: **__Spit it out before I hunt you down and kill you_

_**Alice: **__Bella hasn't accepted you yet, she needs more time_

Jasper eyed Bella, he could feel her hesitance, fear and need to escape.

_**Alice: **__Do you want to be with her forever?_

Jasper didn't need to think about his answer.

_**Bella: **__Yes_

_**Alice: **__Then you need to do this right, it won't take long, not in the grand scheme of things_

_**Bella: **__What do I do?_

Jasper stared at the phone, but no magic answers came through.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Can I hold onto this?" Jasper asked, referring to Bella's phone.

"No," Bella held out her hand, "I need it in case my father calls, or Edward."

"Please?" Jasper asked. "I will let you know if either of them contact you and if you want to contact them all you have to do is ask."

Bella could see something in his eyes. "Okay," she accepted.

She didn't repeat her earlier question, she didn't need to.

"Alice is annoying," Jasper said, sliding the phone into the pocket of his jeans. His shirt was torn and Bella had seen his scars so he ripped it off completely, tossing it aside.

Bella was all set to ask why Alice was annoying, but Jasper's naked and scarred chest distracted her.

"Will those scars be there forever?" she asked, addressing the four long pink scars Nettie had inflicted in her final moments. They were barely closed and ran down Jasper's neck and chest.

"No," Jasper answered, "only for a decade or so."

"Why do the other ones stay?" Bella asked, stepping closer to Jasper. He didn't move, he didn't want to derail her when she was being so curious and accepting.

"Vampire venom."

Bella didn't stop until she was right in front of him. She looked at all the crescent shaped scars. She knew what they looked like, but she asked anyway.

"What caused them?"

"Vampire teeth."

Bella reached out and traced one.

"Why do you have so many?" she asked.

Jasper shuddered under her touch, he couldn't help it. No one ever touched him like this.

"I was in the wars," he told her, "remember?"

"A vampire war?" Bella deduced. Jasper nodded. "What do vampires fight for?"

Bella traced another scar and then another.

"Many things," Jasper answered, eyes locked on hers, "we fought mainly for territory, to be the best and the strongest."

"And were you?" Bella asked, her hand trailing lower without her realizing it.

"Yes." Jasper grabbed her hand before she went too low.

Bella snapped out of it, but didn't pull her hand back. Her eyes left Jasper's chest and met his intense eyes. They were blood red. He drank and killed humans.

"Why aren't you killing me?" she asked. "Why don't you want my blood?"

"Why would I kill you?" Jasper asked. "I love you.

"Does my blood smell funny?"

"No."

"Then why don't you want it?" Bella asked.

"Bella," Jasper breathed out, "if you offered your blood, I would take it."

Bella paused for a moment. "Okay," she said, "I'm offering."

Jasper didn't need to be told twice, he ignored the phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled Bella to him, her emotions told him that she wanted this and that's all he needed. He pulled her shirt down a little and then carefully sunk his teeth into the soft flesh right above her breast. He drew the blood out slowly, savoring it. He didn't take much, if willing, he knew he'd be able to get more from Bella later on. When done, he pulled back, licking at the wound. It was barely there, he had never been that careful before, but Bella was precious to him.

Bella was staring at him, not feeling much of anything except curiosity. Jasper waited for her to speak.

"So?" she asked.

"So, what?"

"Does my blood taste good?"

Jasper laughed, smiling lazily. "The best I've ever had."

Bella pushed at his chest and pulled away from him. "I bet you say that to all the humans."

Jasper loved the jovial mood she was in. He pulled out her phone and read the message from Alice.

_**Alice: **__Don't do it_

He slid the phone back in his pocket. He didn't care what the seer had seen, he didn't survive Maria and her army to be ruled by another female, but as his eyes landed on Bella he knew he would let her rule him any day. She already did.


	35. Chapter 35

**Online Predator Chapter 35**

"Do you get any relief from this ache?" Jasper asked as he put his cold hand on Bella's head.

"Sometimes." Bella didn't lie this time.

"Have you asked Carlisle about it?"

"No," Bella leaned into Jasper's hand. "How do you know him?"

"I don't, Garrett does. I have heard of him though, everyone has."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"He's a vampire," Jasper said, "like me."

"Oh…" Bella tried to get her head around it. "But Carlisle's different to you?"

"Well, yeah," Jasper said, but offered no more. He wanted Bella to be proactive about this issue, he wanted her to be the one to voice her questions. He still wasn't sure how she felt about him being a vampire.

"How old is Carlisle?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Jasper," she groaned.

"Well," Jasper thought back, trying to work it out. He'd spent one hundred and fifty years in the wars, plus twenty? "One-seventy, maybe. Garrett would know."

"One-seventy what? …Oh, years. Wow, umm, almost two-hundred. I… I don't know how to handle this information. …Do you feel that old?"

Jasper didn't feel that old. "I feel tired," he admitted.

"Can you tell me about the war?" Bella asked.

Jasper removed his hand from her head and stepped away from her. "I already told you."

"Yes, but that was when I thought you were fighting in a human war."

Jasper sat down against the far wall and drew his knees close to his chest. Bella stayed where she was, sensing that he needed space.

"I was targeted," he said, "scouted. Maria saw how I handled my human troops and she assumed I could do the same for her. She changed me one night and I've been with her ever since."

"And you fought for territory?" Bella asked. She sat down too, but in the middle of the room.

"Yeah," Jasper said, "Maria was obsessed with owning the most territory. She created a strong army, and with me, well, I help to keep everyone in line and on task."

"You're not answering the question," Bella said.

"It's not pretty," Jasper admitted.

"You're a vampire," Bella said, "who, I assume, kills humans for their blood. How can it get worse than that?"

Jasper didn't answer, he had never had to explain himself before. Peter was raised in the same environment, and Garrett figured it out on his own.

"I don't want you to hide things from me," Bella said, "I want to know it all before I…" she trailed off.

"Before you what?" Jasper asked, but now it was Bella's turn not to answer.

Jasper decided to lay it all out for her.

"It's my job to change around ten humans every month, train them, keep them in line. We are constantly be moving around, fighting other vampire armies for territory, usually winning, but sometimes we're pushed back and only return when we're stronger. After the first year, each month, I'm ordered to kill each group of newborns. …When they hit a year old, they start to lose their strength, they become too aware, they don't follow Maria anymore. I kill them before they become a liability."

"So, you change humans into vampires, fight alongside them for a year and then you kill them," Bella stated, "repeating this process every month."

"Yes." Jasper dropped his head.

"Do you enjoy it?" Bella asked.

"Parts."

"What parts?"

"Being a vampire; the speed, the strength, the blood. I love to run, the fighting used to be fun too."

"Used to be?" Bella asked.

"I'm just tired of it all," Jasper said, "I want peace."

"And what does peace look like to you?"

Jasper took a moment to think about it and when he was ready, he raised his head. "I wouldn't have to take orders from anyone, I could run whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted. I think I'd just… I don't know." Jasper found it hard to think of what he'd actually do. Maria had always told him what to do, it was normal for him. "I would be with you," Jasper said.

"And what does life with me look like?" Bella asked. "Considering I'm human and you're a vampire."

Jasper struggled to think of what that might be. The only thought that rang true was that he would soon go back to Maria in order to protect Bella from her, but that wouldn't be what he wanted, that wouldn't keep him with Bella.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Tell me," Bella said, "I know there's something you're not telling me. You don't strike me as the type of person who doesn't know something. You're good at avoiding."

"I need to go back." Jasper dropped his head again.

Bella could hardly believe what she'd just heard.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I need to go back," Jasper repeated. His eyes met Bella's and he didn't like the sadness he could see and feel. "You don't understand," Jasper said, "no one understands. Maria owns me, Maria is powerful, Maria will never just let me go. If I stay here, she will hunt me down and kill me. I accept that, I can live with that, but that's not all she will do. She will kill you, Bella, and I would never allow that to happen. If I'm with her, I can keep her at bay."

"I was in a coma," Bella said lowly, "I might have been killed. You once said that you would catch me before I fell, you can't catch me if you're not with me."

Jasper knew this, he'd had a similar conversation with Garrett, but it didn't change the facts.

"Why can't you protect me from here?" Bella asked.

"She has an army," Jasper said simply, "I would never win if she brought the fight to us."

"So, you're willing to rob yourself of any amount of time with me just to be with her? I'm human, Jasper, I'm going to die at some point, we just don't know when."

"I could change you into a vampire," Jasper said. Bella's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he didn't check it. It wouldn't stop vibrating, but he ignored it.

"And what would that look like?" Bella asked. "Would we both go back to Maria and fight in her army? Because I don't want that."

"What do you want?" Jasper finally asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "I didn't even know vampires existed until yesterday. They were always fictional, mythical even. Are you like the vampires I've seen on TV or heard about?"

"No. The Volturi have done a great job covering up our race. Everything humans know about vampires is false. Sunlight doesn't kill us, nor does silver, crosses don't burn us, garlic has no effect, I can see my reflection. Nothing you know is true, we're a best kept secret."

"Why is it a secret?" Bella asked.

"You'd have to ask the Volturi that," Jasper said. "Carlisle might know, he lived with them for a few decades."

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked Jasper outright.

Jasper hadn't decided, so instead of telling Bella he didn't know again, he just sat there.

Bella stood up and came over to him, kneeling in front. "I think you need to decide who's more important," she said, "me or Maria."

Jasper already knew the answer to that, Bella was more important, no contest, but it was never that simple.

"How about this," Bella said, "what do you want right now?"

"I want to be with you," Jasper said.

He dropped his knees, his legs going either side of Bella, and he pulled her onto his lap.

"What else do you want?" she asked him.

Bella's cheek rested against Jasper's chest, as did her hand. His chest didn't move, no heartbeat, no lungs filling with air, he was dead.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm."

Bella pulled back. "Do you really not care about your face?" she asked. "You said that Maria wanted it to heal naturally."

"Mmm." Jasper closed his eyes and titled his head back.

Bella shifted in his arms until she was straddling him. Jasper's hands naturally went to her hips, gripping tightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"What did you say again?" She stared at his face. "That the skin could be forced together? Do you want me to do it?"

"Why?" Jasper asked. "It will heal, it's healing."

"It looks like it hurts," Bella said, "and I just want you to be healed. Is that a silly thing to want?"

"No," Jasper smoothed Bella's hair off her forehead, he could still feel that her head was aching, "if I could take away your pain, I would."

"Can I help you?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Any tips?"

"Not really, Maria will just have to deal with the scar."

Bella frowned at that. She wondered just how deep-rooted Jasper was in the war, in Maria. She shifted on his lap, raising up and worked slowly but methodically. She placed her fingers on either side of the cut on the right side of his face and worked on forcing the skin together. It was tougher than she thought it would be. Her brow knitted together in concentration as she held the skin together. She did his cheek first, then his chin, then his forehead. The whole time Jasper's intense eyes never left hers.

"How did it miss your eye?" she asked.

"Luck."

Jasper couldn't believe Bella was doing this for him, Maria had never helped him heal. Peter had before, but that was different as it was on Jasper's back and he couldn't reach it himself.

"How did it happen?" Bella asked as she held a stubborn piece of skin together.

"Maria commanded me to kill off the next block of newborns, there was more than usual, eight against one. It was a tough fight, I received twenty bite marks and lots of gashes."

"How do you get clothes?" Bella asked, eyes dropping to his chest before focusing back on his face.

"I take them off the newborns before I burn them, or off the humans after I change them, it depends. Sometime I just don't worry about clothes."

"No clothes?" Bella questioned, looking down again, imaging Jasper naked. "Wait," she said, "are you scarred down there?"

"No," Jasper smiled at her curiosity and slight embarrassment, "close by, but never there. Do you want to see?"

"Umm… I…" Bella faltered, "I'm kind of busy right now."

"How's it looking?" Jasper asked.

"Better," she said, "the skin keeps trying to part though."

"It means it's not clean." Jasper frowned.

"How do I clean it?"

"Well, usually I'd suck the foreign venom out," Jasper said, "but there shouldn't be any in there."

"Would blood help?" Bella asked.

"Blood?"

"Yeah, like, if I dripped my blood on the wound, would that help heal it faster?"

Jasper had never considered that before. "Maybe," he said.

"We could always try it."

"Give me your finger," Jasper said.

Bella offered her finger willingly and Jasper pierced the pad of it with his fang. He sucked a little on her finger, drawing the blood forth. He did like the taste of her blood and he would continue to drink from her as long as she let him. He released her finger and Bella wasted no time in tracing the wound on his face as she dripped her blood into it. When she had coated it the best she could, she forced the skin together and this time it healed much faster.

The skin fused fairly quickly, leaving behind a pink scar.

"How does it look?" Jasper asked.

Bella leaned back and cocked her head to the side. She trailed her hand down the side of his face. "As handsome as ever."

Jasper grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face. "Don't lie to me, I am not handsome."

"What does Maria think of you?" Bella asked. She had a sinking feeling these self-deprecating thoughts were coming from her.

"She thinks I'm a good soldier, she trusts me, she thinks I'm smart and strong."

"Does she think you're handsome?"

"No." Jasper scoffed.

"What has she said about your looks?" Bella asked, hoping she wasn't going too far.

"She said… She said nobody would love me, that only she would want me in such a way. I know that's not true because you fell in love with me."

"Fell in love?" Bella questioned. "I never told you that. You have a gift, don't you?"

"Yes," Jasper said, "I can feel what you're feeling, I can manipulate emotions by projection or removal. I relied on it a lot in the beginning, but now I don't need to. Humans are relatively easy to read and any strong emotions reach me regardless. Such as your love for me. I want you to know that I feel it in return."

"No, you don't," Bella said, "if you did there's no way you'd go back to Maria."

"You don't understand," Jasper said. "If there was a way to protect me, surely you'd do it."

"Of course," Bella said, "and that's what I'm trying to do. Reverse the situation, what if I was the one going back into your situation, would you let me?"

"No."

"Then what's it going to take for me to convince you to stay with me?"

"There's only one way I would stay," Jasper said, "Maria would have to be dead. I would have to go back and kill her."

"So, either way you're going to leave me?" Bella got off Jasper's lap and moved away from him.

"It's the only way," Jasper said.

"Fine," Bella said, "leave, see if I care. Something happened to my father and I need to check on him."

Bella left the house and Jasper stared after her. Didn't she understand? Why didn't anyone understand? Maria was vindictive, she was malicious. It wasn't safe if he stayed away and he would never risk Bella in such a way. If she died because of him… He couldn't even bear to entertain the thought. A growl escaped him, shaking the house as he realized the more important truth; Bella had just left him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Online Predator Chapter 36**

Not long later, the door to the abandoned house opened. Jasper hoped it was Bella returning, it wasn't, it was Peter.

"Jasper," he screamed, going over to him, picking him up and pulling him into a hug. "I missed you. I'm so glad you're okay."

Jasper let Peter hug him because he could feel that he needed it, but when it went on for too long, Jasper pulled away.

"Look at us," Peter smiled brightly, "matching face scars. We're so cool."

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" Jasper asked.

Peter dropped his head. "Alice told me not to."

"A human?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes."

"And why would you follow her order and not mine?" Jasper asked.

"Because… Because she said you would die."

Jasper had read that in Alice's messages to Bella.

"I never left you alone," Peter's voice was low, "I was always nearby, listening in."

"Listening in," Jasper said and Peter realized his mistake, he had heard Jasper's command and he had ignored it.

"I didn't want you to die, Jasper."

"She's human," Jasper said. "I am your commanding officer."

"I know, but she can see the future."

"How do you even know that's true?" Jasper asked.

"She said you needed help and it was true. We saved you."

"I was in the wars," Jasper said, "everything was life and death, I hardly think Alice's word on that constitutes that she can see the future."

"Fine, whatever," Peter said. "How about the fact that you have a human mate and you never told me?"

"Peter, fuck off." Jasper pushed past him and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Forks."

"But Alice said-"

Jasper cut him off with a growl, he didn't care what Alice said. He was healed enough to move on his own so he was going to do whatever he wanted. Bella's phone kept vibrating in his pocket and his growl intensified.

"Peter," Jasper said and Peter joined him, "get me a new phone."

Jasper knew he wasn't being fair, but he needed to sort things out with Bella first before he could think straight.

Jasper ran to Forks. He checked Bella's father's house first and found them both inside. He didn't knock, he didn't care. He just walked in through the front door like he owned the place.

"Oh, ah, hi," Charlie said, standing up and pulling Bella behind him as he saw Jasper's red eyes and domineering position.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

Jasper could feel that she was still annoyed with him. He didn't know what to say to fix things so he said nothing.

"You were dead," Charlie said, "we both saw it. Why are your eyes red? What's wrong with you?"

Jasper let out a low growl, there was nothing wrong with him.

"Let me handle this." Bella stepped out from behind her father. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

Jasper said nothing.

"You can't avoid me in person," Bella said. "I know your tricks, Jasper, just answer me truthfully, be a man."

"I came to see you," Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't like how we left things," Jasper said, "I didn't like that you left me."

"Finally some honesty," Bella said. "Have you come to apologize? To tell me that you're staying? Anything?"

"No."

"Well," Charlie said, "at least he's still being honest."

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked Charlie, not missing the bandage on his neck.

"What do you think?" Bella asked. "Your friend Peter attacked him."

"Really?" Jasper asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" Bella said. "It's in his nature."

"Peter would never let a human live and definitely not after the first drop of blood."

"Human?" Charlie questioned, but he was ignored.

"Alice got him to stop," Bella explained.

"How? She's human."

"So?" Bella questioned. "I'm human too."

"Why are we suddenly referring to everyone as humans?" Charlie asked.

"What is your opinion on humans," Bella asked Jasper, "I just realized I never asked you, I never knew I needed to until recently."

"I kill humans," Jasper said simply, "it's not only how I survive, but it's my job."

"Excuse me," Charlie said, "but surely I misheard you."

"Jasper's a vampire," Bella said.

"You can't just tell people that." Jasper growled.

"Why not?"

"Because it's against the law, punishable by death. Not by my death but yours. Humans can't know what we are."

"That's a load of crap," Bella said, "how do you explain the Cullens then?"

"The Cullens?" Charlie asked. "Carlisle? Why does he have gold eyes?"

"Yes," Bella said, "why does Carlisle have gold eyes?"

"Carlisle drinks animal blood, not human," Jasper said. "Can we stay focused?"

"No, we cannot," Charlie stood up, putting himself in between his daughter and Jasper again. "You're a vampire?"

Jasper answered him with a growl.

"Carlisle's a vampire too?" Charlie asked.

Jasper didn't answer him, he didn't need to because Peter burst into the house causing a distraction.

"Here," Peter handed Jasper his new phone. "I set it up for you too. Have you still got that solar powered charger?"

"I was attacked by a vampire," Charlie realized as he got a good look at Peter's red eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Peter said, "I'm sorry about that. I was hungry and being impulsive and… I don't have a good excuse. I'm sorry. If I had known your connection to Jasper I never would have."

"My connection to Jasper?" Charlie asked. "I'm not connected to him."

"Yeah, you are," Peter said, "through your daughter. They're mated you know and that's for life."

"Excuse me," Bella said, "but I didn't agree to that."

"Mateship isn't something you agree to," Peter said, "it's fated, you can't fight it, if you do, you go crazy and then you die."

"Peter, leave," Jasper growled and Peter followed his command.

"I'm not agreeing to whatever that is," Bella said.

"I didn't ask you to."

Bella's phone wouldn't stop vibrating in Jasper's pocket, he pulled it out and threw it onto the armchair, not even looking at it. It wouldn't stop vibrating and Charlie picked it up.

"Bells, maybe you should take this," Charlie said, "Alice seems to be in some kind of crisis."

Bella looked at her phone, frowned and then slid it into her pocket.

"Can we talk about this?" Jasper asked. "Preferably alone."

"Are you still going back to Maria?" Bella asked.

"The war is real?" Charlie said. "Is it a vampire war or a human war? That can't be fair. A human/vampire war? That can't be fair either."

"It's a vampire war," Jasper said.

"Though you do change humans to fight," Bella said, "so one could argue-"

Jasper cut Bella off with a glare, that was private information he had shared with only her.

The door opened and Alice joined them. "Bella, why aren't you answering your phone?" she asked.

Jasper growled lowly. Why was everyone inserting themselves into his situation? This had nothing to do with anyone but Bella and him.

"You need to leave," Alice told Jasper.

Jasper glared at her, still growling.

"This is not a joke," Alice said, "my father is on his way to check on Charlie and he cannot find you here."

Jasper ignored her and he hoped she could see his decision, if she was even a seer.

"No," Alice muttered to herself, "this isn't the way, find another way… You can't… But it would solve one problem, but it wouldn't solve anything else. They won't bond and I don't want to think of that destruction. But he's all alone. I can't see him. Is he even still alive?"

Jasper watched her with mild interest, Bella on the other hand, rushed to her side, trying to comfort her, Charlie was simply confused.

"Can't you see what you're doing to her?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Can't you see that I don't care about her?" he hit back.

"I think you should leave," Charlie said, "this is my house and I don't want you here."

"I'm not leaving without Bella." Jasper crossed his arms against his chest.

"You don't even have a shirt on," Charlie said, "a fact which I was happy to overlook, but you're testing my patience, boy."

Boy? Jasper growled louder, he should kill Bella's father, finish the job Peter had started.

"No," Alice shrieked, now in hysterics.

He could kill Alice too. Alice sobbed loudly. Would he kill Bella too? Clean up all of this mess in one hit.

"Don't you dare," Alice yelled. "I don't know if you realize this but without you Bella will move on, she won't die, but without her, you will die."

"Stay out of this seer," Jasper said.

Alice flinched, going back into the safety of Bella's arms.

Jasper was still undecided on who he was going to kill and who would be first, so as a result, Alice was subjected to everyone's deaths over and over again. It was inescapable and there was only one thing she could do. It wasn't right or what was best, but it was the only play.

"You're not the person I fell for," Bella said, holding onto an inconsolable Alice. "The Jasper I know isn't this callous, this demanding, this volatile."

Jasper turned his glare onto Bella. Of course she wouldn't like the real him, he knew this would happen.

"Was is a lie?" Bella asked. "Were they right? Were you just doing all of this to get close to me so that you could kill me? Was that all I ever was to you? A snack? A game of chase? Is that it? Did you even care for me? Were your words ever truthful? I'm right here, Jasper, and all you want to do is go back, so go back already. I don't care."

She cared, Jasper could feel that, and he would never just leave her alone, not with her feeling this much hostility towards him.

"He's almost here, he's almost here," Alice muttered, "it can't happen, it can't, the Volturi, all of it, it can't happen…" She stopped muttering and calmed herself down. She pulled away from Bella and stood in front of Jasper. Their eyes locked. It was time to do what needed to be done.

"Do you know where Garrett is?" Alice asked.

She didn't want to do this, but it was the only way. If Jasper stayed here and Carlisle found him it would be chaos, nothing would ever be the same, and Alice was feeling a little bit selfish. Jasper was the only one who could free Garrett, she didn't know how it turned out, but everyone else who tried ended up dying. If Jasper went, there was potential for survival. Things constantly shifted, but Alice didn't have any other move.

Jasper was growling again. "Where is he?" he asked.

"He… He went to save you," Alice said, she needed to be quick. She knew the moment she told him he would be gone. "He got Peter to run with you and he… he stayed behind. He pledged his allegiance to Maria for your safety. He took your place."

The loud growl that tore through Jasper affected everyone in the room. Bella's heart broke, Charlie stood up straighter, and Alice sobbed as she was thrown into yet another vision, this one clearer in some aspects, but the outcome was still hazy and she hoped that wasn't because Jasper and Garrett would die at the hands of Maria.

Jasper didn't stick around, he couldn't. He needed to save Garrett, he never wanted that life for Garrett, he had spent years protecting Garrett from it. It was all useless.

Bella stood there in shock, she couldn't believe Jasper had left her like that, like she was nothing. He didn't even consider her or say goodbye, he just left. In a normal situation, it would be fine, but he was doing what he said he was going to do, he was going back to the war, he was going back to Maria. Bella's heart ripped open. She didn't know if she would ever see him again, but furthermore, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Online Predator Chapter 37**

Only five minutes had passed before Carlisle knocked at the Swan's front door, it was too close for Alice's liking. Jasper was long gone, so that was no longer an issue, but Alice's heart was still racing in her chest. Her and Bella were in a tight embrace as Charlie watched them closely, he was still confused about everything. He answered the door and Carlisle stepped inside.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, noticing that his daughter was upset again. "Alice, are you okay?"

Alice shook her head no and walked over to her father. Carlisle picked up her slight frame and held her to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Garrett," is all she had to say for Carlisle to understand. It wasn't a complete lie.

Bella walked over to her father and he held her hand, trying to comfort her. Carlisle looked at them.

"Charlie, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine," Charlie said.

"Okay, umm," Carlisle faltered, he had hoped to ask Charlie more about what had happened and that would've been easier if Charlie had been open to starting the conversation, but he clearly wasn't. Carlisle knew Charlie had been attacked by a vampire which meant that there was one in the area. Surely it wasn't Garrett. "Bella," Carlisle said, "make sure you look after him, I don't think the wound will become infected, but make sure he doesn't overdo anything."

Bella nodded her head and Carlisle faltered. He really wanted to ask Charlie what he remembered, but having Alice in his arms and sensing the mood in the room, he felt like now wasn't the time. He bid the Swans goodbye and left with his daughter in his arms.

Bella and Charlie didn't say a word for a moment. Charlie went and got a beer and sat on the couch, Bella sat in front of him on the coffee table.

"So, that was Jasper," Charlie said, taking a big swig. "I never thought he'd be-"

"Dad," Bella cut him off, "I didn't know he was a vampire, I swear."

"I was going to say that I never thought he'd be such a jackass, but, yeah, I guess vampire trumps that. …Does it?" Bella didn't answer. "Did you tell him where you lived?" Charlie asked.

"No, of course not," Bella said, "maybe he scented me out, I don't know. Maybe Alice told him." Bella moved to sit next to her father on the couch. "I didn't sign up for this," she said.

Charlie laughed, he couldn't help it.

"Do you believe him?" Bella asked. "That he's a vampire?"

"I don't think you'd lie about something like that," Charlie said, "unless you were covering up for something worse. Plus, that other one came out of nowhere, latched onto my neck and started drinking my blood. From the force, I thought I had been stabbed."

"What happened with that?" Bella asked. "How did Peter stop? Did you fight him off?"

"No, it's kind of a blur, but someone else came, another huge force, pulling Peter away from me. He took some of my skin with him, Carlisle said it will heal, but it will scar."

"Peter's mate," Bella guessed.

"Peter?" Charlie questioned. "That other vampire that was just here?"

"Yeah, he's Jasper's friend from the war."

"Is he a jackass too?" Charlie asked. "I would say it's a vampire trait but Carlisle doesn't act like that."

"It could be because he doesn't drink from humans," Bella said.

"So, where's this Peter now?" Charlie asked. "Would Jasper have taken him with him?"

"No," Bella was certain, "Jasper fought so hard to get Peter away from the war, he would never take him back. Jasper's going to save Garrett on his own, it's what he does."

Charlie hummed as they both thought about the odd situation they were now in.

"Can we talk about how you're apparently Jasper's?" Charlie said. "Because I don't like that."

"I don't even know what that means," Bella said, "but from what I understand, it seems pretty serious, life and death serious. Edward said it's fated and for life, but he was talking about Alice and Garrett. I don't even know if he knows that Jasper was here or that he's a vampire."

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Bella sighed, "Jasper made his choice and he didn't choose me."

"I'm sure he'll be back with this Garrett fellow," Charlie said, but Bella wasn't so sure.

"Alice was completely shaken," Bella said, "and the war, from what Jasper's told me, is vicious, the vampires there want him dead. He cares for Garrett, that much is clear, so there's a huge chance Jasper will simply offer to retake his place at Maria's side so that Garrett can be free. It's all he knows, Dad."

"Will it be that simple?" Charlie asked. "If you're his?"

"That simple?" Bella questioned. "I don't want to lose Jasper, Dad, I don't want him to be stuck there, I don't even want him going back. ...Why didn't he choose me? Even before Alice told him about Garrett, he said he was going back. He said it was to protect me, but how could he make that decision?"

"Bells, that boy is damaged," Charlie said.

Bella went to defend him, but Charlie held up his hand.

"Hear me out," he said, "I don't know what a vampire war entails, but surely it's worse than any human war. Jasper is suffering. I know you see it as abandoning you, and it is, but it's gotta be tough for him. Our brains seek the familiar, and to him, that's the war. It's part of the reason I've never left Forks, it's all I know, it's comfortable, I know what to expect. Don't you see, Bells?"

"Kind of."

Charlie struggled to come up with another example and then it hit him.

"It's like prison," he said, "people are locked up for years, five, ten, twenty years, it's a long time and they get used to it. Life in prison is relatively easy in the sense that you don't have to worry about money or food, simple things like that. There's rules and hierarchy's put in place. You do what you need to survive. You change, mold yourself to fit in. It's what's known, it's why so many people re-offend. It's safe there, it might not seem like it to an outsider like us, they might get hurt there, abused, but their mind understands that world. Our world is what becomes foreign and scary."

Bella was starting to understand Jasper's struggle a little better.

"So we can never be together?" Bella asked, she didn't like the sound of that.

"No, it's not impossible," Charlie said, "but it will take a lot of work, first, Jasper has to want it. He has to realize what's at stake, he has to learn to let go and try something that's completely new to him. Maybe him going back isn't the worst idea. He's seen what life outside is like, he's spent time with you, maybe going back will show him how much better this choice is. There are no guarantees though, these thoughts and feelings are most likely deep-rooted in his mind."

"And if he chooses to stay with Maria?" Bella asked.

"It's his decision, Bells, but you can always have him as a friend and do what you've been doing, messaging him. I know it's not the same, but at least it's something."

Bella mulled over her father's words. She didn't like it, it wasn't ideal, but that was one thing she could control. She pulled out her phone, ignoring all of Alice's messages. She opened Twitter and messaged Jasper.

_** clumsy_af: **__Please stay safe. I love you. I miss you_

Jasper didn't reply immediately, but Bella knew he probably hadn't had time to set up the phone Peter had handed him, let alone log into Twitter to check his messages. He was on a mission to save Garrett and she just hoped he would come back to her.

"What now?" Charlie asked. "Should we get a book on vampires or something so we're more prepared?"

"Dad," Bella said, "he's a vampire and I'm your daughter."

"So?"

"Aren't you worried that he'll kill me or that you'll lose me?"

"If he was going to kill you, he would have, he was fighting for you, Bells, not in a traditional way, but in his own way. I could see how much he cared for you, I didn't like how he showed it, that boy needs some serious manners training, but it's understandable for his situation. As for losing you, I almost did, by a van. …Do you think Jasper would be able to stop a van?"

"I don't know. He said he was strong and fast, but I don't really know what that means. He said everything humans knew about vampires was wrong, so…"

"So, we're not getting a book?" Charlie asked. "We need to be prepared for when Jasper comes back."

"If he comes back."

"Don't be negative, Bells. A book? Or should we be watching episodes of Buffy like we did in California? Can Jasper go out in the sun?"

"Well, there's basically no sun in Forks, but he was outside in the daylight so that's probably not true."

"Can we ask Carlisle?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"Under what grounds?" Bella asked. "You saw Alice's reaction, Carlisle can't find out about Jasper for whatever reason. She had us meet on the reservation, far enough away from Forks, there had to be a reason for that."

"I think I could convince him," Charlie went to get a second beer, "we're good friends. I could start asking questions about my injury, drop some hints, see what his reaction might be."

Bella couldn't understand why her father was being so proactive about all of this.

"Dad, Jasper is a vampire, he kills humans, he drinks their blood. I am a human, I have blood, as do you."

"Do you love him?" Charlie asked as he came back into the room and sat next to Bella on the couch.

"Dad," Bella groaned.

"Bella, I know you, you're so self-involved, you don't put yourself out there, you like to blend in, you like to follow the crowd. Then came Jasper and everything changed, you changed, but I wasn't worried because I had seen hints of this confident self-assured girl over the years, especially when you were younger, and you didn't hide things from me, you included me when I was worried about how invested you were in him. Do you love him?"

After that speech, Bella answered him truthfully. "Yes."

"Do you care that he's a vampire?" Charlie asked next.

"I don't know."

Charlie patted her knee, he was glad he wasn't in her position. "Love, right?" he said. "Why do you think I've been single since your mother left?"

Bella rested her head on Charlie's shoulder as she checked her phone. There was still no reply from Jasper.

"I can't believe he's going back to that hell," Bella said, "back to Maria."

"Who is this Maria?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know much. I think she's Jasper's commanding officer or something like that. She's definitely the one in charge. I just wish I had more answers so I could help…" Bella sat up, an idea forming. "What if I became a vampire, then I could track Jasper down and help him?"

"Oh, hey, now," Charlie sat his beer down, "there's no way I'm letting that happen. Potentially dating a vampire is one thing, but we don't even know what becoming a vampire entails, and you're seventeen, Bells, not old enough to make life altering decisions."

"Renée let me get my ears pierced when I was seven," Bella argued.

"Okay," Charlie picked up his beer, "because getting two small holes in your ears is exactly the same to giving up your humanity. This seems like some Romeo and Juliet bullshit if you ask me. Do we even know if Jasper has some kind of alluring gift or something? Maybe he's forcing you to love him."

Bella thought about it and she hoped it wasn't true, but then she remembered how she had been drawn to Carlisle so she knew it was possible.

"You know what," Bella stood up, "this has been a rough past couple of days, weeks even, I think I'm going to get ready for bed."

Charlie thought that was a smart idea and stood too.

"I know what you said," his eyes locked on Bella's, "but while you do that I'm going to Google vampires and I'm going to start a list of things vampires can do, and then, tomorrow, I'm going to start working on Carlisle."

Bella shook her head, still wondering why her father was being so supportive of this. She was too tired to question it and frankly she liked that he was on her side.

"Let me know what you find out," she said, heading for the stairs.

"I hope you're going to school tomorrow," Charlie said, "you've missed too much lately."

Bella stopped and faced him. "You expect me to go to school when the love of my life is at war?"

Charlie didn't fall into her words. "Yes."

Bella walked over to him and brought him into a tight hug. "I love you, Dad."

Charlie squeezed her back. "Yeah, you too, kid."

They parted ways.

Bella had a shower, still trying to process everything, in the end, she decided to forget it all and get some sleep. Things were always clearer in the morning. Bella was almost asleep when her phone vibrated on her nightstand. She closed her eyes tighter, wanting to ignore it. The fatigue got to her and she fell asleep. Jasper had messaged her, but Bella would have to wait until morning to see it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Online Predator Chapter 38**

As Jasper ran south, he worked on getting his phone back to what it once was. He pulled out his smashed phone and was thankful to see that the sim card wasn't destroyed. He rescued it and threw the rest of his phone aside. Once the sim was in, he worked on everything else and first on the list was reinstalling and signing into Twitter. The moment it was up and running, he saw that he had a message from Bella.

_** clumsy_af: **__Please stay safe. I love you. I miss you_

Her words made him to regret his decision to leave her, but he didn't have a choice. Garrett was with Maria, Garrett had taken his place. It didn't really matter who it was, Jasper knew that, but it being Garrett made it worse. Jasper needed to save him, to retake his place, to do what was needed.

He could kill her. If Maria was dead, Jasper would be free to go back to Bella. He missed her, but it was Maria, she was his commanding officer and they had been together for so long. Maria wasn't evil, she was just determined. Jasper's main goal was to get Garrett out safely, then he could reassess the situation.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Tell me to kill her_

Jasper wasn't sure why he wrote it, but he knew if Bella told him to kill Maria, he would do it, he would do anything for her. If it didn't come from himself, or even Garrett, that would be better. Maria didn't deserve to die, she hadn't done anything wrong, she was just a driven commander, but if Bella wanted her dead, he'd do it.

Bella didn't reply, did she not want this? Jasper checked the time, it was late, but not too late. She should still be up. He growled and put his phone back in his pocket, focusing on the run. He felt torn. If Maria was dead, he would be free, but then what would life look like? Jasper couldn't imagine himself in Forks, it was too small, too boring. He needed somewhere bigger, but that's not where Bella was.

He was getting close when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, not stopping. Bella had replied.

_** clumsy_af: **__I can't do that_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Why not?_

_** clumsy_af: **__It's a decision you need to make on your own_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm sorry I left_

_** clumsy_af: **__I understand. Who's Garrett?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__My brother_

_** clumsy_af: **__Your literal brother?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__No_

_** clumsy_af: **__Where are you right now?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Running. I'm close_

_** clumsy_af: **__When did you meet Garrett?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__When I was human_

_** clumsy_af: **__Wow that's a long time_

_** hunting_grounds: **__A story for another time. I'm getting close, I need to focus_

_** clumsy_af: **__How can I convince you not to run back in there?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__He's my brother, Bella. I care for him, deeply_

_** clumsy_af: **__Do you love him more than me?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Don't make me answer that. Garrett doesn't deserve to be there_

_** clumsy_af: **__Neither do you_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Tell me to kill her and I will, then I'll be all yours_

_** clumsy_af: **__Jasper, I can't_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I need to go. I'll message you when I can_

_** clumsy_af: **__I love you_

Jasper didn't reply, he couldn't. Peter came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me," Jasper growled.

"No," Peter said, "I'm not letting you do this. You're free, Jasper, you don't need to go back. She will kill you, I know she will."

"So?" Jasper said. "So, what if she does? I will not leave Garrett there."

Peter let Jasper go, but sat astride him. "You don't care if you die?" Peter asked. "I don't understand. What about Bella?"

"Go away, Peter, far away, I don't want you here. Where is Charlotte?"

"She's in Forks," Peter said, "I thought you'd want someone there in case Bella needed protection."

Jasper sent him some pride, it was a smart decision. He would prefer if Peter was there too, but there's nothing he could do about that. He could never fully control Peter.

"Please get off me," Jasper said.

Peter complied as Jasper rarely said please.

"I don't like this," Peter said, "I don't want you to go back there."

"It's not ideal," Jasper stood up, "but it's needed. …Do you think I should kill Maria?"

"Why?" Peter asked. "She's not that horrible, you know. Sure, her values aren't the best, but I don't think it's necessary to kill her."

"She won't let me go," Jasper said, "you know that. She will hunt me down, she will hunt Bella down."

"So?" Peter said. "Let her, it's better than risking your life trying to kill her. Let her bring the fight to you."

"I don't want her, or her army, anywhere near Bella."

"That will never happen," Peter said, "without you, her army will crumble, she won't be able to travel that great of a distance with them. She might come for you, but she might not. Let her live, let's just get Garrett out, then we can deal with her when needed."

Jasper didn't agree with all of it, but one of Peter's points needed immediate addressing in a direct way.

"Bella's the most important person to me," Jasper said, "and I'm glad that you left Charlotte with her, but I would prefer if you were there too."

"Is that an order?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

Peter didn't move, Jasper knew he needed to up the ante.

"In order to protect Bella," Jasper said, "I need you to be close to her, not at all times, just when necessary. If she's at home, stay outside her house. If she's at school, she's fine. Stay away from the Cullens. If she's alone, I expect you to be beside her. Don't introduce Charlotte to her, only you can be there. For the times I've told you not to be with her, I expect you to be close, watching her, ready to protect her if need be. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Major. Any other rules?"

Jasper thought about it for a moment. "No. Now, go."

Peter still didn't want to leave, but Jasper had tempted him. Peter had listened to Jasper and his mate in the rundown house and he knew that Bella cared for Jasper, but it wasn't that simple, she had left him. No one knew Jasper as well as Peter did, if anyone could get Bella to fall in love with him it would be Peter. It was an important mission he wouldn't fuck up. Peter left and Jasper watched how easy it was for him to go. How easy freedom would be, but he couldn't leave Garrett behind.

Maria had moved camp since Jasper had last been here, but it wasn't hard to follow their trail of destruction. Jasper hoped Garrett was doing enough to survive, he hoped that Maria hadn't hurt him yet. She used to hurt Jasper in the beginning, it was the fastest was to teach new skills, what not to do. Those first couple of decades were brutal and lonely. Jasper didn't like to dwell on it, but there was a reason he ended up keeping Peter around, Peter became a small escape from all of the madness.

Because of this, when Jasper found the camp, he kept his distance. No one would know he was there, he knew how to be invisible. One advantage of being with Maria's army for so long, with being bitten so many times, having other vampires' venom inside of him, he no longer had a scent. It was one of the best defense mechanisms he could have.

Jasper stayed standing and stretched out his gift. It was tough being back here, having to feel all of these strong emotions that weren't his. When he was with Bella, it had been a pleasant break, her emotions were there, but muted, only the strong ones forced their way through. Here, he didn't have that luxury, he felt everything. He waded through all of their emotions, categorizing them, analyzing them, counting their numbers.

As suspected, there were too many to fight. If Maria fell, they would all have to be killed. Jasper wouldn't leave the newborns behind to cause chaos. It was one reason to do what Peter said, to not kill Maria, to leave her alone with her army, but what would stop her from continuing on without him? More humans would be changed, she would find a new being to become her second in command. It would never end.

Jasper focused in on Garrett and he didn't like what he felt. How long had Garrett been here for? What had Maria already put him through? Garrett was feeling hopeless, depressed, but worse of all, he was feeling worthless and Jasper couldn't handle that. No one should be made to feel worthless. Jasper felt the growl start deep inside of his chest and he hated that he had to suppress it.

The longer Jasper stood there, the more his anger grew. Garrett had been his soldier in the Civil War and now he was Maria's. Garrett had taken Jasper's place, Garrett had left his mate Alice for this, Garrett was so selfless and Maria would latch onto that, she latched onto all weaknesses and when she milked them dry, she created new ones. Even though Jasper was now on the outside looking in, he found it hard to connect that these thoughts about Maria and Garrett, were exactly what he'd been through. There was a denial there.

Jasper only lasted twelve hours. His plan was to watch and gain information, to form a plan to rectify this situation. It wasn't until Jasper felt Maria's lust and determination that he knew he had to step up. He wasn't sure if Maria had taken Garrett's body yet or not, but he wouldn't sit by and allow it to happen. Maria liked to mark her property and Jasper wouldn't let that happen to Garrett.

He didn't do anything fancy, there was no plan, Jasper just walked back into camp as though he hadn't been almost killed, as though he hadn't left, as though everyone here hadn't been ready to kill him. The air shifted as he walked through camp. The newborns sat up and took notice, their main emotion was fear. Here was Jasper, the Bringer of Darkness, thought dead, rising from the ashes. Maria noticed him too.

"Major," she said, changing course from Garrett and approaching Jasper, "where have you been?"

Jasper wanted to roll his eyes at her inane question. He didn't want to answer her at all, but he knew he must.

"Healing."

"You came back?" she asked.

"This is my home." With his answer, Jasper could feel Garrett's confusion, but he didn't draw attention to it.

Maria didn't say anything for a moment and Jasper could feel that she was thinking things through.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

Jasper decided to keep everything vague. "I don't remember, Stateside somewhere. Peter took me. The moment I was healed, I ran."

"Who healed your face?" Maria asked.

"I don't know."

"I know you're lying to me," Maria said.

"What does it matter?" Jasper asked. "I'm back, I didn't defect, I would never abandon you or your cause."

"Do you remember what happened?" Maria asked, "do you remember what you told me?"

Jasper didn't, but if his life had taught him anything, if being around Maria had taught him anything, he knew that the truth would set him free.

"Nettie tried to kill me," Jasper said.

"And?" Maria asked.

"And what?"

"Do you hold her responsible? Do you want revenge? How does her attempt on your life make you feel?"

Jasper cocked his head to the side, trying to work out Maria's game.

"This isn't anything new," Jasper said, "we both know I'm a trophy, lots of vampires want to kill me. I don't know why Nettie came after me, you probably know her intentions better than me, and there's no need for revenge because she's dead."

"And how does that make you feel?" Maria pressed.

Jasper frowned. "I don't know."

"Boy, here," Maria said and Garrett followed her command perfectly.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Who is this?" Maria asked Jasper, grabbing Garrett by the neck and pulling him closer.

Jasper didn't hesitate. "Garrett Garrison."

"And how do you know him?"

Jasper's mind ran a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do and what not to do. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, he didn't care anymore. If he was staying, things needed to change. It was a message from an unknown number, from Alice.

_**Unknown: **__Lie_

Jasper slid his phone back into his pocket.

"I met him seven years ago on a hunt," Jasper said, "the human I had been messaging, Garrett had been stalking them. We fought over her and ended up ripping her in half, blood went everywhere, then we fought each other."

"Who won?" Maria asked.

"I did," Jasper said.

"Is any of this true, Soldier?" Maria asked Garrett, letting him go. "Don't even think about lying to me."

"There's some truth to it," Garrett said, "how much is a matter of perception."

"Tell me your side," Maria said.

"I was stalking a girl for months, it's what I do, and then Jasper came out of nowhere. The human was split in half, we did fight, Jasper did win."

"And why did you come in with Peter?" Maria asked. "How do you know him? Why did you stay?"

"Jasper's like me," Garrett couldn't help but smile, "we're both soldiers. After that fight, when we sat there, eyeing each other as we tended to our injuries… I don't know how to explain it, we just became fast friends. I checked on him from time to time, trying to hunt him down, and that's what I was doing when I ran into Peter. I knew of Peter from observing your army, but that's it, we're not friends. I stayed because I would rather be here myself than have Jasper here."

Maria moved lightening quick and ripped Garrett's arm off. Neither Garrett or Jasper moved and Maria was feeling confusion. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit it, holding the flame just below Garrett's fingertips. Yet again, the boys didn't move, they weren't stupid. It was just an arm, losing it wouldn't kill Garrett. Maria observed them quickly.

"I guess you aren't mates," she said, capping the lighter and tossing Garrett's arm back to him.

Garrett didn't reattach it just yet, he waited. Maria eyed them both carefully and then she walked away. This wasn't part of the plan, Jasper had wanted some kind of resolution. When Maria was in her tent, Garrett reattached his arm and spoke. They were both aware that Maria could still hear them.

"You look better than when I last saw you," Garrett said.

Jasper didn't answer, he wished they had a way to communicate silently. They couldn't leave camp, then he realized, they could message each other. Jasper pushed past Garrett and got back to work, as he did, he sent Garrett a message.

_**Jasper: **__Leave the first moment you can. I'm back now_

_**Garrett: **Only if you come with me__. Why didn't you stay with Bella?_

_**Jasper: **__Why didn't you stay with Alice?_

_**Garrett: **__How is she?_

_**Jasper: **__Devastated. She misses you, she's worried about you, it's tearing her up inside_

_**Garrett: **__I never meant for this to happen_

_**Jasper: **__What has Maria done to you? Have you had sex with her?_

_**Garrett: **__No_

_**Jasper: **__Enough of this. Keep your head down until you find your sense to leave_

Jasper sent a message to Bella.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'm back. Garrett's okay. No other news as of yet_

Bella's reply was instantaneous.

_** clumsy_af: **__Please keep me updated and stay safe_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I will. Pass on the message about Garrett to Alice_

_** clumsy_af: **__I will_

Jasper put his phone away, not wanting to be caught, but he was starting to wonder if it would even matter. Maybe it'd be better if Maria knew everything. She clearly knew he had a mate out there if she had suspected it was Garrett. Bella wasn't safe, not if Maria knew about her, even the potential of her. Jasper didn't know what to do, what was his best move here? After he checked over the newborns, making sure there were no immediate problems, he headed towards Maria's tent, wanting to face the issue of his defection head-on.


	39. Chapter 39

**Online Predator Chapter 39**

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked Edward as she approached him in the school parking lot.

"Last I heard," Edward pushed off his Volvo, "she was arguing with Carlisle, something about how school is unimportant when the love of her life is in danger."

Bella couldn't hide her smile, it was exactly how she felt about Jasper.

"She believes Garrett's her mate?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Edward said, "maybe, but it could just be something she's saying to help get Carlisle on her side."

"Did she tell him the truth, that Garrett's in the war?" Bella asked. "Aren't we keeping everything from him?"

"I don't think she went that far. She keeps saying Garrett's stuck, that he's in danger, that she feels helpless. And then Carlisle keeps telling her that Garrett's a nomad, that if he was mated to Alice he would return, all of those things. What about you?"

"What about me?" Bella asked. "How much has Alice told you?"

"She hasn't told me much, but I'm good at reading people," Edward said, "so I basically know everything."

Bella wasn't sure how to take what Edward said, but because he already knew about vampires and about Jasper she figured she had nothing to lose.

"Jasper and I talked last night," Bella said, "he's back in the war with Garrett. He didn't really go into any details, but it seems as though he's staying."

"And?" Edward asked.

"And what?"

"Don't you miss him?"

"Of course," Bella headed towards the school, Edward followed, "but Jasper's his own man and although I don't agree with his choices, I'm going to support him. He thinks this is for the best and I trust him. Are you still talking to Riley?"

"Kind of," Edward said, "it's hard… Shit."

"What?" Bella asked.

"I can tell you now," Edward stopped Bella, "Carlisle wants us to become vampires one day and I don't know whether to bother with Riley or not. If I become a vampire then I'll have a mate out there, so maybe I should just wait."

"I can't believe you," Bella said, walking again.

"What?" Edward asked, catching up.

"If this whole vampire thing is in the future," Bella said, "then why deny yourself now? You and Riley probably aren't forever, so wouldn't you like some experience? And does this mean you're going to become a vampire one day?"

"I wasn't sure," Edward said, "but now, I think I will."

"What changed?" Bella asked.

"Well," Edward drew the word out, "I can't exactly leave my best friend alone for an eternity, can I?"

Bella met his eyes. "Me?" she asked. Edward smiled, not saying a word. "I haven't even decided what I'm going to do yet," Bella said.

"Yes, you have. Maybe not outwardly, but Alice sees you as a vampire. You and Jasper are clearly connected, I don't know why you wouldn't want to be with him forever."

"I guess," Bella said, shifting her backpack on her shoulder. She hadn't really given much thought to it, she still didn't know what it meant to be a vampire, but she knew she would never leave Jasper alone in this world.

"This is how I see it," Edward said, "you and I, vampires, Alice too. I'm not sure on Emmett because Rose is adamant she'll stay human. If Riley and I are mated, I can just change him."

"Is that what you want though?" Bella asked. "After that camping trip you seemed so freaked."

"This is the most bizarre situation," Edward said, "we keep referring to ourselves as human, I mean, who does that?"

Bella smiled, remembering how that term had gotten to Charlie.

"When did Carlisle tell you?" Bella asked, knowing Edward was adopted first.

Edward stopped by his locker. "I didn't talk, so I think he ended up confessing as a way to try and snap me out of my silence. I was shocked and I'm sure my face showed it, but I didn't speak until a few months later when Carlisle came inside with blood dripping off his chin."

"What did you say?" Bella asked.

"I don't really remember," Edward said, "it's funny how things work out like that. I made some joke, but the words are gone. What I remember clearly is Carlisle's proud smile, then he hugged me. He hadn't really hugged me before that, I kept my distance and so did he. Vampires are so cold, it's freaky. Carlisle assured me that once you become a vampire, you and other vampires just feel normal."

"What else do you know?" Bella asked, desperate for information.

"Now, now," Edward said, "shouldn't Jasper be the one to tell you these things? It seems like a rite of passage and I'm fairly certain that Jasper and Carlisle have different viewpoints. It's like humans with different lifestyles or religions," Edward explained, "Carlisle's way might directly contradict Jasper's and trust me when I say you don't want that."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. She could see his point of view, but how he said it… "Are you speaking from experience?"

Edward shut his locker and leaned against it. "I wasn't raised right," Edward said, "my parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen, they kept us hidden. I had never stepped outside of our house until we were rescued, I was seven-years-old. They led us to believe so much that wasn't true, they hurt us, they starved us, they controlled us, and we didn't know any better. It was our life, it always had been. I was there for seven years, Carlisle worked so hard to help me overcome everything, to teach me how things really are, I've come so far, but I still struggle."

Bella couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She had a million questions, but she wasn't sure whether she was allowed to ask them.

"We?" she asked.

Edward closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Yeah," he said, "I had an older brother, Anthony."

Bella wanted to ask about Anthony, but she waited, the bell rang, but neither went to class.

"He died," Edward said, "they killed him. He… He got out, he told a neighbor what was going on. My father caught him and brought him home before the neighbor could act. They beat him so hard, by the time the neighbor did say something and someone came to check, Anthony was too far gone. He died in the hospital. Carlisle tried to save him, but he couldn't. After I found out Carlisle was a vampire I asked why he hadn't changed Anthony, but Carlisle assured me that there was too much brain damage and he wouldn't have turned out right. I wish he had changed him anyway, I miss him."

"Oh, Edward," Bella brought him into a hug, "I'm so sorry. Hey, vampires have gifts, right? Maybe we can find one that time travels, it's gotta be real if Alice can see the future. We'll find a way."

"Thanks, Bella," Edward pulled out of the hug, "you're not like everyone else, you know that?"

"I know it's probably not possible," Bella said, "but we'll have an eternity, what else are we going to do?"

"Make me another promise," Edward said, "we will avenge Anthony. Mom and dad are on death row and I'm sure their time is coming, but if we become vampires first, we kill them, or maybe Jasper can. I don't know, but they need to die. Carlisle won't kill them, but we could."

"I'm not going to agree to that just yet," Bella said, "not when I don't know what becoming a vampire truly means, but we can definitely talk about it later on."

"We should probably get to class," Edward said.

Bella laughed lightly. "Yes, school," she said, "it seems pointless now that we're going to live forever."

"Want to hear something crazy," Edward said, "Carlisle has this grand plan where once we become vampires he'll work at the hospital and, depending on our age, we'll still go to school. I'm telling you right now that's not going to happen. If I have to wait until I'm older to be changed, I will, but even if I don't, I'm not spending an eternity going to school."

"I wonder why that's his plan," Bella said, "it's not very smart, I doubt any other vampires do that. …What do other vampires do?"

"Well, as far as I can tell," Edward said, "most are like Garrett. They're nomads or with their mates, small covens of a few, but no more than five, and they just run and kill humans and that's about it."

"That seems boring too," Bella said.

"What about Jasper?" Edward asked.

"He's in the war, so he's always fighting other vampires for territory, humans are constantly changed to join their army and newborn vampires are killed. It's gotta be an extreme and I don't want that life either."

"Me either," Edward agreed. "Maybe we should just stay human."

"Maybe," Bella said.

Edward and Bella eventually went to class. Edward got a detention for being late, but Bella didn't. They discussed this fact over lunch.

"That's so unfair," Edward said, "I bet it's because you're new. I should talk to the Principal about it."

"Don't you dare," Bella said, "all you'll do is get me in trouble too. I'm sure one detention won't kill you."

"This is so stupid," Alice said, slamming her tray onto the table.

"You're here," Edward said.

"Under sufferance," Alice said. "I feel so useless. I can't even see anything because those two idiots rarely make their own decisions and I can't get a good read on that Maria bitch."

"Garrett's okay," Bella said, "Jasper wanted me to tell you."

Alice glared at Bella, she couldn't help it.

"What's that look for?" Bella asked.

"Jasper must be keeping Garrett there," Alice said, "there's no reason for them both to still be there. He's being selfish."

"Hey, now," Edward said, trying to stop Alice from saying anything else.

"Have you tried messaging him?" Bella asked. Alice stopped glaring. "I know it's not what you want," Bella said, "but it's something at least."

"I don't have his number," Alice said.

"I'll give yours to Jasper for him to pass on to Garrett."

Bella quickly sent the message off, Jasper didn't reply, but when Alice's phone vibrated not long later and Alice smiled as she looked at it, Bella knew Jasper had passed the message on.

"Ask him why he's still there," Edward said.

Alice did. "He said he won't leave Jasper alone."

"They're probably stronger together," Emmett said from the other side of the table, no one knew when he had joined them, they were all so consumed with their problems, "not to escape, but to, you know, rely on each other. It's always tougher to do these things alone."

Everyone looked at him closely, it was such a deep thing to say, full of insight, full of personal experience. Emmett dropped his head and no one pressed the matter.

"Where's Rose?" Bella asked.

"Seattle," Alice answered.

"How many days off school do you all take?" Bella wondered.

Edward shook his head no.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Royce," is all Edward said and Bella understood a little but not entirely. Rosalie was clearly in Seattle for something related to Royce.

"You know what?" Bella said. "This is fucked up, we're all fucked up. I mean, vampires are real, that's crazy, and we have to decided whether that's the life for us. Then, there's all this personal trauma and, just, we need a break."

"Yes," Alice sat up, "a break, right now."

"I can't," Edward said, "I already have detention."

"So," Alice said, "let's go to PA, or Seattle, Portland even. Let's just go."

"We can't go without Rose," Emmett said, "that's not fair."

"Surely she won't care if we just go to Port Angeles," Bella said. "We can go and see Riley."

"Who's that?" Emmett asked and Bella looked up to see Edward glaring at her.

"Oh, come on," Bella said, "they already know, Edward, I mean, not about Riley, but you know."

"Ooh," Emmett said, "is Riley who you like? I'm down for a trip to PA to see Riley."

"We're not going to see Riley," Edward said.

"Why not?" Bella asked. "Mine and Alice's vampires are at war, we can't visit them, Emmett's always with Rose so that doesn't count, but Riley's so close. Let's go." Bella stood up.

"I'm not going," Edward said.

"Fine," Emmett stood too, "we'll just go. I want to check him out, see if he's good enough for my little brother."

Edward groaned.

"Why are you being quiet?" Bella asked Alice. "Wait, what does Edward's future show? Is he with Riley?"

"Don't bother," Edward said, "she won't tell me a thing." He focused on Alice. "Can't you just give me a hint? I mean, is it worth pursuing Riley or should I not even bother?"

"No one can know too much about their future," Alice said.

"Yet you have no problem telling everyone that Bella will become a vampire," Emmett said, "you too."

"That's because it's fated," Alice said. "Our mates are already vampires, if we don't join them, they'll die when we do. We don't have a choice."

Bella didn't like that sound of that. "Can't we stay human?" she asked.

"Well, yes," Alice said, "but I've seen that outcome, we would die of old age as our mates sat by and let us. Trust me when I say it's not the life you want."

"Wait, I have a question," Bella said, "would any of this have happened if I didn't move to Forks?"

"Her gift doesn't work that way," Edward said, "you can never go back."

"You probably would have died before he found you," Emmett said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Jasper's not leaving that war without you," he explained, "humans don't connect to vampires in such a way, not without some form of contact. He prayed on you, Bella, he saw you were moving and he jumped on that. If you didn't move, if you didn't tweet that tweet, he never would have found you, he would have stayed in the war and you would have eventually died."

"How do you know all of that?" Bella asked. "Do you have a gift?"

"No," Alice said, "he's just perceptive."

Bella wasn't sure she believed that. No one knew those details except for her and Jasper.

"Are we going to PA or not?" Emmett asked as a distraction, there was a reason he rarely said much.

"I'm in," Bella said.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

They all waited on Edward. "Fine," he accepted, "but someone needs to get me out of detention first, and if any of you ruin this for me, the moment I become a vampire I will kill you."

No one believed the threat, but they had no idea just how much Edward was telling the truth.


	40. Chapter 40

**Online Predator Chapter 40**

Jasper stood outside of Maria's tent and waited for permission to enter. She granted it and Jasper stepped inside. Maria was sitting in the center, her knees drawn up, crossed at the ankles, with her hands draped causally over them. Jasper knew her well and he had never seen her sit in such a way.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I didn't defect," Jasper said, "I hope you know that. Peter took me, without my permission, and I came back as soon as I was able."

Maria's eyes drilled into Jasper's. "And why did you come back?" she asked.

She looked like a complete picture of ease, but Jasper could feel her insecurities shining through. It was something that rarely happened and he wondered what was going on in her head. Surely the loss of him wouldn't cause this, he knew she liked having him around and that she valued him, but they weren't family... Nettie. Maria hadn't only lost him, but her sister Nettie as well. A realization settled over Jasper.

"This is my home," Jasper said.

"And Garrett?" Maria asked.

Jasper knew what she wanted and he didn't lie. "I did come back to save him, but I was planning on coming back before I knew he was here."

"Why?" she asked.

Jasper would usually assume she was playing some kind of game, but emotions don't lie. Maria felt scared, she was in mourning, she felt a little lost; three emotions that weren't usual for her.

"Did you not expect me to come back?" Jasper asked.

"I thought you died," Maria admitted. "Nettie got you good, I have never seen anyone recover from those types of injuries, and it's not even that, people usually give up, they don't have a reason to hold on and that's why they die. What was your reason? It must have been strong. I thought perhaps you and Garrett were mates, if you are, you're both good at hiding it."

"Garrett's not my mate."

"Then why is he still here?" Maria asked.

"Because he's stupid," Jasper said with a slight growl, "I don't want him here, I came back so he could leave, but he's stubborn."

Maria accepted his answer and sat in silence.

"Is Lucy still alive?" Jasper asked. She was Maria's other sister, the one Jasper suspected Maria had killed, but he needed to know the truth once and for all.

The pain that cut through Maria was enough to make Jasper's knees buckle slightly. He didn't need Maria to answer, he knew the truth now. Maria was devastated and then it morphed into loss, hollowness and regret. It was then that Jasper realized Maria was truly alone in this world. Her sisters were gone and Jasper knew of no other close friends, only him, but he wasn't sure what that meant.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked Maria and he couldn't help but be reminded of how Bella had asked him the exact same thing, it was a good question, direct.

Maria stood. Jasper could feel her confusion and slight fear, she was still scared. He had a feeling she would say '_I don't know_' but she'd never stoop that low.

"What do you want?" She turned the question back on him.

There was one thing Jasper was toying with, something that should give him more power. He didn't care about that, but with Garrett here it was needed.

"I want more of a partnership," Jasper said, "I want to be able to make some of my own decisions regarding your army, I want to be able to come to you with ideas and I want you to take me seriously. I've been with you for 150 years, surely I've earned this, surely you can trust me."

"I'm not saying yes," Maria said, "but if I did, what is your first course of action?"

"I would go on a hunt," Jasper said, "nearby. It's been a while and although my wounds have closed, I know I'm still healing, I'm weak. If need be, I would take a block of newborns with me. Then, I would change some humans, we're running low, even with Nettie's additions."

Maria nodded in agreement.

"Would you take Garrett with you?" she asked.

"For which part?" Jasper asked. It revealed his hand, but he wasn't worried.

"Changing the humans," Maria said.

"I don't think so." Jasper wanted to protect Garrett from as much as he could.

"You're mates," Maria accused, stepping closer to Jasper, "it's the only thing that makes sense. That story you told me about how you met was bullshit. Seven years doesn't create a bond as strong as this if you're not mates."

Jasper remembered Alice's warning to lie, but he didn't care right now. He couldn't have Maria thinking him and Garrett were mates… Unless it kept her away from Bella …It could work.

"I met Garrett when I was human," Jasper admitted, "I don't remember much about him, but he was one of my soldiers in the Civil War."

"Impossible," Maria said, "he's older than that."

"Yes, he is," Jasper agreed, "he was a vampire when we met. He was a soldier, like me, he likes to fight, it's his life. You would have to ask him for his intentions or what happened during that time, as I said, I don't remember much, just flashes, but that is why we're so connected, our relationship was forged in war, in time."

"You're mates."

Jasper slid his hand in his pocket, clutching his phone. He half hoped Alice would message him with some kind of warning, of what to do, but nothing happened. Agreeing with Maria would help to protect Bella and Alice, but Jasper knew how Maria felt about mates. Would she punish them? Would she kill Garrett? What would she do? Jasper knew he wouldn't be killed as he was all Maria had left in this world, she needed him.

"Yes," Jasper said and he hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Maria didn't say anything about his admission, she just took a step away from him.

"Go hunt," she told him, "alone."

Jasper faltered for a moment, trying to work out her game, but it was pointless.

The moment he was outside of her tent, he sent Garrett a message.

_**Jasper: **Watch your back and stay away from Maria until I get back_

Jasper hoped Maria didn't come after Garrett, that she didn't kill him, but Jasper had seen her hunt down and split mates apart before. She hated them, they were a liability, especially in her army. If one was killed the other either lost their mind or went on a rampage, during the battles, their attention was split, it caused destruction. This couldn't be good, but it was the only play Jasper had.

If Nettie had known he had a mate, then so did Maria. She had even eluded to this fact. If Garrett was his mate in her eyes then she shouldn't go looking for Bella. It was the only thing that might work. Keeping Bella safe was his main going. He got chills as he thought about what Maria might do if she ever found out about Bella. Bella would be killed, but not before Maria tortured her first. It could never happen.

Jasper usually took his time when he hunted, but not today. He found the closest human and made quick work, satisfying his thirst. He felt like more blood, another human, but it would have to wait. Jasper needed to get back to camp, he had to protect Garrett. He ran back, but stuck to the outskirts. Although he wanted to be back, he knew he couldn't do anything different than usual. Maria would expect him to be gone for longer, just like always. Jasper settled against a tree in the shadows and waited.

Maria was still hiding in her tent and Jasper took stock of her emotions. Now that he wasn't here, she was feeling everything more freely. There was more devastation than Jasper first thought, mourning too, but there was something more troubling there, Maria felt helpless. It was one emotion Jasper was sure he had never felt from her. He tried to work out what it meant and if he could use it to his advantage.

He kept the idea in his head as he focused on Garrett. Garrett was standing by a group of newborns. Jasper could feel that the newborns were on the cusp of something, but Garrett wouldn't be able to. Jasper watched amazed as Garrett started walking around the group slowly, locking eyes with each and everyone of them. The action distracted them at first, then it caused them unease, then they started to fear him, though Jasper realized they were probably fearing the unknown and not Garrett.

Jasper was impressed. Garrett didn't have to use his words or a gift, just a simple look paired with a psychological tactic. Maybe he was stronger than Jasper first thought. Seeing as Garrett had everything handled, Jasper kept his gift trained on Garrett as he pulled out his phone, sending Bella a message.

_** hunting_grounds: **How's school?_

Jasper prepared himself for Bella not to reply, but she did.

_** clumsy_af:** We skipped the rest of the day_

_** hunting_grounds:** What do you mean?_

_** clumsy_af: **You're so rigid, like my dad, who, by the way, gave me permission to leave_

_** hunting_grounds: **That doesn't sound like him_

_** clumsy_af: **Because you can feel him?_

Jasper didn't reply.

_** clumsy_af: **Fine, I told my dad a white lie, but only by two hours_

Jasper didn't like that Bella had lied to her father.

_** hunting_grounds: **What are you doing? Are you staying safe?_

_** clumsy_af: **Yes. We're just going to Port Angeles for a little trip_

Jasper brought up a map and saw it was close by to Forks.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Who are you going with?_

_** clumsy_af: **__Edward, Alice and Emmett_

_** hunting_grounds: **__The Cullens?_

_** clumsy_af: **__Yes_

Jasper didn't reply immediately and Bella sent him another message.

_** clumsy_af: **__Is that okay?_

Her response made Jasper pause. Why was she asking him that? He wasn't in charge of her, he didn't command her, she wasn't his soldier.

_** hunting_grounds: **__As long as you're being safe I don't really care. Your time is your own to spend how you wish_

_** clumsy_af: **__How are you spending your time?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I just got back from a hunt_

_**clumsy_af: **__You killed a human?_

_**hunting_grounds: **Yes, one_

_** clumsy_af: **__And what are you doing right now?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__Sitting near camp, keeping a close eye on Garrett. Though the more I observe him, the more I realize that he doesn't really need my help. He knows what to do, he knows how to adapt. I sometimes forget that he's not new to war, he's been in more of them than me_

_** clumsy_af: **__Any plans to leave yet?_

Jasper hated that she kept bringing this up, but he couldn't fault her for it.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Not yet. I have put something into motion, but I need to see how Maria acts first, see what this brings about, but it might be promising_

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you just saying that to appease me?_

_** hunting_grounds: **No. __Bella, I'm here so that I can protect you_

_** clumsy_af: **__I still don't understand why_

_** hunting_grounds: **__His name was Aaron, I don't remember when it was, 50 years ago, probably more. It could've even been before Peter. War blurs time. I changed this strong guy named Aaron and everything went fine, then, as time passed, him and Lucy, Maria's sister, started getting close. It was clear to everyone that they were mates. Maria let it go on for a week or so, but during one battle, which was a farce, Maria killed Aaron in cold blood. I saw it, I felt it. Maria doesn't allow mates, it doesn't serve you well in the wars. It was early on, less than two weeks, so I assumed the bond hadn't formed fully between Lucy and Aaron, but Peter and Charlotte taught me that these things are instant, especially between two vampries. Maria lied, said Aaron had been killed in battle, Lucy believed it because she wasn't there. Maria had sent her away before the battle. Lucy didn't cope well, but she kept pressing forward because that's what you do. She ended up going crazy, making mistakes, costing us newborns, it was a mess. I didn't have confirmation until now, but Maria killed her too. So, don't you see. If Maria finds out I have a mate, there's no idea what she'll do and it will be worse because you're human. She hates humans. Lucy was her sister and she ended up killing them both. I had to take action. Nettie, her other sister, knew about you and I could tell Maria was believing it. I've told Maria that Garrett and I are mates, it was the only way to keep you safe_

It took Bella a moment to reply.

_** clumsy_af: **__But won't that get you and Garrett killed?_

Jasper thought about it and Bella was right, it very well may. He had revealed that him and Garrett were mates, and Maria didn't tolerate mates, would she try and kill them? Or had she learned from the Lucy situation? There had been regret when Jasper had asked about Lucy. Jasper locked back on Maria's emotions and he could tell she wasn't planning anything. If she was smart, she wouldn't act just yet, she would simply observe. Jasper had a feeling she didn't want to lose him anyway, but in the end it always came back to one thing.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I have to keep you safe. Garrett and I are smart, we'll be able to tell if anything's coming our way and stop it_

_** clumsy_af: **__Or you could just leave_

_** hunting_grounds: **__And do what? I won't be able to come to you, I won't risk that. Maria will hunt us down, she will kill Garrett and me, she will kill you. Don't you understand that? Do you want to die?_

_** clumsy_af: **__I don't like this_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I didn't have a choice. What is Alice saying about this decision?_

_** clumsy_af: **__She hasn't said anything. She mentioned that she was having trouble seeing you both, but that was because you weren't making decisions. Do you want me to ask her?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__No, but if she mentions anything please tell me, no matter how inconsequential_

_** clumsy_af: **__Always. We're almost at Port Angeles_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'll let you go then_

_** clumsy_af: **__Thank you by the way_

_** hunting_grounds: **__For what?_

_** clumsy_af: **__Peter_

Jasper read back and tried to guess Bella's tone, he couldn't. This could be a good thing or a bad thing, but knowing Peter, Jasper took a guess.

_** hunting_grounds: **__What did he do? Did he hurt you?_

_** clumsy_af: **__No, he's just insane_

_** hunting_grounds: **__What did he do?_

_** clumsy_af: **__I'll tell you later, we're on a mission and I need to go_

Jasper growled lowly, he wanted to know what Peter had done, he was just about to message him but he held off. Bella had said she would tell him later and he knew he wanted to hear it from her.

_** hunting_grounds: **__Good luck on your mission, message me later tonight_

_** clumsy_af: **__You too, and I will_

Jasper slid the phone into his pocket and stood up, walking back into camp. He was really curious as to what Peter had done, but at least Bella was alive and she didn't seem too upset by whatever it was, she also didn't yell at him for having Peter there to watch her, but perhaps that was coming later.


	41. Chapter 41

**Online Predator Chapter 41**

Bella stood in the school parking lot waiting for the Cullens. Edward was adamant that he wasn't going to PA unless someone got him out of detention. As she waited, she sent her father a message.

_**Bella: **Is it okay if I go to Port Angeles with Edward, Alice and Emmett?_

_**Charlie: **Any particular reason why? Does this have anything to do with vampires?_

_**Bella: **No, the guy Edward likes works there, remember?_

_**Charlie: **Maybe. I was looking up vampires and there's this interesting book at a store in Port Angeles, do you think you could pick it up for me?_

_**Bella: **Is that a yes?_

_**Charlie: **If you get the book for me_

_**Bella: **Consider it done. Text me the details_

Feeling a little better now that she had permission, Bella made her way over to Edward's Volvo which was at the edge of the parking lot by the forest. Bella hadn't told her father she was skipping school to go to PA, but it was just a small white lie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peter came out of nowhere and stood in Bella's line of sight, still hiding amongst the trees.

"It's Peter," Bella said, "right?"

"I'm the one who's asking questions here, Missy. What are you doing?"

"I'm going home," Bella said, "I feel sick." She coughed a little to sell the story.

"This isn't your car." Peter's eyes went to Bella's truck across the lot.

"As I said, I'm sick, so Edward's driving me."

"Jasper won't like this," Peter said, "I think you need to ask him for his permission."

"Excuse me?" Bella said. "Is that why you're here, stalking me? Did Jasper tell you to do this? Are you to report back to him?"

Peter thought about it for a moment. "No," he said, "Jasper didn't tell me to stalk you."

Bella picked up on his wording, on what he wasn't saying.

"He's not here," Bella said, "I am not being reckless, I am going on a small trip with friends."

"With vampire sympathizers," Peter said.

"What's your problem?" Bella asked. "And what exactly did Jasper order you to do?"

Peter contemplated his answer for a moment. Bella's voice had been sharp, she was being demanding. If she was Jasper's mate then did that mean Peter had to follow her command as well?

"He told me to watch you, that's all, to keep you safe, to keep you out of trouble."

"Okay, well, thank you," Bella said, "but I'm fine, everything's fine."

Peter was torn.

"Can I sniff you?" he asked.

"What? Why?"

"My job would be easier if I had your scent, I'd only need a good mouthful to commit it to memory. I'd be able to track you better then, maybe even smell your fear when you were in danger."

"I'm not consenting to that," Bella said.

"Why?" Peter growled, stepping closer to her. "It's for your safety, I bet Jasper would want me to do it."

"I don't need Jasper's permission," Bella said, but now she wasn't so sure. Was this a vampire thing? Did she need to ask Jasper first? She decided that the next time she spoke to him she would mention it and see what he said.

"Hey," Bella said, "can I ask you a question?"

Peter grunted his agreement.

"Would you ever kill Maria?" she asked.

"Why?" Peter said. "She's done nothing to warrant that."

"What about how she's keeping Jasper prisoner?" Bella asked.

"One could argue the opposite," Peter said, "that she saved Jasper, that she gave him this life, that without her you and him would have never met. He would be long dead by now."

Bella didn't know what to say to that, but she didn't need to. Peter disappeared into the forest and a moment later she was joined by the Cullens. Bella didn't say anything, she just processed what Peter had told her. It gave her a little more clarity, but not enough.

Midway through the drive to PA, Jasper messaged her and she had a good conversation with him. She had asked for his permission but he didn't seem to care about that, he'd just told her to be safe and that her time was her own to do with as she wished. Then he dropped a bombshell, he told her that Maria had killed her sister and her mate, and it made things more real for Bella.

She now realized that she could be killed by Maria, it wasn't just a lie, it was real life and Bella didn't like it. She knew all she had to do in this situation was to trust Jasper as he was the one with the experience. He had said that he'd put something into motion with telling Maria that him and Garrett were mates.

"Have a good chat?" Edward asked after Bella had slid her phone back into her pocket. They were the only two in his Volvo, Emmett and Alice had decided to go in Emmett's Jeep.

"He can be so frustrating," Bella said, "I still don't understand why he doesn't just kill Maria. That would solve everyone's problems."

"He probably doesn't even realize it's an option," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"It's like with me," Edward said, "I want my parents to pay for what they did, but it took a while to get there. When I was growing up, it was just my life, I thought that's what everyone's parents did. It was only when Anthony died and Carlisle fostered me that I started viewing things differently, but it wasn't easy. I tried to run back to them, four times, I think. It was tough, your brain knows they're bad, but you still love them, it's your safe place. Everything with Carlisle, although better, was so scary. I was alone, away from Anthony, away from my parents."

"I guess I'll just never fully understand," Bella said.

"Give him time," Edward said, "Carlisle would tell me constantly that I was now safe, that this was my new life, how I had suffered, how I had been abused. It was one of the worst child abuse cases the state of Illinois had seen, that's what they say, but it was my life, you know. It's different when you're in it. I can reflect on it now and I can understand what they're saying, but there's still a part of me that's sure it wasn't that bad, that my parents did love me."

"But you want to kill them now?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, "but only because they killed Anthony. If he was still alive, I wouldn't care, I'd probably be trying to save them, I wouldn't want them to die. Jasper might need an event such as that," Edward said, "he needs to be shocked out of all the abuse he's been put through. One of the ways we protect ourselves is we become blind to it all, we repress things, we convince ourselves that this is our life, that it's normal, and that everything we do is what we have to, but we're being manipulated. …It's still hard for me to admit that."

"So, Jasper will have to lose someone?" Bella asked, not liking that. Would it be Garrett? Would it be her?

"Not necessarily," Edward pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks, "I'm sure it's different for everyone."

"Should I stop mentioning it?" Bella asked. "Because every time I do, he says the same thing, that he's protecting me."

"It's probably because he truly believes that," Edward said. "Anthony had many chances to escape, but he never did because he thought if he stayed he could protect me. It's the unknown. I don't know what his tipping point was, but after years, he couldn't use that excuse anymore and he escaped. It caused his death, but I guess he set out to do what he had planned; he saved me."

"This hurts my head," Bella said.

"Lots of people think life is black and white," Edward said, "yes and no, right and wrong, choosing you or Maria, but it's never that simple. There's so much extra shit that you don't realize, that Jasper himself probably doesn't even realize."

"What do I do?" Bella asked desperately. "What would have helped you in that situation?"

"It's like what Rose most likely told you," Edward said, "you can't do anything. I know I wouldn't have listened to anyone, it took me so long to listen to Carlisle and even longer to believe him, you just have to be there for Jasper, you need to wait for him to be ready. He won't stay with Maria forever, something will happen, but we don't know what that will be. If you're true mates, which I think you are, then he'll come back for you and, at some point in time, he will stay."

"Is this part of your gift?" Bella asked. "Being able to read people makes you more perceptive of people and their problems."

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt," Edward said, "but I think it's how I was raised. Jasper is stuck in the wars, I was stuck with my family. It's similar. If only I had met him," Edward said, "I would be able to read him better."

There was a knock on Edward's window and he jumped, it was Emmett.

"Are we going in?" Emmett asked.

Bella got out of the Volvo. "What took you so long?" she asked them.

"I think the real question is, how fast did Edward drive?" Emmett smirked.

"Just don't tell my dad," Bella said, "if he asks, we all drove together, after school, and we only went the speed limit."

"Won't the school call him when they see you're absent?" Emmett asked.

"Shit," Bella realized.

"What's going on with you?" Edward asked Alice. "You're never this quiet. Did something happen with Garrett?"

Bella made sure she was paying attention, had Alice seen Jasper's decision to tell Maria that him and Garrett were mates?

"No," Alice said, "things are… fuzzy, and I don't know what that means. It feels like someone's blocking me but that's impossible."

No one moved, so Bella decided to take charge. She walked towards the Starbucks and everyone followed her. Yet again she hoped Riley was working and if he wasn't, she was certain Edward had planned it, maybe that's why he had agreed to this, but none of it mattered because Riley was behind the counter and he was taking orders this time.

"I can't do this," Edward said, leaving immediately.

Emmett went to stop him but Alice shook her head no.

"Shouldn't we check on him?" Bella asked.

"No way," Emmett said, "Alice knows best and I want to meet this guy. Is that him?"

Bella was surprised at how easily Emmett changed his tune. She nodded and Emmett surged forward. Bella was going to follow but Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a table in the corner.

Emmett was putting on a show and it didn't take long for Bella to see that he was openly flirting and that Riley was falling right into his trap.

"What's he doing?" Bella asked. "He has a gift, doesn't he?"

"No," Alice said, "he's just seeing if Riley's gay and then he'll judge his character before he sees if Riley will bite."

"Bite?"

"Yes, Riley and Edward have been texting and Emmett wants to see how important that fact is to him."

"Oh." It was like cheating, Bella realized. She had never thought about that before, but she hoped Jasper wasn't tweeting or texting anyone else besides her. She sent him a message.

_** clumsy_af: **__Are you talking to anyone else on Twitter?_

_** hunting_grounds:**__ No_

"Why are you still talking on Twitter?" Alice asked. "You're going to have to start messaging him one day."

Bella thought about it, she didn't really mind where she talked to Jasper and it would be easier to just text him, but she wasn't sure she was ready to give up what they had on Twitter yet, his username…

"Shit," Bella muttered. Hunting Grounds, so he was hunting her on Twitter, the blood tweet, the empty profile, how could she be so blind?

_** clumsy_af: **__What were your intentions when you first messaged me on Twitter?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__To hunt and kill you_

Bella's chest constricted with the truth. Jasper had planned to kill her, did this change things?

_** clumsy_af: **__What changed?_

_** hunting_grounds: **__I fell in love with your words, I fell in love with you_

Bella's chest swelled with happiness.

"Pay attention," Alice said and Bella looked up.

Emmett was laying it on thick and as a result Bella could see that Riley was now the one stuttering. Now, had even more in common with Edward, if only Edward was seeing this and not hiding in his car. She sent him a message.

_**Bella: **__Come back inside_

_**Edward: **__Just get me something to go_

"Are Edward and Riley mates?" Bella asked Alice. "Or cant you tell me that?"

"It depends on two important decisions," Alice said.

"But I thought mates were mated, I thought there was no choice."

"It depends on the situation," Alice said, "but Edward and Riley are both human, so there's more options for them."

"Does that really affect things that much?" Bella asked. "With someone being human? What about soul mates?"

"That's a silly human custom created to make people feel better about the one person they choose to love. It's not true, it's not like vampire mates."

"Are Jasper and I are mates?" Bella asked, wondering if anyone other than Peter had confirmed this. She wished her memory was better, she barely remembered any details from Jasper's two visits.

"Yes, you're mates," Alice said, "and before you ask, yes, you become a vampire, it's certain. It's that or death for you actually, and it's not death by old age."

Bella was going to die either way, she didn't like that thought.

"Who kills me?" Bella asked. "Is it Maria?"

Alice took her eyes off Emmett and Riley and focused on Bella.

"Sometimes it's her," Alice said, "sometimes it's a faceless figure. There are too many decisions that still need to be made."

Bella sat back in her seat. Jasper had been right, Maria was fated to kill her. At least in one possible outcome, Alice had seen it. Maybe these threats hadn't been empty, maybe Jasper was protecting her. Why was everything so complicated?

"Can we stop this?" Bella asked. "What do I need to do to stay with Jasper forever?"

"You're not the problem here," Alice said, "you have little choice in what's going on, it's what the vampires decide to do."

Bella didn't like the sound of that at all.

Emmett came back over, he was smirking.

"How did it go?" Alice asked.

"He turned me down," Emmett said, "so I guess he's good enough for Edward, for now at least."

"Where did he go?" Bella asked, not seeing Riley behind the counter anymore.

"I don't know."

They were called for their drinks and it was then that Bella realized Emmett had ordered for all four of them and he had gotten exactly what they wanted. He had a gift, Bella was sure of it. He could have never known what her second favorite drink was and that it was the one she wanted to get, it was too weird. She wondered what it was. Alice had mentioned that he was perceptive, was that it or was there more to it?

"Should I take Edward his drink?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice said.

"Why?" Bella asked. She was sick of feeling like she was in the dark with everything.

"Riley's on break," Alice said, "they're outside talking to each other."

"No way," Bella stood, "I need to see this."

Alice went to stop her, but Bella didn't care. She would stick to the shadows and simply observe, she wouldn't interrupt them. As she stepped outside, she spotted Edward's Volvo, but he wasn't there. Bella slowly made her way around the building and when she got to the back, she saw Edward and Riley sitting next to each other on a bench. Bella took a photo.

Edward seemed stiff, but he was smiling, and Riley was the one doing most of the talking. Bella wished she could hear them, but she also knew the value of a private moment, she just hoped Edward would tell her about it afterwards. Bella's phone buzzed and she pulled it out, it was a message from her father about the book he wanted.

She brought up the location of the store on the map and saw it wasn't far away. She took one last look at Edward and Riley, they seemed to be hitting it off, then she headed off on her own. The bookstore wasn't hard to find, but it took her a while to find the book her father was after. She even asked one of the employees, but they were no help. The Cullens hadn't asked Bella where she was so Bella assumed Alice must have seen her decision and that she was perfectly safe. Book finally in hand, Bella paid for it and stepped outside.

A storm had rolled in and not only had the wind picked up, but it had gotten darker too. Bella looked left and right, checking her surroundings before she left the safety of the bookshop. All was clear. She got half a block away before she felt as though someone was following her. She gripped her phone tightly in her pocket and picked up her speed. None of it mattered. They were behind her and then suddenly they were in front of her.

It was Peter.

"What the hell?" Bella said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, what the hell?" Peter said.

"What are you talking about now?" Bella asked.

"You," Peter said, "you're so careless."

Bella stared at him, couldn't he say his piece already?

"Follow me," Peter said.

Bella hesitated, she trusted Peter but it was only because Jasper trusted him, but still. She followed Peter into the shadows and her heart starting racing again. This was stupid, she realized, but what was she supposed to do now? Peter took her to a dead end and Bella was ready to run when she saw four dead bodies in a pile.

"What the hell?" Bella said. "I did not ask to see your kills, Peter."

"You should be showing me gratitude," Peter said, "I killed them for you."

"Don't put this back on me," Bella said.

"But it's true," Peter said, "these men watched you walked into the bookstore all alone, they wanted you, they were waiting for you to leave. I didn't allow them to get to you, of course, I would never allow them to harm Jasper's mate, to violate her, to kill her. So, yes, I killed them for you."

Bella sunk down to her knees, trying to process everything, her eyes not leaving the dead bodies. These men were going to attack her? Rape her even? Kill her? Was this because of everything else? Because she knew of vampires? Or would this have happened regardless? The why's didn't matter, Bella realized, because without Peter, things wouldn't have worked out this well.

She stood and launched herself into Peter's arms, he caught her. Part of Bella's actions was in thanks and part was because she was feeling scared. If these men were out there, if they were going to attack her in the middle of a dark and stormy afternoon, then what's to stop anything else from happening? What's to stop Maria from coming after her and killing her?

"Bella?" Peter said, but the words didn't register in Bella's mind.

She was in the middle of a panic attack.

"Char?" Peter said. Charlotte came out of the shadows. "What am I supposed to do?" Peter asked. "She won't let go and her heart's racing… All that blood, she's so warm and she smells so good." Peter drew in a deep breath. "Just one drop won't hurt, will it?"

"Give her to me," Charlotte said.

"No," Peter turned his body away, "Jasper said you weren't allowed to be near her."

"Then why did you call me over?" Charlotte asked. "You need to get her back to her friends before one of us tastes her blood."

That snapped Peter out of it a little, but he didn't let Bella go, nor did she try to escape his arms. He really wanted to try her blood, but he knew he could never do that to Jasper. Peter closed his eyes and cleared his mind and then he decided. He would kill Bella. He'd do it to save Jasper. Peter let the thought overtake him fully as he sat Bella on the ground. Then, he ran, taking Charlotte with him. He didn't go far, he would never leave Bella alone.

The cavalry came minutes later and Alice was the first one to Bella, checking her over. Emmett was next, searching around until his eyes landed on the pile of dead bodies.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Alice said, "all I saw was that a faceless figure was going to kill Bella, it was like in my other visions, but different. I don't know. Bella… Hey, Bella, are you okay?"

"Slap her," Emmett said, "people always do that in the movies to get someone to snap out of it."

"I'm not slapping her," Alice said.

"Fine." Emmett stepped forward and slapped Bella's face as gently as he could but with enough force to gain her attention.

"What's going on?" Alice asked her.

Bella blinked a few times. Her eyes went to the dead bodies, Peter had killed for her. Then her mind shifted to blond hair, Charlotte, Peter's mate was here. Then it shifted again, Peter and Charlotte wanted her blood, but they hadn't taken any.

"I need to speak to Jasper," is all Bella said.


	42. Chapter 42

**Online Predator Chapter 42**

_**Garrett: **Do I kiss you?_

Jasper stared at his phone, surely Garrett had meant to send that to Alice, he ignored it.

_**Garrett: **Do I kiss you?_

_**Jasper: **Stop messaging me you idiot_

_**Garrett: **Do I kiss you?_

Jasper growled lowly as he searched camp for Garrett. Garrett was sitting off to the far side with his head dropped, staring at his phone.

_**Jasper: **What are you talking about?_

_**Garrett: **You told Maria we were mates, so do I kiss you?_

Jasper hadn't taken that into consideration, would Maria expect them to kiss? For them to be affectionate? To be physical? Jasper couldn't imagine doing that with Garrett, only Bella. He checked the time, it was still early, he hoped Bella had made it back from Port Angeles alright. If he didn't hear from her soon, he was going to message her before she went to sleep.

_**Jasper: **I'm not kissing you_

_**Garrett: **Just the other stuff then_

Jasper's growl intensified. If only he knew what Maria expected from them. What did she know about mates? Had she been around many? Maybe from her time before the war? Did she have a life before all of this? Jasper knew he couldn't ask her. It was times like these that he wished his gift was more telling. Feeling emotions was good, but being able to delve into someone's head or to read them would be so much better, to see the future even. Jasper wondered what his future looked like. Could he ask the seer? Would she tell him?

_**Garrett: **She's going to expect something_

Jasper thought back to how Peter and Charlotte acted; they stayed close, they made eye contact often. Jasper never saw them kiss or be physical, but they probably left camp to do that. Is that what Jasper needed to do? Be physically closer to Garrett? He could do that, but there were too many prying eyes. Then he remembered a question that had never been answered.

Jasper made his way to Maria's tent and waited for permission to enter, she granted it.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Maria was no longer sitting on the floor, she was standing with her arms crossed against her chest. It was a position Jasper had seen her in before. He took stock of her emotions, there was still some mourning and loss, hurt too, but the fear had gone and she was feeling more like herself.

"Have you made a decision on my offer?" Jasper asked. "About making this more of a partnership between us?"

"Why now?" Maria asked.

Jasper thought quickly. "Isn't it time?" he asked, but he knew that wasn't enough. "I have my mate now, I'm content, I just want a little bit more responsibility, a little more trust."

"Trust?" Maria said and Jasper internally cursed. Why had he said that?

"Yes, trust with your army," he quickly covered. He'd been thinking more about trust that would allow him to go off alone more often, to visit Bella if able. "I want to be able to make some decisions."

"Don't you already?" Maria asked.

Jasper did to a degree.

"How about this," Jasper said, "I want a tent for my mate and me, I'll still spend time amongst the newborns, but I want some privacy so that Garrett and I can be alone."

Jasper hoped he didn't need to go into any more details than that.

"Anything else?" Maria asked.

Jasper thought it was a trap. "No, just a guarantee that you'll consider my partnership."

"I will," she said, "but I'm not giving you a tent, the whole reason you do so well at your job is because you're surrounded with the newborns, I don't want you hidden from view, I don't want you to become blind."

Jasper nodded his head and left. He saw where she was coming from, but he had hoped that if he and Garrett could hide away from time to time then everyone would assume they were doing some of the things Garrett had suggested. Another thought hit Jasper as he walked away, Maria had given him nothing, she had placated him, she had left him with some hope, but she didn't agree to his demands. Would she ever give him more responsibility or was she incapable of that?

Jasper's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a message from Bella.

_** clumsy_af: **I need to talk to you_

_** hunting_grounds: **I'm here_

_** clumsy_af: **No, I need to talk to you on the phone, I need to hear your voice_

_** hunting_grounds: **That's impossible_

_** clumsy_af: **Jasper, please_

_** hunting_grounds: **I want that too, believe me, but I can't. Maria will overhear, vampires have good hearing_

_** clumsy_af: **Leave camp then, just for a little while_

_** hunting_grounds: **Even if that was possible, it wouldn't stop someone from sneaking up and hearing your voice. I'm sorry, Bella, but it's not a risk I'm willing to take_

Bella didn't reply and Jasper hated that. Ten minutes later his phone buzzed with a message from Alice.

_**Alice: **Find a way to call her, trust me, she's not doing too good right now_

Jasper wondered what had happened. He slid his phone back into his pocket and looked around camp. He couldn't just leave and he couldn't ask Maria, she wouldn't allow it. He had just hunted, so that was out too. He couldn't take a Block out hunting as he needed to be alone when he talked to Bella. He couldn't go off and change any humans as that would take him away from Garrett for too long. It was all impossible.

Alice's words rattled in his head: _find a way, she's not doing too good right now_… Find a way, find a way. Jasper needed to get away from camp, not for long, just enough time to call Bella. He couldn't just leave, he needed a reason, but he couldn't take anyone with him. He thought back to the past, trying to find something that would work, then it hit him. If a vampire was to defect, he would have to chase them down and kill them, it might just work.

Jasper circled the group, trying to find someone. He wanted someone who was weak so it would be an easy kill, and he wanted someone who was going to be killed soon anyway, they also had to be susceptible to his gift. Jasper found a female in Block E and he started sending her emotions. First, he made her feel agitated, then he made her feel trapped. Next, he sent her small flashes of freedom and happiness. It didn't take long.

She looked around her, then she stood, then she slowly made her way to the edge of camp, then she bolted. Jasper didn't waste any time in going after her. Newborns were faster than him, but he let her stay ahead a bit as he wanted to be far enough away from camp. When he was sure he was, he jumped on her back and ripped her head off. It didn't take long to burn her body.

When done, Jasper had conflicting emotions. He had just killed this newborn for his own personal gain, he hadn't been in battle, Maria hadn't ordered him to, he just did it. It didn't seem right, but what other choice did he have? She would have died soon anyway, they all would, wouldn't they? Jasper made sure the smoke got all over him and then he sat down as he waited for everything to burn.

He stretched out his gift, no one had followed him. He kept it up as he pulled out his phone to call Bella, he didn't want to be caught. This was risky, he knew that, but what choice did he have? Bella needed him and he wanted to know what had happened. Alice had sent through Bella's number and, after checking he was still alone, Jasper called her. She didn't answer, so he tried again. On the third try, she picked up.

"Jasper?" she asked. Her voice was low and choked up.

"What happened?" Jasper asked with a growl.

"Peter," Bella said, sobs overtaking her.

"I'm going to kill him," Jasper stood up, "did he hurt you?"

"No, but he wanted to."

"What happened?" Jasper asked. "You said he was insane earlier, tell me everything."

Bella sniffled. "He was just being weird. He didn't want me to go to PA, he said I had to ask for your permission, then he said he wanted to smell me, something about being able to track my fear, I don't know. The Cullens came and he left." Bella sniffled again. "In PA, I went to a bookshop for Charlie, it was still light out but a storm had rolled in making it darker. On the way out Peter followed me and it creeped me out, then… then…"

"What did he do?" Jasper pressed. He was certain he could trust Peter, but maybe he couldn't.

"He killed four men, he took me to their bodies. They… He told me they had wanted me. I think they were going to grab me and… hurt me, kill me even. Peter said he stopped them before they got the chance. Jasper, I don't want him here to protect me, I want you. Alice told me that she's seen Maria kill me. Please, Jasper, I can't defend myself, if Peter hadn't been there, I… I…"

Jasper's heart broke as he sat back down. He checked on his gift, he was still alone.

"Bella, I don't know what to say," Jasper said, "you have to know that if I could be there I would."

"Can't you just come back?" Bella asked. "If Alice has seen Maria kill me then maybe it happens either way. I really need you here, Jasper."

"Maria can't kill you if she's in my sights," Jasper said and Bella's sob tore through him. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She waited for her sobs die down some. "Do you trust Peter to protect me?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have ordered him if I didn't, I wouldn't have left you alone if he wasn't there."

"What about his mate?" Bella asked.

"What about her?" Jasper growled.

"They wanted my blood, both of them, I heard them."

"Did they drink from you?"

"No," Bella sniffled, "they didn't, but they were both there, talking about it. I was in Peter's arms."

"You were in Peter's arms," Jasper roared. He knew his voice must have carried, so he focused solely on his gift. He was still alone, but he had to hurry this up. Hopefully Garrett was keeping everyone away.

"Jasper, my chest hurts," Bella said, "and so does my head. No one understands. When can you come back and see me? I miss you."

Jasper didn't know the answer to that and he hated it. His anger overtook him and he ripped a tree out of the ground, tossing it aside. Bella heard the noise.

"It's okay," she sniffed, "I'm probably just overreacting, or just reacting to everything that's happened. I think I understand now, I think I do. You're protecting me, it's like you said, if Maria's there, then she can't be anywhere near me. Maybe I just need some sleep." She yawned at the thought.

"Bella, do you trust Peter?" Jasper asked.

"If you do," she said.

"I want him closer to you, at all times, is that okay with you?"

"Won't that tip Carlisle off?" Bella asked.

"I don't care about that," Jasper said.

"Alice will."

"I'm sure if it's an issue Peter can scram before Carlisle gets close, but what happened today was risky, and then the incident with the van, I can't lose you, Bella. Please let Peter get close to you, I trust him, but he's also a human drinker." Jasper growled again. He hated that he was trusting another vampire with the safety of his mate, but if Alice had seen Maria kill Bella then he needed to stay close to her.

"Whatever you think is best," Bella said, "I'm going to get some rest."

This didn't feel right, nothing felt right. Jasper wanted to be there, he wanted to hold Bella, to comfort her.

"I love you," he said, "and I promise I will find a way to visit you soon. I don't know if it will be possible, but I will come up with something."

It was impossible, he knew that. Maria would follow him, and then she would know about Bella. Plus, he'd have to leave Garrett behind.

Bella hung up and Jasper growled louder. She didn't say it back, he had told her that he loved her and she didn't say it back. He knew she felt it, but… Jasper shoved his phone in his pocket before he destroyed it. He tried taking a couple of deep breaths, but nothing worked. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Bella.

Jasper ran back to camp, anger still coursing through him, he was projecting a little too. When he got back, all of the newborns shied away from him and Garrett and Maria came over to see what was going on.

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Maria asked.

"Someone ran," Jasper said, his angry eyes drilled into Maria. This was all her fault, wasn't it? She was the one keeping him from Bella. She needed to die, if she was gone Jasper would be free.

"Did they hurt you?" Maria asked, stepping forward to check over Jasper.

"No," Jasper grunted, calming down a little. Maria cared for him, she did. This was where he needed to be, if he could stay close to Maria then she couldn't get to Bella.

Emotions were running high, for both Bella and Jasper, things would settle down, they would. Maria only stepped away when Jasper's anger had all but disappeared. She'd always had a calming effect on him.

"Are you okay?" Garrett asked when they were alone.

Jasper's anger started to flare up again. He had so many questions and nothing felt right. Garrett, he focused on Garrett as he attempted to calm himself again. When he could think straight, he sent Peter a message.

_**Jasper: **Thank you for saving Bella. Get closer to her, but don't suffocate her and don't make her cry or I will kill you. Keep Charlotte away_

_**Peter: **Why can't Charlotte help?_

_**Jasper: **She's a newborn_

_**Peter: **Yeah, but she's got good restraint and a good head on her shoulders_

_**Jasper: **I barely trust you with Bella_

_**Peter: **Char is female, she could get closer to Bella in situations when I can't_

Jasper thought about it, it was a good point, and if both hadn't tasted Bella's blood then maybe it would be okay.

_**Jasper: **Are you certain Charlotte won't drink from Bella or kill her?_

_**Peter: **Nothing in this world is certain, but I'll make sure I'm always close by so I can step in_

_**Jasper: **What about when you hunt?_

_**Peter: **We will only go together, when Bella's with the Cullens at their house with Carlisle_

Jasper knew it was probably the best he'd get.

_**Jasper: **Okay, but I'm trusting you Peter_

Garrett wrapped his arms around Jasper and held him tightly. Jasper fought the urge to push him off. They were supposed to be mates after all. How did everything get so fucked up? Why couldn't he just leave? Maria might come, but why not let her? Jasper could protect Bella, he was sure of it, but what if he couldn't?

Jasper turned his head, looking at Maria's tent. He could rush in there, attack her, but he knew that wasn't wise. Even if he won, all of the newborns would come for him, they cared for Maria, they respected her, they would want to avenge her before they claimed their freedom. Even with Garrett here, Jasper knew he'd never be able to defeat them all. It was too risky.

When one minute had passed, Jasper pulled out of Garrett's hug and walked away. Three steps away, his phone buzzed. Jasper looked at it but didn't stop walking.

_**Garrett: **Leave, be with Bella, I will stay here. I can do it, you can trust me, I will warn you if Maria leaves camp_

_**Jasper: **I am not leaving you here, I can't_

_**Garrett: **Why not?_

_**Jasper: **Because Maria thinks we're mates. We either stay together or we leave together. If one of us leaves, the other will be killed_

_**Garrett: **Then we leave together_

It couldn't be that simple, it couldn't. This was Jasper's home, he knew how things worked here. Nettie was gone, no one was trying to kill him, he could keep Maria in his sights. It would be easier to keep Bella safe from here. If Maria ever left, Jasper would hunt her down before she got anywhere close to Bella.

_**Jasper: **I can't_

Jasper met Garrett's eyes, he could feel Garrett's disappointment, but also his acceptance and loyalty. Jasper's phone buzzed again.

_**Garrett: **Just tell me when, for whatever, and I will have your back_

Jasper felt a sense of calm wash over him, he was glad Garrett was here with him. He wasn't sure what he would've done if he was all alone.

_**Jasper: **I'm sorry I doomed you, I never should have told Maria we were mates, now you're stuck with me_

_**Garrett: **I don't mind, I've been trying to get back into your life for 150 years. This isn't bad, Jasper, it's just like old times actually. I know you're a man of action, you always have been, but it's okay to stand still too. Not much time is passing, not when you have an eternity with Bella_

_**Jasper: **If she survives_

_**Garrett: **She will, she's strong. If a van can't kill her then I doubt Maria can. Don't forget she has that shield too, she's not completely defenseless. Plus, she has Alice and the others, Carlisle, Peter and his mate too. Give her some credit_

Garrett's comment made Jasper feel a little better. Bella was surrounded by powerful forces, and one day, he would be there too.


	43. Chapter 43

**Online Predator Chapter 43**

Bella stretched and groaned in her bed. Her body felt heavy, but her mind felt a little clearer.

"Good morning, Bella," Peter said.

"What the fuck?" Bella sat up, pulling the covers up to her chin. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Did Jasper not tell you?" Peter asked.

"Tell me what?" Bella tried to remember.

"About how he wants me closer to you?"

"I'm certain he didn't mean this." Bella grabbed her phone, sending Jasper a message.

_**Bella: **Please tell me you didn't give Peter permission to be in my bedroom?_

_**Jasper: **Are we not using Twitter anymore?_

Bella didn't even realize she had sent it through as a text message, she didn't care.

_**Bella: **Answer my question_

_**Jasper: **I didn't give him permission to be in your bedroom_

_**Bella: **So I can kick him out?_

_**Jasper: **Yes, but he won't go far_

"Peter," Bella said, "please leave my room, this space is out of bounds for you, the bathroom too, unless I am seconds away from death, seconds away."

Peter frowned. "That doesn't sound very safe. Charlotte, my mate, could accompany you to the bathroom."

"Where is Charlotte?" Bella asked.

"Running a perimeter around town," Peter said. "She's making sure nothing will surprise us, though she really should be rounding up all the vans considering what happened..."

Bella glared at him, and for some reason it went right through Peter, scaring him straight. He stared at her for a moment, trying to work out why, he realized it must be because of who she was; Jasper's mate. Peter left the room, but stayed outside the door. Bella found this fact out when she went to the bathroom across the hall and almost ran into Peter.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Bella asked him.

"Please," Peter said, "you'll come to love me, I got Jasper to love me and he's incapable."

"You don't really believe that?" Bella asked.

"You don't know who he used to be," Peter said, "I spent decades wearing him down. You're welcome by the way, if I hadn't spent so much time showing him my love he mightn't be able to recognize it. He probably would have killed you actually, so…"

"I'm not thanking you, Peter."

"You know," Peter stepped towards Bella, backing her against the hallway wall, "it wouldn't take much to spill your blood and we wouldn't want to waste it." Peter pushed his hard body against hers and ran his nose along her neck, smelling her.

Bella panicked and did what her father had always told her, she lifted her knee and rammed it into Peter's crotch as hard as she could. It was a bad idea. Bella screamed in pain, crumpling to the ground. Peter stepped back satisfied as he laughed lightly. Charlie came running, vampire book in hand.

Charlie quickly assessed the situation and put himself in between his daughter and Peter.

"What are you doing in my house?" Charlie asked. "I didn't give you permission."

"What is this?" Peter asked. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

Bella wondered how he even knew about that show, but she was in too much pain to say anything.

"Get out," Charlie told him, standing as tall as he could.

Peter faltered. "But Jasper wants me close to Bella."

"I don't care," Charlie said, "this is my house and I don't want you in it."

"I'm supposed to protect her," Peter said, "I can't do that if I'm not by her side."

"You're supposed to protect her?" Charlie asked. "What do you call this? Bella is on the floor in pain and I have a feeling you had something to do with it."

"I did not," Peter said, "she was the one who tried to knee me. Vampires are as tough as granite, she should know that."

"How would she know that?" Charlie asked. "Her mate is at war and we're stuck with you."

"Hey," Peter said.

Bella decided that now was a good time to remind them both that she was here, she groaned in pain.

"Get out of my house," Charlie said, but Peter didn't move, "at least go downstairs."

Peter accepted that and left them.

Charlie bent down. "What hurts, Bells?"

"My knee," Bella grunted out.

Charlie pulled up her loose-fitting pajama pants. Her knee was already discolored and slightly swollen.

"Umm," Charlie said.

"What?" Bella asked, looking at her knee, it didn't look that bad to her, but the pain was blinding.

"I'm going to have to take you to the hospital," Charlie said.

"Nope, no way," Bella said, "I'm fine," she jumped up on her good leg, "see I can walk on it." The moment Bella put pressure on her knee, she crumpled in pain. Charlie caught her, but Peter was there too.

"What did I tell you?" Charlie asked him.

Something in his tone made Peter feel bad and he sulked back downstairs.

Charlie picked Bella up and sat her on her bed. "Do you want to change out of your pajamas?" he asked, going over to her closet.

"I want to stay home," Bella said, "I'm sure it's fine, I just need to rest it. A day of staying in bed is what the doctor will order and look I'm already here."

"Bells, no," Charlie said, "if you don't want to change clothes I will take you as is."

"Fine," Bella said, "third drawer, grab me the black pants, not the jeans." Charlie held a pair up. "Yes," Bella said, "now, second drawer, grab a shirt, I don't care which one." Charlie held one up and Bella nodded. "Now, grab my black hoodie, it's hanging up right there."

Charlie grabbed it and put it all on the bed for her. "Do you need a hand?" he asked.

"I can help," Peter said from the doorway.

"No," Bella said, "I'll be fine." But she wasn't sure that was true, her knee was now throbbing and she didn't want to move it.

"I can help," Peter repeated.

"She said no," Charlie warned him, "aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"

"I can help."

"What's his problem?" Charlie asked. "Did we break him?"

Bella didn't know, maybe it was a vampire thing. "How can you help, Peter?" she asked.

"I can get Charlotte," he said, "she'll help you."

Bella didn't hate the idea.

"Who's Charlotte?" Charlie asked. "Is she a school friend of yours, Bells?"

"No, she's Peter's mate," Bella said. "Okay, Peter."

He ran off.

"Like you and Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"Apparently."

"What's she like?" Charlie asked. "Because I don't know if I like this Peter fella."

Bella shrugged, she had no idea, but they were about to find out.

There was a knock at the front door and Charlie didn't want to believe it. Vampires didn't knock, so surely it wasn't Charlotte, but no, it was a vampire, her red eyes showed that.

"I'm Charlotte," she said, "Peter said I was needed."

Charlie was momentarily shocked. Vampires could be nice? He knew Carlisle was, but… He stepped aside and led Charlotte upstairs.

"I'll be right outside this door if you need me," Charlie told Bella before closing it.

"Charlotte, right?" Bella said. Charlotte nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

Charlotte tensed up, but nodded her head.

"How the hell can you put up with Peter?" Bella asked.

Charlotte relaxed, a small smile overtaking her face. "Easy," she said.

Bella waited for more, but it didn't come.

"May I ask why it's easy?" Bella asked.

Charlotte frowned, wondering if she should answer Bella.

"It's easy because he doesn't act that way with me. It's like Jasper with you."

"How would you know anything about that?" Bella asked.

"Because the Jasper I know would never have a human as his mate, he would have killed you, you would be running and screaming the other way, you wouldn't love him."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

Charlotte didn't answer her. "Why am I here?" she said instead.

"Oh, umm," Bella moved on the bed, "I hurt my knee and Peter suggested that you could help me get dressed. I probably only need help with my pants and probably my socks and shoes."

Charlotte saw the pants on the bed and worked lightening quick. She was careful enough that she didn't jostle Bella's knee. It took three seconds, if that. Charlotte didn't stick around, when done, she left out the window. Bella didn't get a good read on her, but she had no idea how anyone could put up with Peter. Bella finished getting dressed and called for her father.

Charlie picked her up and they passed by Peter at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming too," Peter said.

"No, you're not," Bella said, "Carlisle Cullen will most likely be at the hospital and according to Alice and Jasper, you can't meet him."

"I'm still going to be there," Peter said, "so if you need me, just say my name."

Neither said anything. Charlie carried Bella out to his cruiser and then they drove to the hospital. Charlie picked Bella up again and took her into the emergency room. He set her down and got everything sorted and then they were told to wait.

"You can leave if you want," Bella said, "I'm not going to run, I can't."

"Nah, it's fine," Charlie pulled a chair closer and threw his legs onto it, then he grabbed the vampire book Bella had gotten him out of his jacket and started reading.

Bella watched him and waited, but Charlie seemed engrossed in his book. She sighed and pulled out her phone, sending Jasper a message. She hoped Peter hadn't already broken the news that she was at the hospital yet again.

_**Bella: **Don't freak out, but I'm at the hospital_

_**Jasper: **What happened?_

_**Bella: **Peter happened. He was in my personal space, being weird again, and I kneed him_

_**Jasper: **Is it broken?_

_**Bella: **I hope not. I'm still in the waiting room_

_**Jasper: **Are you okay?_

_**Bella: **I'll survive_

_**Jasper: **You're making it harder and harder to stay away_

Bella wanted to tell him to run, to come to her, to leave everything behind, but she remembered how this had to be his decision, not hers.

_**Bella: **I'm fine, everything's fine, just tell Peter to back off a little and maybe tell him that he has to obey us or something because we tell him a simple thing and he doesn't comply_

_**Jasper: **Done, let me know if he's still a problem_

_**Bella: **It was as simple as that?_

_**Jasper: **Yes_

Bella wondered why leaving or killing Maria couldn't be that simple.

"Bells," Charlie said, eyes still on his book, "ask Jasper if vampires are ice cold."

"They are." Bella leaned over to look at what her father was reading.

"This might be something," Charlie said, "they're called the Cold Ones in this book. They're strong, fast, and cold, they can heal, they're hard to kill, they like blood, enhanced senses. They don't say the word vampire, but it's fairly obvious. I'm not sure it's true though because the book also mentions shapeshifters, humans who can shift into wolves."

"If vampires are real," Bella said, "then who's to say there isn't other supernatural beings out there."

Charlie didn't like the sound of that. "Remember when we were just humans who thought there were only humans?" he said.

"Sorry," Bella said. She had brought this all upon her father.

"Don't worry too much," Charlie said, "it's what kids are supposed to do, give their fathers gray hairs."

"Please," Bella said, "you've got none."

"Yet. Hey, if I were to become a vampire, would I never go gray?"

Bella couldn't believe what her father was saying.

"Do you want that?" she asked.

"Well, no, but I don't want to leave you. I will die one day, Bells, and you won't if you become a vampire."

Bella didn't like the thought of losing her father either. Her phone buzzed.

_**Alice: **Put that book away and stop talking about vampires, Carlisle is on his way to the hospital_

Bella showed Charlie the message.

"How can she know these things?" he asked.

Bella shrugged, it was the easiest answer to give. Charlie put the book back in his jacket.

"You know that place we went to for you-know-who," Charlie said, "the book says that a group of them wolves used to live there. Maybe it's all connected."

"Didn't they get wiped out?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but if you-know-what's are hard to kill then would another supernatural race really have been wiped out? I'm going to ask Carlisle, maybe we can say we were visiting First Beach and were simply wondering."

Bella's phone buzzed.

_**Alice: **Stop talking about supernatural beings_

"You know who should be mates," Charlie said, "Peter and Alice."

Bella smiled at the thought, now that would be an interesting match-up.

_**Alice: **I swear to god, do you want to cause a rampage?_

Charlie read the message and smiled. "That sounds fun," he said.

"Shit," Bella said as her phone vibrated again. Clearly Charlie's decision to cause a rampage had set Alice off again and Bella didn't want any part of it. She handed her phone to Charlie, this was his problem.

Charlie read the message.

_**Jasper: **I can still taste your blood on my lips, I can't wait to have more, if willing of course_

Charlie's eyes widened and he coughed.

"What?" Bella asked. Her father was frozen in shock, so she took her phone back. "Oh." She turned to face her father. "Don't kill me," she said.

Charlie had many questions and he was just about to voice the first one when Carlisle appeared.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "back again?" His voice was soft, he was amused, but Bella wasn't.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Bella stood on her one good leg.

Charlie scooped her up, following Carlisle into emergency. He sat Bella on the bed and Carlisle looked at her knee.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"I kneed a piece of granite," Bella said.

"A piece of granite?"

"The bathroom countertop," Charlie said, "right, Bella?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Okay, I'm going to order an x-ray and maybe even an MRI. Let me check your vitals."

"Wait," Bella said, holding out her hands to stop Carlisle from approaching. Both men looked at her. "Can I have a moment alone with my father please?" she asked.

Carlisle wasn't sure what was going on, but knowing that he'd still be able to hear them, he left them alone.

When he was gone, Bella held up her hand to silence Charlie and then pointed to her ears. Charlie understood. Bella took a deep breath and then pulled down her shirt slightly. There, on her upper chest, were two puncture wounds, they were faint, but Bella had no doubt that Carlisle would know what caused them.

_**Charlie: **Surely he won't pull your top down like that_

_**Bella: **But what if he does?_

Charlie thought about it.

_**Charlie: **What if we let him see it? I was attacked by a vampire, he knows that, what if we show him yours too?_

_**Bella: **No, this is different, yours is on your neck, it was clearly an attack, mine is somewhere more intimate, plus, there's no bruising like yours. We can't let him know, it will lead to too many questions_

_**Charlie: **Why can't he know? Why does Alice think it'll cause a rampage?_

_**Bella: **I don't know, but we have too much shit going on already to deal with this too_

Charlie agreed and he went to called Carlisle back in.

"Are you ready?" a nurse asked.

"Where's Dr. Cullen?"

"One of his daughters called with an emergency, he probably won't be long."

Charlie couldn't believe their luck, but then he remembered Alice, she had clearly caused this. The nurse came in and took Bella's vitals and then they waited for x-ray to be free.

"This is weird," Charlie said, "having that much power can't be good."

Carlisle came back in and Bella was taken off for her x-ray. There were no breaks, fractures or dislocation, so Carlisle took her for an MRI too, just to be safe. There was some soft tissue damage, but nothing major. Bella was ordered onto bedrest for the rest of the day and Carlisle was going to come over tomorrow morning and check it again.

"See," Bella glared at her father, "bedrest, what a waste of time."

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked.

"She's just upset that I forced her to come in," Charlie said, "she was certain the treatment would be bedrest and she was right."

"It's always safer to get these things checked," Carlisle sided with Charlie, "something could have been seriously wrong and you might have made it worse."

"But it's fine," Bella stood up, slowly putting weight on it, "so I can walk on it, right?"

"No, you're on bedrest," Carlisle said, "I want you to RICE it; rest, ice, compression and elevation. Stay off it as much as you can. Do you want a pair of crutches to help you?"

"No," Bella said, "I'll be right. Thank you, Carlisle, but we should be on our way, right, Dad?"

"Slow down," Charlie said, "I know you hate hospitals, but you're being a little rude right now, Bella."

Bella sat back down.

"How's your neck?" Carlisle asked Charlie. "Do you mind if I check it?"

Charlie sat down and let Carlisle pull the bandage off. He didn't say much as he examined the wound. Bella moved so she could see her father's neck. There was a small piece of skin missing, but even with that, you could see the puncture wounds.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie met Bella's eyes, wondering whether to tell the truth.

"Bella and I were out visiting First Beach, then we checked out that old abandoned reservation, do you know that one?"

"I do," Carlisle said.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Bella said. "How one disease can wipe out a whole community?"

"Yes, but it's not uncommon. They didn't use outside help for any medical issues and therefore weren't vaccinated. When you're so isolated, when you're not willing to seek help, things like that can happen. It's tragic, but strength always beats weakness."

"It sounds like you were there," Charlie said.

"That's impossible," Carlisle said, "I was only a boy when it happened. I've just read about it."

"So," Bella said, "what disease was it?"

"It's unconfirmed," Carlisle said, shifting nervously.

"Anyway," Charlie said, "Bella went into one of the houses and I was going in after her because I didn't want her to catch anything, something hit me from behind, I thought I'd been stabbed in the neck, the next thing I remember is being here."

Carlisle was thoughtful for a moment. "Who's to know then," he said, "but it's healing well, you can probably keep the bandage off if you want, just make sure you're careful and don't reopen the wound. I'll let you both go."

Carlisle left abruptly. Bella and Charlie shared a look, but they didn't say anything until they were back home. Bella was situated on the couch and Charlie was in the armchair.

"Something's definitely up," Bella said, "Jasper didn't know how old Carlisle was, but if Jasper's 170, then surely Carlisle's the same or older. Which means he would have been alive when whatever happened to the wolves happened, the disease can't be unconfirmed, not with today's sciences. It's a cover up, I bet."

"What did you just say?" Charlie asked.

"What?"

"How old is Jasper?"

"170, why?"

"Bella, that's really old, you're only 17, and we need to talk about that message Jasper sent you, you let him have some of your blood?"

"Dad, it wasn't weird or anything, he's a vampire, he drinks blood."

Charlie didn't know how to feel. "This is getting more real," he said, "and I'm not sure I like it."

"Hey," Bella said, "maybe your mate is out there too, clearly it wasn't Mom, but it could be a vampire, or a wolf."

Charlie didn't want to entertain that thought at all. He stood up. "I need a beer."


	44. Chapter 44

**Online Predator Chapter 44**

_**Jasper: **__Do I need to kill you?_

_**Peter:**__ No_

_**Jasper: **__Bella got hurt, you hurt her_

_**Peter: **__I didn't hurt her_

_**Jasper:**__ Peter_

_**Peter: **__Look, I wasn't paying attention okay, how was I to know that she was going to knee me?_

_**Jasper: **__Why were you even that close to her?_

_**Peter: **__She smells good, and she's frustrating_

_**Jasper: **__I don't want you that close to her, I've barely been that close to her_

_**Peter: **__That's not my fault_

_**Jasper: **__I have a new order for you, Bella and her father are in charge, you comply with what they say_

_**Peter: **__That's ridiculous and stupid. Two humans. What if they order me away and then something bad happens, am I expected to stay away because they commanded me?_

_**Jasper: **__Of course not, just make the humans believe that you're doing what they say. I still expect you to save Bella and her father, you are to protect them with your life_

_**Peter: **__When are you coming back?_

_**Jasper: **__I don't know_

_**Peter: **__She misses you_

_**Jasper:**__ I know_

_**Peter: **__Her father and her are on some kind of mission to find out everything they can about vampires_

_**Jasper: **__I'll talk to her about it soon_

_**Peter: **__You better or who knows what ideas she'll get in her head_

_**Jasper: **__I want to be with her, don't forget that_

_**Peter: **__Then make the choice_

_**Jasper: **__It's not that easy_

_**Peter:**__ It is_

Jasper slid his phone back into his pocket and observed Maria's army. He immediately sought out Garrett. Garrett was on his phone, probably texting Alice, but it was the deceit Jasper was feeling from Garrett that troubled him. Why would Garrett be feeling deceit? Jasper slowly made his way over to him.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," Garrett said, there was no deceit when he talked to Jasper, but as he messaged someone on his phone, there was.

Jasper stood there for a moment.

"Who are you messaging?" Jasper asked.

Garrett didn't answer Jasper out loud, but their eyes met and Jasper assumed it was Alice. Why would he be feeling deceit towards Alice? Was he lying to her? What was he hiding?

"May I see your phone?" Jasper held out his hand.

Garrett faltered. "Is that an order?" he asked and Jasper could feel Garrett's hesitance and slight fear.

Now, more than before, Jasper wanted to see what Garrett was up to.

"Yes, Private Garrison."

Garrett dutifully handed his phone over and then claimed he was going for a hunt. Jasper watched him go, it was troubling behavior, especially if Garrett didn't want to be around when he read whatever it was. He wasn't sure where to start, how far he should scroll back. Jasper read it quickly in reverse until something stuck out to him.

_**Garrett: **__He's blind to it. She's so good at drawing him in. When he's hurt, she gets close to him, she asks if he's okay. I've heard them talk, she's good at placating him, I don't think he even realizes she's doing it. He will ask a question or request something and when she doesn't deny him outright, she steers the conversation elsewhere, taking him further and further away from what he asked. She's so good at it. He's loyal to her, he's always been loyal so that's not surprising_

_**Alice:**__ But what does this all mean? Bella is struggling. Can't you just run with him?_

_**Garrett: **__He'd only run back, he feels indebted to her, I think_

_**Alice: **__Can you kill Maria on your own?_

_**Garrett: **__I doubt he'd let that happen and even if I waited until he was out of camp he'd never forgive me for it_

_**Alice: **__I miss you_

_**Garrett: **__You miss the idea of me, not me, humans can't feel the mating pull_

_**Alice: **__I don't need to feel the pull to miss you. Bella feels the pull, I've seen it. Why can she feel it but I can't?_

_**Garrett: **__I don't know. From my time with Carlisle and what the Volturi has told him, it's a vampire only thing. There's a connection there, but it's nothing like what two mated vampires feel_

_**Alice: **__Is that why you and Jasper haven't come home, because you don't love us?_

_**Garrett: **__No, it's because it's not life and death for us. We want to be there, but we don't have to be there. It sucks. My chest aches, I want to be with you, but I also need to be with Jasper. If I left, he would stay here forever_

_**Alice: **__How are you going to get out? I see nothing. Sometimes you're out, sometimes you're stuck there forever, and sometimes it's just black_

_**Garrett: **__I'm not sure, it's all up to Jasper at this point, but I don't even know if he realizes he's being manipulated. Maria's too good at it, it's seamless and it's been going on for 150 years. I'm wondering if she has a gift_

_**Alice: **__Do you think he's making any progress?_

_**Garrett: **__It's hard to tell, he keeps everything to himself and I don't know how he was with Maria before Bella. Have you tried getting Bella to convince him?_

_**Alice: **__She already asks him to come back to her, it's not enough. How can they be mates if Bella isn't enough?_

_**Garrett: **__150 years_

_**Alice: **__I get it, they haven't known each other for long enough, have they?_

_**Garrett:** Not in comparison to how long he's known Maria_

_**Alice:** If Bella was a vampire would he feel the full mating bond then?_

_**Garrett:**__ Yes_

_**Alice: **__Would that be enough for him to leave Maria?_

_**Garrett: **__Yes, but you wouldn't want that. If anyone changes the Major's mate aside from him there would be bloodshed, no one would be safe, he would kill everyone_

Jasper's head was spinning, there were more messages, but he wasn't sure he could take it. Maria was manipulating him, that's what Garrett thought. Him and Bella hadn't mated fully yet? They couldn't until she was changed? What did that mean? Garrett would kill Maria? Why was Garrett still here? Jasper understood that it was because of him, but why? Why would Garrett choose him over Alice? They hadn't mated fully either, Jasper realized.

Jasper found a tree and sat down as he waited for Garrett to come back. He wanted to confront him, but he wasn't sure why. Garrett hadn't lied, had he? Everything he said was true, wasn't it? Jasper always confided in Bella so it only made sense for Garrett to confide in Alice. The deceit, Jasper now realized, must have been because Garrett felt guilty talking about Jasper behind his back.

_He's blind to it._

_She's so good at drawing him in._

_She's good at placating him._

_I don't think he even realizes she's doing it._

_She steers the conversation elsewhere._

_He's loyal to her._

The last one made Jasper feel sick. All of the others, they were true, he knew it on some level, but to see the last one, how he was loyal to her, he knew that was true too, but now it felt wrong. Jasper sought out Maria from where he sat, she was hiding in her tent, as always. He focused on her emotions.

They felt normal, but then he focused on how they made him feel. Feeling her made him feel content, it made him feel safe. He thought back to how he felt when she was angry or upset and he recalled that he didn't like it, that he wanted to do whatever it took to get her back into her normal range of emotions, the place where he felt safe.

Jasper wasn't sure what it meant. He looked back at Garrett's messages, hoping for some answers and he found them.

_**Garrett: **__He doesn't see her for who she truly is. They've been together for so long that he thinks their values line up, and I'm sure they did at some point in time, but they can't anymore, not with Bella existing. He's reliant on her, I often see him looking at her, he always does what he's told, even if he doesn't agree with it. He cares for her, but I'm not sure how deep that goes. I don't even know if he would be able to kill her if it came down to that. He's suffering and I'm not sure he even realizes it. It's hard to watch. Have you seen anything to help at all?_

_**Alice:**__ No_

Jasper was a lost cause.

His eyes went back to Maria's tent. Could he kill her? He wasn't sure. The only scenario he saw where it was possible was if she was going to hurt Bella. If Bella's life was in danger then he would kill her, at least he hoped he would. He thought of leaving next. He knew he wanted to be with Bella, but was he really staying because of everything Garrett had observed, because he was loyal to Maria, because he was being manipulated?

Jasper tried to think of what leaving would look like. It scared him, he could admit that. This was his home, he knew how everything worked here. Bella didn't command him, he didn't command Bella, who would be in charge? What would life with Bella look like? Life in Forks? Bella as a human? Her living with her father? Going to school? The Cullens? It was so much unknown and it terrified him.

It was more than that though. Maria cared for him, he felt that, she often got protective over him. That had waned over the years, but surely it still held true. She was mourning and although a big part of that was because she lost her sister, it had to be because she lost Jasper too. Maria would come after him if he left. Him and Bella would never be safe. Maybe that's why Alice had seen Maria killing Bella, because he left to be with her and Maria couldn't handle it.

Garrett came back into camp and Jasper was still sitting at the tree contemplating everything. Jasper could feel Garrett's fear and slight betrayal. Their eyes met across the way and Jasper held the phone out to him. Garrett came over and took it, he stayed for a moment but Jasper wouldn't meet his eyes. Garrett left, deciding to give him space. When he was settled on the other side of camp, Jasper sent him a message.

_**Jasper: **__Is there something wrong with me?_

_**Garrett: **__No_

**_Jasper:_**_ Then why can't I act?_

_ **Garrett: **You've adapted, you did what was needed to survive. I can't imagine waking up in an environment such as this. Not only were you dealing with becoming a vampire and everything that went along with that, you were thrust into a new world. You had to figure out what was going on, you would have seen that newborns were going missing, you would have suspected that they were being killed, you would have done whatever was necessary to stay alive. And that's not even taking into consideration all the things Maria put you through, how she's manipulated you over the years, groomed you, made you into the perfect soldier. You didn't have a chance and none of this has anything to do with you_

_**Jasper: **__I want to be with Bella_

_**Garrett: **__Do you think you can leave yet? Can you kill Maria yet?_

Jasper hated his answer but it was the truth.

_**Jasper: **__No_

Jasper wondered why it couldn't be that simple. Maria had manipulated him, but she cared for him too, and it's not like she ever forced him to do anything, he was a willing participant. It wasn't a bad life, it wasn't. He had a small amount of power, Maria trusted him, he had lasted 150 years when almost all didn't make it past their first year. He wouldn't have stayed this long if it was terrible.

_**Garrett: **__You're falling into her trap again, don't discount anything she put you through. The wars are hell. Think of all the battles you've been in, all the fights, all the scars and wounds you've received, all of those you've killed; vampires and humans. War has scarred you physically, mentally and emotionally_

Garrett was right, Jasper could see that, but his mind couldn't focus on the bad because it wasn't that bad. The humans would have died anyway. Vampires were living on borrowed time, so their deaths hardly counted. The scars and wounds always healed. Fighting was exciting, a thrill, a rush, much like running. It wasn't bad, it wasn't, and even if it was, it was all temporary until the good parts came.


	45. Chapter 45

**Online Predator Chapter 45**

"Get out of my room." Bella didn't expect Peter to listen to her because when did he ever? So she was surprised when he took a step back.

Bella stood up, excited.

"Go stand at the top of the stairs," she said.

Peter did as he was told. He crossed his arms against his chest, not happy to be ordered around by a human at all.

Bella smiled. "Go downstairs."

Peter rolled his eyes but went anyway. Bella carefully followed him down, trying to keep her weight off her knee.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. "I thought I told you to stay out of my house."

"Dad, guess what," Bella held onto the banister for support, "Peter's actually listening to me. I told him to come downstairs and he did, and without any snarky comments. Jasper said he had fixed the problem, maybe this is what he meant. You try."

"I'm sure Jasper didn't give me that kind of power," Charlie said.

"There's no harm in trying," Bella said.

"Peter," Charlie said, "get out of my house and stay out."

Peter faltered. He knew he had to follow Charlie's command but he didn't want to. Following Bella was one thing, she was Jasper's mate, but her human father meant nothing to him.

"See, Bells." Charlie sat down.

"Peter," Bella warned, "do I need to message Jasper?"

Peter didn't want that at all, so he left.

"See," Bella said, "I think Jasper told him that he has to listen to us."

"Well," Charlie said, "it's a start." He kicked back on his recliner. "Ah, it's good to have my house back."

Bella laughed and sat down on the couch, lifting her leg to elevate her knee.

"How is Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure," Bella said, "he's been quiet lately, distant maybe."

Charlie grunted in reply.

"Do you think Jasper will have PTSD when he leaves the wars?" Bella asked. "Peter doesn't seem to, but he's always acting insane, so who really knows."

"Probably," Charlie said, remembering how Jasper had treated his daughter; how he was hard and harsh, uncaring, selfish even.

"I can't handle this," Bella said, "it's too much, I'm only seventeen. Is it bad that part of me is glad he's not here right now? I hate that he's in the war, but I'm starting to realize that everything will change when he comes back and I don't know if I can handle that."

"I think we should go to Carlisle," Charlie said, "I trust him and I think he would know what to do, and if he doesn't at least he's the same species as Jasper."

"So is Peter," Bella said.

"Yeah, but he's Peter," Charlie said, "I wouldn't trust a word he says. I still think I should go to Carlisle and tell him that I think I was attacked by a vampire and see what his reaction is."

"Should we run this by Alice?" Bella asked.

"No, we managed to lives just fine before her," Charlie said, "so I think we'll be right. Carlisle's coming over this morning to check your knee anyway."

"Right," Bella said, "should I go upstairs so the two of you can talk in private?"

"Nah, I'll just take him to the kitchen or out front."

Bella's phone buzzed.

_**Edward: **__Riley hates me_

Bella sat up straighter, Edward rarely talked about himself and Riley.

"Jasper?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"No, Edward."

_**Bella: **__I'm sure you're overreacting, give me the facts_

_**Edward: **__I haven't heard from him in almost a day_

_**Bella: **__Almost a day? I'm sure he's just busy_

_**Edward: **__Maybe, but it's not like him. He always sends me a good morning text right at eight am, always_

_**Bella: **__That's sweet. Maybe he's sick, but I assure you that it has nothing to do with you_

Bella sent Edward the phone she had taken of Edward and Riley behind Starbucks, the one where they were sitting side by side. Edward was a little hesitant in his posture, but Riley wasn't. He was animated, smiling, and angled towards Edward.

_**Edward: **__It just feels like something bad has happened_

_**Bella: **__I'm sure it's fine. Give him more time at least before you start panicking_

Bella scrolled through the photos on her phone until she found the one she took of Edward's Starbucks cup, the one that Riley had written '_text me_' on, and she sent it through.

_**Edward: **__Did Riley give this to you? Are you talking to him to? Do you like him as well?_

_**Bella: **__Calm down, it's your cup Edward, remember, yours had the heart on it, mine did not. I kept it for you_

_**Edward: **__Why didn't you give it to me?_

_**Bella: **__Because you were being a dick_

_**Edward: **__You could have given it to me since, or have you thrown it out?_

_**Bella: **__It's on my desk and it's yours whenever you want to come and get it_

_**Edward: **__Bring it to school with you today_

_**Bella: **__I'm not sure I'm going. My knee's banged up pretty good, I'm actually waiting for your father to come and assess me, but I feel like either way I probably won't be going to school_

_**Edward: **__I'll swing by sometime and get it_

_**Bella: **__I know it's hard, but try not to worry too much. You saw what happened with me and Jasper, what he went through with being almost killed, what I went through with the van, and we're still messaging each other. Plus, it's not like Riley's a vampire_

_**Edward: **__You're right_

There was a knock at the door and Bella slid her phone in her pocket as Charlie went to answer it. It was Carlisle so Bella assumed that Peter had made himself scare. As Charlie and Carlisle talked, Bella wondered something. The vampire book had said that vampires had enhanced senses and that included smell, so shouldn't Carlisle be able to smell Peter and his mate around town? Bella pulled out her phone to ask Jasper.

_**Bella: **__Won't Carlisle be able to smell Peter and his mate around town?_

_**Jasper: **__No, they have too much foreign vampire venom in their system, too many different scents, Carlisle might pick something up but his mind will dismiss it. How's your knee?_

_**Bella: **__Tender, Carlisle's about to check it_

_**Jasper: **__Let me know what he says_

_**Bella: **__I will. Do you know where Peter is right now?_

It took a little longer for Jasper to reply.

_**Jasper: **__He's gone on a quick hunt while Carlisle's there. Alice told him how long he could be gone for, but, just to be safe, don't go anywhere until he's back, okay?_

_**Bella: **__I won't_

"Bella," Carlisle smiled, going over to her, "how's the knee?"

"Sore," Bella told him.

Carlisle sat on the coffee table and examined her, moving it gently. Bella winced in pain, but that was it. Carlisle stood up and held his hands out.

"I want to see if you can put pressure on it," he said.

Bella grabbed his ice-cold hands and stood. She was a little shaky and reluctant to put pressure on her knee but she did it slowly. It hurt, but it didn't feel unstable. Carlisle turned and took a step back.

"Try walking with my help," he told her.

Bella did so. It was stiff and sore, but not too bad. Carlisle frowned as he guided Bella back to the couch.

"How did that feel?" he asked.

"Not as bad as I thought," Bella said.

Carlisle nodded his head. "I still want you to take it easy and rest, but I think it would be good to start using it again, slowly. If you want a drink, don't get your father to get it, go yourself, things like that. But don't go too far and probably avoid the stairs."

"No school then?" Bella asked.

"Not yet," Carlisle said, "I can come and check on you tomorrow if you want."

Bella agreed, she liked that he cared.

With Bella all sorted, Carlisle turned his attention back onto Charlie.

"How's the neck?" he asked, examining it.

"Fine," Charlie said, "but I think I remember something."

Neither Bella nor Charlie missed the fact that Carlisle tensed up at that.

"Maybe we should talk in the kitchen," Charlie said.

Carlisle didn't say a word, he just nodded. Bella watched them go, she hoped she would be able to hear the conversation, but if not, she knew Charlie would tell her about it afterwards.

They took one step into the kitchen before Carlisle stopped. "I… I…" Carlisle faltered looking around. "Maybe we can go out the front?" he suggested.

Bella wondered what had happened. Had something in their fridge gone bad and smelled terrible to Carlisle? Because that's what it seemed like. Carlisle almost jogged to the door, he was clearly in a hurry, which was also weird. When they were on the porch, discussing vampires, Bella got up to investigate. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to tell, but something had definitely repelled Carlisle.

She stepped into the kitchen and nothing seemed amiss, then she was hit with a feeling, she was disgusted, but there was no bad smell or anything for her to latch onto. She just felt disgusted, it wasn't enough to leave the room, but it was there. She wondered what it was, but she had no idea. She turned to leave the room, wanting to be away from the feeling, when she was grabbed from behind.

Bella wanted to scream, but whatever had her, had their hand clamped tight across her mouth. Her first guess was that it was Edward playing some kind of trick on her, but the hand on her mouth was ice-cold. Next, she thought it might be Peter, but he was off on a hunt and he'd never come near with Carlisle so close. She hoped it was Jasper, but she knew he'd never treat her like this.

Whoever had Bella, picked her up and ran out the back door and into the forest. Bella shifted in their arms and looked up at them. They felt disgusting, but they didn't look it. They were tall and pale with big black framed glasses on. Their bright red eyes shone. Bella couldn't understand this, they were clearly a vampire, but why were they wearing glasses? Didn't all vampires have enhanced vision?

After taking him in, Bella focused on her surroundings. They were running fast, getting further and further away from Forks. The wind was whipping her face and everything was flashing by too quickly to register. It was making Bella feel sick. Her knee was bouncing up and down with each stride and the pain didn't feel great. It was all too much. Bella closed her eyes and it helped a little, but everything soon overtook her and she dropped into unconsciousness.


	46. Chapter 46

**Online Predator Chapter 46**

Jasper had been awoken and he didn't like it. He had a permanent scowl on his face which was only eased by talking to Bella. It's like Garrett had said, all of it. Maria was manipulating him, but Jasper didn't know what to do about it. His eyes shifted towards her tent. She was still hiding away and he hated it.

In the past, there was always something to do, but right now, nothing. Jasper sent his frustration out, he didn't care who felt it. It was enough to snap Maria out of her grieving process and she came flying out of her tent, rounding on Jasper.

"What's your problem?" she asked, pulling Jasper up.

It had been a normal thing, her being physical with him. It was something Jasper could easily dismiss as some form of love or caring, but Bella didn't treat him this way, not even when she was angry at him.

"Why are we standing still?" Jasper asked.

Maria's eyes flared and her anger flashed. She gripped Jasper's shirt tighter and then she threw him through the tree.

Garrett came out of nowhere, stepping in front of Maria.

"Down, boy," Maria said and Garrett complied. "Fine," Maria said, "you want action, I'll give you action. Get the troops ready, we're heading North."

North? Jasper's heart soared but it also fell. He wanted to be closer to Bella, but he didn't want Maria to be.

Maria went back to her tent and Garrett came over to Jasper's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Jasper pulled away from Garrett and stood up, leaving him behind. He didn't hate Garrett for revealing the truth to him, he just wanted to be alone. How could he be blind for so long? How could he think this was where he belonged? He still thought he was protecting Bella, but with everything turning to shit he didn't know how long that would last.

He did as he was told, gathering up the newborns, instructing them, commanding them. He gave the usual speech, but when the time came, instead of moving further south, they went north. Jasper growled lowly as he brought up the back of the group. They ran for hours. Jasper kept expecting Maria to stop, but she never did. How far North were they going?

Maria finally stopped a few hundred miles south of the US border and Jasper was thankful for that. They set up camp, but not long later his hope was crushed when Maria told him it would be a temporary reprieve as they waited for the sun to set. Jasper knew better than to ask Maria where they were going.

Garrett sent Jasper a message.

_**Garrett: **__Is this normal behavior?_

_**Jasper: **__No_

_**Garrett: **__You've been North with her before though?_

_**Jasper: **__Yes, but I hope she doesn't continue heading north_

The sun set and they easily crossed the border into Texas. Maria didn't stop, she clearly had a destination in mind. They made it as far north as Austin before Maria darted east. Jasper felt the relief wash through him, but he kept his guard up.

When they finally stopped in New Orleans, Jasper felt a little better. He'd been here with Maria before. It was a second home of sorts for her, she felt comfortable here. Maria found an isolated area and they set up camp.

"The newborns need to feed," Jasper informed her.

Maria kept her back to him. "Kill Nettie's army, I don't want to look at them, get Garrett to help you."

Jasper wanted to question her or argue with her, but honestly, it was a relief. He wanted to see the end of Nettie's Army, he didn't want to have to watch his back constantly. He left Maria and gathered the newborns.

"We're going to hunt," Jasper told the group, "it will be in shifts. Firstly, separate into your Blocks, if you came from Nettie, stand over here."

Maria's Army consisted of three Blocks; Block D, Block E and Block F. All together there were seventeen newborns in Maria's Army and Nettie's group held nine. It shouldn't be too hard, not with Garrett helping him, but Jasper wasn't sure he wanted to put Garrett through that. He wasn't even sure if Garrett had killed another vampire in his lifetime.

Jasper broke Nettie's group into three lots of three, but he wasn't sure that would work. He couldn't come back to camp without them, it would spook the others, unless he could somehow convince them that he had freed the others. It was risky, but it could work. He had to do it, Jasper didn't want Garrett to help and he didn't want to take on nine when he was still feeling injured.

"You three," Jasper pointed to them, "you'll be first and with me. Garrett take as many as you can handle from Maria's."

As Jasper ran out, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, it was Bella. He liked knowing that he was closer to her. Bella had asked him about Peter's scent and Jasper was glad he could finally give her a little information about vampires. He'd asked about her knee and got Bella to promise to tell him more about it when she knew. When Bella had asked where Peter was it wasn't hard for Jasper to send him a message and then pass that information onto Bella.

Their conversation ended just in time for Jasper to come up with a plan. He decided he would let the newborns go off and hunt on their own and then he would chase after them, one by one, and kill them. It was all he could handle. He was healed physically, but he couldn't help but think of his last group killing, how he'd been injured and then the incident with Nettie.

There was too much at stake now. Jasper didn't want to feel weak, nor did he want to put Bella through any unnecessary worry. He ended up picking them off easily enough. As they were so focused on feeding, it was easy to sneak up behind them and behead them. If they were mid-kill, Jasper finished off their victim and covered up the kill.

He did this three times over for each of the three groups, until all nine newborns had died. When he had gotten back to camp after each group, the rest of Nettie's vampires had been wary, but he didn't give them enough time to think and their thirst won out. They were confident too, that if Jasper was to kill them that they would be able to defeat him.

In some ways it was too easy, but Jasper kept reminding himself that it was because he was smart about it, he didn't bite off more than he could chew. Killing them when distracted made it easy. It wasn't several against one, it was one on one. Jasper swept around the area, making sure everything was cleaned up, that all of the newborns were killed.

When he walked back into camp he reeked of burnt vampire and Maria's army shied away from him. Jasper paid them no attention. He went to Maria's tent and told her it was done. She replied with one word, 'good'. Jasper left and found a tree to sit down at.

Garrett came back with Maria's newborns and the others settled down some knowing they were safe. Garrett took another group and then another as Jasper sat. It had been long enough that he pulled out his phone. He expected a message from Bella about her knee, but there was nothing there.

_**Jasper: **__What did the doctor say?_

Bella didn't reply, but Jasper wasn't worried. She was probably at school.

"Major," Maria called out.

Jasper got up and made his way over to her. Maria was holding the door to her tent open and she let Jasper enter.

"I've been thinking about this partnership," Maria said, "and I'm interested, on a trial basis."

Jasper heard yes, Maria had said yes. Then, he repeated her words in his head, 'trial basis', she wasn't saying yes, she was saying maybe, she was saying 'for now', she was trying to appease him.

"Okay," Jasper accepted, "and what does this partnership look like to you?"

Maria didn't hesitate. "What does it look like to you?" she countered.

She was giving Jasper power, she was letting him decide, she was letting him make the ground rules. He repeated her words in his head again, she wasn't giving him power, she was using him, she was letting him make the first move and Jasper knew you never made the first move, she was waiting for him to make a mistake so she could rescind the partnership.

"I would like us to be more equal." Jasper kept his answer broad.

"And what does that look like to you?" Maria wasn't giving in that easily.

She was cunning, unrelenting, Jasper realized.

"I would like to be able to make decisions regarding the newborns," Jasper said, "when to kill them, how to train them, what groups they're placed in, when to change the new humans. I'm already doing the job, but I'd be able to do it better if I didn't have to come to you."

"Why do you want this power?" Maria asked. "Do you like being in charge? Is that what you crave? You want to become the leader? You want this to become Jasper's army?"

"No."

"Because that's what you're asking. Now that you have your mate with you, you think you're protected, you think now's the time to overthrow me? This is my army, Jasper, you would be nothing without me, you would be dead, do you realize that? Have you forgotten your place in this world? This is your place, under me, fighting, killing, changing. Garrett might love you but for how long? I can kill him, you know, it wouldn't be that hard. The only reason I haven't yet is because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you go mad and get yourself killed."

"Nettie tried to have me killed," Jasper said, "I was struggling to fight for my life while you and Nettie were off to the side doing nothing. You say you care for me, but where were you then? Where were you when Nettie almost killed me? Where were you when the newborns were creeping closer and closer, when they were only one moment away from killing me? Where were you?"

"You know I can't get involved in camp matters," Maria said, "that's your job, and if you had been on your game lately the newborns wouldn't have even considered killing you. As for Nettie, she's my sister, my older sister, I can't intervene in matters concerning her, she would have killed me."

Jasper's mind didn't go into denial mode, it went straight for the truth. Maria didn't care about him. She was lying. She had always been lying.

"What do I mean to you?" Jasper asked, stepping closer to her.

Maria took a step back. "I'm not going to answer that," she said with a laugh.

"Why not?" Jasper asked. "Are you afraid I won't be able to handle your answer? I'm stronger than you think."

Maria laughed. "Are you sure about that? Don't test me, Jasper, I don't know what's gotten into you, but your mate's not here to protect you."

"He won't be far away," Jasper said, "and is that your intention, to kill me?"

"No," Maria said, "if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. What's gotten into you?" she asked again. "Why are you acting so defiant? Do you want me to punish you for insubordination? It's been a long while since I punished you, I hope you haven't forgotten what I'm capable of, you still have the scars."

Jasper glanced down at his forearm where Maria had marked him, he had learned to forget those particular scars over the years, but they was still there. You couldn't see it if you were looking, it was hidden well amongst the other scars. It was a pattern, four bitemarks, making two circles, creating the symbol for infinity. It was Maria's way to show Jasper that he was to be with her for an eternity. Jasper had accepted this, but now…

"You're a fool if you think you'd win against me in a fight," Jasper said. "You rarely fight, you don't have the experience."

"That may be true," Maria said, "but let me ask you this, would you really be able to kill me?"

Jasper's mind still fought against it and Maria could tell. She laughed.

"Go on then, Jasper, kill me if that's what you want. I won't fight back, just do it." Maria tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck.

Jasper wanted to do it, it would solve all of his problems, but Maria had brought him into this life, she had saved him. Jasper growled, he hated the war that was happening in his mind. How could he feel so strongly about both options? Why couldn't he just kill her and be done with it?

Maria laughed and pushed him out of her tent. "Come back when you're serious, Soldier."

Jasper's anger boiled as he left the tent. He was angry at Maria, but he was angrier at himself. She told him to kill her, she would've fought for her life, Jasper knew that, but why couldn't he take her up on her offer? Why did he feel so loyal to her? He hated it. He pulled out his phone, he wanted solace from Bella. If he talked to her then everything would be alright. She hadn't replied and Jasper didn't like the feeling of dread that settled inside of him. Bella always replied, always, unless she couldn't.

His phone vibrated in his hand, it was a message on Twitter, but it wasn't from Bella. Jasper growled, he didn't want to talk to anyone else, but he could read the message without even clicking on it.

_** Chief_Swan: **I need your help. __Bella's missing, presumed kidnapped_

Jasper didn't even think, he just reacted. He tore out of Maria's camp, never looking back. He passed by Garrett on the way, not stopping. Garrett didn't ask what Jasper was doing or where he was going, Garrett just commanded the newborns to return to camp and joined his brother. Jasper led the way to Forks, hoping like hell that Charlie was mistaken because there was no way Peter would let Jasper's mate get taken like this, there was no way.


	47. Chapter 47

**Online Predator Chapter 47**

"Wakey, wakey." James shook Bella awake.

Bella's eyes shot open and when she met his red ones, she scrambled backwards. There was just something about him, there was a predatory look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Where am I?"

"I don't think where you are really matters," James said, "do you?"

"My god, she's stupid as well," Victoria said, "you sure know how to pick them, James."

"Hey now," James said, "I can pick them, and thank you for revealing my name to her, Victoria."

"Are you both as stupid as you seem?" Bella asked.

James growled. "Learn your place little girl. Just because you know one golden-eyed vampire doesn't mean you know everything."

"What are you intending to do with me?" Bella asked.

"See, now that's a better question," James said. "I'm not sure yet. Have some fun, probably change you, or maybe I'll just kill you."

Bella couldn't stop the fear that shot through her, she was trying to be tough, but it was impossible. James was a threat, she could see that.

"Is Victoria your mate?" Bella asked. James didn't answer, but Bella felt as though it was true. "Why do you need me then?" she asked.

"I don't need you," James said, "I want you."

"You weren't the one who took me," Bella said. "Why? Were you too scared?"

James growled. "You don't know when to shut up, do you? I could kill you, you know."

"Then kill me," Bella said, but just as she was starting to suspect, James didn't follow through. He wanted her alive, for now.

"Can we have her blood yet?" Bree asked, inching closer.

"Who's that?" Bella asked. "Do you have a thing for brunettes?" James growled. "Why isn't Victoria brunette, did you luck out?"

"Shut up before I rip your tongue out," James said.

Bella complied for now.

"And you," James rounded on Bree, "you need to get out of my sight before I kill you, you're Victoria's little pet, not mine."

Bree scampered away.

Bella wanted to ask why Victoria needed pets, but she bit her tongue, not wanting to set James off again.

"Oh wow," James said, "you can listen. Just you wait, I've got a surprise for you."

Bella wondered what it could be. She hoped it wasn't her father, or Jasper. Did this have anything to do with Maria? What was going on?

"Who are you?" Bella asked again.

"Tsk, tsk," James said, "and you were doing so well."

"Do you even know my name?" Bella asked.

"Don't need to," James said.

"So you literally just grabbed me for no reason?"

"No," James said, "I took you because I wanted you. I was there for someone else, but I couldn't pass up a two-for-one deal."

Bella was trying to gain as much information as possible. If James didn't come for her then Charlie must be safe, same for Jasper.

"Is that my surprise?" Bella asked. "The other person."

"Perhaps you're not as stupid as we once thought," James said. "Get up, we need to move."

Bella stood, she knew there was no use disobeying him. Kneeing Peter in the balls had taught her just how strong vampires were, she would never win. Bella hobbled a little on her sore knee but she pushed through the pain, trying to walk as normally as possible. She didn't want James to know she was injured.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. It was still light out, but they were in some kind of forest. She had a feeling it wasn't anywhere near Forks though.

"West," James smiled gleefully, "there's yet another we have to pick up along the way."

Another? "Are you creating an army?" Bella asked.

James growled. "How do you know so much about vampires?"

"I don't," Bella said, "it just seems like you're building your numbers, but why? Are you looking for a fight?"

"There's only me and my mate," James said, "and three others. We would be considered a coven, not an army."

"Three others," Bella said, "that girl then, that's one, and the one that took me, that's two, who's the third? Are they all newborns?"

James growled louder. He'd had enough. He picked Bella up, threw her over his shoulder and took off running towards Vancouver. They stopped at Victoria's current hunting grounds and the screams that pierced the air shot right through Bella. They were bone chilling. Was someone hurt? Could Bella help them?

"Don't even try," James said, "they're close to becoming a vampire, you can't save them."

"The third?" Bella asked.

James grunted in agreement.

"Will I be the fourth?" Bella asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how good your blood tastes and how much of a pain in the ass you are for me. Don't think I won't kill you because I will."

"Do we have to be here?" Bella asked, the screaming was starting to get too much for her.

"Well," James stepped closer to Bella, "we could go somewhere alone if that's what you want."

Bella took a step back. "Aren't we waiting for my surprise?"

"Yes," James' mood changed, "I've been waiting for this surprise for six years. Stupid righteous doctor."

Bella managed to hear the word doctor even though James mumbled the last part. She was just about to ask James about Carlisle, but she held her tongue. The surprise, it had to be one of the Cullens, but which? Six years? It couldn't be Rosalie or Edward, Rosalie had only been a Cullen for a year and Edward had been there for eight years. Bella wished she could remember more. It had to be Emmett or Alice. Alice was female and a brunette, perhaps it was her.

"Why six years?" Bella asked. "Why didn't you get this surprise earlier, why wait? You seem strong enough and smart enough."

James eyed Bella closely, trying to work out what game she was playing.

"It wasn't my choice to wait that long," James said, "she was taken from me, she was mine."

She… It had to be Alice. Bella was thankful that soon she wouldn't be alone. She didn't want Alice to be kidnapped too, but surely they were stronger together. Then it hit her, her and Alice would be here and their mates were together in the war. What did this mean? Was it all connected or just coincidental?

"Why do you think Alice is yours?" Bella asked.

James growled, rounding on Bella. "Who told you that?" he asked. "Did Alice mention me? Carlisle?"

"No," Bella said, "I'm not stupid, remember. I put everything together. So why is she yours?"

"Because I found her first, I was the one who told her about vampires, I was the one who kept her safe, I was the one who looked after her when her family abandoned her. I go away for one night and he takes her from me, but not any longer, she will be mine once again."

"Shouldn't you be punishing Carlisle for taking her from you?" Bella asked.

"Oh, but I am," James said, "come with me."

He headed towards the screaming and Bella followed. She figured if it was a simple command that didn't bring any harm to herself or others then she would follow James without hesitation. Maybe if she could be friendly with him he wouldn't kill her. She didn't want to die. They stopped by a male figure writhing on the floor. He was facing away from Bella. James kicked him and he rolled over. Bella gasped, she couldn't help it, then she realized what James' plan was.

"You're destroying him from the inside out," Bella said, "you're going after his children first."

"Very well," James smiled proudly, "I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you, it's good to know you've got the brains to back everything up."

James stepped away and Bella couldn't take her eyes off the soon to be vampire. It was Riley, Edward's boyfriend. Bella hated that he was making the change and that he seemed to be in so much pain, but in a cruel twist of fate she couldn't help but think this might be a good thing. If Edward and Riley were mated, they could be together forever, just like her and Jasper. Bella bent down and ran her hand through Riley's hair.

"You're not alone," she told him, "think of Edward. You will see him again, you're not dying, you're being reborn."

Bella wasn't sure if Riley could hear her, but that didn't matter. She stood up, looking around. Bree was huddled in the corner. Victoria and James were off to the far side talking about something. They were in some kind of abandoned factory. Bella was technically alone, but she knew better than to run. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she had forgotten it was there.

James and Victoria had heard the noise and they came over to investigate. Bella thought quickly. She could see the outline of Riley's phone in his pocket and she bent down to slide it out, putting it in her own pocket. She stayed kneeling by Riley.

"Stand up," James said, "and give it to me."

"Give what to you?" Bella asked.

"Your phone," James said, "keeping it on silent won't do you any good, we can hear the vibrations."

Bella hesitated for a moment and then handed James Riley's phone. James smiled and stepped away. Bella knelt back down and pulled her own phone out. She had a message from Jasper, but she didn't look at it. She went straight into her settings and turned the vibration function off and hid her phone in her bra. Jasper would have to wait.

Bella hated that, but she knew she couldn't lose her phone. With any hope, they would be able to track her by it, and surely James and Victoria would drop their guard at some point and Bella would be able to send a message to Jasper. She needed to figure out where she was so she was ready to tell him.

"How long until he becomes a vampire?" Bella asked. "Why is he in so much pain? Why isn't it an instant thing?"

"Bree," James said.

Bree shot over to Bella's side.

"He's making the change," Bree said, "it takes three days and it's very painful. The vampire venom actually eradicates all blood, when it's all destroyed, it attacks the heart last, that's when you wake up."

"How long have you been a vampire for?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, a little while, but not as long as James."

"Do you remember your human life?"

"Not really. I seen posters of me around, they say I'm missing, but that girl doesn't really look like me so I don't know."

"Do you know what they're planning?" Bella asked.

"They can hear us," Bree said.

"So?"

"I don't want to get into trouble."

"Do they punish you?" Bella asked.

"Sometimes, but it's more than that. I am loyal to them, they are my coven."

Bella was starting to pick up on some similarities between Jasper and Bree. Bree was a solider here, held against her will. She didn't choose this life, but it was her life.

Bree wrinkled up her nose and went back to the corner. "He's coming," she said.

Bella stood up, keeping close to Riley, wanting to protect him if need be. The disgusting feeling Bella had felt in the kitchen back home got closer and stronger. She wanted to run and hide, but she stood her ground. It had to be a gift, it wasn't real. James looked over at her, watching her behavior curiously. The scent became suffocating and Bella kept repeating that it wasn't real, and when that didn't work, she closed her eyes and wished it wasn't there, and then, it was gone.

She wasn't sure what had happened. She would've assumed that the vampire had switched off his gift, but Bree was still cowered in the corner and James and Victoria didn't seem to be doing much better. Whatever was happening was only happening to Bella. It was risky, too risky, so Bella put on a show, she acted as James and Victoria did. Had Bella blocked this vampire's gift?

Then she remembered what Alice had told her, that she was a shield. Alice had said that it protects her mind from harm. Is this what she was doing? Bella felt a slight strain on her mind, but she wasn't doing anything. It was odd. The third vampire came in and he was holding Alice. It was the same one who had taken Bella. Alice was conscious and he set her down.

"Fred," Victoria said, "shut that gift off already before I kill you."

And just like that, everyone relaxed, so Bella did too. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to get her shield to disappear. She wasn't sure if it worked or not. Bella didn't rush in to check on Alice. Fred set her down and went over to the same corner as Bree. Bree hid behind him. Bella stayed with Riley.

"I knew this day would come," James said, "didn't I tell you Mary-Alice?"

"Why is Bella here?" Alice asked. "You have me so let her go."

"Why would I do that?" James asked. "I like her, she's interesting and I want to figure out why."

"Has he hurt you, Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes never left James.

"No. He's made some threats, but I'm okay."

"You always did like to take your time," Alice said.

"Yes," Victoria said, "it's his greatest weakness. Just change them both now."

"We don't need to rush into this," James said. "Carlisle won't be able to track us, and now that we have Alice, you can stop blocking her gift, my mate."

Victoria did so and Alice was thrown into vision after vision.

"How do you do that?" Bella asked.

"It's quite simple," James said, "if we never make a decision then Alice can never see us. If we send someone she doesn't know, like Fred, she'll never see it coming."

Bella thought that was impossible. Alice would've seen Fred coming, so why hadn't she told Carlisle? Unless she had wanted to be taken. Bella wondered if it was to protect her. It probably was.

Alice fell to the ground in exhaustion when the visions finally stopped. Bella left Riley and came over to her. She helped Alice sit up, holding her close.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked. "What did you see?"

"Death, destruction," Alice's voice was grave, "deaths, too many deaths."

"You're not wrong about that," James laughed, "welcome to hell."

Alice shuddered, Bella held her tighter, James laughed.

"What do they have planned?" Bella asked.

"I can't… I can't…" Alice muttered. "They're… They're coming for us."

"We're already here," James said, "no more waiting."

But Bella had listened to Alice's words. _They're coming for us_. Was Alice trying to tell her that Jasper and Garrett were coming for them? She hoped so.


	48. Chapter 48

**Online Predator Chapter 48**

Jasper had never ran so fast before. He made it to Forks in record time, but it still took over half a day to get there. Jasper was growling non-stop, it was so much wasted time. Leaving Maria wasn't even on Jasper's radar, he had one goal, getting to Bella. He went straight to Bella's house, not knocking, just barging in.

Charlie jumped up. One look at him and feeling his emotional makeup, Jasper knew this was true. Part of him thought it might be a ruse to get him to come back, he knew just how much Bella missed him, but no, this was real.

"Tell me everything," Jasper said.

"Bella was here early this morning," Charlie said, "she was on the couch, resting her knee. Carlisle came by and checked her over. We went to talk in the kitchen, but Carlisle got one step inside the room and turned around. We went out on the porch and talked, thirty minutes tops, it wasn't that long. When I went back inside, Bella was gone. We didn't hear a thing. I thought maybe she snuck out, but that's not Bella, then she wouldn't answer any of my messages."

Jasper pulled out his phone, quickly sending her a message.

_**Jasper: **__Where are you?_

"How do you know she was taken?" Jasper asked.

"Here," Charlie led the way into the kitchen, "see the table, it's askew, I think maybe Bella kicked it when she was being dragged out, and the back door was left wide open. I don't have any concrete facts," Charlie said, "just what I know."

Jasper closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, there was a foreign scent here, but it was faint. He moved around the room, scenting different surfaces, trying to work out what happened. As far as he could tell, it was quick. Whoever it was wasn't in the house for long, just long enough to grab Bella, but who would do that?

"Carlisle was here?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, we were on the front porch, we heard nothing."

"What did you say about the kitchen?" Jasper asked. "You said Carlisle took one step inside and then left? Was he a part of this? Did he see someone and run the opposite way?"

"No way," Charlie said, "he wouldn't do that. I don't know why he didn't enter the kitchen, but I can tell you now that he had no part in this."

"How do you know?" Jasper growled. "He's a vampire, if Bella was taken he would have heard it. Thirty minutes? What were you two talking about for that long whilst Bella was being kidnapped?"

"Hey," Charlie said, "don't you dare pin this back on me, I feel terrible already. What are you still doing here anyway, shouldn't you be going after her?"

"With what, Charlie? The scent is faint, masked perhaps by a gift, I can't follow it. Where does Carlisle live? I need to get his side of the story."

"I'll drive you," Charlie offered, grabbing his keys.

"No," Jasper said, "just tell me where."

"No," Charlie said, "I've been told that he's not to know about you, so if you insist on this meeting then I will be present too."

"Whatever," Jasper said, "but I'm not travelling in a car, I'll follow you there."

Charlie left the house. Jasper went upstairs and reacquainted himself with Bella's scent before leaving too. Garrett joined him and they ran towards Carlisle's house.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked him.

"I don't know," Garrett said, "I've been trying to message Alice, but she's not answering. Have you tried Peter?"

"Not yet. We'll get Carlisle's side of the story first and then we'll contact Peter, but if he hasn't revealed himself yet then I doubt he's still in the area. He could be dead."

"Wouldn't he be hiding from you?" Garrett asked. "He was supposed to be protecting your mate."

"And who's to say he's not?" Jasper said. "Peter would never hide from me, he knows better than that."

They arrived at the Cullen's secluded house first and Jasper stayed in the shadows as he waited for Charlie, as promised. Jasper could sense Carlisle inside, as well as a couple of humans, shouldn't they be at school?

Charlie arrived and Jasper and Garrett stepped out of the trees. Charlie help up his hand to halt them and whispered under his breath '_give me a minute_'. Jasper didn't want to wait, but it was Bella's father. He slunk back into the shadows to observe. Charlie knocked on the door and Carlisle answered. Jasper focused on his gold eyes, it seemed unnatural. He wanted to growl, but he suppressed it.

"Bella's missing," Charlie told Carlisle.

"Are you sure?"

Jasper could feel Carlisle's shock.

"Yes, it happened when we were out front," Charlie said, "I got back in and Bella was gone. There was a little sign of scuffle in the kitchen and the back door was wide open."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Carlisle said, "she was probably just sick of being cooped up. Maybe one of my children came to her rescue, Edward perhaps."

Carlisle didn't believe what he was saying, not entirely, he wished it was true, but Jasper could feel his worry.

"I'm sure she'll show up, Charlie," Carlisle said, "there's no need to worry just yet."

Charlie felt sad and defeated. Jasper put his hand on Garrett's shoulder and pushed him forward. As Garrett stumbled out of the forest, Carlisle's eyes landed on him and he smiled.

"Garrett, my friend," Carlisle said, "I knew you'd be back. Alice has taken quite the liking to you, I know she'll be happy to see you."

Jasper's gift was working in overdrive, something wasn't right here, but what was it? He thought quickly, trying to piece everything together. Something hit him but it seemed impossible. Jasper sent a small amount of bloodlust to Garrett. Garrett fought it well so Jasper kept upping it until Garrett's eyes went black and he couldn't resist.

It was a risk, but one Jasper needed to make. He was certain Charlie wouldn't be killed, but if he was, that was life. Jasper needed all the answers here and Carlisle was hiding something big. The shift happened so quickly. Garrett was acting agitated one second and the next he lunged towards Charlie.

Carlisle hesitated long enough that Garrett made contact with Charlie and sunk his teeth in. That wasn't supposed to happen. As Garrett drank from Charlie, Jasper approached. Why wasn't Carlisle acting? Why was he letting this happen? Carlisle was definitely torn, struggling within. Jasper stopped just behind them, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Are you really going to let him die?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle's eyes snapped to Jasper before going back to Garrett and Charlie.

"I now understand why you live here," Jasper said, "why you risk so much in living in such a small town. I guess love does that to you, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Cut the denial," Jasper said, "Garrett's not going to stop, not while I'm affecting him. So tell me, Carlisle, is today the day you let your mate die? I guess you could always change him, but what would Bella think?"

It was getting close to the point of no return. Jasper gave Carlisle one more minute to act, but he didn't, so Jasper reluctantly stepped in. He stopped fueling Garrett's emotions and pulled him away from Charlie. As Charlie crumbled to the ground, Carlisle stepped forward and caught him. The action made Jasper angry, so now Carlisle acted, it wasn't good enough.

"What's going on?" Garrett asked, still in a daze. His eyes focused on Charlie. "Shit," he said, "what did I do? I'm so sorry."

"You did nothing," Jasper reassured Garrett, "you just followed your instincts, unlike someone."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked, holding Charlie close.

"How long have you known that he's your mate?" Jasper asked.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Carlisle said. "Charlie's not my mate, we're just close friends."

Jasper eyed him critically, he was telling the truth, but there was still deceit there. He was in denial, he had to know, at least a small part of him.

"Umm, Jasper," Garrett said, "we don't all have your gift, it's harder for us. I mean, I feel connected to Alice, but there's no pull there, we can't feel what you feel, not while they're still human."

"Whatever," Jasper growled. "What happened this morning?" He asked Carlisle. "Why didn't you go into the kitchen? Why did you talk on the porch?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said, struggling to deal with everything. Charlie was his mate? ..."It smelled weird, or felt disgusting, I don't know. All I knew was that I needed to get away from it. It was easier being outside. I could still sense it, but it was suffocating me."

"And you didn't hear anyone take Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No." Carlisle's eyes wouldn't leave Jasper. "Who are you? Why are you asking after Bella? Why did you almost kill her father?"

"I didn't almost kill him," Jasper said, he felt Garrett's sorrow and regret, "and nor did Garrett, that was you, Carlisle, and your failure to act. You better learn to accept him as your mate or when he dies so will you."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked. He felt weak, but he was still alive, Garrett hadn't drained him dry. "Carlisle is my mate?" he asked. "I don't like men. Mate? Like with you and Bella?"

"You're Bella's mate?" Carlisle asked Jasper, fear running through him. As always, Jasper's scars were screaming. "No, I won't allow it."

"You're lucky," Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Because if you weren't mated to Bella's father I would kill you." Jasper turned to leave. "Get some blood into him and make sure he stays alive. If he dies, don't worry about sacrificing yourself, I'll take care of your death."

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked. "Garrett, please tell me what's going on. How do you know that Bella is his mate? Is he safe? Will he kill her?"

Jasper growled.

"I trust Jasper with my life," Garrett said, "and if he says Bella is his mate then I believe it. He's already proved himself more than you have. …How could you let me almost kill him, Lyle?"

Carlisle didn't need a gift to feel Garrett's regret.

"Are you coming?" Jasper asked and Garrett fell into line. "When Charlie's more awake," Jasper told Carlisle over his shoulder, "tell him I won't return until I have his daughter."

Jasper ran off and started circling around Forks, trying to pick up a trail. As he did, he sent Peter a message, but got no reply. It was not idea. Was Peter dead? He couldn't be.

"What's up with you?" Jasper asked Garrett, he was being unusually quiet.

Jasper thought back and ran through Garrett's emotions during their time in Forks. There was no sadness or love, there was loss and fear though. There was no surprise or shock about Carlisle and Charlie being mates, just a slight confusion and fear. It was odd behavior. Garrett didn't answer, so Jasper got more specific.

"Just how much do you know?" he asked. "How much has Alice told you? Why didn't you ask to see her or go and check on her?"

"She asked me not to," Garrett said simply, "she said we would see each other soon enough, she said to follow your lead."

"And you trust her?" Jasper asked.

Garrett's answer was simple. "Yes."

Jasper wasn't sure what to make of that. He knew he had to get his focus back, his goal was to find Bella, but how was he supposed to do that? His phone buzzed and he hoped it was from Bella, or Peter, but it was a message from Alice.

_**Alice: **__A vampire named James has Bella. He has a mate, Victoria, and three newborns_

Jasper growled, a vampire had his mate? How dare they?

_**Jasper: **__Where is she?_

Jasper stared at his phone but no reply came through. He growled and kept circling around Forks, getting further and further away. He thought about what Carlisle had said and when he picked up a faint feeling of disgust, he locked onto it and gave chase. He wasn't sure if he was on the right trail or not, but with Bella gone, he had nothing else to lose.


	49. Chapter 49

**Online Predator Chapter 49**

Hours had passed since Alice had been brought in by Fred. James left Bella and Alice alone for the most part, he was off planning his next move with Victoria. Bella and Alice stayed close to Riley. If he was truly Edward's mate then they needed to make sure that he survived.

"I thought you could see the future," Bella said quietly. She knew the other vampires could hear her, but she didn't care. None of this made any sense. Why was Alice here? How could she get captured when she could see the future?

"They were blocking my gift by not making decisions," Alice said, "but yes, I saw it."

"Why then?" Bella asked. She couldn't understand it.

"You were taken, Bella, I wouldn't leave you alone. I know who James is, what he does."

"Did you know I was going to be taken too?" Bella asked. "Ahead of time?"

Alice looked away.

"You did," Bella accused. "How could you?"

"I did this for you," Alice said, "for me too, but mostly for you. Those two idiots weren't leaving on their own terms." Alice was talking about Jasper and Garrett. "Every decision that was made, I played it out, looking for what would be best for all involved, what would help us for the future and this was the only thing that had any potential."

"So, those two idiots have taken action?" Bella asked. Alice nodded. "Where?"

Alice didn't answer for a long while, she didn't want to rouse any suspicion.

"Forks," she eventually answered, "now, who knows."

Bella couldn't understand that. Jasper had already been in Forks and now he was searching for her, but Alice didn't know where?

"You're hiding something from me," Bella said.

"People can't know their futures," Alice said, "it's too risky, just trust me. He will get to you."

"When?" Bella asked.

Alice didn't answer.

"Will it be in time?" Bella asked. She didn't want to be killed nor did she want James to change her into a vampire.

"I think so."

Bella wasn't happy with that answer. She got up, needing a break, and went over to the other side of the factory, away from Bree and Fred. There was a broken window and Bella looked outside. The moon was high in the sky, it was reflecting off the water, lighting up the area.

Bella didn't know what to think, she wasn't sure if she could trust Alice. James hadn't hurt her yet, but she had a feeling that was because they were stuck waiting for Riley to change. Surely once he awoken, they would go on the run and who knew if Jasper would ever catch up.

"What's going on?" James asked, sitting across from Bella at the window.

She didn't look at him.

James laughed lightly. "Alice can be like that," he said, "she's all knowing and not only is it frustrating, but sometimes the things she wants to happen isn't what we want to happen, you know?"

Bella looked at him. What was he doing? James had short-cut blond hair, it was unruly on top, but the sides were short. He was tall, muscular, and aside from the red eyes, he looked like any normal human, more beautiful perhaps. Bella wondered if that was a vampire thing.

"You know," James said, "you don't have to do what she says, you can make your own decisions."

"Okay," Bella said, "I want to go home."

"You know that's not possible," James said.

"Why not? I didn't ask for any of this. My life was so much simpler before I knew about vampires. I miss my father."

"Why?" James asked.

"He's my father," Bella said, "why wouldn't I miss him?"

"Fred told us that you haven't been with him long, that you lived with your mother for most of your life. It was supposed to be an easy clean break, so why do you miss him so much?"

"I love him," Bella said.

"Yes, but why?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "he just seems to be on my side, my mother never was. I always did what she said, but Charlie's different, all the crazy shit I've brought into his house and not only has he accepted it, but he's supported me."

"A father's love?" James questioned.

"I guess," Bella said, she knew her father loved her, but was there more to this?

"I can send Fred back for him," James said, "especially if it would make you happier here."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was James being nice or was this something else? Bella could admit that having her father here would be good, she wouldn't have to worry about him and she could rely on him, but what if James used him against her? What if Fred didn't even bring him back? What if Charlie was killed? Bella couldn't take the risk.

"No," she said, "I'll be okay, it's just an adjustment." Bella set her head on the glass. "I'm just tired."

"You've got a few hours before we move on," James said, "why don't you get some sleep?"

He stood and Bella eyed him.

James laughed. "You can trust me," he said, "I'll make sure no one comes for your blood. I don't have any plans to kill you in the next few hours, Bella."

He stepped away and went over to Alice and Riley. Bella watched him, she didn't trust him one bit. She turned back to the window and tried to focus on anything to keep herself awake. Her eyes started dropping, but she forced them open several times. On the fourth time, she saw something. She was too tired to move, but her eyes locked on the figure. Peter was there. He wasn't doing anything, but he was there. He was half shrouded in darkness, half in the moonlight and that's all Bella needed to feel safe, she let her eyes close a final time.

Bella was awoken hours later by Riley's screams. She pulled away from the window, her neck was stiff, but she felt better and James had kept his promise, no one had come for her when she was unguarded. Bella looked outside for Peter. She couldn't see him, but that didn't worry her. Peter was loyal to Jasper, so she knew he would stay close. She wasn't sure what he was waiting for, maybe for Jasper to arrive? The thought soothed Bella.

She got up and went over to see what all the fuss was about. Everyone was around Riley, just waiting.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"He's about to wake up," Victoria said, "everyone step back, give him room."

"Should we be here?" Bella wondered. "We're human, we have blood. I don't know, but that doesn't seem safe."

"She's not wrong," Victoria told James, "unless you want to change them early."

"No," James sighed, "I'll take them with me and we'll wait for you at Banff."

"I'll stay," Alice said.

"No," James pulled her up, "you're coming with. See," James told Bella, "we can make our own decisions."

"Are you sure splitting up is a good idea?" Alice asked and James paused. "You're weakening your defenses. What if I can assure you that Riley won't attack Bella and me?"

"How?" James was skeptical.

"You leave that to me," Alice said.

"I don't agree to this," Bella stepped away, "I don't want to be bitten. I'll go with you, James, please, I can't die, not yet."

"Fine," James said, "I'll take Bella alone."

"Do you want to be killed?" Alice asked, then she was thrown into a vision. When her mind settled, Alice didn't argue, and Bella left willingly with James.

As they exited the factory, Bella looked towards where Peter was. She swore she could feel his eyes following her, but he didn't move. Would he follow, Bella wondered, or would he stay? Surely he would follow, but before Bella could sense his decision, James picked Bella up and took off running. Bella's eyes stayed locked on Peter's location for as long as possible, but it didn't appear that he was coming for her.

They didn't run for long and when James stopped, Bella noticed that they were in the same forest as earlier. Bella's stomach grumbled, but she didn't say anything. James heard it though.

"Come on," he said, "we can go to Calgary, I could go for a feed too."

Bella was surprised again, why was James taking such good care of her. First with the sleep and now with the food.

"Do you have money to pay for food?" she asked.

James dug deep into the pockets of his jeans and Bella realized they probably once belonged to one of his victims. He pulled out a five dollar note and gave it to Bella. He picked her up and started running. It was a very short run, only a few minutes.

"There," James pointed to a fast food joint, "go in, I'll be around."

He ran off fast as a flash and Bella just stood there. She wondered if she was truly alone. Why would James give her that freedom? Could she get away? Was Peter watching? Was Jasper? When would they come in and save her? Bella knew she couldn't escape, she was all alone with no money, she wouldn't get far, James would just track her down and she didn't want to ruin any progress she had made with him. He seemed to trust her alone and that was a good thing.

Bella entered the fast food restaurant and ordered. As she sat down to eat, she pulled out her phone, keeping it below the table just in case James was watching. She had a few messages, but she only focused on the one from Jasper asking where she was.

_**Bella: **__Calgary, Canada_

She didn't write any more, she didn't want to risk being caught. She put her phone back in her bra and finished off her meal. The moment she stepped outside, James was waiting for her and his eyes looked redder than they had.

"What now?" Bella asked.

"We go back to wait for the others," James said.

"The forest?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it has great cover, it's good for an escape if need be."

"It's cold out there," Bella said, "I need shelter."

"I can build a fire," James said, "I'll make sure you keep warm. The other's won't be far away, then we can reassess."

Bella didn't argue with him, she wondered what the point was. If she could keep James happy then surely she wouldn't be killed. It was a sacrifice that needed to be made. Bella wouldn't be killed before Jasper came to her aid, she would do whatever it took.

James picked her up and disappeared back into Banff National Park. He stuck to his word, he found a small cave and started a fire. Bella sat close by it.

"Thank you," she told him.

James grunted out his reply and stood guard. His back was to Bella and the fire, she observed him. She didn't know much about James, but so far he hadn't been too terrible and Alice had let Bella go off on her own with him. What did all of this mean though? Maybe all vampires were good on some level, just like Jasper.

"How do you know Alice?" Bella asked, leaning closer to the fire.

"We just met along the way," James said.

"At the mental institution?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it was an easy hunting grounds," James said, "people didn't really care if the patients went missing and if they did care I just killed them too."

"But you didn't kill Alice?" Bella asked. "Is she your mate?"

"No," James said, "she's just interesting, like you. She wasn't scared of me, she was curious, but she was also a spitfire. I feel like she's lost some of that spark over the years. She's relying too much on her gift. I keep telling her that she can't control the future, but she refuses to believe me."

"Why not just take Alice and run?" Bella asked. "Why are you going after Carlisle?"

"Because he took her from me," James said, "vampire claiming is the oldest rule in the book, I claimed her, I was being good and waiting until she turned sixteen before I made her like me, but then Carlisle had to come along and take her from me. He did it on purpose, I know he did."

"Why does Carlisle have humans?" Bella asked. "Someone told me it's against the laws."

"It is," James said, "that's why I was waiting, I didn't want to be killed. I don't know what the exact deal is, I've just heard that Carlisle has some kind of deal with the Volturi. Do you know who they are?"

"No."

"They're three really old vampire kings who live in Italy. If you stay under the radar and don't cause too much chaos, they leave you alone. If you don't and you break one of their laws, you and everyone you associate with are killed."

"How do they know about the injustice?" Bella asked, thinking of Jasper in the wars, did they know about that? Why hadn't they stopped it? Would they kill Jasper?

"I don't know," James said, "people with gifts probably, maybe they send scouts out. I've thought of joining them before, you know, getting close to your enemy, but I would never give up my freedom."

"Why are you taking mine then?" Bella asked.

James laughed, "that's a good point," he said, "though one could argue that I'm also saving you, you clearly know about vampires and if I change you then you won't be killed by the Volturi, which I know you don't want. Enough talking," he said, "you're as bad as the newborns, the others will be here soon."


	50. Chapter 50

**Online Predator Chapter 50**

The potential trail Jasper had been following had long since gone cold. He was now running without purpose and he hated it. He pulled out his phone, sending Peter another message. As he did, he noticed that Bella still hadn't replied. He hoped she was okay.

_**Jasper: **__Answer me, soldier, NOW_

Peter couldn't disobey Jasper.

_**Peter: **__I have eyes on her_

_**Jasper: **__Where is she?_

_**Peter: **__Where are you?_

_**Jasper: **__Cut the shit, Peter, and tell me where she is_

It took a moment for Peter to reply.

_**Peter: **__Vancouver, Canada_

"Vancouver," Jasper told Garrett and they shifted course.

_**Jasper: **__Stay there, your eyes don't leave her, do you understand?_

_**Peter: **__Yes, Major_

"She's in Vancouver," Jasper said, "Peter's keeping watch."

"Is Alice there too?" Garrett asked.

They had since heard about Alice's disappearance too, and Jasper instantly realized his mistake.

"I didn't ask," he admitted to Garrett and Jasper felt a little sorry about it. "Let's just get to Vancouver and then we can go from there."

Garrett tapped away on his phone as they ran.

"Any word?" Jasper asked him.

"No," Garrett grunted, "just her last message, the one telling me to follow her lead and to trust her."

"Do you trust her?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Garrett said.

"Because she's your mate?"

"Yes, but she knows things, Jasper, she knew you were hurt, that you were about to be killed and she helped to save you. I wouldn't discount her. I know she's only human and her gift is far beyond anything you've seen, but I see no reason not to trust her. Do you trust her?"

Jasper didn't answer because he wasn't sure. He understood all the facts, but he didn't want to be ruled by another woman. Getting away from Maria, although terrifying, it felt right, and Jasper was adamant that once he found Bella safe and sound he wouldn't leave her side. Everyone was right, staying away wasn't protecting Bella, there were too many things that could go wrong. At least with him beside her, he would catch her before she fell.

It was a hard decision to make. He wanted to go back to Maria, he wanted to be the perfect soldier, but he knew it'd be foolish to do that. Bella was his mate, Bella was human, Bella needed him. If, and when, Maria came after him, he'd deal with her then. His mind still fought this decision, but all Jasper had to do was think of Bella and how he didn't know where she was and the guilt of defecting seeped away.

When they made it to Vancouver, Jasper sent Peter another message to get their exact location.

"How are we doing this?" Garrett asked.

"We'll scout first," Jasper said, "count their numbers, then we'll attack."

They found the rundown factory and Jasper stayed far enough away so that he could feel them but not see them.

"How many are there?" Garrett asked.

Jasper could feel Garrett's desperation and he knew that Garrett only cared about one in particular.

"Alice is there," Jasper said, "she's still human, she's not in any pain. There's another, vampire, older, two newborns… No, three, one must have just woken up, his thirst is overtaking him."

"Where's Bella?" Garrett asked.

Jasper stretched his gift out further but he couldn't find her. He growled lowly, sending Peter a message.

_**Jasper: **__Where is Bella?_

_**Peter: **__She left with James_

_**Jasper: **__Are you with her?_

_**Peter: **__Yes_

_**Jasper: **__Where is she? Is she safe?_

_**Peter: **__She's safe. Rescue Alice first and then I'll tell you where she is_

_**Jasper: **__I don't care about Alice_

_**Peter: **__She's Garrett's mate, he'd do the same for you_

Jasper thought about it and he knew he wasn't being fair. Garrett had sacrificed so much for him but Jasper was struggling to do it in return. He had just decided to stick with Garrett, to deal with these vampires and rescue Alice, when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Bella telling him that she was in Calgary, Canada. Jasper's anger flared. He knew where she was, but that didn't matter, he had decided to stay and see this out.

At least she was alive, Jasper thought, and able to message him. She was with James, an unknown vampire, but she seemed safe. One vampire, three newborns, it shouldn't take that long to rescue Alice and then Jasper could seek Bella and kill James. She was safe, he reminded himself, Peter was with her, Peter would never let anything happen to her.

"Need a hand?" Charlotte asked, joining Jasper and Garrett.

"Why aren't you with Peter?" Jasper asked.

"I was told to stay behind."

Jasper noted that she didn't say who had told her to stay behind.

"Let's just storm in there," Jasper said, "we kill everyone except for Alice. I will deal with the older one, you two can deal with the newborns."

Everyone agreed and they took off.

Jasper entered the factory first and when the newborns saw his scars they cowered back in fear. Jasper dismissed them and went straight for the vampire with fiery red hair. She took off running and right before Jasper gave chase, Alice spoke.

"Catch her and bring her back here," Alice said, "but don't kill her. If you kill her, James will feel it and he will kill Bella."

Jasper didn't like that and he didn't like that Alice was right. He took off anyway and it didn't take him long to realize that the vampire had a gift. She went left, Jasper went left, and then suddenly she was in the opposite direction. Jasper followed her, playing her games whilst he identified her pattern. When he was certain he knew her next move, he pounced on her and grabbed her around the chest, locking her arms against her side.

Victoria struggled and so did Jasper. He wanted to kill her, but he remembered Alice's words and because of that he dragged Victoria back to the others kicking and screaming. Her emotions were malicious and suffocating, but Jasper kept on task. When he arrived back, he told Garrett to take his place.

With Garrett now holding Victoria, Jasper observed the situation. Two of the newborns had been killed, but not the third.

"Why isn't he dead?" Jasper asked.

"She told us not to kill him." Charlotte pointed to Alice.

Jasper growled. "I don't care, kill him."

"Bella will never forgive you," Alice said, "Riley is Edward's mate."

...And Edward was Bella's friend, Jasper realized. He didn't like it, Riley was part of this whole mess, you always killed everyone. But was he really part of it? He'd just woken up, he didn't ask to be changed into a vampire, he didn't ask to become part of James and Victoria's coven. He was innocent.

"Someone kill her," Jasper said, "I'm going after Bella, alone."

He didn't want anyone around to tell him what to do, he didn't want Alice to tell him that he had to spare James' life, he wanted to do things his way.

Alice didn't protest, maybe she could see that it was futile.

"Jasper," Alice approached him, "please, this is important."

Jasper wanted to run, he did, but he waited.

"You have to be patient," she said, "when you see Peter, send him back here, you must do this alone."

At least they agreed on that point.

"You're going to want to act," Alice said, "you're going to want to save Bella, but you can't, not immediately. James has been manipulating her, he's being nice to her, if you don't wait, Bella will become like you, she won't want James killed and when you kill him, she'll blame you. She doesn't believe him to be bad. You must wait."

"What must I wait for?" Jasper asked. "How long?"

"James is waiting for the rest of his coven to join them, he's going to start getting paranoid and the longer it takes, the more he starts to take it out on Bella. She'll see the shift, but this is important, you can't kill him until he's about to bite her. He doesn't have to pierce her skin, but he has to get close."

No. Jasper would never risk his mate like that. Alice sobbed and dropped to her knees, but Jasper didn't care. There's no way he'd let another vampire harm his mate in such a way, let him touch her, no, just no. Jasper took off running, heading towards Calgary. When he arrived, he sent Peter a message.

_**Jasper: **__Where is she?_

Peter sent through the co-ordinates.

_**Jasper: **__Do you have eyes on her?_

_**Peter: **__Yes_

Jasper brought up the location on his phone, it was deep in the Banff National forest. He took off, he didn't head straight in, but he got close enough that he wouldn't be detected. When there, he sent Peter a message to head back to the others. Jasper felt him leave and then he took to the trees, jumping closer and closer. He only stopped when he could hear Bella and James.

"They should be here," James said.

James felt restless and agitated. Jasper didn't like that. He stealthily moved closer and closer, taking his time, making sure he was silent. If he could hear them, that meant James could hear him.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Bella said.

James let out a small growl. Jasper was now close enough that he could see them. Bella was sitting in the entrance of a cave, well protected from the elements, with a fire in front of her. James was one the other side of the fire, pacing back and forth. His anger was on the rise.

Jasper wanted to jump down and kill him right then and there, but what Alice had said rang true. Bella held no fear towards James, she was actually feeling a little concerned for him. It was nowhere near what Jasper felt towards Maria, but he could see the complications. If he jumped down and killed James, Bella might not understand why.

Waiting for James to snap, like Alice had suggested, was more viable and a good solution, but Jasper wasn't sure. All he knew is that he wanted Bella back. He thought it out, basing it on his current situation. Some Bella's emotions towards James were painfully familiar. Jasper tried to imagine if Bella was a vampire, what if she came in and killed Maria in an effort to save him?

It would be tough, Jasper realized, to not be angry at her, to not blame her, but not impossible to get over, right? Bella hadn't known James for long, she couldn't have bonded with him that much, could she? Then Jasper went through the other option, the option if he waited, and it was a stark difference. If Maria was threatening him, hurting him even, and Bella came in and killed her, it would be completely different.

Jasper decided to wait and he hoped he didn't regret it.

"Stand up," James said and when Bella took too long to do so, James jumped over the fire and pulled her up.

Everything in Jasper told him to get down there, but he held on.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked. "Are we going back for them?"

"No," James said, "something's wrong, I can feel it."

"I think you're overreacting," Bella said.

"I'm not overreacting," James said, "you know nothing." He pushed her up against a tree. "I'm so sick of all your talking. You think I'm stupid, I know what you're doing." James hand went to Bella's throat. "I could kill you right now."

Bella's fear finally spiked and Jasper was ready to jump down there, but he remembered Alice's words, that it had to happen right when James was about to bite Bella. Jasper braced himself, ready to jump down and attack James. The waiting was the hardest thing Jasper had ever had to do. To see Bella's wide eyes, to feel her fear, her helplessness, her complete lack of hope.

She was being silent now, but James was too far gone. Devastation ripped through him, his mate had been killed and he felt it. James was alone in this world and he knew it. He had nothing left to lose. Grief clouded his judgement, if he was wise, he'd spare Bella and get his revenge, maybe even start afresh with her, but he wasn't. He wanted to kill her, to taste her blood. He leaned in and Jasper pounced.

It wasn't going to be a fair fight, no one had the experience Jasper had. He went down feet first and kicked James to the side before putting himself in between Bella and James. Bella crumpled to the ground, holding her throat. Jasper grabbed James before he had a chance to escape. James fought for his life, he wanted his revenge, but Jasper would never allow him to have it.

James had taken Jasper's mate and for that he would die. Jasper felt Bella's disgust as he ripped off James' head. The fire was still burning and Jasper threw the severed head in before quickly dismembering the rest of the body and throwing all the pieces in the fire. Jasper watched it burn, he needed to make sure James was never coming back. When James was nothing but ashes, Jasper turned to Bella.

Her emotions were a mess, going haywire. Jasper knew this was an important moment. Not only had Bella seen his true nature for the first time, but he had killed James without asking for her input. It could all go south. She might not trust him, she might decide that he's a monster, she might not want anything to do with him.

Bella sat for a moment, trying to process everything. When the haze cleared, she had only one thought; Jasper was here. She stood up, still clutching at her throat, James had bruised it. Jasper was standing there, keeping his distance. His eyes were locked on hers, but she could tell he was wary. Bella didn't give it much thought, Jasper was here and that's all that mattered. Bella jumped up and launched herself into his arms, and just like he always claimed, Jasper caught her.


	51. Chapter 51

**Online Predator Chapter 51**

Bella felt safe and secure in Jasper's arms and when he took off running all she did was hold onto him tighter. She couldn't believe this was real. Jasper was here, he had left Maria for her. They ran for a good long while. Bella didn't really like running that fast, but Jasper had their chests pressed together and she was hugging him with all four limbs with her head safely against his shoulder.

When they had arrived, Jasper set Bella down. They were in some kind of house that was filled with cobwebs and dust.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Hell," Jasper said as he looked out the window and searched the area with his gift. They were alone.

"No, seriously," Bella said, "where are we?"

"Hell." Jasper stepped away from the window, but kept his back to Bella.

"Jasper," Bella stepped forward and put her hand on his back. He flinched at the contact, so Bella took a step away.

"Hell, Michigan," Jasper clarified.

"Oh," Bella said, "really?" She went to the window and looked out. "It looks so nice and green. Can we go outside? I really want to check it out."

"It's too sunny," Jasper said, "I can't."

"The sun kills you?" Bella asked.

"No," Jasper said, "worse."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Bella asked. "Or is it like James said, how it's against the law for humans to know about vampires?"

Jasper hated hearing about James.

"It's not that," he said.

"Then it's me," Bella said and Jasper could feel her worthlessness.

"It's not you, it could never be you."

"Shouldn't I know these things?" Bella asked, now feeling sad. "If we're mates then one day I'll be a vampire."

"Is that what you want?" Jasper asked, misinterpreting her sadness.

"I don't know what it means," Bella said, "and I'm still young. The only thing I know for sure is that I want to stay with you. Are you staying? I keep expecting you to leave at any minute."

"I'm not going back," Jasper said lowly.

"Why?" Bella asked. "What changed?"

"You were right," he said, "I can't keep you safe if I'm not with you. You were taken by another vampire, Bella. It's lucky you weren't hurt, let alone killed or changed."

"I don't blame you."

"I don't blame me either," Jasper said and his comment took Bella aback. He was losing her again, he could feel it. Why couldn't he do anything right? "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Bella didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Will you respect my word?" Jasper asked next.

"I will respect it," Bella said, "but that doesn't mean I won't question it."

"I need to go," Jasper said and he could feel Bella's heartbreak, "a short trip, I won't be long. Will you listen to me and stay inside this house until I return?"

"Will you tell me where you're going?"

"I need some new clothes," Jasper said.

Bella looked at Jasper's clothes, they were a little torn up and dirty, but not that bad. Maybe he was leaving for another reason.

"Are you going back to her?" Bella asked.

"No," Jasper said, "I swear I'm done with her, Bella. Garrett enlightened me and I've chosen you, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes. ...Wherever you're going, why can't I come with you?"

"Bella, just trust me."

Bella didn't know what to say and Jasper took off. All alone, Bella couldn't help but feel that Jasper had abandoned her, that he'd gone back to Maria. She sat against the wall, drawing her knees up. As she waited, she pulled out her phone. She had many messages, but she only wanted to hear from her father, she called him.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, Dad." She sniffed.

"Are you okay? Jasper sent me a message saying that you were safe and with him."

"He sent you a message?" Bella asked, trying to work out when Jasper had done that.

"Yeah, he must've known I was worried sick, I'm glad you're okay, Bells."

"I can't believe he did that."

"That boy cares about you," Charlie said, "there's no doubt about that."

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course," Charlie said, "I sent him a message that you were missing and he didn't hesitate to come running. I thought you would been gone for weeks, but he handled it so quickly. Alice assures me that everyone is dead."

"And she's safe too?" Bella asked. "We got separated."

"Yeah, we've heard from her, but they're not back yet, something about a complication, I'm not sure, but she said it's nothing to worry about. Where are you?"

"Hell, Michigan."

"Why are you there?" Charlie asked.

"Jasper chose it."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "soon I hope. Jasper probably has everything planned, it seems like it's his way or the highway."

"You know you don't have to blindly follow him," Charlie said.

"I know, but it's kind of hard when I'm alone and so far away from home."

"Is Jasper brooding right now? He can hear me, right?"

"No," Bella said, "he left, I don't know where. What if he went back to Maria?"

"He left you?"

"He said he was going to get clothes, but it seems like a fake excuse. Why would he need them now? Why does he care about that when he never has before? I mean, you met him when he was shirtless and now all of a sudden he cares."

"I could buy you a plane ticket and pick you up from PA," Charlie said, "but I find it hard to believe that Jasper would leave you alone. Carlisle told me that Jasper said he wouldn't return without you and he's the kind of man who sticks to his word. Maybe he did go for clothes."

"But why?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Do you want that plane ticket?"

"Not yet," Bella said, "I guess I'll wait a little while longer and if he doesn't return I'll call you back."

"Okay, stay safe, Bells."

"I will, bye, Dad." She disconnected the call.

It wasn't long later when Bella heard a noise outside the door. Her heartrate increased and she moved further away from the door.

"It's me," Jasper said.

Bella instantly felt relief wash over her and when Jasper stepped inside, she jumped up and launched herself into his arms.

"You came back," she said, grasping him tightly.

"I never lie," Jasper told her.

When Bella had gotten her fill, when she realized that Jasper was really here, she let go, sliding out of his arms. With that need met, she took in what he was wearing and she couldn't help but smile. Jasper had brand new clothes, he was wearing brown cowboy boots, a pair of denim jeans, a belt with a big fancy buckle, a long sleeved dark gray t-shirt and a cowboy hat. He looked like a hot cowboy and Bella definitely approved.

"Did you choose this?" Bella asked.

"Yes, why? Does it look out of place?"

"No," Bella said, "quite the opposite, you look hot. I was just wondering if it was your choice or not."

"It felt familiar," Jasper said, "I feel comfortable in it. Do you like it?"

"Yes," Bella told him, "very much so. Why did you get it? Why was it important to do right now? To leave me alone. Does this mean you're not going back to Maria? Getting rid of your old clothes, starting fresh, it seems major."

"I told you," Jasper said, "I'm not going back to her, my life is with you now. As for the clothes, you said you wanted to see the town, I felt your disappointment and sadness. I can't go out into the sun unless I'm completely covered up." Jasper held out his elbow. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Bella's smile widened and she slid her arm through Jasper's, holding onto him tightly.

"You feel so happy," Jasper said, "why?"

"Because you're here and you're staying," Bella said, "and you still care about me so much. I wanted to check out Hell and you found a way to make it happen."

Jasper didn't reply, he pulled his hat low and slid his hands into his pockets as he left the house. Bella stayed by his side. She was hesitant to step into the sun, she didn't want to lose Jasper, but he wasn't worried so she followed his lead. When they were fully in the sun and Jasper didn't burst into flames, Bella asked him about it.

"Will you please tell me what happens in the sun?" she said. "It clearly doesn't kill you."

Jasper stretched out his gift, they were alone. He stopped, facing Bella.

"It's not pretty," he told her, "it serves no purpose, it's a hindrance."

Bella pulled away from him, ready to see. Jasper drew his hand out of his pocket, hesitated for a moment, before exposing it to the sun. Bella was drawn to it, his skin glistened like diamonds, so beautiful, so alluring, she couldn't look away. Jasper moved his hand, letting the sun catch multiple parts of it, reflecting rays of light, making the air shimmer, then he placed his hand back in his pocket.

Bella was shocked, Jasper started walking towards town.

"You were wrong about one thing," Bella ran to catch up, sliding her arm through his once more, "it is pretty."

"Maybe to you," Jasper said, "but I don't see the point of it. We're supposed to be higher up on the evolution chain, a stronger and better version of the human, why give us this weakness? The amount of times it almost cost us in battle, all the time we wasted waiting for nightfall or cloud cover, staying under the trees. You may think it looks pretty, but I've yet to find a benefit to it."

Bella pulled his hand out of his pocket and Jasper allowed it. She moved his hand in the light, watching it sparkle, but she needed to see more. She pulled his sleeve up and that's when she realized that the scarred parts of Jasper didn't sparkle in the light. There were small spaces here and there, but a lot of his skin was scarred and this showed it much clearer.

It didn't look bad, it made the diamond effect subtle, and Bella struggled to imagine what an unscarred vampire would look like in the sun, all she could come up with is a sparking disco ball, something you wouldn't be able to look directly at. She liked that Jasper wasn't like that, it was subtle and understated just like him.

Jasper could feel her positive emotions and he liked feeling them, but he didn't like to be on display. He pulled his sleeve back down and put his hand back in his pocket. They continued to walk towards town.

"What happened when you were here last?" Bella asked, staying close to Jasper.

"Not much," Jasper said, "Maria wanted to own Hell, but when we got here she realized there was nothing much to own."

"When was that?" Bella asked.

"I don't remember, a while ago. Late 1800's maybe."

"That's so bizarre," Bella said, "what's it like to live that long?"

"Tiring."

"Oh," Bella said, "so you're ready for it all to end?"

"Yes. I'm sick and tired of the past."

Jasper felt Bella's disappointment and sadness. She held onto his arm tighter, not knowing how long she had with him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For trapping you. You're so tired, you want it all to end, I'm sorry that I'm adding to your madness, that I'm prolonging your life."

Jasper stopped to face Bella. "You misunderstand me," he said, "being with you is the most I've ever felt alive. I no longer dread my long future, it's a foreign and scary feeling, not at all what I know, but I feel safe with you."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she shouldn't ask, but she had to.

"Did Maria ever make you feel safe?" she asked.

Jasper's eyes drilled into Bella. "No."

Bella smiled and they started walking again.


	52. Chapter 52

**Online Predator Chapter 52**

"This isn't a bad town," Bella said, "I see what you mean about it being too small for a vampire army, but I like it."

Jasper stayed a step back, just observing Bella and basking in her happy emotions. When they had neared the town, Bella had let go of his arm and ran ahead. There wasn't much to Hell, Michigan, just a few businesses and some houses.

Bella stopped and stared at one of the businesses.

"Can we eat here?" she asked. "Wait, do you eat?"

"Yes," Jasper said, "blood."

"No, human food?"

"Technically blood is human food." Jasper smiled.

Bella caught his smile and returned it. Then she hugged him. Jasper wondered why, but he didn't question her and before he knew it, Bella had stepped away.

"I don't eat human food," Jasper said.

"Why not?" Bella asked. "Have you ever tried?"

"No."

"Why, does it smell disgusting or something?"

"No," Jasper said, "it smells like nothing, completely unappealing. Not bad, just neutral."

"Do you think you'd ever try it?"

"Why would I?" Jasper said. "I have my diet of blood. I enjoy it and it has kept me alive for this long."

Bella accepted his answer. "But you'll come in with me while I eat?"

"I won't leave your side," Jasper said.

"Do you have money?" Bella asked. "Because I don't."

"Yes." Jasper didn't elaborate, but he could tell Bella wanted more. "I traded one of these for some money in Detroit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, handing it to Bella.

"A half dollar," Bella observed not seeing its significance, "wow," she said sarcastically, "I bet that would've been worth it. How many did you trade?"

"One." Jasper stood and waited.

He could feel her confusion, then he felt her shock and awe.

"Is this a misprint?" she asked.

"No," Jasper said, "that's how they used to be. This country wasn't always united."

Bella couldn't stop staring at the coin, instead of reading the United States of America, it read the Confederate States of America. It was dated 1861 and was in remarkable condition for its age.

"This must be worth a fortune," Bella said, "how many do you have?"

"A small handful."

Bella was still staring at the coin.

"You can keep that one if you want," Jasper said.

"No, no way," Bella tried to hand it back, "it's yours, Jasper."

"You mean more to me than half a dollar," Jasper said, "keep it, you never know when you might need to trade it in."

Bella was reluctant, but she slid it in her pocket. "It's like you're a time traveler," she said, "old currency, how you talk sometimes."

"We're all time travelers."

Bella rolled her eyes, she couldn't help it. "Are you always so literal?"

"Is there any other way to be?" Jasper asked. "I like to be as truthful as I can."

"Why?"

"Vampires lie," Jasper said, "all of them, it's an easy way to protect themselves. I've lied before, it's essential in the wars. In the end, I lied a lot to Maria, but with you, I hope I never have to."

Bella smiled. "I love you," she said.

Jasper's love for Bella increased, he couldn't help it. Several times Bella had told him that she loved him over message, but she had never said it out loud for him to hear.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I love you as well."

Bella's stomach rumbled and Jasper's smile turned into a smirk as he grabbed her hand led her into Hell Saloon. They were seated immediately and handed two menus.

"Are you two visiting?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Bella answered when Jasper didn't, "this is kind of like a first date for us."

Jasper hadn't thought it of like that but it rang true.

"Ah, love birds," the waitress said, "you're lucky, you came before Hell froze over."

Amusement overtook Bella and she laughed lightly. The waitress stepped away and told them to holler when they were ready to order. Jasper was loving Bella's emotions and how they were so different from those emotions he usually felt.

"Look at these names," Bella said, "_Devil's Skins, Hell in a Handbasket, Fallen Angel Wings_… Ooh, _Sinful Backsliders_, I'm getting that, and some chips. Ooh, they have pizza too, _A Hell of your own Making_."

Bella laughed, she was loving this, as was Jasper. He almost didn't want to go back to Forks, back to everyone.

The waitress came back over and Bella ordered the _Sinful Backsliders_ with a side of chips and a coke to drink.

"What about you?" the waitress asked Jasper. He didn't answer.

"He's not big on eating out," Bella said, "he's doing this as a favor to me actually."

"How about something to drink?" she asked Jasper. "I'm sure I could find you something extra bloody."

Jasper tensed up, his dark eyes going wide.

"No, we're fine," Bella said and the waitress left.

Bella reached across and put her hand on Jasper's, his was gripping the edge of the table tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Jasper's eyes snapped to Bella's but he didn't relax.

"She doesn't know what you are," Bella whispered, "this place is themed, the whole town probably is. It's okay, you're okay." Jasper still didn't relax. "We can go if you want?"

Jasper felt Bella's disappointment and he willed himself to relax. Nothing bad was going to happen, he was safe here, Maria wasn't hiding in the shadows, she didn't have spies watching him. He was free of her, but when would she come for him?

Jasper managed to calm his body enough to please Bella. He let go of the table and held her hand instead, smiling slightly at her. Bella smiled back. Inside, Jasper was still on edge.

Bella's food came and she let go of Jasper's hand to eat. His behavior had worried her and she remembered what Rosalie had told her, that when Jasper came home things wouldn't be easy, that war changes you, he would have been forever altered. Rosalie had told Bella to prepare herself, but to also protect herself.

Bella hadn't missed the fact that Jasper didn't speak one word to the waitress, nor did he look at her.

Was Jasper struggling to adjust to civilian life? Bella had to remind herself that it was early days and that Jasper had most likely never been in a restaurant before. In some ways he was doing remarkably well. He wasn't snacking on any humans or attacking them. Was he struggling?

"Are the humans in here bothering you?" Bella asked quietly. "The blood?"

"No," Jasper said, "I have good restraint."

"Really?" Bella asked, hoping to get more information.

"I wasn't really restricted in the war," he said, "I had my pick and choose, too much blood at times, but that was a good thing. It all smells and tastes the same to me, some is sweeter, but I'm not a savage."

"Will you have my blood again?" Bella asked, remembering the last and first time Jasper had tasted her blood.

"Yes," Jasper said, "if willing."

Bella wasn't sure what she thought about all of that so she wisely didn't answer.

"When are we going back to Forks?" Bella asked.

Jasper paused for a moment. "Whenever you want," he answered.

His slight hesitation had Bella thinking. Jasper had always put her needs first, from early on, from when he was most likely still hunting her. Why did he do that? She knew asking him was probably pointless, he wouldn't know, but she couldn't help but try and dissect it. He cared for her, always had. He never put himself first, then it hit her; Maria. She would have demanded to be the center of his attention, she must not have cared about Jasper or how he felt.

With this realization…

"Do you want to go back to Forks?" Bella asked.

"I need to go back to Forks," Jasper answered and Bella picked up on his wording.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just got a small mess I need to clean up," he said, "plus, I need to deal with Peter."

Bella wasn't going to question anything, but the '_small mess_' wouldn't stop repeating in her head.

"What small mess?" she asked.

Jasper didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say, he knew how much Bella loved her father.

Bella's food was brought out and she started on it as she waited for Jasper to speak.

"You father was bitten again," Jasper eventually said, "by Garrett," he added before Bella thought he did it.

"When?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay, Carlisle was there, I'm sure he got Charlie to the hospital and gave him some blood. If he didn't, I'll deal with him."

"When did it happen?" Bella asked.

"Just before I came for you," Jasper said.

Bella was relieved, she had spoken to her father after that and he was still alive.

"Can you please order your friends to stop snacking on my father?" Bella asked Jasper.

A small smile graced his face. "I can do that," he agreed. He wasn't sure that would protect Charlie from any more vampire bites, but it would be a start.

"I don't understand something," Bella said, "how do you make a vampire?"

"You bite them," Jasper said, "then, when the vampire venom hits the blood stream, it starts the changing process. It's extremely painful."

"Why isn't my dad a vampire then?" Bella asked. "He's been bitten twice now."

"It is possible to drink from someone and not change them," Jasper said, "it comes with age and control. Garrett is one of the most controlled vampires I know and when he attacked Charlie, he was out for blood not death. There's a difference. There was no desire to change Charlie so Garrett didn't bring forth any venom. As for Peter, we'd have to ask him, but we might have gotten lucky that time. As far as I know, Peter has never changed anyone."

"There's so much I still don't know," Bella said. "Will the Volturi come after me because I know about vampires? Have they come after you before?"

"They've sent a few groups after Maria's Army," Jasper said, "we killed them all, so I think they stopped trying. As for you, I wouldn't worry about it. I'd kill anyone who tries to kill you."

"Will my father get in trouble?" Bella asked. She finished off her food and then her drink.

"No."

Jasper left the money for the bill on the table and they stood up.

"Why?" Bella asked on the way out. Jasper had seemed so sure in his answer.

Back outside, Jasper stretched out his gift, he couldn't feel Maria or any of her newborns. They were still safe.

Jasper wondered whether this piece of news should come from him or someone else. He decided Bella would find out eventually.

"Your father is mated to a vampire," Jasper said.

"Who?" Bella asked. "Garrett? ...No, he's with Alice. It can't be Peter or Charlotte. You?..." Jasper shook his head no. "Riley?" Bella asked.

"According to Alice," Jasper said, "Riley belongs to Edward."

"Who then?" Bella asked.

Jasper started walking and Bella followed.

Bella tried to figure it out. "Carlisle?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"I have my suspicions," Jasper said, "but with Charlie being human only Carlisle would truly know. He cares for your father and it's on a deeper level than normal human friendships."

"What does this mean?" Bella asked.

"It all depends on what Carlisle decides," Jasper said.

"Doesn't my father get a say in this at all?" Bella asked.

"Sure," Jasper said, "but if they're mates and Carlisle's smart enough, he'll change Charlie. It makes sense. These aren't his first children, as far as I know, the last few lots he raised stayed human. Why are these humans getting the choice? Perhaps it's because Carlisle has found his mate, then again, who knows what deal he's struck with the Volturi."

"Wait, what?" Bella asked, getting an information overload. None of this mattered before but it did now if her father was mated to Carlisle. "I don't like this," Bella said. "What does this mean for Charlie? We need to go home and get some answers."


	53. Chapter 53

**Online Predator Chapter 53**

_Meanwhile_

"What now?" Charlotte asked Alice.

"I don't know," Alice said, "give me a minute." Alice started making decisions, seeing what to do next. As she did, Peter came back.

He checked his mate over and when he saw she was fine, he turned on Riley, wanting to kill him.

"No," Alice screamed, but because she was human she was powerless to stop him.

Peter grabbed Riley by the neck and he wasn't being gentle. Riley scratched and tried to bite Peter.

"Jasper spared him," Alice said and her comment made Peter pause.

"Is this true?" Peter asked Charlotte.

"More or less," Charlotte said, "Jasper spared the newborn because of Bella."

Peter knew he couldn't kill the newborn without Jasper's permission, so he dropped Riley to the ground and went back over to his mate.

Alice went back to her visions, searching for the best outcome.

"We can't go back to Forks," she said, "not yet."

"Are we still taking orders from her?" Peter asked.

"Hey," Alice said, "I've gotten us this far, haven't I?"

"And where are Jasper and Bella now?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, but they're safe."

"That other vampire is dead?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Alice said, "everything went as planned. Bella appears to have little or no connection left to James. All she is focused on right now is Jasper."

Alice's phone rang, it was her father.

"Hey, Dad."

"Alice, Alice," Carlisle's voice was frantic, "where are you? Are you okay? What is going on? Who exactly is Jasper? Did you know about my mate? Is Bella with you? Is she okay?"

"Hang on, slow down," Alice said. "I'm okay, Bella's okay."

"Is she with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't know where she is, but she's safe."

"How do you know if she's safe if she's not with you?" Carlisle said. "She's not with that vampire, is she?"

"Yes, she's with Jasper," Alice said. "He's not a bad vampire, Dad."

"Not a bad vampire?" Carlisle said, thinking of how scarred Jasper was and how he had made Garrett bite Charlie. "Where are you? When are you coming home?"

"I can't come home right now," Alice said, "there was a bit of a complication."

"A complication, what kind of complication? Are you really okay? Is Bella dead?"

"No, it's nothing like that, there's a newborn vampire."

"It's Bella, isn't it?" Carlisle said.

"No, I swear."

"Then who is it?"

"Umm," Alice faltered, wondering whether or not to reveal this piece of information, she knew it would come out at some point, so she told him. "it's Edward's mate."

"What?" Carlisle said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I see them together in the future."

There was a pause.

"Did you know?" Carlisle asked.

"Know what?"

"About my mate?" Carlisle whispered.

"You found your mate?" Alice asked. She hadn't seen anything about it, Carlisle had always been alone in the future.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "Jasper seems to think so, but I… Maybe he's wrong. If you don't see it then it can't be true."

"Or," Garrett plucked the phone out of Alice's hand, "you haven't decided to accept him as your mate yet."

Garrett handed the phone back to Alice and went back to watching over Riley. The newborn seemed calm, but that wouldn't last long, they needed to get blood into his system.

"Look," Alice said, "we can deal with this all later. I'm kind of busy here. Don't tell Edward about his mate, they most likely won't be able to meet for a while yet, not until the newborn phase is over."

"That's a year away," Carlisle said, "are you sure we must wait that long?"

"I don't know," Alice said, "Jasper could probably keep him in check, train him even, but I don't know if he even wants that. There's too much to figure out."

"I want you back home," Carlisle said, "bring the newborn, I don't care, we'll figure it all out. Please, Alice, I just want you back with me."

His decision set off another vision in Alice's mind and it was plausible.

"Okay," Alice accepted, "we'll come back and keep Edward's mate on the reservation for now, but no one can tell Edward because then we won't be able to keep them apart and I don't want to lose my brother, not like this."

"Yes, whatever you think is best." Carlisle hung up the phone.

"So?" Charlie asked. He was back in the hospital getting another blood transfusion.

"Apparently everyone's safe," Carlisle said. "Bella is with Jasper and Alice is with the others. I've persuaded Alice to come back."

"Why was that so important?" Charlie asked. "You sounded kind of desperate."

"She's my daughter," Carlisle said, "wouldn't you want Bella home?"

"I'd want her to be safe first," Charlie said. "...I'm confused about something. You're a vampire, but you have human children? They're not yours, are they?"

"No," Carlisle said, "well, I've adopted them, but they're not mine. They have no family left, their parents are either dead, in prison, or have abandoned their children."

"How does that work?" Charlie asked. "Humans aren't supposed to know about vampires, it's against some law. Will they be human forever? Surely not."

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe you should call Bella," Carlisle suggested, "check and see if she's okay."

Charlie liked that idea and dialed Bella's number. Carlisle used this as his chance to escape to his office. As he sat down, Carlisle couldn't understand how his peaceful existence had turned into such a mess. He knew taking Alice in could cause some complications but she was so lost and scared that he couldn't leave her to rot in that place, not when James had been hunting her.

Carlisle dropped his head into his hands. Charles Swan; Carlisle didn't want to admit it, he never had. Carlisle had lived in Forks before, back when the wolves were still alive. He liked the town and the scenery. It was peaceful. The two children he was raising back then had already grown up, gone off to college, and started their own families. They stayed close to Carlisle until their deaths in the late eighties.

That's what Carlisle found most hard about his arrangement, letting his children go. It was fine when they were alive, but watching them become weak and ultimately die when he stayed strong and living was too hard. He couldn't even keep in contact with their children and grandchildren because he never aged. He watched them from afar but it was never the same. It's how it was meant to be though.

Carlisle had planned to do the same with his current children, but as they came together and he watched them grow, he knew he'd have to be selfish for the first time in his life. He was giving them a choice, but he hoped they would choose him. Alice already told him that she would become a vampire and now with Garrett potentially being her mate, she should. Edward was supposed to make the change too and if Alice was right, that his mate was a newborn, then that would also happen. Emmett and Rosalie were the unknowns, but Carlisle knew fifty per cent wasn't bad.

There was a knock on his door and Carlisle sat up straighter. It was only Charlie.

"What are you doing up and about?" Carlisle asked.

"The transfusion is done," Charlie said, "can I go?"

"Umm," Carlisle faltered, "I guess, if you take it easy. What did Bella say?"

Carlisle had heard the whole conversation, how Bella was alone, how that vampire had gone off and left her, how Charlie had assured Bella that Jasper was a standup vampire who cared for her, how Charlie was there for his daughter.

"She's a teenager who's in love," Charlie said, "need I say more?"

"No," Carlisle laughed, "I guess not."

"Can I take a seat?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle stood up in a panic, noticing how weak Charlie still was. "Yes, of course."

Charlie sat down and after looking him over for any other signs of weakness Carlisle had missed, he sat down too.

"Vampires, huh?" Charlie said.

Carlisle sighed. "I guess you have questions."

"Some," Charlie said, "but I'm not up to asking them right now, being almost drained dry really takes it out of you. That's twice now."

"Twice?" Carlisle said. "You recognized the first one?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, "not immediately, Peter came out of nowhere, but Alice came and explained everything to me, seeing as Bella was mated to one of your kind of course."

"Who is Peter?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know any vampires by that name, how do you?"

"He's Jasper's friend," Charlie closed his eyes, still feeling weak, "from the wars."

"The wars." Carlisle stood up. "Where is Bella? She's not safe. The scars, I suspected, but never did I believe. What war?"

"I don't know," Charlie said, "one down south, and Bella's fine, Jasper loves her."

"Jasper… Jasper…" Carlisle searched his memory. "Major Jasper Whitlock?"

Charlie opened his eyes. "I have no idea, they met online."

"This is so reckless," Carlisle picked up his phone, "how could you allow this to happen? I thought you loved your daughter."

"Hey, now." Charlie sat up straighter.

"I'm going to call the Volturi," Carlisle said, "they'll come, they'll find him, and they'll kill him. Bella will have to be changed too, but at least she'll be safe."

Charlie stood up and held down the button on the phone to ensure Carlisle couldn't make the call. Carlisle's eyes went wide.

"It's the only way," Carlisle said, "you don't understand, how could you? He's the reason Garrett bit you, he doesn't care about anyone but himself. He doesn't care about Bella. This is the only way."

"If you call them," Charlie said, deadly serious, "I will never forgive you." He headed for the door, but stopped and turned around. "Alice was right," Charlie said, "we never should have told you. Maybe you're the one who can't be trusted."

Charlie walked out the door and Carlisle's chest ached, a feeling he had never felt before. Had Jasper been right? He'd always felt connected to Charlie, ever since he moved back to town and met the young officer, but it was only a strong friendship, nothing more, right? Carlisle picked up his phone, calling the Volturi regardless.

Gianna answered and the moment Carlisle stated his name he was transferred straight through to Aro.

"Carlisle," Aro's voice was tight, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm just checking in," Carlisle said. Charlie's threat wouldn't stop repeating in his head. '_I will never forgive you.'_

"Well," Aro's voice softened, "everything is as usual. What about on your end?"

Carlisle didn't offer him any information.

"You know," Aro said, "people think we're the strongest of our kind but they've clearly never met you, Carlisle."

Carlisle still didn't say anything. He knew many things about Aro and one thing was that Aro didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"How are your latest children?" Aro asked. "I've lost track, you do have a new lot, don't you? Maybe I should send a scout to go see."

"I have a new lot," Carlisle said, wanting to avoid the scout, "four, they're only teenagers, not old enough to be an issue for the Volturi. Where's Marcus? Can I talk to him?"

Carlisle could imagine Aro's panicked face from here and he smiled at the thought.

"I think he's out on business," Aro said, "do you want me to check?"

"No." Carlisle knew it was a lie, none of the kings left the castle unless necessary. "I'll talk to you again soon."

"Wait," Aro said, "promise me."

"I can't," Carlisle said, "you're living on borrowed time, Aro. If you continue to leave me and my family alone, if you continue to follow the ground rules I set, I will continue to keep your secret."

Aro growled.

"Until next time, Aro." Carlisle hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Charlie.

Charlie.

Charlie.

It was as though if Carlisle's dead heart could beat it was beating to the name Charlie. A constant, never wavering. Where was Charlie right now? Did he go back home? To the station? Was he okay? What if he got hurt? What if he got killed?

Carlisle stood up, needing to be closer. He would not allow Charlie to get bitten for a third time, unfortunately, Carlisle wouldn't get his wish.


	54. Chapter 54

**Online Predator Chapter 54**

The scene Jasper and Bella came across when they entered the reservation was pure chaos. Peter and Garrett both had a hold of Riley who was covered in blood.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, keeping in front of Bella to protect her.

Peter and Garrett's fear spiked and neither of them answered Jasper.

"What's going on?" Jasper repeated.

Peter's eyes went to Bella for a moment before going back to Jasper.

Jasper growled and left Bella to get in Peter's face.

"Answer me, Soldier," Jasper said.

Peter stood up straighter. "The newborn got away from us, Major."

"How?"

"I don't know," Peter said, "honestly. I… I think we underestimated him, we gave him too much freedom." Peter dropped his head. "I'm sorry, Major."

What was he sorry for? There was more to this, Jasper knew it.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jasper asked.

Peter looked towards Garrett, but Garrett's head was dropped, he wanted no part of this.

"Someone tell me." Jasper took a step back.

No one spoke, not even Alice who was unusually quiet for once. Jasper darted left, around Peter, not Garrett, and grabbed Alice. His hand wrapped around her throat and he spun her so that he was holding her back against his chest. Alice didn't bother struggling.

"Tell me," Jasper said, "or I'll kill the seer."

"Jasper," Bella tried, but he growled loudly and she stayed back.

"It wasn't my fault," Peter said, "please don't kill me."

"Tell me," Jasper said.

Garrett lifted his head. "The newborn feasted on the closest human," he said. "We got there in time, they're not dead, but… they're making the change."

That was not ideal, but not a major problem.

"Kill them," Jasper said.

"It's not that simple," Garrett said, "the human is Bella's father."

"What?" Bella stepped forward. She made it to Jasper's side. "Put her down," Bella told Jasper, "she's human, she had no part of this."

Jasper set Alice down and focused on his mate. Her father was making the change, Riley had bitten Charlie. Riley. Jasper changed focus and charged Riley.

"Stop it," Bella screamed at him.

Jasper had enough sense to stop. He turned to face Bella.

"No," Jasper said, "this newborn was part of James' coven, I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance, now he's taken your father's life, Bella."

"Where's my father now?" Bella asked, ignoring Jasper.

"With Carlisle," Garrett answered.

"With his mate?" Bella questioned.

"It remains to be seen," Alice said, "but yes."

"Then he's safe," Bella said, focusing back on Jasper, "and this newborn was only acting on his instincts, right?"

"What is your problem?" Jasper asked her. "This vampire killed your dad."

"So?" Bella said. "In some ways this is better. I'll never have to watch him die. He can be with me for life."

"I don't want that," Jasper said, "you're mine."

Bella was sick of all of this. "Can I see him?" Bella asked the others. "Is it safe for me?"

"Yes," Alice answered, "he's at our house."

"Can someone take me please?" Bella asked.

"I can," Jasper offered.

"No," Bella said, "I… I need some time alone, to process everything."

Jasper could feel that she didn't trust him right now.

"Take Carlisle's car," Alice said, "it's just down the road, he ran back with your father."

Before Bella left, she said one more warning. "Nobody is to kill Riley, not until we know if he's Edward's true mate or not."

And then she left. Carlisle's car was there and the keys were still in the ignition. Bella was surprised that Jasper hadn't tried to come with her. She hoped she wasn't too unfair on him, but if Jasper was going to kill Riley then what would stop him from killing her father? She doubted Carlisle would be able to beat Jasper in a fight.

Bella arrived and she could hear her father's screams from outside. Her heart broke for him. She knocked, but no one answered, so she made her way inside. She passed a frightful looking Edward in the living room, but she didn't stop. She made her way closer to the screams. The door was cracked open and she peered in.

Charlie was lying on the floor and Carlisle was standing over him.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle muttered, "this is all my fault. You're okay, Charlie, I'm here. It will all be over soon. Think of Bella, your daughter, she loves you so much. Remember that you were a police officer, the Chief of Police, you were so good at your job. Remember… Remember me, if you want to, if you think I'm important enough."

Carlisle dropped his head.

Bella didn't want to intrude on what seemed to be a private moment, but her father was in so much pain and she needed to see if her presence could help him. As she got closer, Carlisle straightened his posture, let go of Charlie's hand and stood up.

"Is he okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Carlisle's voice was shaky, "he was lucky the others got to him before he was drained dry. I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't be," Bella said, "can I have a moment with him?"

"I'm not leaving," Carlisle said, "it's too risky. I won't let you die too."

Bella accepted his answer. Perhaps Carlisle was her father's mate. Bella wasn't sure what she thought about that, but as long as Charlie was happy and not alone, it didn't matter. Bella sat on the floor and took her father's hand.

"I'm here," she told him, "I'm back, I'm safe. I love you so much, Dad. Carlisle's right, everything's going to be okay. You're becoming a vampire, I'm not sure if anyone's told you that yet. …I hate that you're in pain." Bella wished it would stop, and then, all of a sudden, Charlie stopped screaming and his rigid body relaxed. Bella smiled.

"You can't do that," Carlisle said quietly, "you can't remove his pain, it's the one thing that can never happen. He needs to feel the pain, he has to go through all of it, not only because it's a rite of passage, but because then he'll know what he's be putting another human through if he decides to change them."

"I don't want him to be in pain," Bella said, "if I can stop it…"

"He's right," Jasper said.

Carlisle turned around, putting Charlie and Bella behind him. "Get out of my house," Carlisle said.

"No." Jasper crossed his arms against his chest. He was still dressed in his cowboy getup but he'd ditched his hat on the run to Forks.

"This is my house and I don't want you here." Carlisle stood his ground, but so did Jasper.

"Bella's my mate," Jasper said, "Charlie is her father. I'm not leaving."

"Are you his mate?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"I…" Carlisle faltered. "I didn't think I was. When I moved to town, I was connected to him, like with my current children, but he was too old to be a child so I had him as a friend only. Now, in recent light, I can see that it might be plausible."

"He's lying," Jasper said, "Charlie's making the change and with every moment that passes the mating bond grows stronger. Carlisle is still in denial."

"Why?" Bella asked. "My father is a good man."

"Exactly," Carlisle said, "he's a man. I've been waiting for my mate for over three hundred years, my female mate."

"You," Jasper said, "of all people, should know that's not how these things work. We have one mate and we don't get to choose who it is."

"Like you didn't choose Bella?" Carlisle said. "Like you didn't stalk her online, groom her, convince yourself that she's your mate?"

Jasper's blood boiled, but before he could launch himself at Carlisle, Bella stepped in front of him, putting her hand on his chest.

"Don't," she said.

Jasper didn't want to take his eyes off the threat in front of him, but Bella's love drew his attention. She was looking at him so seriously which was amusing to Jasper as she held no power here.

"He's asking for it," Jasper said, not backing down without a fight.

"You need to learn some restraint," Bella said. "You can't keep attacking everyone. This isn't the war, Jasper, you're safe here."

Jasper didn't believe her.

"How long will Charlie be unconscious for?" Bella asked. She still had her shield around him, but she knew she'd have to let it up soon and she didn't want to stick around and hear her father's screams.

"Two days," Carlisle said, "maybe a little longer."

"And I can trust you?" Bella asked Carlisle. "To look after him, to make sure he survives, to call me before he wakes up?"

"Yes," Carlisle said but his word didn't mean much to Bella and Jasper could feel that.

"He's telling the truth," Jasper said.

"Come on." Bella held her hand out for Jasper.

Jasper glared at Carlisle once more, he still wanted to kill the vampire or at least hurt him, but instead, he took Bella's hand and they left the house.

"Now what?" Jasper asked, needing a direction.

"Take me home," Bella said.

It was then that Jasper felt her exhaustion. He hated that he had missed a basic need of hers. Jasper scooped her up and ran through the forest to her house. He didn't stop until he was in her bedroom. He set her down and Bella excused herself from the room. She went to the bathroom and took some clothes with her. Jasper heard the shower running and waited for her to return.

As he waited, he looked around her room. It smelled of her and he liked that. At her desk, there was some older drawings Bella had done and some older photos. She had always been beautiful, Jasper deduced. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. He liked how she smelled, how she tasted… He wondered if she would let him have some more blood.

Jasper let the thought consume him until Bella came back into the room. She was clean and dressed in pajamas. Jasper's eyes were black and he had a predatory look in his eyes. Bella noticed it, but ignored it as she pulled back the covers and got in bed. Jasper kept his distance, just watching her.

"What?" Bella finally asked. She voice was low and rough, she was moments from falling asleep.

Jasper started stalking towards her, but Bella was too tired to be afraid. Her eyes closed, making her an easy target. Jasper smiled as he hovered above her, her neck vein was pulsing right in front of him. She smelled so good.

"Jasper," Bella mumbled, momentarily stopping him, "will you lay down with me please?"

Her order didn't derail Jasper's plan. He climbed over her and laid down behind, his focus still on her neck. He couldn't look away as he remembered the sweet taste, the warmth of the blood, Bella's willingness. He didn't feel hungry, but that wouldn't stop him.

Bella shifted, turning over and moving down so that her head was on Jasper's chest. From this new angle, Jasper couldn't see her neck. He pushed her hair off it, but even then, he didn't have a clear view and he knew he couldn't get to it without disturbing Bella. Jasper pushed back his desires knowing that now was not the time. Maybe he'd get a taste when Bella woke up. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. He closed his eyes and let her peace and calm wash over him.


	55. Chapter 55

**Online Predator Chapter 55**

Not long after Bella fell asleep, Jasper left. He needed to run a perimeter check, he needed to ensure that they were safe, that Maria wasn't out there to get them. When everything seemed clear, he stopped by the reservation, he needed a status report.

Peter and Charlotte weren't there and Jasper wasn't happy about it. Garrett was watching over Riley. Jasper stretched out his gift, he assumed Alice would be close by but he couldn't feel her.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked Garrett. "Why have you been left alone with the newborn?"

"Alice went home, I took her," Garrett said, "then when I came back, Peter and Charlotte left to go hunt. I think they're bringing the newborn back something. He hasn't had much to drink yet, but he seems fairly tame."

Jasper focused deeply on the newborn's emotions. Riley felt scared, confused, thirsty and a little angry.

"How old is he?" Jasper asked.

"This is his third day."

Jasper stepped forward. "Can you speak?" he asked Riley.

Confusion overtook Riley, but he didn't attempt to try.

"You are a vampire," Jasper told him.

There was more confusion, but not much else.

"Do you think he came out wrong?" Garrett asked. "Newborns can't stand still like he's doing. He seems controlled, but I'm not too sure."

Jasper hated waiting.

"Stay here," he told Garrett, "keep watch. How long do you think Peter and Charlotte will be gone for?"

"A while at least," Garrett said.

Jasper nodded his head and took off. He had an idea in mind, but he made sure he didn't decide on it, he didn't want the seer to realize his plan. Jasper kept changing it up, but most of all, he decided that he was going back to see Bella and spend the rest of the night with her.

As he got closer to the Cullen's house, Jasper kept pretenses up, that Bella was his main goal. Charlie's screams were keeping everyone distracted anyway so it wasn't too hard to deceive them.

Everyone seemed to be home, which Jasper thought was reckless. Changing newborns could still be an issue. Jasper had changed a few rabid vampires during his years. They woke up ahead of time and they were unstoppable, they had no sense, they were to be killed immediately.

Jasper took note of where everyone was. Charlie and Carlisle were in the same room they were last in. Alice was off to the left side of the house. Two others, Emmett and Rosalie, were upstairs, and Edward was towards the back.

Jasper locked on Edward's emotions and made his way around the back. It was dark out, the moon was lighting up the area around the house, but the trees kept Jasper in the shadows. He could see Edward sitting on the couch through the back window.

Jasper didn't waste any time, he spied the back door and went straight for it. He didn't bother being silent, he just went fast. He grabbed Edward and he was gone in the blink of an eye. Jasper never stopped, he knew Carlisle could be on his trail. This needed to be done fast.

He made it back to the reservation, back to Riley. Jasper wanted to see if Edward really was Riley's mate, for two reasons. One, so he could maybe snap Riley out of it. Two, so that he could kill Riley once and for all.

Jasper kept Edward close, just in case. No matter what happened, he couldn't let Edward to be killed. Bella wouldn't be happy with him if he did that. Jasper held Edward's back against his chest to stop him from rushing to Riley and so they could make a quick escape if need be.

"Riley?" Edward's eyes focused on the newborn. "You're… What?..." He noticed Riley's red eyes, knowing what he was. "Did you do this?" Edward asked Garrett.

"No, James' mate did," Garrett answered.

"I can't believe he's alive, I thought… I thought…" Edward struggled in Jasper's arms. "Let me go, I need to be with him, please."

"He's a vampire," Jasper said, "a new one at that, it's too risky."

"Why bring me here then?" Edward was still fighting to get free. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Settle down," Jasper said, "have some patience."

Jasper could feel that Riley was working things out, his emotions were flashing by fast. Everyone needed patience. Riley's eyes were locked on Edward, processing, trying to remember, observing.

"Do you care if I kill him?" Jasper asked Riley as he tightened his grip on Edward.

Edward yelped in pain.

Riley stayed back, he didn't leap forward. It was curious behavior. Jasper would have assumed they weren't mates but there was something else there too, buried deep inside of Riley, slowly surging forward, slowly getting bigger. Jasper waited, still holding Edward too tightly. The emotion grew until it couldn't no more and then it settled. Love, Jasper deduced.

Even then, Riley didn't move to attack. It was curious behavior, not common at all. Jasper made a calculated risk, that and he was tired of waiting. He pushed Edward towards Riley, wanting to force his hand. Riley didn't move, he let Edward stumble towards him, and at the last minute, Riley reached out and caught Edward, softening the blow.

"Have you ever seen a newborn like this?" Jasper asked Garrett.

"No, Major."

"Go to Alice," Jasper told him, "if I need you back here, I'll message you."

"Are you sure?" Garrett asked. "I don't mind watching over them. Why aren't you with Bella?"

Jasper didn't answer him and Garrett wisely left.

"What's wrong with him?" Edward asked. "Carlisle told us how bad the first year would be, how we wouldn't be able to think straight, how we were ruled by our base emotions."

"He must have a gift," Jasper said, "I see no other explanation."

Jasper had changed thousands of humans and he'd never seen this before.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be with Riley?" Jasper asked. "Do you want to go home? Do you want to be changed? What do you want?"

"I don't know."

Jasper didn't like this, why couldn't Edward make a decision? Jasper realized he'd have to do it for the boy.

"You," Jasper said, "Riley."

Riley's eyes met Jasper's.

"Edward is your mate," Jasper told him, "if you bite him you'll either kill him or change him." As Jasper told him these things he kept a close watch on Riley's emotions. Jasper had already suspected they were unusual, but this was further confirming it. There was something missing but Jasper couldn't put his finger on it. "I am going to leave you alone," Jasper said, "I need to get back to my own mate." Riley still didn't move. "I will be back," Jasper promised.

And then, Jasper left a three-day-old newborn with a human. It was something he had never done before. It was a death sentence for the human, but there was something there, or rather, something that wasn't there. Riley didn't have a malicious thought in him, nothing. There was no deviousness, no mischief, none of the usual negative traits vampires had. There was only a small amount of anger, but that was it.

It was odd, but Jasper decided the newborn was level enough to make his own decisions. If he killed Edward then Riley would soon follow. If he changed Edward then what did it matter? They would be together forever. And if nothing happened, who cared?

Jasper knew Bella would care and she would probably blame him if Edward was killed, but he was confident that wasn't an option in Riley's mind. Sitting around and waiting was good for a short amount of time, but taking action was always better. And with that, Jasper left the two boys alone to decide their own fate.

* * *

The moment he was alone, Riley wrapped his arms around Edward, holding him close. He buried his head against his mate's chest and breathed him in. Riley wasn't concerned with Edward's blood, just with him. It had been a scary past week. When he was in the middle of dying, all he could think about was Edward and how he would have to leave Edward alone in this world. It was the one thing Riley didn't want.

He held onto Edward so desperately, but his touch wasn't too rough like Jasper's had been. Edward moved his arms and hugged Riley back. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to process this. Part of him was overjoyed, he liked Riley, he really did, but he wasn't sure how that would have work if he became a vampire. Now, it was Riley who was the vampire.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Edward said, "but I want you to know that it changes nothing for me. I still like you, I still want to get to know you."

Riley clutched him tighter.

They stayed like that for a while until Edward pulled back. Riley's green eyes were now bright red, it was a confronting sight. Edward would prefer if they were gold, like Carlisle's, but he pushed the thought aside. This silence was killing him.

"Please talk to me," Edward said, "something, anything."

Riley's voice was low. "I don't know what to say," he admitted.

Edward smiled, he was glad to see that Riley was in there.

"It's okay," Edward said. "I'm sure it's a lot to process. Don't rush anything. Are you thirsty? Carlisle said newborn vampires are always thirsty."

"I'm okay," Riley said, "they fed me."

"My father's a vampire," Edward told him, "he only drinks animal blood, it gives him golden eyes, not red. You could do that too, or not, it's completely up to you. …What do you want?"

It took Riley a moment to reply.

"I want you to stay with me," he said.

Edward beamed. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Jasper joined Bella in her bed and she was none the wiser that he had left. She instinctively rolled towards him, snuggling in close. Jasper was stiff as a board. The love he had felt from Riley, Bella felt that towards him. Bella loved him. He found it hard to accept. She was asleep, how could she know it was him in her bed? How could it make her feel safe and secure?

Jasper had similar thoughts throughout the rest of the night as he kept working his gift, searching for Maria or any other threats. He half expected someone to come and yell at him for taking Edward, but no one did. It was a peaceful night with Bella in his arms. A waste of time, but peaceful.

Bella woke up with a smile on her face and Jasper was glad to see that she moved closer to him and not away.

"You're still here," she mumbled, "it wasn't a dream."

Jasper didn't know what to say to that. He just laid there.

"Have you heard any news about my father?" she asked.

"No."

"Can we check on him?"

"Yes."

"Hey," Bella sat up, "what's wrong?"

Jasper didn't know how to articulate what was going on his head right now.

"You're not thinking of going back, are you?" Bella asked.

Jasper thought about it. Did he want to go back? Was he missing Maria? Was he missing his old life?

"No."

Sadness washed over Bella. "Please tell me what's wrong," she said. Bella felt helplessness and that brought forth her tears.

Jasper sat up, not knowing how to comfort her. Maria never cried.

"Is it me?" Bella asked. "Was it really about the chase? Do you want to kill me? Do you not love me like you once claimed?"

Her claims outraged him. "Never question my feelings towards you," Jasper said.

"You need to let me in," Bella said, "you can trust me, I'm on your side."

"I…" Jasper stumbled, "I need to go for a run."

He paused for a moment, waiting for permission or for Bella to stop him, but nothing came and he left.

Bella sat there in shock. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he seemed sad and she hated that he wouldn't confide in her. She sat on her bed for a moment, waiting for him to come back, but when he didn't, she started getting ready for the day. When her phone buzzed, she picked it up, expecting it to be from anyone but Jasper. She was surprised when it was an alert from Twitter letting her know that _hunting_grounds_ had tweeted.

Bella's heart raced, this was how Jasper was telling her what was wrong. She clicked on the tweet and her heart broke as she read the words he was too afraid to say out loud.

_**hunting_grounds: **__I don't want to make a mistake. I'm so used to being told what to do and I wish someone would tell me what to do. You're so fragile. I'm afraid I'll kill you, or hurt you, or make you wish you'd never met me. I don't want to lose you and that scares me. I can't be the vampire of your dreams, not when I only appear in nightmares._


	56. Chapter 56

**Online Predator Chapter 56**

After Bella had finished eating breakfast, and with no sign of Jasper returning, she drove over to the Cullen's to visit her father. When she arrived, she sat in her truck and re-read Jasper's tweet. Clearly he was struggling, clearly he had reverted back to a medium he had become comfortable with.

Bella didn't know if Jasper had her tweets on alert, but as she looked at her profile she noticed she hadn't tweeted in ages. Usually it was several tweets a day, then Jasper came and took some of her attention away, and then life got crazy. For the first time in a while, Bella felt the words surging forward. She wasn't sure if Jasper would read them, but these words weren't for him, they were for her.

_** clumsy_af: **__My father is set to die and there's nothing I can do about it. It was bound to happen one day, but I thought we'd have more time. I'm fortunate, I know he'll be with me forever, but at what cost?_

Bella sent her tweet. She hated that she still didn't know what becoming a vampire entailed. Yes, Charlie would live forever, but what kind of life would he have? Would he be forced to fight like Jasper? Would he integrate himself back into the community like Carlisle? And what about her? When she became a vampire, what would life be like for her? What kind of life did Jasper want to lead now that he was free?

She decided to ask him that one particular question over a message.

_** clumsy_af: **__Now that you're free, what do you want to do with your life?_

She expected Jasper to either say '_I don't know_' like he often did, or for him simply to ignore her. He did neither.

_** hunting_grounds: **__I'll never be free_

He was definitely struggling and Bella added having a talk with Rosalie to her list of things to do. She needed more information, she needed advice. She wanted to help Jasper heal, not hinder him. She decided not to reply to him until she had something to say. At least he was alive, wherever he was.

Bella knocked on the Cullen's door and Emmett answered. His usual smile was gone and he was frowning, clearly stressed. It wasn't a good sight.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

Emmett said nothing, he just went back upstairs to be with Rosalie.

Bella shut the door and walked into the house. Alice and Garrett were sitting together in the living room. Bella watched them for a moment. They were snuggled up in the corner of the couch, in each other's arms. There was an ease there and it made Bella jealous. Things seemed so easy for them and she hoped it was simply because Garrett hadn't been raised in the wars like Jasper had.

Bella stepped away, she had to. Then, she reminded herself that Jasper had been with her all night. He had laid with her, they were in each other's arms too. It might not be as easy as Alice and Garrett's relationship, but it was something. Jasper was here and he wasn't going back... Unless that's where he had ran off to this morning. Bella's chest ached.

She went upstairs. Her father wasn't screaming at the moment and she hoped that was okay. She didn't want her father to be in pain, but she wanted him to be okay. She couldn't lose him now. Bella tried to shake thoughts of Jasper aside, but she couldn't. What would stop him from going back to Maria? He'd done it before.

Carlisle exited the room before Bella could enter and Bella found it odd. Shouldn't Carlisle be in there with his mate, keeping watch or whatever needed to be done? Was he simply giving Bella privacy with her father? Was Charlie dead? Bella's chest ached again. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. He wouldn't be dead, he couldn't.

Bella entered the room and the sight she came across shocked her. Charlie was still lying on the floor and he appeared to be alive, maybe, Bella couldn't really tell, but he didn't look dead. That wasn't the shocking part though, it was Jasper. He was in the room, in the corner, eyes glued to Charlie.

There were a million things Bella wanted to say to him, yell at him even, but she didn't. Jasper wouldn't meet her eyes and she didn't want to push him. At least he was here and not back with Maria.

"How is he?" Bella asked, deciding to follow Jasper's lead and look at her father only.

"Stable."

"Can I move closer or is that not a good idea?" Bella asked.

"You can," Jasper said.

Bella wanted to look at her mate, she wasn't sure why she was following his lead and denying her needs. Before she stepped towards her father, she looked at Jasper. He was staring at her now, with a look on his face that could only be described as heartbreaking. Bella's focus shifted, she wasn't sure what thoughts were making Jasper feel this way, but she had an overwhelming urge to hug his pain away.

She turned away from her father and came over to hug Jasper. He was stiff, unmoving in her arms, but she didn't let it deter her. He wasn't pushing her away and that was a good thing. Bella focused on how she felt about him, how much she loved him, how much she cared for him, how much he made her feel safe, how happy she was. Jasper relaxed for a second, but that was it, one second and then he stepped away, moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

Jasper grabbed his phone out of his pocket, typing away. Bella's phone buzzed and she looked at it. For whatever reason, Jasper didn't want to say his answer out loud.

_**Jasper: **__The reservation_

When Bella looked back up, Jasper was gone. Her chest ached at the thought but it wasn't anything major to worry about. Bella knew where Jasper was and she had no doubt that she would see him again. Carlisle came back into the room and Bella knelt by her father, holding his hand. It didn't feel warm anymore, but not as cold as Jasper's either.

"When will he become a vampire?" Bella asked.

"It should be later today," Carlisle answered.

"And then what will happen?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "I want him to be placed straight onto my diet, but Jasper has other ideas."

"Can't we just ask my dad what he wants?"

"It's doubtful," Carlisle said, "newborns don't have that kind of understanding. It will take weeks for him to become coherent enough to answer our questions."

Bella didn't like the sound of that.

"I think the decision should be mine," Bella said, "I am his daughter and you and Jasper can't decide. It's only fair."

"I'll go get the human blood now then," Carlisle said.

"Why?" Bella asked. "I haven't made a decision, I don't have all the facts yet."

"You will side with your mate," Carlisle said, "I know his kind, Bella, you can't go against him, he won't let you. He'll manipulate you into doing what he wants. So, as I said, I'll go get the human blood now."

Bella stood up. "Look, Carlisle, I don't know what kind of life you've lead but you know nothing about Jasper and you know nothing about me or my relationship with him. I'm not meek, I will not do what he says. He hasn't once manipulated me, aside from his initial motives, but even then, I don't think I fell into his traps. Charlie is my father and you won't even admit that he's your mate, so, until you make some kind of progress in that area, Charlie is my responsibility and I will decide what's best for him."

And, with that speech, Bella leaned down and kissed her father's forehead. She squeezed his hand too.

"I love you," Bella said, "and I won't let anything happen to you. Stay strong, Dad."

Bella left the room and went back downstairs in search of Rosalie. As she passed by the now empty living room she remembered that she had last seen Edward in that room looking a little frightful. She sent him a message.

_**Bella: **__I'm at your house, are you here?_

_**Edward: **__No_

Bella was starting to wonder if these one word answers were a male thing and not just a Jasper thing.

_**Bella: **__Where are you? Can you give me Rosalie's number?_

Edward sent through Rosalie's number but he didn't tell Bella where he was. Bella found it odd, but she had bigger things to worry about right now.

_**Bella: **__Hey, this is Bella, are you home? I really need your advice_

_**Rosalie: **__Advice about what?_

_**Bella: **__Jasper_

_**Rosalie: **__Where are you?_

_**Bella: **__Downstairs, near the front door_

Rosalie didn't reply and a few minutes later she joined Bella.

"What do you want to know?" Rosalie asked.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Bella asked. "I don't want anyone overhearing."

"Fine." Rosalie led the way out of the house and into the forest.

"How are you?" Bella asked as she focused on not tripping on the uneven ground.

"Fine," Rosalie answered.

"What about Emmett? He doesn't seem like himself."

"What do you expect?" Rosalie said. "Everything's going to hell. Carlisle's mate is changing into a vampire, Alice's mate is a vampire, Edward's mate is apparently a newborn, then that leaves Emmett and me."

"Are you mates?" Bella asked.

"There's no way to tell while we're both human," Rosalie said, "as humans, we love each other and are committed, but I don't know if it's what the others have and I'll never find out. I don't want to be a vampire."

"What about Emmett?"

Rosalie didn't reply and Bella had her answer. Emmett must want to be a vampire.

"Do you think he'll stay human for you?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie admitted, "he says he will, but I know how much that life appeals to him. I know he doesn't want to lose his family."

"Why don't you want to become a vampire?" Bella asked.

"Why would anyone?" Rosalie countered. "You're killing yourself, you're dooming yourself to live a life where all you do is drink blood and harm humans. I don't want that. Ever since I could remember, all I wanted was to grow up, marry someone I loved, and raise a family."

"And vampires can't have children?" Bella asked.

"No," Rosalie said, "and why would I want a vampire child?"

Rosalie stopped walking, they were far enough away from the house.

"What do you need?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm struggling with Jasper," Bella said, "he's struggling too. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He's distant, he likes to run away from his problems, he can be kind and considerate and then the complete opposite the next minute. I don't know. I remembered what you said, about how it won't be easy when he comes back. What am I supposed to do?"

"Have you decided what you like about him yet?" Rosalie asked. "What's drawing you in?"

Bella hadn't really given it much thought since Rosalie last asked her.

"I like how he makes me feel," Bella said, "how I feel safe with him. I like that I know he'll protect me no matter what. I like how he looks physically, how he's strong yet kind. I don't know, I like almost everything about him. I don't see any faults."

"Then what's your issue here?" Rosalie asked. "All relationships take work, Bella, and you and your soldier are only just getting to know each other. If you are seeing no faults then you just need to be patient with him, be understanding. I'm sure he must be going through a lot right now. Forks, life with you, won't be anything like what he's used to. And, if you're that worried about it all, talk to him about it."

"I've been trying," Bella said, "he doesn't want to talk."

"You've asked him questions?"

"Yes."

"Then that's where you're going wrong," Rosalie said. "You need to let him know how important it is to you, you need to tell him how you feel. You can't just ask a question, not to him, you need to give him a reason to answer you. Are you understanding what I'm saying?"

"I think so." Bella wasn't sure at all.

"What's one of your questions?" Rosalie asked.

"I keep asking him if he'll go back to her."

"And why do you ask him that?"

"Because I'm afraid that he'll choose her over me," Bella said, "that he'll decide this new life is terrible and go back to what's known. He's abandoned me once before, so what's stopping him from doing it again?"

"You need to tell him that," Rosalie said. "You can't just ask if he's going back to her, you need tell him how you feel and why you want to know. You need to give him your fears and give him the opportunity to reassure you."

Bella found sense in her words. "Thanks, Rose."

"And if that doesn't work," Rosalie said, "come back to me and we'll figure out a way to make him tell you."

Bella smiled, not at the thought of manipulating Jasper, she would never do that, but at how supportive Rosalie was being. Bella waited for Rosalie to lead the way out of the forest. Bella had gotten enough answers for now and she liked that if anything else arose she could ask Rosalie.

Rosalie didn't move, she was looking at the ground.

"Bella," she said, "you trust me not to tell anyone about our conversations, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I expect the same from you?" Rosalie's eyes meet Bella's.

"Of course," Bella said. "Honestly, as long as there are no vampires around to overhear, your words are safe with me."

"Okay," Rosalie took a deep breath, "I don't know how to say this… I'm terrified actually."

Bella wondered what it could be.

"I…" Rosalie stumbled over her words, "I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
